The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive
by bleedgreen99
Summary: Jordan Bradford was just a regular college student. But when a dangerous virus broke out causing people to come back from the dead, everything went down hill quickly. He, along with his family and friends, are forced to adapt to the new world they live in and fight to survive. Every corner they turn holds a new threat. Follow along as they fight to Just Stay Alive.
1. Season 1 Episode 1

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot

Spring Break. This is the time of year that every college student looks forward to. It's the time of year that they can let loose. They can go party or hang with friends and do whatever they want for a whole month. But this year, things are a little bit different.

Jordan Bradford, a college junior, walked over to the window of his home, yawned, and watched as the daily army patrol strolled past his house. They looked over at him, nodded, and continued walking. Jordan nodded back and looked out into the distance, where he saw the skyline of Charlotte with smoke plumes rising above the city. It was a chilling sight. He looked at the city for a few minutes before turning back towards the radio sitting on the coffee table in his living room.

"Day 17 of the outbreak. The Mexican government has collapsed. The world Western Hemisphere is on the brink of total economic collapse-"

"Shit, man. This is heavy." Jordan sighed.

"Watch your language, young man." Stacy Bradford, Jordan's mom, warned. She was short, blonde, and had bright blue eyes, which wasn't anything like Jordan, who was tall, with sandy brown hair, and had eyes that were green in color. He just laughed and replied with, "I'm a college junior, the government is on the verge of collapse, and I'm still getting scolded by my mother about cursing. Something's not right about that."

"Son, listen to your mother." Jordan's dad, George, warned. "But I do agree. Honey, give the kid a break. He's 20 years old."

"A 20 year old who should be at SCHOOL. Spring Break ended two days ago. Why is the army keeping all of us in our homes?"

"Mom, haven't you been listening? There's been an outbreak of some sort. Army doesn't want anyone getting infected that doesn't have to be." Jordan retorted.

"What infection? What does it do?" she asked.

"Hun, we don't have an answer. The government won't tell us anything. They just keep saying that people are getting sick and dying. That's all we know for sure." George replied. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed throughout the house, followed by a scream. George and Stacy ran into the next room, while Jordan calmly walked back over to the window. He stared out at the city skyline again, watching as smoke rose above the buildings.

"Claire! Miles! What happened here?" George asked, looking down at the broken glass on the floor. Miles, the youngest Bradford child, was sitting on a chair clutching his foot as Claire, the middle Bradford child, walked back into the room with a broom and dustpan.

"Um... an intense game of catch." Miles answered in a sarcastic tone.

"We were just playing. He ran into the bookshelf and the vase fell over and shattered. He cut his foot on a shard of glass. It's not a big deal." Claire explained.

"Mom! Dad! We have company!" Jordan yelled out.

"Who is it?!" George yelled back.

"One sec!" A few moments passed and Jordan yelled, "The Douglas'!"

"Yeah, let them in!"

Jordan opened the front door of their house and three people walked in. Andrew Douglas, Jordan's best friend, came in first. He was slightly shorter than Jordan, with dark hair, olive skin, and eyes that were so brown that they were nearly black. He went to high five Jordan before saying, "What's up, dude?"

"Nothing much, man." Jordan replied. "Hi, Mrs. Douglas."

"Hello, Jordan." Mrs. Douglas replied coldly. She looked almost exactly like her son. Following her in was the younger son Eddie Douglas. He looked exactly like his mom and brother. Jordan found it amusing how much they all looked alike.

"Hey Alison!" Stacy said walking into the room.

"Boys." George said nodding at the two. The three adults took a seat in the living room as Jordan and Andrew walked through the hall. Eddie went running looking for Claire and Miles, pushing past the two.

"It's crazy out there, isn't it?" Andrew said.

"You're damn right it is." Jordan said with a chuckle.

. . .

Two houses down from the Bradford Residence, an old man had passed away. However, it wasn't recently. The old man had passed away in his sleep about three days ago and no one had noticed. Army officers never entered a house unless they got a call giving them information on someone passing. No one lived with the old man so no one can report so he was left there. Due to the epidemic spreading world wide, the old man's skin color had turned from sickly pale white to a decaying moldy green. His eyes shot open and they were a puss white color. He let out a sort of groan and rolled out of the bed and fell to the floor. There was a knock at his door and the now undead old man began to stand up and slowly hobble towards the noise.

The man's neighbor usually came over to deliver food. They opened the door with a spare key under the mat and looked around the old house.

"Mr. Wilson!" the young lady yelled out. She took a few more steps into the house and looked around the kitchen. She set down the tray she held in her hand full of leftovers from the other night and stood there a minute.

"I just came to drop off your food. I'll be going now." she said out loud. She walked out of the kitchen and back out to the hallway. She passed by an open door and saw the blankets thrown around a bedroom. She slowly creeped into the room and looked around.

"Mr. Wilson?" she asked. A loud, disgusting growl was heard from behind her. She quickly turned around only to be tackled to the ground by the undead old man. She struggled to keep him off of her but he was just too strong.

"What are you doing?!" she asked in a scared tone. The old man's dug his teeth into the lady's neck, ripping her skin right off as blood began to gush out of her neck. She began screaming and crying because of the pain.

. . .

Jordan and Andrew stared out the window as they watched army men run to one of the houses on their block. Andrew squinted his eyes as Jordan shook his head.

"What do you think happened?" Jordan asked.

"Maybe someone is sick." Andrew said.

"They never hurry like that one someone is sick. Someone must've died." Jordan tried to reason.

"If you say s-" Andrew almost finished saying as they heard multiple, heavy knocks on the front door. They gave each other a confused look and stood up from where they were. They peaked out into the living room with Claire, Eddie, and Miles running up behind them.

"Listen. We have to get you guys out of here. The area has been compromised." an officer said.

"What do you mean compromised?" Mrs. Douglas asked.

"We've just had something unexpected come up. Now please come with me." The army officer led the two families out of the house and quickly walked in the opposite direction. Jordan felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Miles pointing to the left. He looked up to see army men running into Mr. Wilson's house and gunfire could be heard.

"Come on. It's okay." Jordan said, pulling Miles along. Multiple people were running towards the house with guns in their arms and Andrew looked around confused by the whole commotion.

"What exactly is happening?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" Eddie asked, following up his brother.

"Please no questions. I'm working on getting you to the next safest place I can."

Jordan looked down a street to his left to see what looked like a person slowly standing up. They began to slowly walk towards the group, but they had a very noticeable limp.

"Hey! Shouldn't we help them out?" Jordan asked. The army officer looked and held up his gun. He began to release fire on the person and blood began to spurt out of the person's body as they were hit with bullets. They let out a low growl and continued to limp towards them as the officer began to panic.

"Shit, shit, shit." he said pulling out a knife. He stabbed the person in the neck once, only to have it growl louder. He pulled the knife out of the neck and stabbed it in the head, causing a dark liquid to come squirting out, and the person dropped to the ground.

"There's nowhere safe left. Come on quickly." he said running for the large military transport vehicle. He pulled down the ledge and motioned for the two families to get in. Jordan looked up to see people already loaded in the vehicle. He helped up Miles and Claire, then waited for his parents to get in. He let the Douglas' get in and finally he jumped in himself. he sat down on the edge seat and looked around at the people there with them. He recognized all of them. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down at the army officer.

"Kid, I need you to remember one thing." he said as the engine started.

"Um okay…" Jordan said confused.

"Just stay al-" the army officer began to say before he was tackled to the ground by what looked like people with decaying skin. He heard the man scream as the military vehicle pulled away from the town.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Mr. Wilson

Young Lady

Army Officer

* * *

Sneak Preview:

The large vehicle continuously ran over any people who stood in the way of it. Jordan, Andrew, and the rest of the people in the back felt sick as they looked back to see runover humans, with guts and blood splattered all over the road.

"I'm going to be sick." Claire said. The truck began to slowly stop in the middle of the road with no explanation.

* * *

Co-written with DiligentWriter


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1 Episode 2: Welcome To Hell

Jordan looked around at the faces on the military vehicle as it slowly began to pick up speed and move faster and faster away from the now overrun city. He looked at the person across from him and studied them. The person looked back at him and nodded.

"The name's Dominic." he said. He looked about Jordan's age and had short black hair. He had the build of a football player and wore jeans and a plaid shirt.

"This is my buddy Nick." he said, motioning with his head next to him. He was built a little bit smaller than Dominic and had long blonde hair. His eyes made him look like he was panicking at almost every second.

"I'm Jordan."

"Andrew." The two spoke at almost the exact same time. The truck went over a bump and Andrew looked back to see a person lying in the road.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Andrew asked, sounding worried.

"Those 'people' aren't people." a girl sitting across from Andrew said. "My name's Alicia by the way." she had light skin, dark hair, and brown eyes.

"What do you mean they aren't people?" George asked.

"Those things are dead. Well they are undead." another person spoke up, this time a man. The large group sat in silence for a bit listening to the vehicle speed down the road. Miles looked out to see a bunch of people standing on the road reaching out at them.

The large vehicle continuously ran over any people who stood in the way of it. Jordan, Andrew, and the rest of the people in the back felt sick as they looked back to see runover humans, with guts and blood splattered all over the road.

"I'm going to be sick." Claire said. The truck began to slowly stop in the middle of the road with no explanation.

"Why are we stopping?" Andrew asked. Just then, multiple growls could be heard coming from either side of the road.

"What is the driver doing?" Eddie asked sounding annoyed. Jordan looked around and saw a crate lying on the opposite end of the vehicle.

"There, go for the crate." Jordan said. Dominic, Andrew, Eddie, George, and a boy named Monty got to the crate and opened it. They pulled out M16's and looked down in them. Miles looked out to see the driver trying to shoot the things surrounding him.

"Jordan we have to help him!" Miles yelled. Jordan picked up a pistol and aimed it towards the things trapping the driver. His hands began to shake and he couldn't steady his shot. Dominic cocked the gun back and tried shooting it but it went haywire and shot around the group of people. The things turned towards the back, attracted by the noise. Jordan looked back to see the driver being devoured by the undead people. Just then shots were fired from the woods and the undead began to drop like flies. A man came running out from the woods holding an FAL. He had messy dark brown hair and a brown leather jacket.

"This way! I'll clear them out for you just move over here. Quickly!" he yelled to them.

Andrew looked at Jordan, who nodded back in response.

"Alright everyone let's move." Andrew said. George and Stacy jumped off the military vehicle first, followed by Allison and Eddie. Those four ran to the man who had just come out of the woods. Dominic, Nick, Alicia, and another girl jumped off the vehicle and sprinted to where the rest were.

"Alright Monty, let's go." a man with dark skin said.

"Don't worry I got your back Darnell." Monty said, picking up a dropped M16. The two jumped down and began to run for the group of people waiting. As Monty was running one of the undead people grabbed his shirt. The man in the leather jacket shot the walker in the head, allowing Monty to continue running.

"Shit that was close." he said, meeting up with the rest. Jordan, Claire, Miles, and Andrew were the last one's left on the vehicle.

"We gotta go. Let's move it Bradford's." Andrew said.

"I'll get the rear." Jordan said. "Miles. Claire. Stay right behind Drew okay?" Miles and Claire nodded in response as Andrew prepared for the run.

"Let's go!" Andrew said, jumping off the vehicle. He began sprinting, as Claire jumped off. She started sprinting as Miles, then Jordan jumped off. As Miles was running, a walker grabbed his ankle and he began screaming. Jordan ran over to it with wide eyes. He began to stomp his foot down on his head until almost nothing was left. He picked up Miles and ran after the others. Before he could get there, the man in the jacket yelled out, "You two keep up. Follow me through the woods!"

Jordan let Miles down, and the two caught up with the group as they jogged through the woods. Eventually they came upon a fire that had recently died down. The man in the leather jacket placed his hands on his knees and bent down.

"Who are you?" Dominic asked.

"Gimme a minute." he said in between gasps. Dominic raised the M16 and pointed it at the man.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Dominic calm down." Andrew said.

"He saved us." Darnell spoke up.

"We would've been fine on our own." Nick said, defending Dominic.

"Let him catch his breath." Jordan said, grabbing the M16 out of Dominic's hands.

"My name is Nathan. Nathan Roberts."

"Can you explain what is going?" Alicia asked.

"The world's gone to shit sweetheart. People are rising from the dead. I call 'em walkers. I've learned you aim for the head, or don't bother aiming. This is it. It's the end of us all." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"What are you saying?" Jordan asked. Nathan took his time and sat down on the ground.

"What I'm saying is, welcome to hell."

* * *

In Memoriam:

Army Officer

Driver

Multiple Walkers

* * *

Sneak Preview:

"He's giving us a choice." Andrew said in a hushed tone.

"I say we take this chance." Jordan spoke up.

"I agree." Alicia said.

"Are you guys fools?" Dominic asked. "We can't trust this guy. He could kill all of us for all we know."

"I think he would've let those things eat us if he wanted us dead." Alicia said, rolling her eyes at Dominic.

"Fine. We'll go with him." Dominic said loud enough, so that everyone else heard.

Nathan nodded and looked around at the group.

"If you guys are coming with me, you'll have to elect a leader. That's my one rule. You can pick out of those four too."


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1 Episode 3: Atlanta

The survivors of the military vehicle attack and Nathan sat around a fire pit the same day of the traumatizing event. No one had really spoken a word since Nathan explained what exactly was going. No one dared to go off on their own in fear of being attacked, and Nathan was the only one capable of protecting them. Jordan looked around at the people who all seemed like they had really entered Hell. Their looks gave it all away. He looked at Dominic who stood up and began walking towards him.

"Come with me." Dominic said. Jordan slowly stood up, without even a question to why or where they were going. As he walked away with Dominic, he realized that Alicia and Andrew were both getting up and following them. They were a couple of feet away from the group when they finally began to speak.

"We need to decide on something." Dominic finally said.

"And what exactly is that?" Alicia asked.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

"Well, that guy did talk about going down to Atlanta." Andrew said.

"You really think we should go to Atlanta?" Dominic asked.

"According to him, it's one of the few safe places left." Jordan chimed in. "These people, us, we are together now. We need to keep each other safe Dominic." Dominic glared at Jordan as Alicia continued.

"Exactly. We can't put all of their lives at risk because we want to stay in North Carolina." Alicia said. People from the group began to look over at the four, as they didn't realize they were getting louder each time someone spoke.

"He's giving us a choice." Andrew said in a hushed tone.

"I say we take this chance." Jordan spoke up.

"I agree." Alicia said.

"Are you guys fools?" Dominic asked. "We can't trust this guy. He could kill all of us for all we know."

"I think he would've let those things eat us if he wanted us dead." Alicia said, rolling her eyes at Dominic.

"Fine. We'll go with him." Dominic said loud enough, so that everyone else heard.

Nathan nodded and looked around at the group.

"If you guys are coming with me, you'll have to elect a leader. That's my one rule. You can pick out of those four too."

"Wait us?" Jordan asked.

"Yep. You four. You wanted to decide if yall came with me on my trip. So you can let the rest of the people decide who leads you."

"Alright, well I guess we'll have a vote." Dominic said. "First, who votes for me?" Dominic raised his own hand and watched as his friend Nick raised his.

"That's it…?" Dominic asked in a surprise tone.

"Alright next me." Alicia said, stepping up. Alicia, raised her hand followed by her friend Selena and Darnell.

"Two for Dominic. Three for Alicia. What about Jordan?" Andrew asked. After that, George, Stacy, Claire, and Miles all raised their hands voting for the brother/son to become leader. However Jordan didn't raise his own hand.

"Now me?" Andrew asked. His mom, brother, Monty, and himself raised their hands.

"Looks like the two of you tied." Nathan said.

"No. We didn't. He has my vote. He wins." Jordan said.

"Well there we go. Andrew's the leader of our little group here. Now I say we head out now. There's this place I got in Raleigh with vehicles and some weapons. We hit there then head for Atlanta." Nathan said, looking at Andrew.

Andrew stared at Jordan for a second before looking over at Nathan and nodding, "yeah that sounds good. Come on everyone. Let's get moving."

. . .

The survivors moved through the woods as fast as they could but made sure to be careful at the same time. Leading the pack was Nathan who said he knew the woods like the back of his hand. Taking up the rear was Andrew and Jordan.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Andrew asked his friend.

"Sure why not?" Jordan answered.

"Why vote for me? You know I don't have what it takes to lead these people." Andrew said.

"You have more of an idea on how to guide them then I do. I trust you'll keep us alive." Jordan said.

"And if I don't?" Andrew asked.

"We'll all be dead then. Which means no backlash on your part." Jordan said shrugging.

"Thanks for the reassurance asshole." Andrew said with a light hearted smirk. He walked ahead to catch up with his family.

"Son." Jordan heard his dad say.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking faster to catch up with him.

"I wanted you to have something." his dad said. Out of his pocket he pulled out a snub nose revolver. "It's not much I know. We had it at the house. You know, in case anyone ever decided to break in or worse. I grabbed it right before we were shipped out. I just thought, you're going to make it far. You have what it takes to survive. So take this kiddo." his father, George, said with a smile. Jordan took the gun and tucked it into his pants, but made it so he could grab in case they were in a hurry.

"I'm going to keep you guys alive. Miles. Claire. Mom. You. We are all going to make it to the end of this thing. Whatever this thing is." Jordan said.

"No. It's going to be you. I can't speak for anyone else. Hopefully we make it. But, it's going to be you son." George said smiling at him.

"AHHH!" Jordan and George heard a female voice scream.

"Which way did it come from?" Alicia asked.

"Was it one of us?" Andrew asked.

"The right. And no." Nathan said, seeming more calm than the others.

"HELP ME!"

"What are we waiting for?" Jordan asked. Jordan started sprinting towards the direction of the screams.

"Jordan wait!" Andrew yelled. "Shit." Andrew took off sprinting after Jordan as the group looked around confused about what to do.

* * *

Sneak Peak:

"What the hell are you thinking running off like that?"

"We should try to help people. We can't let anyone die you should know this."

"Well you and your dumbass move could've gotten all of us killed. Get your head out of your ass, how about that."

"Guys." Alicia said as she heard the moaning and groaning of walkers.

"Maybe if you weren't so worried about yourself you'd see there are other people trying to survive just like you."

The moaning and groaning got louder as walkers started to appear out of the bushes and hiding spots that concealed them, surrounding the group of survivors.


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1 Episode 4: Halfway There

Jordan sprinted towards the yelling as Andrew and the group followed after him, but at a much slower pace. As Jordan ran, he reached for the gun he had tucked into his pants and pulled it out, finally reaching where the yelling had come from. He watched as he saw a girl around his age being cornered against a tree by four walkers. Her eyes connected with Jordan's and it seemed like he could feel all the fear she felt.

"Help me!" she yelled staring right at him. Jordan was about to go for the four walkers when he was tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw a walker biting at him.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Jordan said to himself, struggling to get the walker off of himself. Walker blood then splattered all over Jordan's face, and the walker on top of him went limp. He pushed it off and looked up to see Nathan standing there, extending a hand towards him. Jordan accepted it and jumped up, immediately looking towards the girl. She was on the ground being eaten alive by the walkers, crying and screaming as blood poured out of her and her intestines were ripped out of her body.

"Jesus." Andrew said staring at the site.

"Let's get back on track y'all." Nathan said, shaking his head as he began to walk in the direction they were previously headed. Jordan stared at the now dead girl, as Alicia tugged on his arm.

"Come on dumbass, let's keeping moving." Alicia said, dragging him towards the rest of the group.

"I could've saved her." Jordan said quietly.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"If I was just a little faster. Or if I had heard the walker coming at me, I could've saved her." Jordan said, looking at Alicia.

"Trust me, there was no saving her." Alicia said shaking her head.

"Jordan." Dominic said, walking backwards towards the two, with Nick following him.

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking running off like that?" Dominic asked.

"We should try to help people. We can't let anyone die you should know this." Jordan reasoned.

"Well you and your stupid ass move could've gotten all of us killed. Get your head out of your ass, how about that." Dominic said. The two's argument caused the rest of the group to stop and look at them.

"Guys." Alicia said as she heard the moaning and groaning of walkers.

"Maybe if you weren't so worried about yourself you'd see there are other people trying to survive just like you." Jordan shot back.

The moaning and groaning got louder as walkers started to appear out of the bushes and hiding spots that concealed them, surrounding the group of survivors.

"Now look at what you've done!" Dominic yelled at Jordan. Nathan pulled out a knife and began to take out as many walkers as he could.

"No guns." Nathan told them,"it'll just draw more." Nick tossed Dominic a baseball bat he had been holding, and he began to take down walkers himself.

George grabbed a tree branch on the ground and began swinging at the walkers' heads hoping to do some damage. Andrew had his back to a walker and was tackled to the ground, which Jordan noticed immediately. He ran over to his friend and pushed the walker off of him. He slammed his foot down onto the walker's head multiple times until it was completely destroyed. Even after it was killed, he kept stomping on it, taking out the anger he had from the conversation with Dominic. Alicia pulled him away from it as the group took care of the rest of the walkers.

"Alright, that's all of them." Nathan said, pulling his knife out of the head of a walker. George threw the tree branch onto the ground, and Dominic handed the baseball bat over to Nick who began cleaning it.

"Let's keep moving while the sun is up." Nathan said.

"Me and Monty will get the rear." Darnell said.

* * *

Later that night, the group was sitting and resting around a fire Nathan had just fixed up. He and Andrew were going over the plan once they got to his place in Raleigh.

"I have a lot of stuff hidden there. Hopefully it's all where I left." Nathan said.

"I'd assume we are halfway there?" Andrew asked.

"You would assume right. Trust me once we get to my cabin we will be set. Food, water, guns, and cars." Nathan said nodding and slowly sitting. Andrew walked over to his mom, Alison, and his brother, Eddie, and began talking to them.

Nick and Dominic were keep watch as Darnell walked over to Jordan.

"Yo man, you got a second?" Darnell asked.

"Uh, sure." Jordan said, getting up from where he was.

"I just wanted to let you know. That whole situation earlier with Dominic, I was on your side." Darnell said, as the two walked away from the group.

"You were?"

"Hell yeah. We have to become stronger, and we can't do that with this small group we have. I know we have some tough people, but us as a whole, we're weak. We need strength in numbers." Darnell confessed to Jordan.

"Thanks for agreeing with me." Jordan said nodding.

"Yeah no problem. Between you and me, it seems Dominic can be a real hard ass." Darnell said chuckling. He walked back over to the fire as Jordan walked over to Nathan.

"In the morning, I want you leading the way with me and Alicia." Nathan said.

"Okay." Jordan said, staring at the flames of the fire.

"Keep this on you too." Nathan handed Jordan a large knife and a sheath to put it in. "Get some rest." Nathan finished up, laying back. Jordan stared at the knife before walking over to his family and laying down. He watched as the smoke from the fire floated up to the star lit sky and he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

In Memoriam:

College Girl

Multiple Walkers

* * *

Sneak Peak:

Walkers began to swarm the group of survivors from all possible angles, sending the people into a panic.

"They're closing in on us from every where!"

"We have to use guns we have no choice."

"Everyone stand back let me handle this."

"No, you've gotten us into such risky situations. Let me handle this, I know how to protect these people!"


	5. Season 1 Episode 5: Mid Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1: Episode 5 Home: Mid Season Finale

Two days later the group was closer to getting to Nathan's place in Raleigh. However, they were becoming more hungry and restless as the days dragged on. Jordan was carrying Miles on his back due to Miles' legs being tired and he looked over to his sister, to see her smiling and laughing at whatever Dominic had to say. Andrew walked over to Jordan and saw where he was looking.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something about that guy." Andrew said.

"You just wanna punch him right?" Jordan asked.

"Multiple times." Andrew said with a light chuckle.

"It's not like I'm Claire's dad either. I can't stop her." Jordan said.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling he won't be around for long. He makes some pretty dumb decisions." Andrew said.

"Either he won't be around for long, or we won't. His decisions will affect us too." Jordan said, handing Miles over to his dad. Jordan walked over to Darnell and Monty and started talking to them as Andrew walked over to his family.

"How are we doing over here?" he said with a smile.

"We are tired, Drew." his mom said.

"And hungry!" his brother said, flailing his arms around for effect.

"Calm down there, Eddie," Andrew said laughing, "we are working on it okay? We should be at Nathan's place sooner rather than later. He has food and a place to sleep that isn't made of dirt… hopefully." Andrew said. He kissed his mom's cheek and patted his brother's head before making his way to Nathan.

"Ya know, a badass like yourself, I would expect you to have like, some sort of motorcycle. You have the leather jacket, and the cool gun. But no badass ride." Andrew said.

"I had a motorcycle," Nathan said, emphasizing the 'had', "but this asshole in Atlanta, Dixon, stole it from me. That dick always knew how to get himself, and his little brother, in trouble."

"Oh. Well I was sorta right then." Andrew said.

"Yeah, I guess you were." Nathan said, as he stopped walking. Andrew looked at him and noticed he was staring forward. He looked to see a cabin in the middle of the woods, with two cars and an RV outside of it.

"What is this place?" Selena asked as her and Alicia walked up to the two.

"Home." Nathan said.

* * *

Once everyone was inside, they all sat down on any comfy thing they could find. Eddie and Miles tried to rush to the kitchen before George caught the both of them and pulled them back to where the group was.

"Well now that we're here we need to map out a plan." Nathan said.

Jordan looked around to see a bunch of hunting gear strung up on the wall. He walked around a bit noticing the animal skin carpets on the floor and the leathery couch. He stopped at a picture and looked at it. It showed Nathan with three other people; a woman, another man, and a child. He looked at it for a bit longer before walking over to where the group was huddled. There were four walkie talkies and four maps on a coffee table.

"I'll hand these out to four people. The roads going south have been closed off so we'll have to go through Tennessee to get to Atlanta." Nathan said, marking down the route on each map.

"We'll make a pit stop every once and a while and stay for two days. The first stop will be Nashville." Nathan said, circling the city. He turned each radio to a certain frequency before placing them on the table. He handed a map and radio to George, Alicia, and Andrew.

"And why don't I get one?" Dominic asked. Nathan glared at him before he continued talking.

"If we are ever split up for whatever reason, just radio." Nathan said. Just then, something groaning could be heard outside along with the sound of something hitting the wood of the cabin.

"What was that?" Alicia asked. Nathan grabbed his FAL and went to the window. Outside was a large group of walkers that seemed to be growing as more came from the woods.

"Shit." Nathan said, running to another room.

"I think we're surrounded." Monty said.

"What are we going to do Andrew?" Selena asked.

"Wait it out." Andrew said. Jordan took this opportunity to pull Claire into the kitchen and talk to her.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Distance yourself from Dominic." Jordan said.

"What?! Why?!" Claire asked.

"He's dangerous and he's bad news." Jordan said. "Plus you're only a teenager. He's a college student."

"I'm 17, Jordan. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Claire said, leaving the kitchen. Jordan sighed and walked back out to see Nathan had returned.

"We'll wait out the night and take care of the remaining biters in the morning." Nathan said, throwing pillows to everyone.

* * *

The next morning the group woke up to the same noises they fell asleep to the night before. This time it wasn't as loud though. Nathan, Jordan, Andrew, Alicia, Dominic, and Nick stood up. Nathan handed each a knife, except for Jordan who already had one.

"Aim for the head. Don't forget that." Nathan said, preparing to open the door. Claire stood up and ran over to them.

"I want to help too." Claire said smiling at Dominic.

"Okay, hold the bat, babe." Dominic said smirking at her. Andrew rolled his eyes as Jordan gagged at the word being used to describe his sister.

"No one die." Nathan said sighing. He opened the door and walked out slowly, holding the knife up preparing to take down the first walker he saw. He jumped over the railing on the stairs and jabbed the knife into one's head. Jordan and Andrew jumped down the stairs and took down two blocking the path to the forest. Dominic and Nick walked out in a cocky manner, Nick holding two knives, while Dominic had Nathan's FAL in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing? He said no guns!" Alicia said, running after them. Claire came out last, dragging the bat on the ground and walking over behind Dominic and Nick.

"Stop bitching. I got this." Dominic said, aiming the gun at a walker's head. Jordan ran over and hit the gun before he shot.

"Think things through dumbass." Jordan said, stabbing the walker in the head. Dominic shoved Jordan out of the way, and shot a walker in the head. The gunshot created a loud noise, but nothing happened.

"See?" Dominic asked. Just then, the walkers came out from their hiding spots, as they started surrounding the cabin again.

"They're closing in on us from every where!" Alicia yelled, stabbing one.

"We have to use guns. We have no choice." Nick said, stabbing one, but breaking the knife in its skull.

"Everyone stand back. Let me handle this." Nathan said, coming out of the house with an M16.

"No, you've gotten us into such risky situations. Let me handle this, I know how to protect these people!" Dominic yelled at him. He began shooting at the walkers coming towards him, missing their heads multiple times. Jordan tried to fight his way to his sister, but simply couldn't as there were too many walkers. George, Darnell, and Monty came out with guns and began to help Nathan clear out the walkers, while trying to conserve ammunition.

Nick looked around and saw a walker coming at him from his right. He stabbed it in the head as the knife got stuck. He had to let it go as he looked to the left to see two more coming for him. He pushed Claire towards them.

"Hit them with the bat!" he ordered.

Claire tried swinging the bat but didn't have the strength to make an impact on a walker's head and was tackled to the ground. She wasn't strong enough to keep the walker off of her either, as it bit into her neck and ripped off her skin with it's teeth. Nick looked around as her screams filled the air and realized no one saw him, until he made eye contact with Monty. Jordan saw his sister on the ground, with blood pouring out of her neck and the walker eating her skin. Jordan ran over, stabbed it in the head, and threw it off of her.

"Claire stay with me! It's going to be okay!" Jordan said, tears filling his eyes. George ran over to Jordan and Claire and dropped to his knees.

"Oh no… No. No. No. Not my little girl." George said, starting to cry. Stacy ran out after hearing what George said and stopped in her tracks when she saw the sight.

"Keep Miles inside!" she yelled to anyone. She ran to the three and huddled around her daughter.

"I got him." Andrew said, running into the house. Nathan grabbed the FAL out of Dominic's hands and got into his face.

"You're lucky I don't kick you out of this group right here."

The three Bradford's cried and hugged Claire as blood continued to pour out of her and her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Multiple Walkers

Claire Bradford

* * *

Author's Note:

Every Mid-Season Finale will have a two week break and every Finale will get a one month break. Just had to put that out there. Love you all.


	6. Season 1 Episode 6

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1 Episode 6: Nashville

Jordan sat over his now dead sister with tears slowly going down his cheeks. He listened to the argument Nathan and Dominic were having where Dominic tried to argue it wasn't his fault that Claire had died. Jordan stood up and walked over to Dominic who looked extremely scared.

"Yo man, I swear I didn't mean for th-" Dominic started saying before Jordan punched him right across the face. Jordan tackled him to the ground and began swinging his fists at Dominic's face non stop. Nathan grabbed Jordan and pulled him off of Dominic before he killed him.

"Calm down man. Not now." Nathan said, pushing Jordan back. Nick looked shock when he looked down to see his friend's face dripping with blood.

"Darnell, Monty, grab the guns, maps, and walkies and get everyone else out here." Nathan said to the two. He walked over to George, Stacy, and the dead Claire, before picking up Claire.

"What are you doing?" Stacy asked wiping the tears from her face.

"When she turns I'll put her down. Then we have to go. More walkers are coming after all the gunfire that just happened." Nathan said carrying her to the back. George and Stacy stood up and hugged Miles who ran outside. Allison hugged Stacy, as Andrew and Eddie walked out of the house slowly. A gunshot could be heard from behind the cabin and afterward Nathan walked back to the group holstering his gun. He began handing out the maps and walkies to George, Andrew, and Alicia.

"Remember, we are headed for Nashville." Nathan said. He tossed a set of keys to Andrew. "You get the RV, Mr. Leader. Take your family and three others and get in there." Nathan said.

Andrew grabbed a box of food and ammo and put it in the RV. Alison and Eddie walked in and he walked back out. Andrew pulled Nathan and Jordan aside.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Andrew asked.

"Someone just died. I don't want to stay any longer than we have to. The quicker we move, the quicker we get to the safe-zone in Atlanta." Nathan said.

"This whole group thing that we're doing, we have to be smart about it. Split up Dominic and his buddy Nick." Jordan said.

"Yeah, that's smart." Nathan said.

"I'll take Dominic." Andrew said.

"No you'll get Nick." Nathan retorted.

"Well alright then." Andrew said. "I'll take Darnell and Selena with me too."

"Yeah that should work. Jordan, let your brother and mom go with Alicia. We'll have Dominic go with Monty and your dad." Nathan said.

"Why can't I go with my family?" Jordan asked.

"You're all in a state of depression right now. I can't let you all be together when that will most likely result in four more deaths." Nathan said. "I'll keep you with me."

"I guess it's settled then." Andrew said.

"I'll pull around the cars." Nathan said. Andrew and Jordan walked back over to everyone and proceeded to tell them the plan.

"I have a question." Alicia said.

"Um yeah?" Andrew asked.

"Isn't the road we are going down closed off?" Alicia asked.

"It'll be fine." Andrew confirmed. Nathan pulled around the corner with a black four door car. He walked out and walked back to the other side of his house as the group started to place supplies in the car. Nathan came back with another four door and called over Jordan.

"Come with me." Nathan said, walking away. Jordan followed slowly as more supplies were put into the second car.

Andrew, Nick, Selena, and Darnell walked into the RV. Andrew sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. Nick sat in the passenger seat next to him. George, Monty, and Dominic piled into one car while Alicia, Stacy, and Miles got into another. Jordan and Nathan appeared next to the cars on motorcycles. Nathan revved the engines and he pulled up next to Andrew.

"Me and Jordan will lead the way. You follow us, then the cars." Nathan said over the roar of all the vehicles. Andrew nodded to show he understood, as Nathan and Jordan drove off. Andrew closely followed, then came Alicia's group, and George's group.

* * *

The group drove for a while before eventually coming upon the road that was supposed to be closed off by military. Nathan and Jordan stopped in front of knocked over road blocks.

"This can't be good." Jordan said.

"It doesn't matter. All that's down this road is abandoned cars. We'll be fine." Nathan said. He started his bike up again and continued to drive down the road. Jordan shook his head and soon followed, along with the rest of the convoy they had going. They went down the road slowly making sure nothing could pop out at them. Nick was reading a magazine he found in the RV and looked up and instantly got scared.

"Um, Andrew." Nick said, shaking his shoulder.

"What is it?" Andrew asked, as he looked at Nick and away from the window on his side. Nick pointed forward and Andrew looked forward to see an insanely large group of walkers coming towards the group.

"Shit, take the wheel." Andrew said in a panicked tone. Andrew jumped up as Nick immediately took his seat. Andrew grabbed the radio and held down the button.

"Guys, there are walkers. And by the looks of it, there are hundreds of them." Just then the RV came to an abrupt stop. Nick looked around and turned the key multiple times but nothing happened.

Nathan pulled off road and Jordan followed him as the walkers began to flood the street. They slowly chased after the two on bikes but couldn't catch up them at all.

Alicia began driving off road to the right, hoping to avoid hitting any of the walkers. She tried her best to keep going forward but Andrew lost sight of the car as it got deeper into the woods. He looked to his left to see George's car hit a few walkers and go to the left side of the woods. Everyone in the RV was filled with fear as walkers began to bang on every side of it.

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"We meet at the Parthenon. Once everyone is there we continue for Atlanta." Nathan said over the radio. He placed it back on his jacket as a rustling could be heard from one of the bushes. Jordan pulled out his gun, only to hear the clicking of another gun being cocked.

"Don't move, and we don't shoot." a voice said.


	7. Season 1 Episode 7

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1 Episode 7: Humanity

Jordan and Nathan continued off road and were forced into the woods by walkers coming at them from the sides. Jordan tried to follow Nathan with every twist and turn but the trees and walker obstacles became too much and the two both crashed. Jordan went right into a tree and fell off his bike. He stared upwards as walkers began to surround him, and he blacked out.

* * *

Jordan woke up to the crackling of a fire and the night sky. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. Laying down passed out next to the fire was Nathan. Jordan sat up and checked himself all over making sure no walker got him. Eventually he let out a sigh of relief and laid back down.

"I thought I lost you." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"What can I say. I pulled a George of the Jungle." Jordan said chuckling back.

"Well we're gonna have to keep moving in the mornin'." Nathan said.

"What about the others?" Jordan asked, worried for his family.

"We have the radios. Don't worry." Nathan said. "Since you had your little nap, you can keep watch."

. . .

Nathan and Jordan traveled through the woods as Nathan pushed one of the motorcycles along. Jordan carried the two backpacks full of ammo, food, and water. He stared at the ground as he walked, as he began to wish more and more he was with his family.

"Stop being such a pussy. You'll see them again." Nathan said, as if he was reading Jordan's mind.

"How do you know though? They could've been stuck in the middle of that thing." Jordan said, coming to a stop, and sitting under a tree.

"Trust me. I know. I saw them get away." Nathan said, dropping the bike and taking a seat next to Jordan. "If it makes you feel better I'll radio out. Okay?" Nathan said, taking out the radio. He turned it on, held the button, and began to speak into it.

"George, Alicia, Andrew, anyone there?" Nathan asked. He got nothing back but static and sighed.

"Well shit." Jordan said.

"In case anyone is listening. We meet at the Parthenon. Once everyone is there we continue for Atlanta." Nathan said over the radio. He placed it back on his jacket as a rustling could be heard from one of the bushes. Jordan pulled out his gun, only to hear the clicking of another gun being cocked.

"Don't move, and we don't shoot." a voice said.

"Put any weapons you have down on the ground in front of you." a second voice said. Jordan looked at Nathan who nodded. Nathan placed his FAL, knife, and handgun on the ground as Jordan did the same with his knife and snub nose revolver.

"Is it clear?" one of the voices asked.

"It's clear." the other responded. Two people walked out from the bushes aiming shotguns right at Jordan and Nathan.

"Sorry about this. You never can be too careful." one said. He had long blonde hair and a blonde goatee to go with it. "The name's Wes."

"I'm Carlos." the other said. He had short black hair and had dark stubble growing. "What are you two doing out here?" Carlos asked.

"We're just moving along. Trying to get to our group." Nathan said.

"Oh really." Wes said giving Carlos a look. "You guys got a camp? We have a small group, It's getting hard to protect them ya know. A camp would really help."

"No. No camp." Jordan said.

"So where are your people at if you have no camp?" Carlos asked.

"Around." Nathan said.

"Look. If we were gonna rob you, or kill you, it would be done already." Wes said, placing his shotgun on the ground. "See?"

Carlos did the same as Jordan and Nathan moved closer to their weapons.

"If we were to kill other people… well we'd just lose all connections to humanity, now wouldn't we?" Carlos said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess we would." Nathan said, he placed his knife and handgun in their holsters and held the FAL in his hands. Jordan put his knife away and kept his gun out.

"Look. We can help you. You can stay with us and our people." Wes said.

"How would that help us? We need to get to our people, not meet new ones." Nathan said.

"It'd be better for you guys. Instead of wondering around like headless chickens looking for dead people." Carlos said.

"They aren't dead." Jordan said angered. He aimed his gun at Wes, who immediately put his hands up.

"We didn't want to have to do this." Wes said. A rustling could be heard in the bushes behind Jordan and Nathan. Jordan turned around to see another man hit Nathan in the head with a shovel. He aimed his gun at him, as a fourth man appeared, knocking out Jordan.

* * *

Jordan woke up in the back of an SUV. He looked around to see Nathan with his hands tied up, a woman, and another man.

"Where the hell are we?" Jordan whispered to Nathan.

"I don't got a clue." Nathan said frustrated.

"Oh you two were forced into this too?" the man asked.

"I guess you could say that." Jordan said.

"Well these guys are taking us to their camp. Really, I think they're just gonna take our shit, and kill us." the woman said.

"They seemed friendly. They're probably just scared." the man tried to reason.

"Where's their camp?" Nathan asked.

"Nashville. The Parthenon." the woman replied.

* * *

Sneak Peek:

Andrew and Nick ran over and held the door closed as walkers tried to pour into the RV.

"Find something to barricade the door with!" Nick yelled.

"Darnell quickly!" Andrew ordered. Nick and Andrew began losing their grips as the door opened, and the two fell to the ground.


	8. Season 1 Episode 8

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1 Episode 8: Help

Andrew ran around the RV in a panic. He looked out each window, watching as walkers just trotted by. He grabbed a Glock and held onto it tight.

"Calm down Drew." Alison, his mom, said to him.

"I need to protect you guys. It's my job after all." Andrew said.

"Did we see who got away? Was anyone… Ya know." Darnell asked.

"I saw Jordan and Nathan ride off on the bikes." Selena chimed in.

"And I saw Alicia's group get away into the right side of the woods." Nick added.

"That's good." Andrew said nodding. "Everyone needs to stay strong okay? We have to work together to get out of this." Andrew added on. He looked around as everyone nodded in agreement.

"If we make it out of here, we should continue to Nashville. The Parthenon right? That's where everyone else is headed." Darnell said.

"Mom and Eddie, starting packing bags full of supplies. Anything that could be useful we take." Andrew said. Just then walkers began to bang an push on the RV door. Enough began to pile against the door that it started to slowly open.

"Oh shit." Selena said.

"Get the door!" Darnell yelled. Andrew and Nick ran over and held the door closed as walkers tried to pour into the RV.

"Find something to barricade the door with!" Nick yelled.

"Darnell quickly!" Andrew ordered. Nick and Andrew began losing their grips as the door opened, and the two fell to the ground. Andrew picked up the Glock on the floor next to him that he dropped after falling. He aimed it at the walkers that began pouring in and started shooting at their heads.

Darnell ran over with with a shotgun and began shooting the walkers that moved past Andrew and Nick. Selena picked up a handgun and joined Darnell in shooting the walkers. Andrew started to run out of ammo as dead walker bodies piled up inside the RV. Nick saw an opening and jumped at the door, shutting it on the walkers outside.

"Help!" he yelled out. Andrew stood up and looked over at Nick then at Darnell and Selena. Eddie picked up a gun and joined Darnell and Selena, even though his mom tried to stop him. Andrew sighed and helped Nick hold the door shut as the three finished the remaining walkers.

* * *

The next day, the six survivors finally got the chance to exit the broken down RV. Andrew, Darnell, Selena and Nick walked outside and saw that the road was finally clear of walkers.

"How were there so many?" Darnell asked.

"Doesn't matter. They're gone now." Selena said sighing. She sat on the bottom step of the RV as Andrew walked over to her.

"Do me a favor?" Andrew asked her.

"What is it?"

"Hold on to the walkie." he said. She nodded, telling him yes, as he handed her the walkie talkie that kept them connected with their group.

"I think I can fix it. You know, get it moving again." Nick said.

"Go for it." Darnell said. He handed him a toolkit he had found stashed in the RV, and walked over to Andrew who was keeping a lookout for anyone or thing.

"Think everyone is safe?" Darnell asked.

After a long pause, Andrew answered, "I honestly don't know."

Just then static came over the radio. It was someone talking but it was all muffled and Selena could barely hear it. Andrew ran over and grabbed it. He hit the button and began talking.

"George? Nathan? Alicia? Anyone? Was that you?" Andrew asked. When he got no answer, he gave the walkie back to Selena, and leaned against the RV.

Inside the RV Alison and Eddie continued to pack supplies into any bag they could find.

"It's starting to smell in here." Eddie said, causing Alison to laugh.

"Yeah. I should get Andrew to clean this thing out." Alison told her youngest son.

"Working on it!" Andrew said running in, as he began to take out the dead walker bodies. Darnell came in after him, as they started to clear out the RV.

"You know I wasn't happy with what you did yesterday." Alison said to Eddie.

"I had to help mom."

"They can handle it. They're adults. You're still a kid. Using a gun like that, it was wrong of you." Alison said.

"I didn't see you helping." Eddie said. Alison looked shocked at her son's response just as Andrew walked back in.

"That's our mom, Eddie. Don't talk back to her. You hear me? I'll tie you to the top of the RV and leave you there." Andrew said with a smirk.

"Yeah okay." Eddie said laughing. Alison rolled her eyes and continued to do her job.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun was setting, Nick came back into the RV and dropped the toolkit on the table they had. Everyone else was sitting down and relaxing after working on cleaning the RV all day. Nick sat in the driver's seat and tried to start the RV up. Andrew and Darnell walked over to see if he actually got it working. The first two times Nick tried, the RV showed no sign of life.

"Well damn." Darnell said, sitting down in the seat next to Nick. Andrew could see the look of defeat on his face, making him feel defeated too. Nick then tried a third time as the RV roared to life.

"That's what I'm talking about baby!" Nick said in happiness.

"Let's get moving then." Andrew said smiling.

"Shouldn't we wait 'till morning?" Nick asked.

"We can't waste any time. I'm the leader. Not you. Now let's move." Andrew said. Nick did as he was told and started driving down the now clear road, heading for the Parthenon.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Multiple Walkers

Sneak Peek:

Monty and Dominic pulled George's unconscious body from the wrecked car and the three collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Monty stared up at the sky as the sun stood right over him. He heard a static noise come from the bag they pulled out of the car. He slowly crawled over to it and reached inside the bag, pulling out the walkie.

"Anyone there?" he heard come from the walkie talkie.


	9. Season 1 Episode 9

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1 Episode 9: Hurry

George sat in the car with his head bleeding and big piece of glass stuck in his shoulder. He watched as the car smoke floated up to the sky and soon everything started to fade to black, and he soon blacked out.

Dominic sat in the back seat with his head against the headrest of the seat in front of him. He realized that the three of them had been there a whole night and were able to survive any walkers that came by. He remembered hearing static go off in his bag but he couldn't reach it due to being hurt from the crash. He felt something grab his shoulder and he jumped up to see Monty pulling him out of the car. Dominic grabbed the bag and threw it on the ground.

"Let's get him." Monty said. Monty and Dominic pulled George's unconscious body from the wrecked car and the three collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Monty stared up at the sky as the sun stood right over him. He heard a static noise come from the bag they pulled out of the car. He slowly crawled over to it and reached inside the bag, pulling out the walkie.

"Anyone there?" he heard come from the walkie talkie.

"Who is this?" Monty asked sounding tired and defeated.

"It's Alicia who's this?"

"Monty." he said back.

"Where are you guys?" Alicia asked.

"In the woods somewhere." Monty said, using all the power he had to speak to her.

"Left side or right side?" Alicia asked.

"Left." Dominic answered, as he crawled over to Monty.

"We're on our way. Find a way to let us know where you are." Alicia said.

"Hurry." was all Monty could say before he passed out.

* * *

Alicia, Miles, and Stacy stood on the edge of the woods right next to the road that held the walker horde just a day ago. Alicia carried a backpack full of all the supplies they still had after a night of living in their car.

"If Monty is alive, that means dad is too." Miles said smiling.

"Yes it does." Alicia said smiling back at him. She looked to make sure the road was clear of walkers and hurried the two family members across the road filled with abandoned useless cars. Once across, the three hurried into the woods to look for the other people in their group.

"Mom, why can't I have a gun?" Miles asked.

"You're only nine Miles. There is no way I'm allowing you to have a gun." she said rolling her eyes. Alicia chuckled to herself and continued to walk through the woods, having her pistol out just to be safe.

"Now we need to find a way that they'll signal us." Alicia said looking around.

* * *

Monty laid on the ground with Dominic and George as the groans of a walker could be heard approaching them. George was the first to realize the walker was coming, and he attempted to stand up. He pulled the piece of glass out of his shoulder as the walker got closer to him and the others. He was on his knees as the walker went for him and he shoved the piece of glass in the walker's head. He went down with it and grabbed his shoulder which was now bleeding even more. Monty noticed this and pulled out bandages from the bag. He crawled over to George and began to wrap the wound for him.

Dominic saw that the car that was smoking before, was know on fire. His eyes widened as he tried his best to back away from it before anything extremely bad happened. Monty saw what was happening and stood up, using all the energy he had in him to pull George, and the bag away from the car that was about to explode. The three stopped at a tree a few feet away from the car, as the fire grew stronger.

. . .

Alicia, Stacy, and Miles sat by a small fire Alicia made as they waited for any type of sign or signal of where the others could be. They had no idea where Jordan and Nathan were or where Andrew and his group ended up, since the RV was no longer on the road. Alicia took a sip out of a water bottle she had as a loud bang spread across the woods and smoke filled the sky.

"Could that be it?" Stacy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Alicia said standing up.

* * *

Monty, Dominic, and George sat across the tree feeling the heat of the fire against them. The car had just blown up from the fire and now walkers were bound to come due to the sound and the fire. Monty watched as a walker came closer and closer towards the three downed men. He heard a gunshot go off and the walker landed on top of him. He pushed the walker off of him and saw Alicia, Stacy, and Miles. He watched as Stacy and Miles ran over to George and Alicia ran over to him. She extended her hand and Monty took it. She pulled him up and they went over to get Dominic. Monty and Dominic then helped George up, and followed Alicia, Stacy, and Miles back to the road and away from the burning wreck.

* * *

Some time later, the six were back on the road. It took them all afternoon to find a car that was actually still had gas and could move but eventually came across one. They piled in and eventually got back to it and were close to the Parthenon after traveling the whole night. Alicia pulled up in front of the large structure. Dominic helped George out of the car as the rest began to exit too. The six started walking up the steps and heard voices from inside. Alicia smiled and continued to walk through the large doorway but saw no one standing inside the building. She felt something hit the back of her head and she began to fall forward as everything went black.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Walkers

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"We aren't bad people you know. We were just trying to save you from yourself." Wes said.

"Yeah, because knocking us out is saving us right?" Jordan asked.

"Trust me. We saved you Jordan. Sorry for Billy and Jason for hitting you over the head, but they had to do that to keep you from searching for dead people." Wes said.


	10. Season 1 Episode 10: Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 1 Episode 10: Probably Dead Already

Andrew and Nick sat in the front seats of the RV. They were close to reaching the Parthenon after traveling for a couple of days. Darnell walked up to the two and looked out the window noticing the change in scenery.

"We're not in Carolina anymore." he said.

Nick chuckled and responded with, "No. No we are not." Andrew let out a small laugh of his own as he followed the path to the Parthenon.

"So what if our people aren't there?" Selena asked, walking up to the three.

"We wait for them." Andrew said.

"Where though? Inside there?" Nick asked.

"We should make a plan. Something like, we leave the RV a couple blocks away or something. Not like we are staying there forever." Darnell said.

Andrew nodded before saying, "I like that idea. Here we are." He parked the RV in front of an old pharmacy and got out. He was followed by Nick and Darnell, and he stopped Eddie as he was walking down the steps.

"Where do you think you're going?" Andrew asked

"With you guys. I'm going to help." Eddie told his brother.

"As much as we need you with us, the girls are going to need you to protect them. Can you do that for me Ed?" Andrew asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess." Eddie said with a sigh. He slumped his shoulders and turned around, walking back inside the RV. Andrew nodded at Nick and Darnell, as the three began to walk towards the Parthenon.

* * *

Jordan woke up as the van he was in came to an abrupt stop. He looked around and saw that Steven, the asian man who was also captured, Nathan, and Gianna, the girl who got captured, all looking around curious as to what happened. The doors to the back opened as Wes and two men Jordan didn't know pulled him outside. They shut the doors behind him and sat him down on the ground.

"Jason." a man said. He had a buzz cut and wore military like gear.

"You in the army or something?" Jordan asked.

"No, found it off a dead guy." Jason said. Wes rolled his eyes as he walked in front of Jason.

"This is Billy." he said, motioning towards a dark skinned man with his head.

"Nice to meet you." Billy said.

"Listen, Jordan. I need your help." Wes said.

"With what?"

"Those people in the van, they think we're bad people. We aren't. Trust me okay?"

"Why should I?" Jordan asked. Wes sighed and walked around in a circle for a minute or two. He walked back over to Jordan and squatted down to be face to face with him.

"We aren't bad people you know. We were just trying to save you from yourself." Wes said.

"Yeah, because knocking us out is saving us right?" Jordan asked.

"Trust me. We saved you Jordan. I'm sorry for Billy and Jason hitting you over the head, but they had to do that to keep you from searching for dead people." Wes said.

"They aren't dead." Jordan said, becoming angered.

"We have people of our own. Women, children, elderly. We needed more muscle and we thought you and your friend looked tough. We didn't mean to hurt anyone but, we couldn't let anyone else die." Wes said, ignoring Jordan.

"They're at the Parthenon." Jordan blurted out. Wes' eyes went wide and he stared at Jordan.

"They are?" Wes asked, seeming nervous.

"Yes. It was a place we were going to go to in order to meet up in case we all split up. That's where me and Nathan were headed." Jordan explained.

"We aren't that far now. Hopefully your people and my people haven't become hostile towards each other." Wes pulled out a knife and immediately cut the ropes tying Jordan's hands together.

"Come with me." Wes said standing up. Wes, Billy, and Jordan went over to a black SUV and got in, as Jason went to the van. It started driving and Wes began to follow it.

* * *

Andrew, Darnell, and Nick slowly walked up the steps to the Parthenon. Andrew led the way inside as he did a three sixty, making sure no one was hiding.

"It's clear." he whispered.

"No it ain't." a deep voice said. Out of the shadows walked five men with large guns. The lead man had a scruffy beard and was completely bald. He wore a leather jacket and baggy jeans to go along with it.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"Question is, who the hell are you walking into our little camp. Didn't even knock or nothin'." the man said.

"Has anyone else come along here?" Andrew asked. The man snickered as he aimed his gun at Andrew.

"Listen, bitch, I don't gotta answer any question that comes out of your mouth. Maybe people came along, maybe people didn't." the man said.

"Dave, we spotted a van near the area." a man with long brown hair said.

"We'll handle that soon Phil. But first these rats." Dave said. He nodded at the three men, as more guys dressed in biker clothing appeared out of the shadows and began to beat down Andrew, Darnell, and Nick. The bikers carried them off to another room in the Parthenon.

"Put 'em with the others." Dave said. He spit on the ground and snapped at one of his men. "Bring me a chair."

* * *

Jason pulled up the van outside the Parthenon. Wes, Jordan, and Billy straggled behind a bit. Jordan looked around at how different Tennesse was from Carolina. He looked at the vehicles in the street and was shocked when he saw a familiar looking RV. They finally pulled up outside the Parthenon and exited the SUV. Nathan, Steven, and Gianna were brought out of the van, and had their hand restraints cut. Jordan walked over to them and nodded. He watched as Wes, Carlos, Jason, and Billy walked up the steps. Jordan slowly followed behind, then came Nathan, then Gianna, and finally Steven.

"Welcome." Dave said, sitting in a chair in the middle of the Parthenon.

"W-who are you?" Wes asked.

"I run this place." Dave said, smiling. "Now get the hell out."

"Where are my people?" Wes asked, worried.

"Probably dead. Now leave before I have you killed too." Dave threatened, standing up.

"You son of a bitch…" Wes said. He started walking towards Dave when Jordan grabbed him and stopped him. The bikers appeared out of the shadows and ran at the small group of people.

"Go! Get out!" Jordan yelled. Nathan punched the man named Phil in the stomach, and pushed him away. Nathan ran out of the Parthenon, followed by Steven and Gianna. Jordan pulled Wes out of there as Wes watched Jason, Billy, and Carlos get beaten down and dragged to another room in the place. Nathan sprinted as far as he could go, stopping outside one of the old pharmacies. Steven and Gianna soon caught up as Jordan and Wes made sure they weren't followed.

"Those shitheads!" Wes yelled.

"Shut the hell up man." Nathan said.

"They're gonna kill Jason, and Billy, and Carlos. It's my fault for leaving. I shouldn't have gone out so far. Shit." Wes said. Jordan just shook his head and looked up. He saw the RV standing right next to them.

"Hey, Nate." Jordan said.

"What?" Nathan said looking. He saw the RV and smiled wide. Jordan knocked on the door as it slowly opened.

"Jordan!" a female voice yelled.

"Not right now, we need to talk." Jordan said walking in, followed by everyone else.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'll see you all in two weeks. :) Love you all.


	11. Season 2 Episode 1

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 1: Escape

Jordan, Steven, Gianna, Nathan, Wes, Selena, Alison, and Eddie sat in the RV discussing the events that had taken place prior to their meeting. Jordan grabbed the lone assault rifle in the RV and cocked it.

"So that's it? We are just gonna go in guns blazing?" Wes asked.

"They outnumber you by so much." Selena said.

"They have our people. They have your people. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Jordan said, opening the door to the RV. A walker was walking by as he opened the door and it heard the noise. Jordan shoved a knife into it's head, killing it instantly. He closed the door and took a few steps back.

"We need a plan Jordan." Nathan said, grabbing his shoulder.

"I'll help gladly." Steven said.

"Me too." Gianna added in. Jordan nodded at both of them, then looked at Wes. Wes stared back at him, a look of worry in his eyes. He began to slowly nod and then began to talk.

"On one condition." Wes said. Jordan looked at Nathan, then back at Wes.

"Alright."

"Any of my people that lived, have to join you." Wes said, staring him down. Jordan looked at Nathan who nodded back at him.

"Alright. You got yourself a deal." Jordan said. Alison cleared her throat, causing the three men to look at her.

"Now we should talk about rescuing your family, my son, and everyone else." Alison said.

"I agree." Selena said speaking up. They all sat down and began to map out what they were going to do, in order to save everyone.

* * *

Andrew watched as three new people were thrown into the large room where all the captured people were being held. He looked back over to Nick and Darnell. When they were thrown into the make-shift prison, there were already people here. They met up with Alicia, George, Dominic, Monty, Stacy, and Miles. Also in there were people from a camp that were here before the bikers took it over. The new captives ran over to those people and began to hug them and greet each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Darnell asked.

"I have no idea." Andrew told him.

"We can't just sit here. We're going to waste away." Alicia said.

"It's not like they ever check on us." Stacy said.

"All I know, is when we get out of here, we go to Atlanta. That's where Jordan and Nathan have to be." Andrew said.

"Wait a minute, did you say Atlanta?" one of the men said.

"He said Jordan too…" a dark skinned man with them said.

"You know Jordan?" George asked. He was leaning against the wall, still recovering from the car crash.

"He helped us get back here. But here isn't what we thought it was. I'm Jason" he said.

"Billy." the dark skinned man said.

"Carlos."

"My name is Justin." he was tall and had short dark brown hair. He also wore camouflage along with the man next to him.

"I'm Chris." he was a bit darker than Justin and had much longer hair that covered his forehead.

"My name is Lucy, and this here is May, Jason's wife." Lucy was short and had her blonde hair tied up. Her clothes looked old and dirty. May had short red hair and had equally dirty clothes.

"So… is Jordan alive?" Alicia asked.

"I saw him escape with our buddy Wes." Carlos said.

"Wes got away? That's good." Lucy said.

"They'll be back for us." Nick said, "They have to come back… right?"

"They'll be back." Monty said.

"Was anyone else with him?" Andrew asked.

"This guy who was all tough. Barely talked to us. Kind of snarled like a dog would." Carlos said.

"That's Nathan." Dominic chuckled.

"Aw. I'm so glad you guys have all met. Too bad you'll all be dead soon. The boss has plans for you." Phil said. Behind him appeared Dave laughing.

"Y'all can think of escape all you want. There is no escape. There is no way, you're little heroes or boyfriends will save you. As soon as they walk in here they are dead meat. Enjoy life while you have it. Who knows, maybe we'll keep the women around." Dave said with a evilish grin. He walked away laughing with Phil right behind him.

Miles got closer next to his mom and was obviously upset. Alicia sighed and sat back down. Dominic, Nick, Darnell, and Monty began to talk privately. Andrew walked over to George and sat down next to him.

"He's coming soon." George said.

"How do you know?" Andrew asked.

"He's my son. I'm pretty sure I know him by now. Give him time. He'll have a plan." George said. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as Andrew sat there looking around at everyone. He eventually fell asleep too, as the lights in the room they were in shut off.

* * *

"There's an entrance on both sides of the building. Both have hallways that lead to the main hall of The Parthenon, where David and his bikers were." Wes said, drawing a map of The Parthenon. "The only bad thing is, walkers surround the back of the building. When we break in, it's gonna attract attention from there." Wes said.

"We can find a way to handle it." Nathan said.

"So it'll be us three?" Jordan asked.

"I'll go too." Selena said.

"Alright, then." Jordan said nodding. "We'll start first thing tomorrow." Jordan said. He looked out the window of the RV as the others began to relax for the short time they had.

"I'm gonna get you out of there." Jordan said to himself, "I promise."

* * *

In Memoriam:

Walker

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"They're everywhere!" Wes yelled.

"We gotta move!" Nathan told the other three.

"Get to the alley, it looks clear!" Jordan shouted.

"Selena, watch out!" Nathan said, grabbing her and ducking into the alley as walkers began to follow the four in.


	12. Season 2 Episode 2

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 2: Kill Them All

Jordan slowly opened the door to the RV and walked outside. Following him was Selena, then Wes, then Nathan.

"Make sure to move the RV where we discussed." Jordan said looking back at Alison.

"Make sure you bring me back my son." Alison said.

"I'll bring back everyone. Don't worry."

She nodded and shut the door as the engine started. The RV reversed down the street and eventually disappeared making a left. Jordan moved his head towards the alley, indicating the others should move. They got into the alley and walked down to where the entrance to where the right side of the Parthenon was. Nathan looked down the alley to see a fence holding back about twenty walkers.

"As soon as we bust this door open, those things will tear down that fence." Nathan said.

"I guess we'll make this quick." Jordan said. He pulled out a grenade and put it next to the door. He had his hand on the pin when Wes stopped him.

"What if they are on the other side of this door?" Wes asked.

"Our people?" Jordan asked not understanding.

"Yeah." Wes confirmed.

"You really think they'll put them next to an exit?" Jordan asked.

"I… I guess you have a point." Wes said. Jordan shook his head and pulled the pin.

"Everyone back." he said. The four stood there waiting for the grenade to blow when the fence came down and walkers started coming for them. Selena looked to the left to see more walkers coming into the alley from the street. The grenade eventually blew up, sending the door flying inside the building. Jordan ran towards the walkers coming from the fence and began to knife them in the head. Selena ran over to help him as Wes and Nathan looked for a way out of the situation. Some walkers coming from the street found their way inside the Parthenon, triggering screams from inside.

"We gotta hurry!" Jordan said.

"They're everywhere!" Wes yelled.

"We gotta move!" Nathan told the other three.

"Get to the alley, it looks clear!" Jordan shouted. He pointed towards an alley that was behind the Parthenon.

"Selena, watch out!" Nathan said, grabbing her and ducking into the alley as walkers began to follow the four in. Jordan pulled out a pistol and began to shoot the walkers in the head as they came in. Nathan pulled out his FAL and began to use that.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Wes asked.

"We kill them all." Nathan said with a grunt. More walkers began to enter the Parthenon and fill into the alley where the four were. Eventually the four were backed into a wall but they only had a few walkers left to deal with. Jordan and Wes fired their guns to hear a clicking noise.

"Shit." Wes said.

"We're out." Jordan said.

"Me too." Nathan said. He slung his FAL over his back and raised his hands, holding just a knife now. The others did the same and watched as the final wave of walkers filled into the same alley they were in.

* * *

Steven, Alison, Eddie, and Gianna were parked a block away from where they left Jordan and the others. Steven looked out the window as gunshots could be heard in the distance.

"We have to go help them." Eddie said, speaking up.

"The plan is to wait here." Alison said. Eddie sighed and walked to the back room, shutting the door.

"What if they don't come back? Then what's the plan?" Gianna asked.

"We go get the others." Steven said. "We owe you guys for saving us. That's how we'll repay our debt."

"You should have went with them." Gianna said.

"But what about you guys?" Steven asked.

"We are big girls. We can handle ourselves." Alison said with a laugh.

"Should I go and check on them?" Steven asked.

"Go." Gianna said.

"We'll be fine." Alison said. Steven nodded and grabbed a Glock before opening the RV door, and running towards the gunfire. Gianna closed the door behind him as Alison went to the bedroom where Eddie secluded himself. She opened the door to see the window flung open and Eddie was gone.

"Oh no…" Alison said. Gianna appeared behind her and saw the same thing.

"Crap." Gianna said.

"My baby is out there!" Alison yelled, running for the door.

"Alison wait!" Gianna yelled, but it was too late and Alison was out the door.

* * *

Jordan, Nathan, Wes, and Selena watched as the walkers coming towards them were shot down and killed immediately. Standing behind them was Steven. He ran up to the four and handed Jordan and Nathan extra ammo clips.

"What about the girls?" Jordan asked.

"They told me to come." Steven said. A walker coming towards Steven was shot multiple times and finally in the head. Steven looked to his right to see Eddie running up to them smiling.

"Did you guys see that?! I killed it!" Eddie said happily. Jordan looked at Nathan who didn't have a good look on his face. Alison ran up after Eddie and grabbed the gun from his hands.

"What were you thinking?!" Alison yelled at him. "Let's go. Back to the RV. Now!" Alison yelled at him.

"I'll go with them." Selena said, following the two back to the RV. Jordan, Nathan, Steven, and Wes stayed behind and walked towards the blew open door. They heard screams from inside and gave each other questionable looks.

"Let's do this." Wes said.

"We get them. We get out." Nathan said. The four walked through the doorway and into the hell that awaited them.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Walkers

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know! But walkers are getting in and they are everywhere!"

"Stand your ground! If we need to, use the prisoners as shields!"


	13. Season 2 Episode 3

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 3: A New Point of View

"So what is the real plan once we are done here?" Phil asked looking up at the two guys sitting around the fire with him.

"Yeah boss. What's the plan?" Dave asked looking at the third man. The third man had a large beard and tattoos all over his arms. He also had a shaved head with tattoos there too, going down his back and stopping where his pants began.

"Well, why would we leave?" he said. He had a soothing voice but at the same time you could hear the danger behind it. "We keep drawing idiots into here and taking their supplies. It seems like a good system."

"But Luke, what do we do with the people we take in?" Phil asked.

"We'll kill them. It's simple." Luke said.

"So the ones in there now?" Dave asked.

"We give them two days to decide if they join us or die." Luke told his two men in command. "Come on boys, we've been in biker fights! We can kill a couple of nobodies. What's gonna happen? We get arrested?" Luke said laughing. Dave replied with an evil grin and Phil smiled not really understanding but liking what he heard. Phil was the least smart of the three and it showed.

"Luke, are you coming to bed or not?" a female biker with only a leather jacket and ripped up leather pants asked, appearing around the corner of the room they were in. Luke grinned and nodded at her.

"Duty calls." Luke said to the other two, walking towards the girl, picking her up, and disappearing around the corner.

"Do you think this place will last?" Phil asked, staring at the fire. He rubbed his hands together and finally looked up at Dave.

"I doubt it. The way Luke runs things, something bad is bound to happen. He's more worried about his girl then he is about surviving." Dave admitted. " One day, he's going to have to finally make the tough decision, and it better be the right one."

"What decision is he going to have to make?" Phil asked.

"Life or Death Phil ol' boy. The girl being death." Dave said.

"Oh ok… Well I'm going to bed. Night." Phil said, standing up and leaving the fire. Dave sat there still, staring into the fire. He shaked his head, ignoring whatever it was he was thinking.

"If we fall, I'll let it be Luke's fault." Dave said. He stood up and began to kick out the fire. He stopped as soon as the fire was dead and he walked over to where he had his stuff. He laid down and went to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow had in store.

* * *

Dave woke up to the sound of an explosion and Phil went running by him. He sat up and grabbed Phil's leg who turned around with worry in his eyes.

"What in the hell is going on?" Dave asked him.

"The door to the right wing exit has been blown off its hinges." Phil spit out.

"Blown off its… What? How?" Dave asked, rubbing his eyes and standing up.

"Nobody saw anything. But now walkers are coming in." Phil said.

"Finally some action for us." Dave said. He picked up a baseball bat he had next to his cot and rested it on his shoulder. "Let's go kill some shitheads." Dave told Phil. Phil nodded and followed behind Dave as bikers raced to the right side exit.

"Kenny, to your left!" Dave yelled out to one of his fellow bikers. The man named Kenny had a buzzcut and a thin beard. He was pretty scrawny too and used a knife to take out the walker that was coming towards him from the left. Kenny nodded at Dave who went on to beat down walkers that came towards him. In the madness Phil watched on and saw a biker go to the ground as he was tackled by a walker. Phil watched on in horror as the biker was chewed apart and eaten alive.

A walker walked in front of Phil who stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea what to do as the walker's head was smashed in and it fell to the ground. Standing behind it was Dave who looked at Phil with an angry look.

"What the hell Phil?!" Dave yelled. "Pick up a weapon and help keep them out."

Just then, more walkers piled into the building and more bikers fell as they screamed in horror. Dave, Phil, and Kenny were forced to move back along with a few other bikers because of the walkers that were invading.

"Grab the prisoners!" Dave yelled at two of the bikers. "We can use them as distractions or something." The two bikers nodded and ran to where they were keeping the prisoners.

Dave continued to bash the walkers heads with the baseball bat and Phil finally joined in with beating down the walkers. Luke ran out from his room half dressed and saw what was going on.

"What the hell happened?!" Luke yelled at his gang of bikers.

"Walkers." was all Kenny said.

"The door blew off its hinges!" Phil said, running over to the leader. Luke turned around and yelled into his room.

"Teresa, don't come out here! Not yet at least." Luke warned. Luke turned back around and picked up a nearby fire axe. He walked over and stood near Dave and the two chopped down walkers left and right.

"There's more coming from the left now!" Kenny yelled out. Dave looked over and noticed the two bikers he sent down there running back. However one was holding the other with their hands behind their back.

"This punk tried to run away." the biker said. Dave grabbed the runner and held him by the collar.

"You pussy punk ass bitch." Dave said to him. He threw him at the walkers who tackled him and quickly began to devour him. "Thanks Alex." Dave said to the living biker.

"No problem. But now we have them coming from the left." Alex said. He was hispanic and had slicked back hair and a handlebar mustache.

Dave and the others continued to take down walkers as more entered from the left now. Dave turned his head to the right for a second and did a double take when he saw familiar faces walking in.

* * *

"Those sons of bitches." Dave said.

In Memoriam:

Walkers

Bikers

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"Everyone move now!" Jordan yelled to the group.

"The exit is right there!" Nathan shouted.

"I can't move they have my foot!" Wes said in a panic.

Screams filled the air as walkers attacked the helpless survivors and Jordan could do nothing to stop it.


	14. Season 2 Episode 4

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 4: Safety

Jordan looked around and saw tons of bikers fighting the walkers that stumbled into the Parthenon. Jordan began to walk forward slowly with Wes and Steven behind him, and Nathan taking up the rear. Nathan took out two walkers that began to walk towards the four and watched as others began to turn around as well.

"We need to hurry the hell up." Nathan said in a hushed tone.

"Wes, lead the way to the left wing." Jordan ordered. Wes nodded in response and began to lead the others through the filled halls of the building. Jordan and Steven knifed walkers along the way and made sure to drop the bodies slowly to not draw more attention. They eventually reached a large room that was closed up by a metal gate.

"There's a padlock." Steven said, holding it.

"Find something to break it." Jordan said.

"Jordan?" he heard come from the other side. Appearing behind the gate was Stacy and Miles. Jordan smiled at them and he became extremely worried.

"Where's dad?" Jordan asked.

"Over here." Jordan heard come from inside the room.

"Oh thank goodness." Jordan said. He stayed and watched the gate as Nathan and Wes spread out to find something to bust open the padlock.

Nathan found a room full of sleeping bikers. He tip toed into the room and saw that one biker had the keys laying right next to him. He bent down to pick them up and his hand was grabbed by the biker. The biker's head turned and a large groan was let out from the biker. Nathan then realized that every biker was a walker left in here by the others so they could die. The walker bit at Nathan's hand but he quickly backed away from it. The other walkers around the room began to rise and slowly move towards Nathan.

"Shit." Nathan said as they began to back him against a wall. As he closed his eyes the walkers began to drop like flies to the sound of gunshots. Nathan opened his eyes to see Wes standing there with one of the biker's revolvers. Wes tossed Nathan the gun and grabbed the keys before running back to Jordan and Steven. Nathan shook his head and smirked before going after him. The two reached Jordan and Steven who were keeping watch for walkers.

"Catch." Wes said to Jordan. He tossed Jordan the keys, who tossed them over to Steven. Steven began to unlock the padlock door when three bikers came around the corner. They stared down the other four survivors and dropped their guns. The bikers then ran past them and sprinted out the exit and into the world. Nathan grabbed the guns and tossed two pistols to Wes and Jordan. He held onto the AK-47 as Steven finally unlocked it. He pushed open the gate and the four walked in to see all the prisoners.

"Mom. Dad!" Jordan said, running over to his family. "I was worried I lost you guys like we lost Claire."

"Lucy!" Wes said running over to her and the rest of his surviving group members. He began to hug everyone as Jordan helped his group members up.

"Everyone good?" Nathan asked walking up to the group.

"Who's he?" Darnell asked, referring to Steven.

"A friend" Jordan answered. Darnell nodded and Jordan walked over and knelt in front of Miles.

"You alright?" Jordan asked.

"I don't like those guys." Miles said.

"We don't like them either kiddo." Jordan said. He ruffled Miles' hair and stood back up. Wes brought his group over to theirs and nodded at Jordan.

"You already know Jason, Carlos, and Billy. May here is Jason's wife. Then we have Justin and Chris. And finally Lucy, my wife." Wes said to them. Jordan nodded to him and looked at them all.

"Welcome to the team." Jordan said to the group of new faces.

"How are we getting out?" Nathan asked.

"We take them out through the left exit. It's the quickest and safest way." Wes said.

"If we go back out to the right, we can grab their supplies. Half of 'em are dead, they won't need it." Nathan said.

"I can take the women and children to safety if you want." Steven said. "You know, lead them to the RV. And anyone else who wants to come with us of course." Jordan nodded his head in agreement and began to separate the large group.

"Lucy, May, Alicia, Miles, Mom, Dad, and Jason go with Steven." Jordan said.

"Darnell, Monty, and I want to go with you guys and help." Andrew said. Jordan smiled at his best friend and looked at the others.

"If you aren't going to help us, then go." Jordan ordered. Steven led the group out that soon had Nick and Billy join it. Jordan looked at who remained; Wes, Nathan, Andrew, Darnell, Monty, Dominic, Carlos, Chris, and Justin.

"Well men. Let's move." Andrew said, leading the group out. Jordan followed his lead and continued out into the madness with everyone. Walkers were still feasting on dead or soon to be dead bodies. Jordan recognized the man called Dave run out with six others and leave the rest to die.

"Grab whatever you can." Nathan demanded. The talking attracted attention from the forty or so walkers still inside the large building.

"Well shit." Darnell said, holding a can of food. The walkers began to circle around the group of survivors, but Jordan saw a small chance of getting away. He led them towards the right wing exit, avoiding walkers that came towards them. As they reached the exit more walkers began to enter from the alley. Jordan stabbed one in the head and shoved it into the one's still coming in.

"Everyone move now!" Jordan yelled to the group.

"The exit is right there!" Nathan shouted.

"I can't move they have my foot!" Wes said in a panic, as he looked down to see a turned biker grabbing him.

Screams filled the air as walkers attacked the helpless survivors and Jordan could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Walkers

Bikers

* * *

Sneak Peek:

Jordan's eyes went wide as he watched survivors fall right in front of him. He looked behind him to see the exit still had an opening, and without thinking he grabbed the two closest people near him and pulled them out into the daylight. He pulled out his knife and began to stab all the walkers around him in the head. After that, he looked up to hear more screams coming from inside the large building and his eyes filled with tears.


	15. Season 2 Episode 5: Mid Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 5- Mid Season Finale: Redemption

Chris and Justin each stabbed a walker in the head, as more gathered around the group. Chris looked to his right to see Justin falling to the ground with a walker on top of him. The walker began to bite into Justin's stomach and rip out his insides. Chris tried running over to stop it but he was then tackled to the ground and a walker began biting into his neck.

Jordan's eyes went wide as he watched survivors fall right in front of him. He looked behind him to see the exit still had an opening, and without thinking he grabbed the two closest people near him and pulled them out into the daylight. He pulled out his knife and began to stab all the walkers around him in the head. After that, he looked up to hear more screams coming from inside the large building and his eyes filled with tears. Nathan and Andrew pulled him to his feet and they all looked inside hoping more people would come out.

Back inside, Monty struggled to get away from the walkers coming towards him. He began kicking them away, and as one fell it brought others with it. Wes stomped the one holding him and it's brain exploded everywhere and he was pulled away from a walker by Carlos. He turned around to thank him but Carlos was grabbed from behind and Wes rushed over to save him. He stabbed the walker in the head as Carlos took a deep breath.

"Thanks amigo." Carlos said. Wes nodded at him and watched as another walker appeared right next to him and tackled him to the ground. Wes watched as the walker bit into Carlos' face and ripped off his skin.

"Jesus." Wes said.

"He's not saving us." Dominic said, swinging a baseball bat at the walkers. Monty and Darnell appeared next to the two and began to slowly back up towards the exit.

"Where are the others?" Darnell asked.

"Chris, Justin, and Carlos are gone. They are one of them now." Wes said. Darnell knifed a walker in the head and Monty made a dash for the door. He made it out into the alley followed by Darnell, Dominic, and finally Wes. Wes started running towards Jordan, Nathan, and Andrew who had made a clearing. Monty began running too but tripped over a dead walker and grabbed his ankle. Darnell and Wes had made it out of the alley.

"Just go Dom." Monty said, crawling away from the few walkers still left. Dominic looked back and forth between Monty and the others before running towards Monty. He picked Monty up and pushed him away from the walkers as they surrounded him.

"What are you doing?" Monty asked.

"I'm saving you! Now move!" Dominic yelled at Monty.

"You didn't have to do this." Monty said, slowly backing away.

"Get out of here!" Dominic yelled as he was swarmed by the walkers. They began biting down into his legs and shoulders as he screamed out in pain. Monty hobbled away from them as Dominic fell to the ground and the crying eventually stopped. Andrew grabbed Monty and helped him walk back to the RV as a van was now parked next to it. The survivors stopped outside the vehicles and looked at each other.

"We have to get out of the area." Jordan said.

"The woods. It's good cover for us. We can sit there a bit and plan out where to go next." Wes said.

"Atlanta. That's where." Nathan said.

"In all fairness Nathan, I think we should wait. We were all just reunited. We should get to have a breather and relax for a day or two before shipping out." Andrew said.

"Word." Darnell said.

"Why did he do that? Why did he go back and kill himself to save you?" Andrew asked Monty.

"I have no clue. He could've lived." Monty said.

"He wanted to redeem himself. For what happened to Claire." Jordan said staring at the ground.

"Who's telling Nick?" Darnell asked.

"You can, just for bringing it up." Andrew said. Wes began walking towards the black van his group had.

"I'll tell them what happened to Carlos, Chris, and Justin." Wes said.

"Sorry about them." Andrew said.

"They were good people…" Wes said walking away.

Jordan, Darnell, Monty, Andrew, and Nathan entered the RV and Andrew got into the driver's seat. Wes got into the van which had the rest of his group in the back. The RV began driving off and the van quickly followed behind it as the Parthenon was now lost to the walkers.

"Everyone okay?" Jordan asked looking back at the others.

"Where's Dominic?" Nick immediately asked. Darnell quickly pulled him aside and began talking to him quietly.

"What happened?" Alicia asked Jordan.

"He gave himself up to save Monty." Jordan said.

"In an attempt at redemption." Nathan added.

"Guess it worked." Selena said, joining into the conversation.

"Come on. Let's get everyone some food and water." Jordan said, grabbing a supply bag. He handed out crackers and water bottles to his group and sat down next to Andrew.

"Thanks for that man." Andrew said. "You looked out for Eddie. For my mom. And you saved my ass. Thank you."

"Of course man. You're like a brother. They are family too." Jordan said. "These people are going to need a leader after this. Be ready man." Jordan said, slapping his shoulder.

"I'm ready to lead them through the long road ahead. I can do this. I have faith now." Andrew said, as he pulled off the street and began driving down a dirt path into the woods. Close behind was Wes in the van and a few moments later motorcycles soon followed them into the woods as well.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Multiple Walkers

Chris

Justin

Carlos

Dominic


	16. Season 2 Episode 6

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 6: Vengeance

Jordan and his group sat outside of the RV as Wes' group sat across from them. There was a small but effectful fire in front of them and everyone was finally getting a chance to rest. Andrew and Jordan stayed up for their group while Wes stayed up for his. The three sat so they could watch over their friends and family and be ready to attack any walkers that stumble by.

"So what do you guys miss the most?" Wes asked the two.

"Showers. Man do I smell." Jordan said with a small laugh.

"I miss the small things in life. Not having to worry about what's around every corner. The little things that made us human you know? Hanging with friends, driving around, flirting with girls. Let me tell you there was this one girl back home an-" Andrew was in the middle of saying before they heard a twig snap. Jordan grabbed his snub nosed revolver and saw that it was Alicia walking back from the woods.

"What are you doing up?" Jordan said quietly but with anger.

"Sorry I had to pee." Alicia said, rolling her eyes. Jordan put away his gun and looked back at the other two.

"There was no girl you ever flirted with. That is a fact." Jordan told Andrew.

"I flirted with more girls than you ever dated." Andrew said with a small laugh.

"Ladies. Ladies. It was a simple question." Wes said smiling. "I'm headed to sleep. Andrew watch over my guys." Wes said, walking over to where his wife Lucy was sleeping. He laid down next to her as Jordan and Andrew added more wood to the fire.

"We have a lot of people. Me, Miles, my mom, and my dad. Then Eddie and Alison." Jordan began listing.

"Monty and Darnell. Selena, Nathan, and Nick." Andrew continued.

"We have the five from Wes' group, and Wes himself." Jordan said, looking over at them.

"Twenty in total. I have to lead them. I have to protect them." Andrew said.

"Not alone. You have me and Nathan." Jordan said. "And Wes."

"Nathan is one of those silent but deadly guys. He isn't a leading type." Andrew told Jordan.

"Well I'm going to bed. Rescuing your sorry ass has got me beat. Have fun with Darnell." Jordan said, slapping Andrew's shoulder. He shook Darnell awake, who got up and joined Andrew. Jordan laid down next to his family and soon fell asleep as he heard the fire crackle.

* * *

Jordan woke up to the group walking around and talking with one another. He wiped his eyes and saw Andrew talking with Darnell and Monty. Wes was with his group, handing out food. Steven and Nick had been messing with the RV, trying to make it drive smoother.

"Hey sleepy head." Alicia said, kicking Jordan's foot before walking over to Selena and Gianna. Jordan stood up and walked over to where his family was. George Bradford was showing Miles how to aim a gun and Stacy immediately hugged Jordan as he walked over. Jordan smiled as his mom began to talk.

"I'm so proud of you. You're like one of those heroes you used to read about in those comics you had." Stacy said.

"I wasn't going to leave you guys to die." Jordan said.

"You know, while we were in there… we got to learn more about each other. Let me tell you something, that girl Alicia seems right for you." Stacy said.

"Mooom." Jordan said, backing away.

"You aren't going to find a lot of girls while the world ends. Take what you get!" she said to him as he backed away to where Nathan was. He was sharpening large pieces of wood with a knife he had.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Just checking in on you." Jordan said.

"I'm fine." Nathan said. "Heard Andrew wanted to talk to you though." Jordan nodded and went over to Andrew, Darnell, and Monty. As Jordan arrived, he could see Monty was still limping after the fall he had.

"I was thinking, tomorrow, I'm going to take some people out and look for supplies. Food, water, clothing. Stuff we need." Andrew said.

"Good idea." Jordan said nodding.

"That won't be necessary." a deep voice behind the two said. Andrew and Jordan had just realized how quiet it had gotten and they immediately became nervous. Jordan quickly turned around and Andrew looked up to see seven people holding Stacy, Alison, Alicia, Miles, and Eddie at gunpoint.

"You're those assholes from the Parthenon." Andrew said. "Let them go."

"Or what? You attack us, we kill them." the lead man, Luke, said.

"If you don't let them go you are going to regret it." Jordan said. Looking behind the bikers he could see Nathan, Wes, and Jason sneaking up behind them. Jordan nodded slightly as the leader continued speaking.

"Now listen, you caused that mess back at our old camp. So you can make up for it by giving us whatever food, water, ammo, and guns you have. Then we'll be on our way." Luke said. Jordan looked at his mom who was nearly crying.

"If not, the women and children get it." Dave said. He kicked Eddie to the ground and aimed his gun at Eddie's head.

"What is wrong with you people?" Andrew asked.

"We are just trying to live." one of the bikers named William said.

"Just like you people." the only female biker said. Now right behind the bikers, Nathan tackled the girl to the ground and aimed his gun at her as Wes and Jason took down the bikers named Kenny and Alex. Luke looked at Teresa and immediately let go of Alicia.

"Are you kidding me Luke?" Dave asked. He lowered his gun as Stacy, Miles, Eddie, Alicia, and Alison quickly got away from the bikers. Luke grabbed the female biker and began to slowly back up with the other bikers.

"They had her Dave, I wasn't gonna let her die." Luke said. Dave looked over at Phil who was standing right in front of Jordan with a gun aimed at his head.

"Get that thing out of my face." Jordan said, staring Phil in the eyes.

"Phil let's go." Dave said.

"I want your shit." Phil simply said. Andrew slowly handed Jordan a machete as Jordan warned Phil one last time.

"Back away and leave with your group." Jordan said. Phil pressed the gun into Jordan's head as Jordan quickly raised the machete and bought it down onto Phil's head. He watched as the machete got stuck in his head, and Phil dropped to his knees.

"Holy shit." Darnell said. Dave ran over and grabbed Phil's body, dragging it towards his group of bikers that were backing away into the woods.

"You messed up now. All of you are gonna pay." Dave yelled to them. Jordan stared at the group as they disappeared into the woods, and Jordan wiped drops of blood off of his face.

"Don't touch my family." Jordan said to himself as everyone looked at him, now afraid of him but at the same time amazed.

"You did what you had to." Andrew said, taking the machete.

"Vengeance for those that we have lost." Wes said. Jordan continued to stare at that spot until Selena pulled him away to clean the blood off of his face.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Phil

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"We are only a couple blocks away from the shopping mall." Andrew said to his crew.

"There are a couple walkers following us." Steven said, checking behind them.

"Turn into here, it seems like a good place to check out." Billy told them. They quickly got into the small store as walkers walked into the door and blocked the exit.


	17. Season 2 Episode 7

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 7: Jackpot

Andrew stopped the van as they were on the opposite side of the city from where the rest of the group was. He looked to the back to see Nathan, Steven, Jason, Darnell, and Billy grabbing their guns and bags as they began to exit the van too. Andrew got out of the car as Wes closed the passenger seat door.

"Any specifics we are looking for?" Nathan asked. The group stood next to each other looking at the deserted city as Andrew began to take lead.

"Antibiotics, food, clothes, and anything else that's useful." Andrew said.

"There's a nearby shopping mall that could hold a lot." Wes said. "Billy lead, the way." Billy nodded and began walking down one of the many streets as the group followed close behind. As they walked, walkers began to take notice in them and slowly began to follow. Andrew saw the large place and smiled.

"We are only a couple blocks away from the shopping mall." Andrew said to his crew.

"There are a couple walkers following us." Steven said, checking behind them.

"Turn into here, it seems like a good place to check out." Billy told them. They quickly got into the small store as walkers walked into the door and blocked the exit.

"Well there goes that escape route." Darnell said.

"Everyone look around for something useful." Andrew ordered as the group spread out across the small store. Andrew and Darnell walked together as they overlooked the counter.

"Think there's anything behind there?" Darnell asked. Andrew jumped over the counter and ran his hand underneath it. He stopped near the cash register and pulled a snub nose revolver out from the bottom.

"Well would you look at that." Andrew said with a smile. He placed the revolver in his bag and began to look at the wall behind him.

"I don't think fish hooks are going to help us?" Wes said looking over.

"We find anything good?" Jason asked.

"Some clothes. That's about it." Steven said, walking back over with Nathan.

"We should find another way out. That door is starting to go." Billy said, pointing at the walkers that were beginning to push the door open. Andrew ran to the back of the building and found an emergency fire exit.

"This way!" he yelled out. Andrew kicked open the door and ran outside and onto the street where it was deserted. Billy, then came out followed by Steven, Wes, Jason, Darnell, and Nathan.

"The shopping mall is right there!" Jason said to the others. They began running for the large complex that consisted of three floors. The group ran in and shut the doors behind them. Wes watched as walkers slowly hobbled towards the mall and Andrew walked over to the map of the mall.

"We could check the hunting store." Darnell said.

"You and Jason go there." Andrew nodded to the two. They nodded back and began to jog over to where it was in the store. "Wes and Steven, go check out the clothing stores. See if anything is useful."

"I'm gonna check around the stands. You never know what we could use." Nathan said.

"Alright. Billy, you and I will go and head to the convenience store. Any supplies will help." Andrew said.

"Let's get moving." Billy said. He began walking towards the store as Andrew followed close behind.

* * *

Darnell and Jason looked around the large hunting store hoping to find anything useful. Most of the guns on the wall were taken leaving hooks. Other stuff, like ammo, was taken with the weapons. Darnell walked over to a wall that still had most of the weapons on it and looked over it. It was filled with bows, arrows, and crossbows. Darnell picked up a crossbow and held it. He aimed it up as Jason looked at him and laughed.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?" Jason asked rhetorically.

"Well I'm keeping it. Grab a duffel bag. We'll fill it with arrows and a bow too." Darnell said. He started to pull the boxes of arrows off the wall. Jason grabbed a duffel bag and saw that it was filled with hand guns and ammo and smiled.

"Jackpot!" Jason said. He carried the bag over to Darnell who looked over at it and smiled as well.

"Well I'll be damned." Darnell said, as he began to put the arrows, bow, and crossbow into it. He zipped up the bag and Jason picked it up.

"Let's get moving and see if there any other places we can check out." Jason said.

"Yeah. Let's move." Darnell said. The two continued walking through the mall when Darnell decided to break the silence.

"So what did you do before all of this?" Darnell asked.

"I was in the army. And let me tell you that this is no different. You gotta fight to live." Jason said. Darnell nodded as Jason looked at him.

"What did you do?" Jason asked.

"I was a bag boy." Darnell said as he continued walking. Jason stopped walking and stared at the back of Darnell's head.

"Great." Jason said, as he went to catch up with him.

* * *

"Do you think you're gonna split up?" Steven asked. He was placing clothing of all kind into his backpack as Wes was keeping watch at the door.

"What?" Wes asked. He looked over at Steven as Steven stood up and put the backpack on his back.

"Since you are back with your people I thought you would go your own way after you get situated." Steven said.

"I don't know. There is strength in numbers. Am I wrong?" Wes asked.

"I guess so... That's why you kidnapped me." Steven said.

"I didn't kidnap you." Wes said as Steven walked past him and out onto the second floor of the building.

"Then why was I tied up in the back of one of your car's?" Steven asked.

"It's a long story alright." Wes said.

"I bet it is." Steven retorted. He continued walking and looked at each store as Wes slowly followed behind, hanging his head ashamed of his previous actions. n

"We were never going to hurt you. These days you never know what people are capable of." Wes said.

"Kidnapping apparently. People are losing their minds these days. The military can't do anything about this or we would all be safe in some underground bunker right now. But we have to handle this, and let me tell you, kidnapping is not a good solution." Steven said, as he kept going. Wes sighed and followed behind him, obviously not able to change his mind.

* * *

Nathan walked around the halls of the first floor of the mall and could not find anything. He stopped at multiple shop stands but had no luck anywhere. Eventually he came across a Jeep that was parked on a pedestal and didn't seem touched at all. Nathan walked up to it and placed his FAL on the pedestal. He looked around and jumped up onto the pedestal and tried opening the door of the Jeep.

"Shit." Nathan said, as he saw it was locked. He picked up his FAL and stared at the Jeep before an idea he came to him. He used the butt of the FAL and began to smash it against the window. It eventually shattered and he opened the door before ducking down. He began to hotwire the car as a gunshot was heard being fired through the mall.

* * *

Andrew and Billy looked through the hardware store next to the exit and were having no luck at all. Billy and Andrew walked through each aisle and saw that each was stripped of everything it held. All the tools were missing and most of the supplies, such as wood, was gone. Andrew stopped in one of the aisles and grabbed a crowbar from the shelf. He smiled at it and looked at Billy who picked up a hammer.

"I can't believe that this is all we could find." Andrew said.

"Here, hold onto this." Billy said, handing over the hammer.

"We should probably go and find the others." Andrew told him. Just then the whole shelf began to shake and it soon came tumbling down on top of the two as walkers were behind it. They were now pressed up against it and were trying to grab Andrew and Billy as they laid there underneath the large shelf.

"Come on." Andrew said. He began crawling away and Billy followed. Andrew got out and ran for the exit but he didn't hear Billy behind him. He turned around to see Billy was surrounded by walkers as they bit into his neck and Billy cried out in pain. Andrew pulled out a pistol and stared at the bloody mess that was taking place.

"No!" Andrew yelled. He shot one walker in the head and another in the shoulder as their attention was drawn to him. He ran out from the hardware store and began running for the exit. The walkers slowly followed him out as Andrew turned his head to look at them. He stopped at the exit and didn't know if he should wait for the others or leave by himself. He turned his head back around and saw bright lights shining his way and a Jeep stopped in front of him.

"Get in." Nathan said, with Wes, Steven, Jason, and Darnell in the jeep already. Andrew jumped into the passenger seat as Nathan continued driving right through the glass doors of the mall and back to the outskirts of the city.

"Wait. Where's Billy?" Wes asked.

"He um… didn't make it. I'm sorry." Andrew said. Wes looked at Andrew with wide eyes as Jason looked out the window.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Billy

Shelf Walkers

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"I know what you did." Monty said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"I've let it go for a while now, but I remember you pushing Claire and getting her killed." Monty said to him.

"What are you going to do? Rat me out?" Nick asked.

"That's exactly what I am going to do." Monty said. He turned around to go and find Jordan when Nick pulled out a knife and raised it above his head.


	18. Season 2 Episode 8

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 8: The Afterlife

Jordan, Monty, Nick, and George watched as Andrew and his crew went off back into the city to scavenge for supplies. They waited until his group could no longer be seen and turned around to look at the barn they had found and were using as a makeshift house until they could get moving again. George walked over to Miles as Jordan followed and the three went over to a gun range they had set up to train the others in shooting. Nick walked into the barn and saw everyone else either sleeping or doing something to keep them busy. Monty walked in after him as Gianna, Lucy, Selena, and Alicia walked outside to go to the gun rage. Monty looked around at the others and saw that Alison and Eddie were sleeping on the lower level of the barn. He then looked up and saw that May Turner and Stacy were washing clothes for everyone else. He then looked over and saw Nick, who was setting up an ammo clip. He put it in his gun and cocked it before standing up and walking out of the barn. Monty kept remembering the night Jordan's sister died and how it was Nick who caused it. He grabbed his own glock and left the barn as well, still hobbling on his hurt ankle.

* * *

At the gun range George had a set of bottles set up for Jordan, Miles, and now Gianna to shoot.

He handed Gianna his pistol and saw Jordan pull out the snub nose revolver that he gave him.

"Where's my gun?" Miles asked.

"You will train after the big kids Miles." George said to him. Miles sighed and walked over to a tree stump and sat there as he watched Jordan and Gianna aim their guns at the bottles. Jordan fired his first shot, which just missed the bottle in front of him. He aimed again and fired, this time shattering the bottle as he smiled.

"I don't know why you are bothering to train me. You would always show me how to shoot after you got home from the marines." Jordan said to his dad. George smiled at him as it was Gianna's turn to shoot. She fired three shots, all missing the bottle set up in front of her.

"Can I get some help?" Gianna asked with a nervous laugh.

"Since you know so much about shooting a gun, why don't you help her?" George said to his son. He walked away to the barn to get more bullets and bottles as Jordan moved over behind Gianna. He helped her position her arms right and helped keep her aim on the bottle. She pulled the trigger as the bottle broke into a bunch of pieces as Gianna smiled.

"You know you're not that bad of a teacher." Gianna said. She placed the gun down and began to walk back towards the barn. "That's enough guns for one day." Jordan smiled and picked up the pistol as his dad walked back out.

"It went well?" George asked.

"She hit the bottle." Jordan said, handing his dad the gun. George took it and then handed it to Miles.

"How about we train you now." George said to Miles. Miles smiled and jumped down from the stump.

A couple feet away Alicia, Selena, and Lucy were in the woods looking for any type of food. Alicia watched the whole lesson as Selena followed her gaze to the gun range.

"You should make your move before she does." Selena said with a laugh.

"What? Me?" Alicia asked.

"I'm married, so she didn't mean me." Lucy said, brushing her blonde hair back behind her ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alicia said. She bent down to pick berries as Selena shook her head.

"I can tell you like him." Selena said.

"Well you are lying to yourself. I don't like him, or any of the guys here. I still have hope that my boyfriend made it out alive." Alicia said. She stood up and walked back to the barn as Selena and Lucy looked at each other.

* * *

Monty continued following Nick into the woods. Monty was wondering why he was headed back into the direction of the Parthenon. Monty heard a branch break and reached for his gun when he realized the branch that broke was under his foot. He looked up to see Nick staring at him, holding his glock.

"What are you doing out here?" Nick asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Monty said.

"That's none of your business." Nick said.

"It's not safe for you to go out on your own." Monty told him.

"You want to know what I'm doing?" Nick asked. All of a sudden a walker came up behind Nick, who quickly turned around and knifed it in the head. He looked down at it and seemed to get angry as he turned back around.

"It's not him." Nick said to himself. Monty paused a moment and realized who Nick was looking for.

"Dominic…" Monty said to Nick.

"He was my best friend. I can't leave him to be one of those things. I need to end the suffering that is going on within him and I need to finally put him at rest." Nick said, beginning to walk forward again.

"He was devoured Nick. There is no way he can walk around in the state we left him." Monty said.

"Exactly you just left him! He's out there like one of these things because you left him!" Nick yelled at Monty.

"I didn't leave him Nick. He risked his life to save mine. That's where you and him are different. He saved a life, while you took one away." Monty said.

"I've never killed anyone." Nick told Monty.

"I know what you did." Monty said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"I've let it go for a while now, but I remember you pushing Claire and getting her killed." Monty said to him. Nick's eyes went wide but he soon calmed down and became serious.

"What are you going to do? Rat me out?" Nick asked.

"That's exactly what I am going to do." Monty said. He turned around to go and find Jordan back at the barn when Nick pulled out a knife and raised it above his head. He was about to slam it into Monty when two walkers came out of nowhere in between the two. Nick knifed both as Monty turned around to see Nick coming at him. Monty quickly knocked the knife out of Nick's hand and pushed him away.

"You aren't going to say shit." Nick said. He punched Monty across the face, knocking him to the ground. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Monty's chest as another walker tackled Nick to the ground. Monty grabbed Nick's knife, and killed the walker before pulling it off of Nick. Nick slowly stood up as Monty punched him across the face.

"I'll see you in the afterlife bitch." Monty said, as he began to walk back to the barn. Nick lied there as blood began to come out of his nose. He picked up his gun and continued his search for the dead body of Dominic, not caring what the group would do to him.

* * *

Later that night, May, Lucy, and Selena were waiting outside to see if Andrew and the others would be back yet. Nick had come back a little earlier and decided to sleep in the van, trying to extend the inevitable. Everyone else was inside the barn resting after a very slow day. Selena had grown tired and left the two out there, waiting for their husbands' to return.

"I was always hoping they'd return when we were trapped in the Parthenon. They did, and I know they'll come back now." Lucy said to May. Three walkers slowly started walking towards the two women but they didn't notice this. Lucy saw bright lights coming their way and took a step forward trying to get a better look at who was there.

"Get down!" Someone yelled out. Lucy dropped to her knees as she heard May scream. She turned around to see May get bit in the arm by a walker, before all three were shot down. Lucy ran over to May as she began to excessively bleed from her arm as Jason ran out from the car over to her.

"Sweetheart no." Jason said as a tear filled his eye. May placed a hand on Jason's face as she cried.

"I love you." May faintly said as her eyes slowly closed.

"No! Dammit!" Jason yelled as he held May in his arms.

* * *

In Memoriam:

May

Walkers that saved Monty

Night Walkers

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"We have to take a vote on this I think." Wes said.

"What you think doesn't matter. We have one person in charge." Monty said to Wes.

"Calm down guys we are all together here." Andrew said, trying to keep the peace.

"I want him gone 'Drew. If you don't do it, I will personally do it myself." Jordan said.

"I'll kick the little shit heads ass." Nathan said from the corner of the room.


	19. Season 2 Episode 9

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 9: Traitor

Every member of the group stood beside the grave that was made right next to the barn as Jason knelt down beside it with tears running down his cheeks. Wes placed a hand on his shoulder as Jason stood up and walked away from the grave, going into the barn. Wes and Lucy went in after him as the rest of the group stayed outside looking at the grave.

"What are we going to do Andrew?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked back.

"That's two deaths in a row now. We need a break from that. We can't let anyone else die." Darnell said, speaking up.

"We are going to keep going as usual. We have more ammo and some more pistols now. Everyone will be able to have one on them for protection. Everyone should carry a knife too." Andrew said, as Jordan, Nathan, and Alicia carried in the supplies they had gotten on their run out.

"It'd be smart if everyone had someone with them whenever they went out. Just to watch eachothers backs." George said. Andrew nodded at him as a duffel bag was dropped in front of the group. Jordan opened it up and pulled out a Jackal that shined from the sunlight.

"Damn, that's a fully automatic." Darnell said, walking up next to him. Everyone went into the bag and picked a gun out for themselves as Jordan gave Darnell a questionable look.

"I know my guns alright." Darnell said with a smile. He pulled out his own, which was an all black glock, and tucked it in between his pants and his body.

"Please, continue with your daily routines everyone. And make sure to be safe." Andrew said, as everyone began to spread out. George walked over to his make-shift gun range where Alison, Stacy, Miles, Eddie, and Gianna joined him. Selena walked out into the woods as Nathan followed behind her.

"Hey, Andrew. Jordan. You guys got a second?" Monty asked, walking up to the two.

"Sure. What's up?" Andrew asked. He began walking towards the barn, as Darnell picked up the duffel bag and followed them.

"It's about Nick." Monty told them.

"Is he alright?" Andrew asked.

"He killed Claire, Jordan." Monty admitted. Jordan dropped the bag full of clothes and turned around to look at Monty. He squinted his eyes at him and was speechless.

"He did what?" Darnell asked.

"He killed Claire? How?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"That day, when the walkers were surrounding us. Dominic, Claire, and Nick were all stuck together. I had just walked out to see Nick push Claire towards those things. That's why she died. He threw her at them." Monty said.

Just then Nick turned the corner to enter the barn when he saw Jordan, Andrew, Darnell, and Monty standing there. Jordan and Andrew immediately looked at Nick, as his eyes went wide.

"You actually told them?" Nick asked.

"He deserved to know." Monty said.

"It's not like I shot her. Or I snapped her neck. I sure as hell didn't put a machete in her head like Jordan did to that biker!" Nick said, as people were beginning to look over at them.

"Why don't we all calm down and work this out inside the barn." Andrew said.

"Jordan only did that to protect us." Darnell said.

"I did it to protect myself." Nick said, as everyone around the area was now focused on him.

"You son of a bitch." Monty said, walking towards Nick. Nick punched Monty in the stomach, and quickly pulled out his gun.

"None of you get it!" Nick yelled. Darnell pushed the gun away from Monty as Nick fired it, and the bullet flew into the sky. Nick pushed Darnell into the barn and aimed his gun back at Monty. Andrew quickly grabbed the gun and tossed it away from the scuffle. He placed his hand on Nick's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Stop this. Now." Andrew said. Nick seemed to realize what he was doing and it seemed as though a sliver of terror filled his eyes. It was quickly replaced with rage as he punched Andrew across the face, which was the last straw for Jordan. Jordan grabbed Nick's legs and pulled him down. He fell on top of him and began to punch him back and forth across the face.

"Jordan stop you're gonna kill him!" Darnell yelled. Jordan, however, didn't stop and continued to beat down Nick, when he was tackled off of him by Andrew. Nick laid there with a bloody nose and bloody mouth.

"Darnell and Monty, place Nick in the van and don't let him get out. We are going to talk about this." Andrew said. Darnell and Monty nodded and dragged Nick over to the van as Andrew pulled Jordan inside the barn, leaving everyone to get back to what they were doing.

* * *

Selena and Nathan walked through the woods as Selena picked berries and other useful plants while Nathan kept watch over her. She sat down in front of a large bush and began to inspect it while Nathan leaned against a tree and kept his eyes open in case something came at them.

"So what made you follow me?" Selena asked.

"You walked off." Nathan said.

"So? Don't you trust me to handle myself?" Selena asked smirking at him.

"Nah." Nathan said, shaking his head at her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Selena said, looking back at the bush. There was a moment of silence before Selena decided to talk again. "You aren't a man of many words are you?"

"I just wanna be safe. Get to Atlanta." Nathan said.

"So why should that stop you from talking to the others?" Selena asked him. She stood up as the two heard a branch break. Nathan ran to the sound and pulled out his FAL. He looked down the sights and saw multiple walkers headed in their direction. He grabbed Selena and began to run back to the barn when Selena stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Selena asked.

"We gotta go. We got walker's coming. We only have a few hours before they reach the barn, so we gotta be ready." Nathan said. He began to run back to camp with Selena as the walkers continued moving towards the barn.

* * *

Half an hour later, Andrew, Wes, Jordan, Nathan, Monty, and George sat on the top floor of the barn where they could speak in private. Everyone sat down except for Andrew who stood in the middle of the circle.

""We have to take a vote on this I think." Wes said.

"What you think doesn't matter. We have one person in charge." Monty said to Wes.

"Calm down guys we are all together here." Andrew said, trying to keep the peace.

"I want him gone 'Drew. If you don't do it, I will personally do it myself." Jordan said.

"I'll kick the little shit heads ass." Nathan said from the corner of the room.

"Everyone keep your heads on straight. Andrew is the leader and we will do as he says." George said.

"He's a traitor. He tried killing Monty and he'll try to kill all of us if we don't do something." Wes said.

"I take back what I said." Monty said with a nervous smile. Wes shook his head at him as Andrew held his hand up.

"I have made a decision." Andrew said.

"Well?" Nathan asked.

"We are going to send him on his way. Kick him out." Andrew said. The others nodded as Monty and Jordan stared at the ground. They began to descend to the bottom floor of the barn and continued outside where Jason and Darnell were holding Nick.

"You are being kicked out of the group." Andrew said. He filled a bag with a water bottle, a can of food, and a knife. He then threw the bag into the woods and looked at Nick.

"If you come back here, we will kill you." Andrew said. Nick stared him down before being pushed away from them. He began running towards the woods where the bag was thrown.

After Nick had disappeared from their sight Andrew spoke up,"Everyone! We should get some rest. We will go out for supplies in the mor-" he almost finished saying. He was interrupted by the groaning of walkers as they began to walk out of the woods from all over.

"Get in the barn!" Wes yelled. Everyone began to run into the barn as Jordan, Nathan, and Andrew stared at the walkers coming their way. Nathan fired a couple shots taking down two walkers as the three began to back up.

"We aren't going to get out of this easily." Jordan said. The three ran inside as about thirty walkers surrounded the barn as Andrew closed the door.

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"What are we going to do?" Selena asked.

"Survive like we have been doing." Nathan said.

"We should head North. Or go to Atlanta. We need to make a decision and stop delaying." Wes said.


	20. Season 2 Episode 10: Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 2 Episode 10 - Season Finale: Long Road Ahead

The group of survivors sat in the barn as walkers scratched at it from all sides and all that filled their ears was the groaning of them. George, Stacy, and Miles were on the top floor with Lucy, Alison, and Eddie. On the bottom floor Andrew had handed out guns to Jason, Jordan, Wes, Nathan, and Darnell.

"I want everyone who is unarmed on the top floor." Andrew ordered.

"We want to help." Steven said, looking back at Selena, Alicia, Gianna, and Monty.

"I understand that. But right now is not the time for arguing." Andrew said in a stern voice. Steven shook his head and turned around as the others climbed the ladder to get up.

"So what's the plan?" Darnell asked.

"Kill them." Jason said.

"It's not that simple Jay." Wes said looking at him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jason shrugged it off and walked closer to the barn door.

"There are too many to just go out and start shooting." Jordan said.

"That might be the only chance we got." Nathan said. He grabbed the duffel bag full of pistols and put it in the middle of the room. He unzipped it and opened it and whistled to the top floor. Steven poked his head out to look down and saw the bag there.

"Need us now?" Steven asked. Nathan turned to look at Andrew who took a moment. He then sighed and nodded as Steven and the others began to descend the ladder. Steven, Monty, Alicia, and Gianna grabbed pistols and a clip of ammo as Andrew signaled everyone by snapping.

"Here's the deal. There are a lot of those things out there. We are going to have to make sure we hit the head. If we don't, it's a waste of a bullet and it could result in one of us being bit." Andrew said.

"Nathan, you and I will stay down here to open up the doors. Everyone else go up there and prepare to shoot at the ones that come in." Andrew said. The others nodded and began to climb the ladder as Nathan walked up behind the large red and white barn door. Andrew nodded at him and then at the others and then got behind the second large door. Nathan and him both pulled opened the doors as about fifteen walkers began to pile into the barn. Andrew moved back almost immediately, bumping into the ladder. Nathan jumped over a bail of hay and hid behind it as five walkers began to walk in his direction.

"Shoot!" Andrew yelled as he began to fire his rifle. The others on top began to join in as the 10 walkers coming towards Andrew began to fall to the ground. Nathan pulled out his knife as the five walkers surrounded him. He stabbed one in the head, as the dead body fell on him and the others followed. Andrew quickly ran over and pulled out his crowbar, stabbing two in the head. Nathan knifed another as the last one turned around to be shot by Andrew.

"There's more outside." Nathan said, as he grabbed Andrew's hand to pick himself up.

"I know a place we can go." Lucy said, as her and the others began to climb down the ladder.

"Alright. We'll move for the cars. But, I want small groups going at a time. Nathan, Jordan, Darnell, Monty, and I will be the first group. That way we can clear out as many of those things that we need to." Andrew said. The others nodded as Jordan pulled out the large knife he had. He handed his gun to George and walked to the open door. Nathan, Darnell, Monty, and Andrew joined him as the five looked out to see that the once peaceful barnyard land now belonged to the dead. They saw as walkers stumbled around the field and came out of the bushes into the open area, causing more of a problem.

Nathan was the first one out, followed by Monty as the two slowly walked towards the four vehicles the group had parked off to the side. A walker noticed them and slowly hobbled towards them as Monty was about to stab it. What stopped him though was when he saw who it was.

"Dominic?" Monty asked himself in disbelief. Dominic had bite mark on his arms, legs, and neck and his skin was now a greyish color. His eyes were the same mucus green as all the rest of the walkers and he slowly stumbled towards Monty, letting out small groans and chomping his teeth. Nathan looked back at Monty and shook his head.

"Well shit." Nathan said. He ran up to the walker version of Dominic and stabbed him in the head, as his body fell to the ground. "Let's move." Nathan said. He continued back on his path as Monty snapped out of his trance and followed Nathan. Jordan and Darnell moved next taking down a few walkers along the way before reaching where Nathan and Monty were.

"Alright. Mom, Stacy, and Jason. I'll go with you guys across next." Andrew said. He pulled out the crowbar he got back at the shopping mall and slowly stepped out into the field. Alison followed him as Stacy and Jason exited after.

"Mom stay close to me." Andrew said. He watched as three walkers came his way, causing him to tighten his grip on the crowbar. He shoved the crowbar into one walker's head as Jason ran up to take down the second one. As Andrew lowered the walker to the ground, the third one slipped by him and went towards Alison who stood there not knowing what to do. Andrew turned around to see Alison stick her arm up to block the walker from her face. Instead, the walker bit her in the arm, and she began to scream as blood poured out of the wide open wound. Jason ran up behind it and shoved a knife in its head as Alison dropped to her knees.

"Mom no!" Andrew yelled. "Help me get her to the van!" He threw one arm over his neck as Jason picked up the other side of her. The two carried her to the back of the van as Wes and Lucy began to run out for the cars next. Stacy followed them as Andrew knelt next to his mom inside the large black van.

"Lucy, get us to that place now! Wes can bring the others and meet us there." Andrew demanded. Lucy looked back at Wes who nodded and got into the driver's' seat of the van.

The van began to drive up a dirt path onto the road, hitting a few bumps along the way before everything smoothed out. Andrew sat there next to Alison who was bleeding heavily and was already turning pale. Andrew wiped tears from his face as he held her hand and she smiled up at him.

"I'm so proud of you 'Drew." Alison said.

"I let you down mom." Andrew said, sniffling in between words.

"You didn't honey. You've become a leader to those people. Eddie looks up to you so much more now and I couldn't be more proud. You've become such a great man." Alison said.

"I let you get bit. The reason I agreed to be leader was because I wanted to keep you and Eddie safe. And now you're dying." Andrew said.

"There's not much you can do. Sometimes, things are meant to happen." Alison said. They hit a bump causing Alison to wince in pain.

"After I'm gone, it will be up to you to protect Eddie. Shelter him from how hideous the world really is now. But, show him how to be a hero." Alison said. Her eyes began to slowly close as Andrew shook her.

"Mom. Don't go. I still need you. Eddie needs you… Mom…?" Andrew said. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Andrew.

"You're going to lead these people far from here 'Drew. Down the long road ahead. They need you…" Alison said as her eyes began to close again. Andrew couldn't help to hold the tears back this time as she wouldn't wake up when he shook her. The van stopped and Lucy opened the back doors. Andrew walked out holding his mom's body in both arms as he looked up to see a large house in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

In the Jeep, Nathan, Selena, Wes, and Monty began driving to where Lucy had gone as Jordan and the others followed behind. Selena and Nathan sat in the back as Monty stared at the dashboard while Wes drove with one hand, and held a map with the other.

"What are we going to do?" Selena asked.

"Survive like we have been doing." Nathan said.

"We should head North. Or go to Atlanta. We need to make a decision and stop delaying." Wes said.

"Once we get to this place we'll decide." Monty said, looking up at Wes. Wes nodded and continued driving on as Nathan looked at Monty.

"What happened back there?" Nathan asked.

"It was nothing." Monty said, as he went back to staring down.

"No, that was something. You froze like a deer in the headlights." Nathan said.

"Calm down. You both are alright, so it doesn't matter." Selena said. Nathan squinted his eyes before leaning back and looking out the window.

* * *

Jordan drove next to Darnell on two motorcycles that Wes had kept after meeting Jordan and Nathan for the first time. Inside the RV that they had was George, Miles, Eddie, Stacy, Gianna, and Alicia as Steven drove with Jason, in an SUV not far behind the RV.

"You think she's okay?" Darnell asked.

"She was bit. Just like Claire. I don't think she's going to end up alright, no." Jordan said, staring forward.

Inside the RV, Miles and George were in the back room with all the supplies they could carry into the vehicle. Alicia and Gianna were in the front two seats as Stacy was cleaning dirt off of Eddie's face.

"Mrs. Bradford where's my mom?" Eddie asked. Stacy took a moment to think about an answer and finally figure one out.

"She's not feeling well Eddie. You're gonna have to talk to Andrew." Stacy said, throwing down the rag she had.

"She'll be so happy to hear I killed another walker." Eddie said. Stacy gave him a nervous smile as he ran to the back to go and help George and Miles.

* * *

Once everyone arrived at the three floor house that Lucy had led them to, they had prepared a funeral for Alison. Andrew was forced to put her down before she turned into a walker, and then he had to tell Eddie what happened. As they all stood around the dirt pit Andrew hugged a crying Eddie and George comforted a distraught Stacy. Everyone then finished up, leaving the two Douglas boys in peace as they began to fill the house up with their supplies. Jordan stood outside of it to take it all in. It was a large white house with glass windows on each floor. In between each floor was brown to signal the start of the next floor. The roof was flat and only had a chimney on top of it. He watched as everyone brought a bag in then came back out for another one.

"You alright?" Gianna asked stopping next to him. He stopped looking at the house and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. It's just the way things are now." Jordan said as he looked at the ground. He walked inside the house as two people watched the survivors from a hill not too far away.

"Now those shitheads are trapped." Dave said with a smirk.

"Soon, they will wish they never messed with us." Luke said, as he walked back to his motorcycle.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Barn Massacre Walkers

Outdoor Walkers

Walker Dominic

Alison Douglas

* * *

Author's Note:

After this season, I'm glad to announce that The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive has been renewed for a third season by… me! After this, I'm officially going to say no one is safe now. Not even if you think they are, anyone has the possibility of dying. So if you have a favorite, don't tell me who it is, I'll like to mess with you and tease their death more. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I'll see you in a month for season three. Bye Bye! (p.s. I love you all).


	21. Season 3 Episode 1

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 3 Episode 1: A New Day

George woke up about a week after the events that transpired. He looked over to his side to see Stacy lying there and he smiled to himself. He sat up and got out of bed and soon left the room after kissing Stacy on her forehead. He walked out of his rooms then down the stairs and into the kitchen where one of the new members of the group was already up and making breakfast.

"Morning Edith. James still asleep?" George asked.

"He sure is. Along with everyone else in the house." Edith said with a warm smile. Edith and James were an elderly couple that stumbled across the large house and the group didn't hesitate to allow them in. They seemed to be in their late 60's and both had almost fully grey hair.

"Well he deserves the rest." George said, leaving the kitchen.

"We all do." Edith said as she continued preparing food. On his way out George passed by Andrew who had just walked down the stairs.

"Andrew." George said with a slight nod. Andrew acknowledged it with a nod of his own before clumsily walking into a wall. George helped Andrew balance himself and smelled alcohol all over him.

"Are you drunk?" George asked.

"No I am not." Andrew said with a very noticeable slur in his words. He pushed George off of him and continued walking into a small living room as George shook his head.

On the second floor Darnell had just woken up on the couch he was sleeping on. He looked around the room to see Monty sleeping on the bed. He then looked at another arm chair in the room to see a new recruit they had named Connor sleeping there. Connor was in his late twenty's and was allowed in because he helped supply the group with food. Darnell got up and stretched before walking out of the room to see Alicia already up and headed to the roof with a rifle.

Jordan woke up in the same room as Miles to see him sleeping peacefully on the only bed in the room. He got up as quietly as he could and walked out into the hall, bumping into Darnell.

"My bad." Darnell said.

"Nah, that's my fault. Wasn't looking where I walked." Jordan said rubbing his head.

"How you been holding up?" Darnell asked.

"It's difficult with so many people living here." Jordan said with a small laugh. "It's also difficult when you're the only one who's ever killed a man."

"You did it to protect us. It's justified man. It's a new day! Be happy." Darnell said, backing away and going down the steps. Jordan sighed and followed down the steps into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that day, Wes, Jason, and Steven were clearing out the walkers from the area. Wes looked up as the sun beat down on them and their clothes were becoming drenched with sweat. Steven took down to walkers that came his way. He took a moment to look down at them and closed his eyes before turning back around to meet with the others.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"A final goodbye." Steven said. Jason laughed at him as Steven obviously become offended by the sudden outburst. "What's so funny?"

"They have been dead. They don't need no final goodbye." Jason said.

"Will you two shut up, you'll just draw more." Wes said, quieting the both of them. The groaning of a walker caught everyone's attention and they all turned to see one stumbling towards them. Jason walked up to it and grabbed it by the throat before staring into it's eyes. He saw the mucus color up close and personal and how rotten the skin was. The walker chomped it's teeth at Jason who moved close to it, but backed away at the last second. He then kicked it to the ground and stomped his foot to it's head as the walker's head exploded everywhere.

"What was that about?" Steven asked with a cocky smirk. Jason's face was now serious as he pushed by Wes and Steven and stormed into the house.

"He's been unstable since Billy and May. His wife and his best friend. Both in the matter of a day." Wes said. "Why were you saying a final goodbye?"

"Those are actual people we put down. This isn't a game it's life. And we can't treat it like some fantasy." Steven said.

"Is this about that 'kidnapping' thing?" Wes asked. When Steven gave a slight nod Wes sighed, placed his hands on his hips, and looked up to the sky.

"Listen, I'm going in to eat. I'll see you there." Steven said.

"That kid needs to man up…" Wes said to himself, before following his footsteps back to the new home for the group.

* * *

That night for dinner, everyone stood and sat around the table they had as portions of food were handed out to everyone. Jordan refused his and gave half to Miles and the other half to Gianna who both accepted it happily. He looked around to see everyone eating and smiling except for a select few. Jason was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, Steven was twirling the oatmeal he had with a spoon, Monty refused to eat, and Andrew was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you thinking about?" Dr. James Wilson asked, who was the husband to Edith.

"Nothing, just the group." Jordan said.

"Well the way you are staring at that wall, you could burn a hole through it." James said with a chuckle. He slapped Jordan's shoulder before walking over to Edith and kissing her head. Jordan smiled at this and turned around to see Andrew passed out on the stairs.

"Are you kidding me?" Jordan asked himself. Before he could move, Wes grabbed his arm. He looked back at Wes who shook his head no and Jordan went back to standing there as Wes held a bottle of water up as a toast.

"To this house!" was all Wes said. Everyone smiled and took a drink of what they had as they continued eating.

As Alicia walked into the kitchen Connor came up behind her and placed a hand on her waist. She quickly turned around and pushed the hand off of her.

"Who do you think you are?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I'm Connor. I'm pretty sure we met already though." He said with a sly grin.

"I don't know what your problem is, but don't bring it anywhere near me." Alicia said trying to leave the kitchen area. Connor grabbed her hand and pulled her around.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Connor said.

"Keep acting like this, and I'll 'accidentally' shoot you." Alicia said, leaving the kitchen. Connor laughed to himself, looked up, and then walked out of the kitchen as everyone around the table had dispersed.

* * *

"Brothers and sisters! Soon, we will have a true home to call ours! Once we kill those people who murdered our brother, we will have supplies, weapons, ammo, and a place to call home yet again!" Luke yelled out to an army of bikers. "We welcome our new family; Daniel, Bailey, Marisa, Eric, Larry, and Derrik!" They all smiled as Luke stood above everyone else.

"Don't worry, because it will all be over soon." Dave said with a grin, standing next to Luke.

"Now everybody, rest and eat!" Luke said. He looked over the faces and saw the bikers back from the day set up to go hunting. William, Alex, and Kenny were three scrawny guys with shaggy hair. They each had their own leather jacket that they wore every day. William picked up an M16 and led the two others into the woods as Luke looked at the new members.

Larry was in his mid 50's but was muscular than most of the group they had and was eager to shoot a gun. He had a full beard going which had the grey cancelling out the black hairs and the greying beard matched his hair which was thinning out. Derrik was only eighteen and made up of mostly skin and bones. He had hair that covered his eyes and nearly went past his shoulders but Luke liked the guts he had. Eric and Daniel were both in their thirties and had buzzcuts. There arms were covered in tattoos and they always seemed angry. Marisa had long blonde hair and a bad girl vibe to her that drove Luke insane. She seemed to always be around whenever he was least expecting it and seeing her take down walkers drove him mad. Bailey however was the outcast of the group. She had long hair too but it was brown and she was never eager to fight the undead, and she certainly didn't look forward to fighting the living.

Luke walked down into the make-shift camp composed of a bunch of tents as Marisa walked up to him. Dave rolled his eyes as Marisa placed a hand on his arm and smiled. He smiled back and picked her up, carrying her to his tent, and the two disappeared inside. Teresa walked up next to Dave and rolled her eyes as well.

"I can't believe he just threw me aside." Teresa said.

"All you were to him was a piece of ass." Dave said.

"What am I to you?" Teresa asked with a smirk.

"A lonely tramp." Dave said with a smirk back. Teresa shook her head and laughed a little as Dave walked away to his tent. "Prepare! We are going to war."

* * *

In Memoriam:

Steven's walkers

Jason's staredown walker

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"Seeing as you've become the town drunk, we are taking it upon ourselves." Jason said.

"I'm the leader of this group. You have to talk to me before going out." Andrew said. He picked up an AK-47 and cocked it before walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mary asked, placing a hand on her hip while holding a shotgun in the other.

"I'm leading the hunt." Andrew said.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for posting a week late, but I'm ready now and the first half of season 3 is all set up. The chapters are going to be longer since I have more ideas and feel like they shouldn't only be 1,000 words. I want to be able to branch out the characters with more storylines, like how Andrew is becoming a drunk and Wes trying to take a leadership role. Then there is the new guy Connor, so yeah. I'm trying my best to make this as good and interesting as possible. Love you all and see you next time!


	22. Season 3 Episode 2

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 3 Episode 2: The Way Things Are

Darnell and Alicia placed two bags full of food, water, and ammo into the back of the Jeep they had outside the large house. Jordan stood on the walkway leading to the door with George standing in the doorway smiling out at him. Gianna walked out past George and got into the passenger seat of the black vehicle.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. We are just going to look for some more gas and maybe a few new cars." Jordan said.

"Just be safe. Keep an eye out for that girl. You can't let the one girl that likes you get bit." George said with a small chuckle.

"Shut up dad." Jordan said shaking his head and sighing. He threw a half filled bottle of water to George who caught it as Jordan walked around to the other side of the Jeep and hopped in the driver's seat. Darnell dropped the keys on his lap and sat in his seat in the back next to Alicia. Jordan placed the keys in the ignition as the engine roared to life and he pulled off the curb, back into town. George walked back into the house and closed the door behind as Andrew bumped into him. George looked at him noticing how his hair had become long, greasy, and shaggy.

"Sorry Mr. B." Andrew said, holding his head.

"Finally not drunk I see." George said.

"Just wait 'till later." Andrew said under his breath. He continued walking when he walked into a room where Jason, Steven, Mary, and Nathan were filling guns with ammo clips.

"What do you all think you're doing?" Andrew asked.

"We are going hunting." Steven said, tucking a pistol in his pants.

"And who gave you the right to go out?" Andrew asked.

"Seeing as you've become the town drunk, we are taking it upon ourselves." Jason said.

"I'm the leader of this group. You have to talk to me before going out." Andrew said. He picked up an AK-47 and cocked it before walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mary asked, placing a hand on her hip while holding a shotgun in the other.

"I'm leading the hunt." Andrew said, opening the door and walking outside. Mary looked at Jason who shrugged and walked outside as the others followed him. Andrew walked across the street and into the woods as the others slowly walked behind him.

Once he entered the woods he crouched and began to walk slowly and as quietly as he could. The others followed his lead but soon began to spread out hoping to have more luck that way. Nathan stayed behind Andrew who had been following tracks. As Andrew reached the end of the tracks he came across wire strung up between trees. He looked up and saw multiple tents set up and two familiar and unwelcome faces among the tents. Andrew lifted the AK and looked down the sights as he had one of the men's head in his sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Nathan shaking his head.

"Not here. Not now." Nathan said. Andrew had a confused expression come over his face before lowering the gun and following Nathan away from the camp.

* * *

Jason and Steven were back out near the road after not finding anything. The woods were deserted ever since they got here but they had always checked just incase. Jason pulled a cigar out of his pocket along with a lighter. He placed it in his mouth and lit it as Steven gave him a side look.

"Got a problem?" Jason asked.

"Not a big fan of smoking." Steven said.

"Most aren't." Jason said as he shook his head. He puffed out smoke causing a cloud of it to float towards the sky. "So what's your deal?"

"What?" Steven asked.

"Why are you like this? You hate smokers, you give the undead one last word even though they probably already had one." Jason said.

"So? People shouldn't have to suffer like that. I just hope that they find peace." Steven said.

"You're weak. Acting like that won't get you far in this world." Jason said. He looked to the right and saw two walkers slowly approaching them. He walked towards them and knifed both in the head before walking back over to Steven.

"And you're broken after losing a good friend and your wife." Steven said. He stared at the two walkers Jason had just killed before looking back at him.

"I'm not broken. It's just that's the way things are now." Jason said. Just then Mary, Andrew, and Nathan come walking out of the winds. Each one shook their head no and the group turned around to cross the road and head back home.

* * *

Back at the biker camp, Luke and Dave looked out towards the large house that their enemies had taken refuge in. They watched the hunting group enter the house causing Dave to turn back around.

"What's on your mind?" Luke asked.

"They know we are here." Dave said.

"So what? Now it will hurt them even more when we kill them and take their shit, which was our shit." Luke said.

"You don't get it. They can prepare now. It's not all about toughness these days Luke." Dave argued.

"That's what it is all about. You can't be no pussy punk ass bitch and expect to survive in this world or even get some ass." Luke said.

"To me it seems getting some ass is all you really care about. You know, getting multiple women won't make up for small packages." Dave said as he began walking back to camp.

"Watch your mouth asshole. I'll give you over to those college kids in a heartbeat if you ever insult me again. You are my bitch you got me? And any girl that becomes your bitch is instantly my bitch. Now get back to camp and check over rations… bitch." Luke said as Dave shook his head and left him. Luke pulled a cigarette out of the pocket of his jacket and placed it in his mouth. He looked out towards the house before smiling and walking back to his camp.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Road Side Walkers

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"I heard something." Jordan said. He opened the door and walked in as a walker appeared from behind the door. It tackled Jordan to the ground causing a loud thud to echo through the building.

"Shit shit shit." Jordan said as he held the walker off of him. Gianna came running to see what was wrong and aimed the gun at the walker's head. Her arms began to shake and she didn't know what to do.


	23. Season 3 Episode 3

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 3 Episode 3: Runaway

"Morning Andrew." James said as he stood in the kitchen. Andrew slowly walked in rubbing his eyes and brushing back his hair. He had let it grow out now and completely let himself go. He had stubble growing and bags under his eyes. His breath smelled more like alcohol with each day that passed and the group was slowly starting to abandon him as their leader.

"Good morning doctor." Andrew said as he opened the fridge. He stared into it and saw that the bulb was off like always and anything inside had little chance of being cold. He grabbed a bottle of water that they could spare and left the kitchen and entered the dining room where Stacy and Miles were seated.

"Hello 'Drew." Stacy said. Andrew sat down with them and stared out the window that was behind Stacy.

"Andrew, where's Eddie?" Miles asked looking up at him. Andrew turned his attention to Miles and narrowed his eyes.

"Stacy weren't you keeping an eye on him for me?" Andrew asked.

"Last time I saw him was when he woke up. He said he would be spending the day with you…" Stacy said as she stopped looking at the book in front of Miles. Andrew eyes slowly became wider with each passing moment. He bolted out of his seat and ran upstairs checking each room.

"Son of a bitch." Andrew said as he slammed the last door in the upstairs hallway. He walked back down the stairs and into the spare room they used as an armory. He grabbed a shotgun and a glock before walking to the front door.

"Where are you headed?" James asked walking out of the kitchen.

"My brother's not here. I have to find him." Andrew said as he grabbed a grey hoodie. He put it on and walked outside slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Jordan, Gianna, Darnell, and Alicia pulled up next to an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere. Next to it was a small corner store that Jordan thought may be useful. He turned the engine off and left the keys in the Jeep as he stepped out of it. The others followed and they began to spread out to search for anything that could be handy.

"Darnell check if there's any gas left." Jordan said pointing at the station. "I'll check out this store." Darnell nodded and walked over to the station as Alicia followed him. Jordan and Gianna slowly approached the gas station and held pistols at the ready.

"Think anything is inside?" Gianna asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Jordan said with a sigh. He opened the door and slowly walked in. He raised his pistol and walked as his sneakers made a crunching noise with glass on the floor. Most of the shelves were knocked over and had nothing on them.

"Nothing is left." Gianna said in a hushed tone. Jordan shook his head as he walked up to the counter and climbed over it. He checked underneath hoping to find something but had no luck. He heard a noise come from the back as if someone pushed something over.

"I heard something." Jordan said. He walked towards the supply room where the noise came from and saw no one inside. He opened the door and walked in as a walker appeared from behind the door. It tackled Jordan to the ground causing a loud thud to echo through the building.

"Shit shit shit." Jordan said as he held the walker off of him. Gianna came running to see what was wrong and aimed the gun at the walker's head. Her arms began to shake and she didn't know what to do.

"Don't shoot!" Jordan yelled. He slowly moved one hand to the walker's throat and used that to hold it up. He picked up his pistol with his free hand and shot the walker in the head, causing blood to spill out all over his face. He quickly stood up as Gianna hugged him and began crying.

"I'm sorry." she said in between breaths. Jordan stood there bug eyed as he held her and felt the blood run down his face.

* * *

"Any luck finding him?" Nathan asked as he and Selena caught up with Andrew in the woods.

"No and I have no idea where to look!" Andrew said as he threw a rock at a tree. He put his back to the same tree and slowly slid down it and put his face in his hands.

"We can keep looking. You take a break." Selena said.

"There are tracks right here." Nathan said looking at the ground. "Once you're good. Follow these."

Nathan began walking down the path as Selena followed. The tracks began to pick up and led to a small river where multiple walkers were hobbling around. Nathan grabbed his FAL that was hanging around his neck and aimed it at their heads.

"Hey. Don't." Selena said. Nathan looked at her and lowered his gun as he sat down in that spot.

"I'll wait for him to get over here." Nathan said. Selena sat next to him and pulled a flower out of the ground. She twirled it around in her hand and looked up at Nathan who was staring at the river.

"What keeps you going?" Selena asked.

"What?"

"I mean like, what makes you not give up in this world?" Selena asked in a different way

"I don't wanna die." Nathan said.

"Smart." Selena said with a small laugh. "But besides that… There's gotta be something in your head that gives you hope."

Nathan was quiet for a minute before looking at the ground and kicking around rocks. He then looked up at Selena and said, "I'm hoping to find my family along the way. Wherever they are."

"Oh no no no." Andrew said interrupting the two. He ran down towards the river and pulled out a knife, stabbing the first walker he came across in the head. Nathan quickly grabbed his gun and ran down to help out Andrew who used all the anger and energy he had in him to take out the five walkers near the river.

"Eddie?!" Andrew yelled as the last walker fell. "Eddie are you here?!"

A rustle came from a nearby bush causing Nathan to aim his gun in that direction. Selena stood up and stood behind him as Andrew walked over to it.

"Drew?" he heard. Eddie ran out from the bush and hugged Andrew who dropped to his knees.

"Don't run away again!" Andrew yelled at him as Eddie held him tight. Andrew picked him up and turned around, heading back home.

* * *

"We can set up here for the night. Then head back in the morning." Darnell said to Alicia as Gianna and Jordan came out of the corner store. Darnell placed a canister of gas in the back of the Jeep and pulled out a rag, tossing it to Jordan.

"Have fun in there you two?" Darnell asked with a smirk. Alicia punched him in the arm as she placed a spare tire in the back as well.

"We found some food in the supply room. Not a lot but anything helps." Jordan said tossing Alicia the bag holding the food. Alicia placed that in the back as the four got into the Jeep and Jordan drove it out of plain sight. He used the rag to clean off the blood from his face.

"Alicia you can sleep in the back if you'd like." Jordan said as he got out of the car. They were behind the corner store and next to a group of trees, hiding them from any body who might wander by. "Gianna you too. Me and Darnell will be outside."

The two girls didn't argue as Jordan and Darnell sat outside the Jeep and leaned against the side of it.

* * *

"So THAT's the plan?!" Dave asked as Luke began packing a bag.

"You heard me right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I heard you but really? That's what you want to do?" Dave asked back.

"Yeah. And we are doing it tomorrow. They are getting a message tonight that will warn them. Then tomorrow by noon we will go there with Kenny and William." Luke said. A rustling was heard outside along with a shotgun being cocked. Luke and Dave exited the tent they were in and saw Larry holding a shotgun to a man with a backpack and handgun. He was raising his hands in surrender as Luke walked up to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke asked. He grabbed the pistol from him and tossed it to Dave.

"I can help you." the man said.

"I didn't ask that. I asked who the hell are you shithead." Luke asked.

"I used to be with the people you are after. My name's Nick… and I can help you beat them." Nick said with a devilish smile.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Supply Room Walker

Riverside Walkers

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"We gotta talk with 'em." Andrew said opening his eyes and looking at Wes.

"Alright well. Who's gonna do it?" Monty asked.

"I'll go. I'm the leader." Andrew said standing up.

"You're gonna go alone? They are bringing four men we should have some backup too." Wes said.

"You can come then too." Andrew said.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello there everyone. I have a couple things to touch on, one being Nick coming back. I know there is a review asking when would he come back and that was submitted last episode. Well I want everyone to know I type the chapters in advanced so I did not just bring Nick back right away because someone asked for him. Also, The sneak peek this week was pretty lame I know. That's only cause the next three episodes are all going to be extremely big and I can't really give anything away. Alright thanks for reading, reviewing, and everything else. Love you all!


	24. Season 3 Episode 4

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 3 Episode 4: Negotiations

Andrew sat at the dinner table with Wes, Monty, and Nathan sitting in the other three seats. In the middle of the table was a note left on their doorstep by the bikers they had let go earlier in the year. Andrew had his eyes closed and was leaning his head back as Wes stared at the note. Monty was bouncing his leg up and down anxious about what it meant.

"What are we gonna do?" Wes asked.

"Well they are coming at noon right?" Monty asked. "We don't have long to decide."

"We gotta talk with 'em." Andrew said opening his eyes and looking at Wes.

"Alright well. Who's gonna do it?" Monty asked.

"I'll go. I'm the leader." Andrew said standing up.

"You're gonna go alone? They are bringing four men we should have some backup too." Wes said.

"You can come then too." Andrew said.

"I'm in." Nathan said looking up at the two.

"I'll wake up Jason and we'll get ready to talk with them." Wes said. He left the table and walked up the stairs as Monty let out a breath of air and walked away. Andrew grabbed the note from the middle and crumbled it up. He then walked to the kitchen and threw it in the trash and left for the armory leaving Nathan staring at the table.

* * *

"Good morning sunshines." Darnell said as he stood up from the ground he was laying on. He wiped dirt off of himself. He looked at Jordan who was sitting in the same spot that he left him in last night and saw that his eyes looked bloodshot.

"You alright?" Darnell asked as he tapped his shoulder. Jordan looked up at him and gave him a blank stare as Alicia and Gianna sat up from inside the Jeep.

"We headin' back?" Gianna asked.

"We should be." Alicia said. Jordan nodded and pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Darnell. He stood up and walked out into a group of trees and rubbed his eyes. He stood there for a moment and thought about how easy it would be to just run away from it all. After the other day, where he witnessed Gianna cry, he didn't want anyone to go through dealing with his death. Jordan thought about Claire for a moment before shaking his head.

"I can't go anywhere. Not yet. My family can't lose another kid this soon" Jordan said to himself. He turned back around and walked back to the Jeep and got into the backseat with Alicia as Darnell looked back at him.

"We all good?" Darnell asked.

"Yeah. Just go." Jordan said as he picked at some dry blood that was still on his face.

* * *

Andrew looked out the front window of the house and saw four men standing across the road from the house each with a leather jacket and a gun in hand. Connor and Monty walked up behind him and saw the same sight. Andrew placed a clip inside a glock and placed it between his shirt and pants. Selena walked down the steps as Connor passed by her smirking.

"What's going on cutie?" Connor asked.

"Ew. No sweetheart." Selena said looking at him. Connor waved his hand as if to say he didn't care and quickly went up the steps. Selena walked up to Nathan who was holding his FAL and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and was surprised.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked.

"Encouragement to come back safe." Selena said with a smile. She walked off as Wes and Jason exited the armory. Andrew nodded at them and opened up the door as the four walked out to meet the bikers.

"Hello there!" Luke called out. He walked into the street and met them halfway as his three men backed him up. Andrew did the same as the two leaders stood face to face.

"What do you want?" Andrew spat out.

"Right into this huh? Well I'm Luke. This is my good pal Dave, the bald fellow who imprisoned you. These two are Kenny and William." Luke said. "We would like to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Andrew asked. He looked back and saw Nathan and Jason staring forward coldly as Wes kept his eyes on Dave.

"You see you killed one of my men. He was innocent ya know. Dumb but innocent. He wasn't gonna hurt you. He couldn't hurt a fly. But it was not right to kill him. We never killed any of you." Luke said smiling the whole time.

"What is it you want?" Andrew asked.

"You see you took away our home which I don't appreciate. So I want your house." Luke said. His face suddenly became serious and any sign of a peaceful negotiation seemed to disappear.

"I can't do that. We have much more people than you think probably." Andrew said.

"Is that so? Well let me tell you something. All those people will be dead. I'll even piss on your body kid. Just give me the damn house." Luke said, getting into Andrew's face.

"No." Andrew said. Luke looked at him before laughing and looking back at his men.

"You hear that boys? This little shit told me no." Luke said. "Wow. You got some balls kid. Tell you what. If you don't give me this house those balls you got will be down your throat."

"Leave now before we kill you." Andrew said.

"Andrew don't go that far." Wes said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Andrew. Listen to your boyfriend." Luke said. Andrew punched Luke who took a step back and smirked.

"You're gonna regret that." Luke said. He grabbed Andrew and held a gun to his head as the others lifted theirs.

"Drop your weapons or he's dead." Dave ordered. Nathan let his FAL drop to his side as Jason and Wes dropped theirs on the ground. Luke watched as two more of his men came around the side of the house holding leashes with walkers attached to them. They brought the two walkers over to Luke and Andrew as the latter struggled to get away. Luke brought Andrew close to a walker and looked back at the others and smiled.

"You're gonna regret not taking my deal too." Luke said. He pushed Andrew towards a walker then began retreating to the woods. Dave, and the two walker holders ran off as well as Nathan grabbed Kenny and threw him to the ground. Andrew had to stick out his hand to stop himself from falling on the walker.

His hand was grabbed by the walker which bit it causing Andrew to scream in pain and blood began pouring out from where his pointer finger and middle finger used to be. Jason quickly stabbed the two walkers, allowing William to run away with the other bikers.

"We need to help Andrew quick!" Wes yelled.

"Get this shithead." Nathan said. He ran over to Andrew who was on the ground holding his left hand up and crying. Nathan pushed Andrew down and pulled out a large knife. He quickly slammed it down onto Andrew's wrist, causing him to scream over and over. Each time Nathan slammed the knife down, Andrew yelled in pain, begging him to stop. Eventually Nathan had completely cut off Andrew's left hand causing the blood loss to increase.

"Get him inside!" Wes ordered. Nathan and Jason quickly picked him up and carried him in as Monty held the door open. Wes looked down at Kenny who seemed to be scared out of his mind.

"Go to hell." Wes said to him. He pulled out a snub nose revolver and shot Kenny in the head, before running back into the house to help Andrew.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Walkers on leashes

Kenny

Andrew's left hand

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"I'll lead them in." Jordan said.

"Monty, Alicia, and Jason you'll go with him." Wes said.

"I'm going too." George said. "He's my son. I'll have his back." George added. Wes nodded and placed his hands on the table.

"Everyone… this means war. We will not stop until these people are gone or dead." Wes said.


	25. Season 3 Episode 5

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 3 Episode 5: This Means War Part 1

Jordan, George, Wes, Darnell, Monty, Alicia, Gianna, and Jason all sat around the dinner table in silence as Andrew's screams echoed throughout the house from the second floor. They had everyone they could spare working on stopping the bleeding and closing his wound. Stacy took the job of watching over Eddie and Miles.

Once they heard the screaming stop night had set over and the only sound filling the air was the chirping of crickets. Jordan rubbed his forehead and Wes cleared his throat. Before he could talk, Connor walked down the steps with a grin that made you want to punch him. Jordan gave him a side look as he walked by everyone at the table. He slapped Gianna's ass and continued walking. This caused everyone to stare at him except for Gianna who stared at the table.

"What the hell was that?" Jordan asked.

"What?" Connor asked with a smirk.

"You know exactly what. You've been acting like a huge douchebag and have no right." Jordan said.

"It's all in good fun." Connor said. Jordan quickly punched Connor across the face and grabbed his shirt. He pulled him to the door and opened it.

"This is all in good fun." Jordan said. He pushed Connor outside and stared at him.

"I helped this group man! You can't do this to me!" Connor yelled.

"If I catch you anywhere near this house I'll shoot you myself. Have fun out there." Jordan said as he slammed the door shut. Gianna rushed by him and up the stairs as everyone looked at Jordan.

"Now let's talk about the bikers." Wes said drawing the attention to him. Jordan walked back to the table as Wes begin to map out the woods and the information Nathan told them about the camp.

"We can have two groups flank. Or one stays back and draws them out while another goes into the woods to take out their leader. Once that man, Luke, is down it makes everything easier for us." Wes said.

"I'll lead them in." Jordan said.

"Monty, Alicia, and Jason you'll go with him." Wes said.

"I'm going too." George said. "He's my son. I'll have his back." George added. Wes nodded and placed his hands on the table.

"Everyone… this means war. We will not stop until these people are gone or dead." Wes said. The others nodded as the group dispersed and they all went off to their own separate parts of the house.

Jordan walked into his room which was pitch black and began to undress. He couldn't wait to be back in an actual bed where he could finally sleep and not have to think about any of the undead beings outside. He was down to just his boxers when he walked to his bed.

"Jordan…" he heard come from his bed. The sound of the voice startled him but he recognized exactly who it was.

"Gianna. I'm sorry about what happened down there. I just didn't like the way he ac-" Jordan said as he felt a finger press against his lips.

"It's okay. I wanted to thank you…" Gianna said. Jordan quickly felt lips press against his and a hand drag him to his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Selena and Nathan were outside watching Jason and George prep bags of ammo for the people heading out to the woods. Jordan walked outside holding a crossbow as Gianna exited right after him. Jordan walked over to Selena and nodded.

"Everything clear?" Jordan asked.

"Looks it." Selena said. "We shouldn't have to do this. There aren't a lot of people left in the world and killing who is left isn't right."

"It's the way it has to be." Jordan said. Selena shook her head as Nathan went back inside so he could get into a sniping position on the roof. Darnell was already up there waiting for him. Wes, Mary, and Steven had been holding AK-47's and patrolling the sides of the house making sure they wouldn't be ambushed. Jason, George, Monty, and Alicia were waiting for Jordan on the other end of the road.

"Keep them safe." Selena said.

"I will. Make sure you keep Nathan safe." Jordan said with a smirk. Nathan appeared on the roof giving Jordan a thumbs up. He got down on one knee and held a sniper in his hand as Darnell backed him up. Selena looked up at him and smiled.

"I wi-" Selena said. The sound of a gun going off and blood splattering all over his face caught Jordan off guard. He looked around to see where his group was attacked but realized it had been right in front of him. Selena had been shot right through the neck and had blood pouring out of her mouth. Jordan caught her body before it fell to the ground and he looked down at her as tears filled his eyes.

Nathan's face was filled with complete shock as he stared down at the dying girl who he could do nothing for. Everyone got into cover not knowing who would be next as Nathan lifted the rifle and scanned the forest. He continued looking until he landed on Connor holding a sniper of his own and hiding behind a knocked over tree.

"Son of a bitch." Nathan said. He fired his sniper at Connor and barely missed him. Connor retreated into the woods as Nathan waved at the ground group.

"Move people!" Jason shouted. The group ran into the forest as Jordan continued to look down at Selena. He could hear her making some sort of noise but he couldn't tell what. It soon turned into a growl as she grabbed his face and tried to pull him down but Jordan dropped her in time. He quickly pulled out a Glock and shot her in the head, putting her to rest.

"I'm sorry!" Jordan shouted out to Nathan. He shook his head as Jordan ran after the others into the woods.

Jordan's group ran through the woods, expecting bikers to be hidden all over waiting for them. Instead once they reached the biker camp they saw a few people still there acting as if nothing was happening. Jordan looked around and aimed his gun at one survivor. Once the gun clicked, the survivor turned around, revealing himself.

"Nick?" Jordan asked. Nick smiled at him as the rest of Jordan's group aimed their weapons at the other bikers.

"So you do remember me." Nick said.

"Listen. I don't know what he has told you people. But if you want to stay alive and safe, come with us. Otherwise I don't know what will happen to you." George shouted out to the others. One girl biker stepped forward, shocking the rest of them.

"I don't want to kill." the biker named Bailey said. Jordan nodded at her and looked back at Jason.

"Take her back to the house then get back here as quick as you can." Jordan said. Jason nodded and escorted Bailey away from the bikers as Nick took a step forward.

"This is our domain." Nick said. Jordan heard a gun click to the side of him and saw Luke standing there grinning.

"Boys and girls. Why don't you go and destroy that house of theirs." Luke said. The other bikers cheered and ran off as Luke continued to stare at Jordan.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Selena

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"You want to get a hit in Nick?" Luke asked. Nick's smile was gone as he watched his former group member be beat down by the two brutes.

"I'm alright just watching." Nick said.

"I insist. Take a hit at the man who abandoned you." Luke said. Nick looked at Jordan then back at Luke and a nervous smile formed on his face. He cracked his knuckles and walked up to Jordan.

"No hard feelings right?" Nick asked.


	26. Season 3 Episode 6: Mid Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 3 Episode 6: This Means War Part 2 - Mid Season Finale

Jordan felt a huge impact on his stomach as he dropped to his knees and began to cough repeatedly. Dave was standing in front of him with Luke and Nick behind him. George, Monty, and Alicia were being held at gunpoint by Daniel, another biker. Jordan felt the same large fist hit him in the cheek, causing him to fall to the ground. His vision became blurry and he could taste blood in his mouth.

"You want to get a hit in Nick?" Luke asked. Nick's smile was gone as he watched his former group member be beat down by the two brutes.

"I'm alright just watching." Nick said.

"I insist. Take a hit at the man who abandoned you." Luke said. Nick looked at Jordan then back at Luke and a nervous smile formed on his face. He cracked his knuckles and walked up to Jordan.

"No hard feelings right?" Nick asked. He punched Jordan in the ribs, but held back from going full force.

"That was weak." Dave said.

"I don't have the strength of a god like you two. My apologies." Nick said as he took a step back. Monty could tell something was different in Nick, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. To Monty he seemed more, smooth. He had changed a lot since being kicked out, talking more slow and seemed to act more cunning.

"Who's next?" Luke asked as Jordan had blood slowly pour out of his mouth and onto the dirt below.

* * *

Darnell and Nathan watched their people run inside as bikers poured out of the woods from all over. They held guns, some had assault rifles while others were stuck with pistols. The house had been boarded up and barricaded to stop any bikers from getting in, or any walkers.

"You know, all this noise will draw a whole lot of those things out to us." Darnell said.

"I'd rather have them out here then people." Nathan said as he cocked his sniper and looked out towards the road to see if anymore bikers were coming. Since the bikers already there had taken Nathan by surprise, he couldn't shoot them since they were out of his range.

Inside the house, Wes had sent Eddie, Miles, Stacy, Gianna, the new member Bailey, and Edith and James Wilson to the upstairs room where Andrew was. He kept Steven, Jason, and Mary down there to defend it from the bikers.

"What's the plan?" Jason asked as he could hear people pounding on the door outside. He cocked his shotgun and looked back at Wes.

"We have to kill them before they kill us." Wes said.

"You gonna be okay with that chinaman?" Jason asked looking at Steven. He grabbed a pistol and put it in his holster before looking back up at Jason.

"I'm from Vietnam dick." Steven said. Jason smiled and was about to open the door when Wes stopped him.

"That isn't smart. They would just be able to rush us." Wes said.

"What do you suggest?" Mary asked as she peeked out the window.

"Everyone get in the armory." Wes said as he walked to the front door.

* * *

Alicia was standing in front of Luke's girlfriend, Marisa, who was chewing a piece of gum extremely loudly. She had a gun pointed at Alicia's head, making her watch as George began to get the same treatment Jordan had gotten.

"Want a punch at this one too?" Luke asked Nick. Nick stared at George for a long time before shaking his head no.

"That man never caused me any problems." Nick said.

"Well too damn bad. I might just make you kill him now." Luke said. He grabbed a gun from out of his holster, cocked it, and gave it to Nick. Teresa walked out of a tent to see what was happening and sighed.

"I'm not gonna kill him." Nick said.

"Do it or I'll kill you." Dave said as he held George up. George's nose was bleeding along with his mouth and his eyes were barely open. Nick pointed the gun at George as beads of sweat began to roll down his face.

"Now listen. I didn't think you were going to kill all of them… and I can't let you do that. Not all of these people are bad people." Nick said. Luke and Dave both looked at him with anger.

"What are you saying runt?" Luke asked. Nick quickly hit Luke with the butt of the gun and then ran off into the woods. Alicia took this opportunity to tackle Marisa while she was distracted. Monty picked up a gun and ran after Nick.

"If I don't come back, don't go looking for me!" Monty yelled as he disappeared. Jordan swung at Dave who moved out of the way but was brought to the ground by George. Luke held his head and slowly began to get up when Teresa ran up behind him and hit him with a bat to the back of the head. Luke fell to the ground and yelled in pain as Jordan slowly stood up.

Dave escaped George's grip and ran off as George got up and hobbled after him. Jordan waited for Luke to look up at him and once he did, Jordan spat a mixture of saliva and blood into his face.

"Now who's the bitch?" Jordan asked.

* * *

Wes opened the door and was shoved to the ground as bikers ran inside the house, expecting an armed group of people to be waiting. One biker named Eric pulled out a knife and got close to Wes. He was then shot in the head by Lucy who was waiting behind the table which was turned onto it's side. When a biker named Larry began to march over to Lucy, he was riddled with bullets and fell to the ground as Nathan appeared out of the kitchen holding an AK-47. Connor grabbed two bikers and pulled them outside. The three ran into the woods and disappeared, leaving the others to be killed by Wes' crew.

"Two more. One got upstairs." Wes said loudly. Jason kicked open the door to the armory and shot the biker, Derrick, who was standing right in front of him. The biker fell to the ground, joining the others. Wes heard a scream from upstairs and ran up there to see Darnell knocked out and his gun taken. He then walked into the room where everyone was staying and saw the last biker, Daniel, holding everyone hostage.

"I'll shoot them all! I swear!" Daniel yelled at Wes. Gianna slowly walked towards him, holding a screwdriver in her hand. When Daniel turned around, she stabbed Daniel in the eye with the screwdriver, causing him to scream in pain. He ran out of the room as blood dripped from his eye and Gianna and Wes followed him. They watched as he fell down the stairs, and when he made it to the bottom the screwdriver was poking through his head.

* * *

As Dave ran through the woods, George tried his best to keep up with him. He felt bruised and beaten due to the punches he received from both Luke and Dave. Dave eventually stopped and put his hands on his knees, gasping for air as George slowly came to a stop behind him.

"It's the end of the line." George said.

"Maybe. But for who? Me or you old man?" Dave said. He pulled out a knife and twirled it in his hand as a wicked smile came over his face. George swung at Dave who moved it out of the way and stabbed George in the shoulder. He then kicked the back of George's knee, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Even if you kill me, you are done for." George said. Dave smiled and pulled the knife out of George's shoulder. He shoved it into George's stomach and left it there. Dave then ran away from the scene as George pulled the knife out and heard walkers coming his way.

* * *

Jordan punched Luke continuously, causing blood and split to fly out every time a hit connected. Alicia had Marisa held at gunpoint and Teresa sat back and watched it all happen. Jordan pulled out a Glock and cocked it and aimed it at Luke's head. He felt bruised and defeated but saw one glimpse of hope, and that was taking out Luke for good.

"To think some little college bitch is about to take me out." Luke said. "You may not even got the balls. You aren't gonna pull that trigger. I know it. You know it. It ain't gonna happen."

"Shut up!" Jordan yelled as spit flew out of his mouth and sweat poured down his face. A bruise was beginning to form on his eye and he knew he had a few cracked ribs.

"Do it!" Luke yelled. Jordan was about to pull the trigger when Marisa punched Alicia and grabbed her gun. She shot Alicia in the shoulder and aimed the gun at Jordan who stared at her.

"Let him go you little prick!" Marisa yelled. A gun went off and blood flew all over Luke and Jordan's faces as Marisa fell to the ground with a fresh bullet hole in her head. Teresa stood behind her holding a snub nose revolver.

"You… You stupid whore!" Luke yelled. Jordan looked down at him and shot him in the throat, he then stood up and holstered his gun. He helped Alicia up, who held her shoulder in pain.

"That's not gonna kill him. He'll become one of those things." Teresa said. Jordan began to pick up his bag and started walking in the direction his dad went.

"I don't give a shit. Look, if you help her get back to the house you can join us if you want. But I gotta go do something." Jordan said. Teresa shrugged and put one of Alicia's arms around her and began to help her back to the house.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" George yelled as he stabbed a walker in the head that just bit his ankle. He began to cry and he slowly backed away from it as two more stumbled out of the woods. They both went after him, taking a bite out of his shoulder and arm. Two bullets were fired, taking out both walkers. Jordan ran up to George who was bleeding out of many places.

"Dad… oh no, oh no, oh no." Jordan said as he knelt next to his dad.

"It's okay kiddo." George said as he had tears slowly roll down his face. "Listen kid, you're gonna need to take care of your mom and brother now. Do that for me… I'm sorry I couldn't last longer in this crazy world but I tried my best to keep you guys safe." George said.

"You did do your best dad. You did. I shouldn't have stayed back I should've come with you." Jordan said. He was looking at the ground as tears went down his face one after the other.

"These people don't see it, but they need you. They need you more than they needed me. Be careful in this world kiddo, and keep our family… our whole family safe. That means all of them."

"I will dad. I promise." Jordan said.

"Good. I'm gonna see Claire soon. She'll be happy not to be alone anymore I bet. She'll be real happy." George said as his vision started to get blurry and his eyes slowly began to close.

"Yeah dad. She'll be really happy to see you. Tell her we miss her." Jordan said as he stood up.

"We love you Jordan." George said smiling at him. His eyes closed and his head slightly slumped to the right. Jordan pulled out his Glock and fired it, making sure his dad didn't become one of the monsters that now controlled the world.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Eric

Larry

Derrick

Daniel

Marisa

Luke

Walkers That Sealed George's Fate

George Bradford


	27. Season 3 Episode 7

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 3 Episode 7: Aftermath

Jordan stared down at a grave that was next to the house he and the group had been staying at for a while now. The grave belonged to his father who had died just a couple days ago. His mother and brother hadn't been out of their room due to being too depressed to see or speak to anyone.

As he stared down at the grave he felt arms wrap around him and he jumped at the touch. His hand immediately went to his holster as he heard a girl's voice begin to apologize.

"I'm sorry Jordan, I didn't mean to startle you." Gianna said as Jordan turned his head around.

"It's fine, I was just zoning out." Jordan said. He saw two cars being packed with supplies and realized he was going to have to leave soon.

"We are heading out in a few minutes. You're still coming with right?" Gianna asked.

"Yeah of course. Let's go." Jordan said. As the two walked towards the cars, Wes stood outside the house watching. He saw Jordan passed by and quickly tapped him on the shoulder. Jordan turned around as Wes walked away from the group.

"So who's going?" Wes asked.

"I'm taking Gianna and Darnell. Steven and Mary also volunteered to go so they are coming along. And then I want Teresa to come along as well so I can see what we are dealing with." Jordan said.

"So that's six of you." Wes said. He bit on his thumb nail as he stared at the ground. "We'll have to be careful with you guys gone. Try to be quick."

"This is a pretty big supply run bud. I don't know how long it will take." Jordan said. Wes sighed and then nodded. He waved Jordan off and then walked back to the house. Jordan then walked to a car that had Gianna and Teresa in it and got in the drivers seat. He watched as the first car drove off and he followed behind it.

* * *

As the group of six left, Wes and Jason stood in the living room of the house. The two had been trying to track down the rest of the bikers that escaped during the war the two groups had. They had made a map of the surrounding area and marked off the areas Jason searched and it was narrowed to just a few places left in the woods.

"What if they are gone?" Jason asked as Wes looked over the map on the kitchen table.

"They can't be. They'll want revenge." Wes said. "I want you to get Alicia and go search near the river alright. After that we'll know exactly where they are." Jason nodded and walked away from Wes as Andrew slowly made his way down the stairs. He had bandages covering where his left hand used to be and his skin color had gone from an olive color to extremely pale.

"Who are you… to be giving… orders." Andrew said as he leaned against the railing. Wes turned his head and smiled at Andrew.

"I'm glad to see you up and moving partner but it might not be the best for you yet." Wes said.

"It isn't. Andrew get back to bed. You still need to rest, you lost a lot of blood son." James Wilson said appearing on the bed.

"Quiet doc, I'm talking here." Andrew said. He turned his attention back to Wes and stared him down. "I'm the leader of this group. I'm the one who needs to be giving the orders."

"No offense, but you aren't in the best condition to be leading this group right now. With your mom passing and you getting bit, you aren't in the best state mentally and physically." Wes said.

"I feel… great." Andrew said as he walked over to Wes. He was obviously out of breath and didn't seem ready to be up on his feet but that wasn't stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Wes asked.

"I'm gonna… go and checkout that last place." Andrew said as he walked toward the armory, using the wall to hold himself up. He made it inside and grabbed a hatchet, a Glock, and an AK-47. He walked out with the Glock and hatchet in holsters on his belt. Andrew then walked to the door using the AK as a cane. "I'll be back." Andrew said as he walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Immediately right after Jason and Alicia walked out the door leaving Wes to defend the house with just Nathan.

* * *

Monty moved the branches of a bush out of his as he saw a small town in front of him. And running into that small town was Nick, who he had been chasing ever since the bikers fought his group.

"Get back here you piece of shit!" Monty yelled at him. Nick turned his head and continued running as Monty did the same, bolting out of the woods towards his enemy. As he ran into the town he saw Nick take a right down a road and then immediately change his mind and go to the left. Monty looked toward the right and saw what looked like around twenty walkers. His eyes widened when the walkers turned their attention towards Monty.

"I'd run if I were you!" Nick hollered out. Monty turned his head and saw Nick slam the door to a pet store. Monty then ran to a fire station close by and climbed on top of a fire truck as the walkers surrounded the truck.

* * *

About an hour after the three left the house, Wes, Nathan, Lucy, and Bailey were waiting in the living room. Wes was keep an eye out, watching the windows and switching between them every once in awhile. Nathan had been cleaning his FAL and Lucy was putting bullets into clips to make the time pass.

"Someone's outside." Bailey said as she looked out the peephole. Wes grabbed a pistol and began walking towards the door as Nathan joined him. The two walked outside and saw Jason and Alicia on their knees facing the house. Behind them stood four bikers. Alex, William, Connor, and the second in command Dave who was able to escape from George Bradford.

"What do you want?!" Wes hollered at them.

"Put down your weapons. There's no point in threatening us when you have no manpower to back it up." Dave said. Wes shook his head and let his pistol fall to the ground as Nathan dropped his FAL.

"Now if you want your two friends here to live, you are gonna me and my three friends this here house. Seeing as how you killed all my other friends." Dave said.

"Don't do it." Alicia said. A gun was pushed into the back of her head by Connor.

"Shut up bitch." Connor said. Dave looked at this then back to Wes and raised an eyebrow.

"The house for your friends, or you can watch them die." Dave said. Wes stared at him and noticed a rustling in the woods behind them. Standing there was Andrew with a hatchet in hand.

"Can't we talk this out maybe? We can share the house if you want. Section a part out for you guys to stay in." Wes said.

"We don't want that! All we want is your house. So move out and you can get your friends back." Dave said. Andrew ran up behind the bikers and slammed the hatchet into Connor's head, causing blood to start spilling out of it. Connor dropped to his knees and fell over as Andrew quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the biker named Alex in the head.

"What the hell?!" Dave yelled. He watched as Nathan shot William in the head and he was the last one standing. Andrew looked at him and aimed the gun at his head.

"Come on n-" Dave nearly finished saying but was stopped when Andrew fired the gun, killing him instantly.

"I told you I could handle myself." Andrew said as he walked by Wes and into the house.

Nathan and Wes went on to free Jason and Alicia and led them inside. Wes and Nathan then went back outside to figure out what to do about the dead bodies. As they were standing there, Nathan looked up and down the road moment and then did a double take. Wes looked at him and saw what he was looking.

"Holy shit." Nathan said.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Dave

Alex

William

Connor


	28. Season 3 Episode 8

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 3 Episode 8: Division

Cooper Robertson, a slightly overweight man with stubble and shoulder length brown hair, sat down into the driver's seat of his pickup truck while hurriedly punching numbers into his phone. He had been trying all day to reach his brother but to no avail.

"C'mon, you son of a bitch." He said to himself as he hit the 'Call' button. "Answer the damn phone!"

He stuck the keys in the ignition of his rustbucket of a truck, which sent thick black smoke into the air. He didn't care though. There were much more important things going on today. A little pollution wouldn't matter much. He let the phone ring once. Twice. Three times. No answer.

"Shit."

He drove down the road as fast as he could, trying his best not to hit any other cars. At the same time, he started dialing another number into his phone. This number belonged to his wife, Deborah. She answered immediately.

"Cooper?" She asked in a worried tone. "Honey? What's going on? I heard on the TV that-"

"Yeah, everything that you've been hearing is true, baby. This city's going to shit."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm headed to Tommy's school to pick him up. I wanted to beat the traffic. It's already starting to pile up."

Suddenly, his phone started ringing in his ear. He looked at the Caller ID. It was his brother.

"I'll call you back, sweetheart." He stated. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cooper." She replied. He clicked the 'Hold' button, transferring him to a new call.

"Hey, little brother." Cooper said in a sarcastic way. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Watch your language, Coop. I have Tommy with me. Picked him up in case you couldn't get to him in time."

Cooper let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. Where are you now?"

"Headed back to my place. Did you want to come meet us there?"

"Why your place?"

"Because my place is far from the city, where everything had been going on."

A new voice emerged from the silence on the other end of the line. "Hi, Dad!"

"Hey, Tommy! I'm coming to pick you up from-" Cooper began to say, but he was cut off by his brother.

"Hey, uh, Coop? I'll call you back. There's a… oh my God… TOMMY, GET DO-"

The phone cut out. All Cooper heard now was an endless beep. Flatline.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cooper asked, even though he knew that neither his brother or his son could hear him. "Tommy! What's going on over there? ANSWER ME!" He was so focused on the phone call that he didn't notice that he was about to be T-Boned by another truck. The impact was so forceful that Cooper thought he was dead the instant after impact. After a few seconds of rolling, all of which felt like an eternity, the truck came to a halt, resting on its side. Blood dripped from his mouth and ears, which didn't allow any sound to pass through them except for a low ringing. He was sure he was dead.

"Jesus…" he moaned. Every inch of him was in pain. For this reason, he knew he wasn't dead. He thanked God. Soon afterwards, he smelled smoke. He looked out of the shattered windshield to see flames creeping up the hood of the car. Oil from the engine pooled around the car, which would ignite if he didn't get out in time. He smashed his foot against the door that wasn't pinned against the ground, trying to get it open. When he came to the conclusion that it wouldn't budge, he accepted death.

 _Tommy. Deborah. Get out of here for Tommy and Deborah._

The names echoed throughout his mind over and over again. Every time he thought of them, he got more and more angry. He let out a scream, which he couldn't even hear, and started crawling through the oil. Bits of glass from the windshield stabbed into his hands, and he winced in pain as the oil made its way into his wounds, but he kept crawling forward nonetheless. He finally made it out of the wreck, his hands burned and stung from the oil and glass that penetrated his skin. Cooper looked up and saw something hit his head, and soon everything had gone black.


	29. Season 3 Episode 9

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

Season 3 Episode 9: Brotherly Love

"Who is it?" Alicia asked Wes as he walked back inside the house. Wes looked back at her and just shook his head. He pulled a rag out of his back pocket and began to wipe his hands with it. He then tossed the rag onto an unusable washer.

"Hell if I know. He said it was an old friend." Wes said as walked into the kitchen. Alicia turned back around and saw Nathan talking to an older looking guy and the two were smiling at each other.

"You know he kinda looks -" Alicia was saying before Wes walked back out and cut her off.

"Looks like Nathan, yeah I know." Wes said as he walked up the stairs, going right by her face. Alicia stared at the two for another second before shaking her head. She then turned around and walked to the back of the house and saw two people standing outside the window. One of them was Eddie, who had been so quiet after losing his mom and his brother was injured. The other person was Bailey who seemed to be trying to talk to Eddie. Bailey was a new member to the group and Alicia didn't know how she felt about her just yet.

"Eddie, come let's go back inside. Miles might want to play." Bailey tried to reason. Eddie stood in front of a spot where a cross was stuck in the ground. On the small wood it read "Alison Douglas" and Eddie was staring at it.

"Hey Eddie, why don't ya listen to Bailey huh?" Alicia asked, poking her head out the door. Bailey turned and looked at her and that was when Eddie sprinted away. Alicia's eyes went wide as she bolted out the door after him without a word. Bailey saw this and began following the two as the three disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"How are we doing today Andrew?" Dr. James Wilson asked sitting down next to Andrew. He placed a medical bag at the table they were at upstairs while Andrew unwrapped the bandages that covered where his left hand used to be. He revealed the injury, showing stitches holding together his arm so he didn't bleed out. He still wasn't used to looking at the injury and winced at the sight. Andrew stared at the ceiling while James began to clean up the wound.

"I'm good Doc. How you been?" Andrew asked.

"Perfect. Since me and Edith found you people we honestly haven't felt safer. Despite recent events." He said, patting at Andre's arm with a certain liquid. Andrew looked down and tried to read the bottle but sucked in air through his teeth when James put the liquid on his arm.

"Well you've been recovering pretty well although you still need to get plenty of rest. Things will be very different starting off for you." James told him.

"Thanks Doc." Andrew said as he took a roll of new bandages and began to wrap it up again. James stood up and gathered his medical supplies.

"I don't know about you Andrew, but I feel uneasy. I know I said I haven't felt safer but between us, with all that has happened, something bigger is going to happen. It always does." James said, placing his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Alright Doc. I'll try to keep a lookout." Andrew said nodding at him. James nodded back at him and then left Andrew's room. Andrew stood up and pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was a family portrait of him, Eddie, and his mother. He smiled at it and then put it back in his pocket before walking out of his room.

* * *

"What are you doing that's taking so long in there?" Wes asked through the bathroom door to his wife Lucy. She was sitting on the toilet staring at a small little stick, her face was filled with dread and she didn't know how to answer.

"I'll… I'll be out in a second." Lucy shouted back to him. On the little stick was a plus sign and Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. She stood up and walked out of the bathroom, tucking the pregnancy test into her pocket. She looked at Wes who smiled at her and began to pack clothes into a suitcase.

"Everything okay?" he asked, stopping what he was doing and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled nervously at him and shook her head. Lucy then looked at the bags on their bed and raised an eyebrow.

"Are we leaving?" Lucy asked.

"Not just us. We are all leaving this place, it isn't safe enough." Wes said, shaking his head as he began packing again. "I'll talk with the others and we'll set out soon enough. Atlanta is our best bet." Lucy stared at Wes nervous about the new information she had just found out and also about Wes' plan. She had no idea if the others would go along with it or if it would cause their group to split apart.

* * *

"So what happened to them?" Nathan asked. Cooper looked at the ground and sighed. He leaned against the side of the house and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and leaned the box towards Nathan. Nathan looked at the ground and shook his head and Cooper just shrugged. He took one out of the pack and put it in his mouth, lighting it and then looking at the sky.

"I lost them." Cooper said.

"Lost them?" Nathan asked. Cooper exhaled a puff of smoke out into the air and nodded his head. He flicked some of the ashes onto the ground and looked around, trying to find the words to say.

"I lost them to this new world Nate. Right after I found them they were taken from me." Cooper said. Nathan looked at the ground and didn't know what to say after hearing that. Looking at Cooper now he realized he looked more hardened and not like him old self.

"You can stay with us. Share some good ol' brotherly love." Nathan suggested.

"Us?" Cooper asked.

"The people I picked up." Nathan said. He looked at the house and smirked and saw how Cooper's face remained serious.

"You their leader?" Cooper asked.

"No. There's a bit of a struggle going on at leadership." Nathan said.

"Leave then. They don't need you and you don't need them." Cooper said. Nathan looked at him as he walked around to the front of the house and flicking the cigarette onto the ground. He stomped it out and looked at the open road, a lone walker coming towards them.

"That's not true." Nathan said. Cooper pulled out a hunting knife and waited for the walker to get closer towards him, although it did take a while.

"I'll stick around for a bit." Cooper said, shoving the knife into the walker's head and watching it fall to the ground. Nathan looked at him and Cooper nodded his head towards the house. "Show me around."

* * *

Alicia and Bailey ran around the woods, following the footprints that were left by Eddie when he sprinted off. Bailey pulled out a Glock that she kept on her incase any threat showed itself. Alicia however only had a simple knife, not expecting to take off after the problematic child. The two stopped running and stood back to back, looking in every direction. Both were taking deep breathes after running a far distance and the close by scream of a child caused them to sprint yet again.

"Eddie!" Bailey yelled. She was sprinting when all of a sudden something grabbed her ankle and she fell over. Alicia looked back and Bailey waved for her to keep moving. Bailey looked back at the walker that was on the ground, and she pulled out her Glock. She shot it right in the head and shook off its hand before getting up and running again.

Alicia saw Eddie standing behind a tree as four walkers slowly made their way towards him. She pulled out the small knife and ran over to the four walkers, wanting to make sure the child could get away. Alicia ran at one of the walkers and basically tackled it as she stabbed it in the head. She pulled the knife out of its head and a small amount of blood sprayed into her face. The brief blinding allowed another walker to tackle her to the ground. The knife was knocked out of Alicia's hand and she began to struggle to keep the walker off of her.

"Bailey help!" Alicia yelled out. Blood shot onto her face as the walker fell ontop of her, being stopped by Eddie who picked up her knife. Alicia stare at him, her eyes wide while Bailey arrived and shot the final two walkers in the head.

"Are you out of your mind?" Alicia yelled at Eddie as she pushed the walker off of her. She grabbed the knife out of his hand and he looked at the two with innocent eyes, as if he did nothing wrong.

"I saved you." the child told her.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Alicia yelled at him. Eddie just shook his head and began running back in the direction of the house. Alicia and Bailey looked at each other before Alicia said, "welcome to the group."

* * *

Later that day, as the sun was setting, Alicia climbed up to the roof of the house. She brought a rifle with her, just in case she saw anything that could prove to be a threat. To her surprise, Jason was up there already using binoculars to look around.

"Afternoon." he said to her. Alicia gave him a head nod as she walked over to a folding chair up there and sat down. Jason was looking in the direction Jordan and his small group when in to scavenge for supplies.

"They're gonna be gone a while." Alicia said.

"Never hurts to check." Jason said. Alicia nodded and put the rifle down by her side. Jason turned his gaze to the left side of the road know. His mouth hung open and his eyes went wide as he lowered the binoculars.

"You've gotta be shittin' me." Jason said. Alicia looked at him and then to the left. Jason handed her the binoculars and she raised them, looking out. Over the horizon was a large herd of walkers, slowly making its way towards the house. It seemed like it would take the herd a good two days or so to actually reach them.

"We need to warn the others." Alicia said as her and Jason quickly abandoned the roof, down the hatch in the roof.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Lonely Road Walker

Bailey's Surprise Walker

Four Forest Walkers


	30. Season 3 Episode 10

The Walking Dead: Just Survive Somehow

 **Season 3 Episode 10: Frienemies**

Jordan threw a bag into the back of the car they had. After traveling a few miles, him and his crew had found a small town. It seemed to be untouched by the world around it, but deserted. He scavenged all he could from a grocery store while the others were split up. Teresa walked up to him, tossing a bag of her own into the car.

"Guess we hit the jackpot." Teresa said. Jordan gave her a side look, still skeptical about letting her be in the group. "Look, you're going to have to trust me at some point. I wasn't one of them… I was with them. That's all."

"That's just like saying I didn't murder the man. I only drove the getaway vehicle." Jordan said.

"Those are not the same at all." Teresa said, rolling her eyes. Gianna, Darnell, and Mary were all on their way back now, carrying their own bags of goods. Darnell had found a local gun shop and raided all the ammo he could which wasn't a lot. Gianna threw a bag of clothes into the car and Mary had a few bats, hammers, and anything else that could smash a walker head.

"Where's Steven?" Jordan asked. A crashing noise rang through the air from the store closest to the car. Jordan and Darnell ran into it, each holding a knife and a pistol. They looked around and saw Steven lying on a pile of boxes.

"It… It was dark in here." Steve told the two. Darnell let out a small chuckle and Jordan just rolled his eyes. The two helped him up and then exited the store, reaching the car where the girls were waiting.

"Should we start heading back? We got a lot of shit." Mary said, looking at everyone. Everyone then looked at Jordan and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah. Might as well. We could get closer before daylight ends." Jordan said. The six then piled into the car and left the small abandoned town, surprisingly having an effective day of scavenging.

* * *

Monty tackled Nick to the ground, punching him across the face. The two had escaped the walkers chasing them and Monty chased Nick out of the pet store he retreated to. After tackling him to the ground, Monty looked up and saw a car leaving the town they were in.

"Shit is that…" Monty began to say. He was stopped when Nick punched him across the face, knocking him off of him. Nick then got up and continued running as the walkers hobbled towards them, hearing the scuffle.

"Why can't you just let me be?" Nick yelled at Monty as he ran. Monty regrouped and got up, running after the traitor. He didn't answer him but continued to sprint as walkers started to fill the street hearing the two. Nick stopped in his tracks when walkers cut him off from going down an alley. He pulled out a small knife and stabbed one in the head.

"Shit…" Nick said to himself as the walker fell on top of him, followed by a still active one. It tried to reach around the dead walker, chomping its teeth at Nick. Monty rounded the corner and saw Nick lying there. He was about to keep going when he sighed.

"I'm going to regret this." Monty said. He pulled out his own knife and slammed it into the walker's head. He then picked up Nick and the two entered a gun store which had no guns in it. They quickly blocked the door so no walkers could get in.

"Why'd you save me?" Nick asked, putting his hands on his knees and catching his breath.

"Because I'm an idiot." Monty said. Nick just let out a small laugh before throwing up. Being so close to a walker like that gave him a weak stomach.

* * *

"After those bikers. Do you think we can be trusting of people?" Steven asked Jordan. The two were in the back seats, behind everyone else. Darnell was driving and Teresa was sitting in the passenger seats. Gianna and Mary had passed out in the middle seats, resting on each other.

"I don't know. They killed my dad. They got Dominic killed. A lot of Wes's people. Selena. So many people… and for what? What reason would they do such a thing?" Jordan asked himself out loud.

"I take it that's a no." Steven said. Jordan just shook his head.

"I have no reason to trust others. Our group is fine the way it is. We don't need anyone else." Jordan said. Steven looked as though he wanted to argue but stopped himself. He sat there quiet now while Teresa looked back.

"Not everyone's a bad guy Jordan. Take a look at me." Teresa said with a smirk. She then turned her head back to the road and Jordan squinted at her. The six continued on their way as night set over, heading back to the house.

* * *

Monty and Nick both jumped awake as the window to the gun store was smashed. Walkers began to pile into the store and the two began to panic. Monty pulled out his knife while Nick began to clear out the passage to the doorway. Monty stabbed one walker in the head, causing blood to spurt out across his face.

Nick got the door open and looked back at Monty who bolted right past him out the door into the alley. Nick was right behind him and the two ran out onto the main road and Monty began going in the same direction he saw the car go from before.

"Where are you going?" Nick yelled, trying to keep up.

"Far away from here." Monty said. The two continued running into the night, hoping they could make it a fair distance before they needed to rest.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Alleyway Walkers

Pet Store assault Walkers


	31. Season 3 Episode 11

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 3 Episode 11: No Time To Rest**

During the night, Stacy, Miles, and Edith woke up with a sickness. No one else had gotten it but the three were placed in their own room so it wouldn't spread to anyone else. James would go into check on them from time to time but it was becoming clear someone needed to go out and scavenge for supplies.

"We'll go." Nathan suggested, stepping up with his brother Cooper. Wes looked at the two then at everyone else who was gathered around the kitchen table. Alicia, Jason, Andrew, and Lucy didn't seem to argue.

"Alright. Grab some supplies, then head out. We need to be quick with everything." Wes said. Nathan nodded and left with Cooper right behind him.

"Some good ole brotherly bonding time huh?" Cooper said as the two went into the armory. Nathan grabbed his FAL which was leaning against the wall. Cooper grabbed an AK-47 and the two both grabbed Glocks and a knife.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You were traveling for days." Nathan said, looking at Cooper.

"I need to contribute right? Gotta earn my keep here." Cooper said. He left the armory and Nathan just shrugged. Once the two had their bags and some water they left the house, setting off to search for medical supplies.

* * *

"How are they?" Andrew asked walking up to Dr. James Wilson. He had just exited the room where Miles, Stacy, and Edith were staying.

"They're getting worse. I didn't think things were going to get so bad for them." James said, shaking his head. He started walking down the steps and Andrew followed behind him. Eddie was out in the backyard playing with Bailey who was keeping watch over him.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia asked, overhearing the two. Andrew and James turned towards the girl who stood at the last step.

"There's nothing we can do until Nathan comes back with medicine, if he can find any." James said. "My Edith has been through much worse than this though. I believe that they'll pull through."

"Let's hope they do. I don't want to lose anyone else." Alicia said. James just nodded and walked away while Wes walked up to Alicia.

"Watch duty." Wes said. Alicia nodded and started walking up the stairs. Andrew and Wes then walked out of the front door and saw Jason sitting on the curb. He was eating an apple and had a M4 by his side.

"Take a break Jason." Andrew said. Jason nodded at him and walked back inside while Wes turned and gave Andrew a confused look. Andrew stood his ground though and smirked at Wes, letting him know he wasn't giving up his leader position so easily.

"Stop!" Alicia screamed as two figures tumbled out of the woods across the street from Andrew and Wes.

* * *

Monty and Nick ran through the woods, knowing walkers were all around them and they had nowhere to hide. The spent the night sleeping in a tree and woke up to walkers roaming around below them. They had managed to get out of the tree but along the way attracted the attention of some of the walkers. As they were running, Nick pushed a walker past him and almost into Monty.

"Sorry!" Nick shouted but didn't stop running. Monty was able to dodge the walker coming for him and started running faster, reaching Nick. He tackled Nick to the ground and the two rolled out of the woods and onto a street where they heard a girl scream. Monty looked up and saw Alicia standing on the roof of the house. Andrew and Wes ran toward the two and Andrew smiled when he saw him.

"No way in hell." Andrew said reaching his hand down. Monty grabbed it and was lifted up to his feet. He then saw that Nick was the other person and pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Nick's head.

"No no no! Don't shoot!" Nick begged, raising his hands. Andrew looked at Monty who was staring at Nick.

"You're call Monty. If you say so, he dies or lives." Andrew said. Wes looked at Andrew, but didn't argue with him. He knew how Nick wasn't trustworthy but thought executing was a bit much.

"He lives." Monty said. Nick let out a sigh of relief and stood up. Andrew holstered his gun while Wes turned around and waved off Alicia.

"I'm so glad you're back man! We had no idea what happened to you. We thought the worst." Andrew said, patting Monty on the back. Monty just smiled and nodded at him. Nick followed behind the two while Wes looked down the road and saw a car slowly making its way to the house.

* * *

Jordan exited the car and saw Wes standing in the middle of the street. The two smiled at each other as everyone else began to exit the car, carrying bags of supplies toward the house. Jordan walked over to Wes and the two shook hands.

"Glad to see everyone is back in one piece." Wes said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Jordan said. He started to smile but his eyes went wide when he looked behind Wes. A line of walkers was making its way towards the house with a horde right behind it. Alicia noticed as well and fired one shot, knocking down a single walker.

"Hold your fire!" Jordan yelled. However, it was already too late and all the walkers started to focus on the house. Wes turned around and saw the horde approaching them and he began to run for the house.

"Get everyone inside and board up the house!" Wes ordered. Jordan started to run as well watching Steven, Teresa, Gianna, Mary, and Darnell drop whatever they were carrying and run for the house. Andrew and Monty held the door open for them while Alicia yelled at Bailey and Eddie. Nick sprinted into the house along with Jordan's group then Wes.

"Alicia, get inside!" Jordan yelled as he got inside after everyone and slammed the door shut. He locked it and looked out the window to see walkers surrounding the house.

"What the hell do we do?" Darnell asked, looking to Jordan. Jordan remained silent staring out the window as Wes and Andrew began to get into an argument over what to do. He was snapped out of his daze though when a walker came through the open back door, with more following it.


	32. Season 3 Episode 12: Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 3 Episode 12 - Season Finale: Ripped to Shreds**

Jordan ran past Andrew and Wes and stabbed the first walker that walked through the backdoor. Jason and Darnell were right behind him, stabbing the ones that followed in. Monty got into the armory and handed out pistols to everyone near him. Jordan grabbed a pistol and began to fire at the walkers flooding through the backdoor.

"Get in a room and lock it!" Jordan yelled. He grabbed his group and began to head for the armory before turning around and moving for the stairs. Walkers were already in the house and blocking the way to the armory before anyone could get there.

"Let's go!" Andrew yelled as he grabbed Eddie and ran up the stairs. He heard a scream from below and looked down to see Bailey trapped with the walkers who were now filling up the whole first floor. In her effort to escape she went for the front door and unlocked it. Bailey was tackled to the ground by the walkers outside the front door and began to be bit and scratched all over her body.

"Don't look!" Wes yelled as he pushed Andrew into one of the rooms. Already in the room that they were in were Lucy, Jason, and Mary.

"Where did Jordan go?" Andrew asked.

"The room with the sick people." Jason answered.

* * *

Darnell and Steven continued running down the hall and climbed the ladder up to the roof where Alicia was sitting, aiming her gun at the walkers that were still visible. She pulled a knife out and turned around to see them and sighed.

"Where is everyone else?" Alicia asked.

"Down there somewhere." Steven said. Darnell closed the hatch and sat down on it, not knowing what else to do. Alicia sat down as well, while Steven looked around, trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Was anyone…" Alicia began to ask, but couldn't finish the thought.

"Bailey was. She was trapped on the first floor and ripped apart. She opened the front door in the chaos, which doomed us even more." Darnell said. Steven saw one of the cars parked close to the house and knew they wouldn't be too hurt if they were to jump down onto it.

"I think I found a way down from here without going into a house full of walkers." Steven said. The two looked over at him and stood him, standing by his side.

* * *

Jordan slammed the door shut behind him and looked around to see who he was with. Teresa, Gianna, Edith, James, Miles, and his mother Stacy. He sighed and sat against the door as the walkers scratched it and banged against it. Miles was the only one of the sick who was feeling better and didn't take any medicine. Edith was lying on the bed and Jason was kneeling by her side, his head in his hands.

"She passed right as the herd stormed the house." Stacy told Jordan. Jordan sighed and pulled out his knife from his belt.

"No!" James shouted. "No. Let me do it. I just need more time with her, that's all." James said. Jordan nodded and sheathed his knife and looked at everyone else.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Gianna asked, hugging Jordan. He hugged her back and stroked her hair. Jordan looked around at everyone, struggling to find an answer.

"Before I was with those bikers… my friends figured something out." Teresa said. Everyone looked at her now. "Covering yourself in the walker blood and guts, stops them from attacking you. I mean, they don't attack each other so…"

"We need a walker then." Stacy said. She began to cough, and fell against the wall. Jordan ran over to her and helped her stand and she looked at him, her eyes showing just how weak she was.

"Ahhhh!" James yelled out. Everyone looked over at him and saw Edith, now as a walker, biting into his neck and ripping off his flesh.

"Cover Miles' eyes." Jordan said as he shook his head and pulled out his knife.

* * *

Monty was pressed against the door of the armory. He was able to get into it right before the walkers had poured in and felt bad having to shut out the others. Nick was with him, grabbing guns and putting them into duffel bags. He tossed one to Monty who caught it and stared at him. Nick noticed he was getting a look and shrugged.

"I'm not dying. We came all the way here and I didn't just to be bit." Nick said. Monty nodded, agreeing with him. Nick used one of the guns to smash the window to the armory. He left a few guns in there in case anyone else was able to get down there later on. He began climbing out the window, shooting down any walkers that were still outside. Monty heard a few shots and then it was quiet.

"You coming or what?" Nick asked, breaking the silence. Monty took a deep breath and ran for the window and as soon as he moved, the door to the armory burst open with walkers stumbling inside the room. Monty jumped out the window and the two were the first to be outside.

"Let's go." Monty said and Nick nodded in agreement. The two began running away from the house, not knowing who survived and who was dead.

* * *

"Here they come!" Jason shouted. The door opened and Mary stabbed the first one that walked in. She fell to the ground with it, unable to get her knife out of its head. Another walker stumbled into the room, about to tackle Mary. Wes was right there to save her, stabbing that walker in the head.

"Someone close the damn door!" Wes yelled at the others. Jason shoved all his weight against the door, causing it to slam shut, except for a walker's hand that was stuck between the door and the wall. Jason opened the door slightly to get the hand out of the way but was overpowered. He fell back and walkers began to enter their room.

"Eddie, get behind me." Andrew said to his little brother, who actually listened to him. Andrew and Eddie began to back up with Lucy right next to them. Mary, Wes, and Jason started stabbing all the ones that started coming towards them. Jason was buried under a pile of walkers eventually, stabbing all the ones that got on top of him.

A walker was making its way towards Wes, who was distracted after helping Mary with a bigger sized walker. Andrew began to pull out his pistol, aiming it at the walker. He hesitated and Lucy noticed, yelling at him as everything began to go in slow motion. Andrew blinked and fired the gun. The walker collapsed onto the ground, it's blood splattering across the wall. Lucy ran forward and shut the door once there was a moment of peace. Mary helped her hold it shut. Wes and Andrew looked at each other while Jason pushed the bodies off of him.

* * *

Steven jumped down first, landing on the roof of the car. He took a deep breath and looked up at Alicia and Darnell and gave a thumbs up. He jumped down off the car and looked up, waiting for the others. Alicia was next and jumped down without a problem. Steven helped her off the roof of the car and then the two stared up at Darnell who was staring down at the car with wide eyes.

"I think I'll just stay up here. You two just go." Darnell said.

"Come on Darnell, we aren't leaving you." Alicia said.

"I can't do this. I'm afraid of heights and falling. I'm gonna break my damn leg or something." Darnell said. Steven shook his head and looked around the house, seeing that the walkers were all inside now.

"Come on Darnell. We are right here for you. But we need to go now, or else we'll all end up dead." Steven said. Darnell sighed and without a warning to the two he jumped down and landed awkwardly on his ankle.

"Shit!" Darnell screamed out as he fell off the roof of the car after landing on it. Steven and Alicia helped him up and carried him into the woods behind the house, not wanting to wait around for any walkers that might have heard him scream.

* * *

Jordan laid Edith and James next to each other in the bed, putting their hands over each other as a small amount of blood leaked out the side of each one's heads due to a knife wound. Jordan had put both down and after setting them like that he turned around and saw that Teresa had opened the door, let a walker in, and stabbed it in the head.

"Ready?" she asked everyone. Jordan looked at her skeptically but eventually nodded, which caused Gianna and Miles to nod as well.

"You guys get out of here safely." Stacy said. Jordan looked at her, his eyes squinted.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked, walking up to her. "You are coming with us. Miles and I need you."

"No you don't. He needs only you now. You need to teach that boy everything you know about the old world and this new one." Stacy said. Teresa was already cutting open the walker while the two talked. She started to cover Miles in the walker blood and he made a disgusted face which caused her to smirk.

"We already lost Claire and dad. We aren't losing you too mom." Jordan said, taking her hand. She pulled away from him and shook her head, a tear rolling down her eye.

"Goodbye Jordan. I love you and Miles so much. I won't last long out there, especially being sick." Stacy said, sitting down against the wall. Jordan realized there was no way he could change her mind and he started to silently cry. "Leave me a gun. I can't become one of them."

Soon, Teresa, Miles, Gianna, and Jordan were covered in walker blood. Jordan and Miles looked back at their mom who weakly smiled at them as tears rolled down her face. She held a gun in her hand and waved to them as they opened the door and stepped outside. The walkers looked at them but didn't attack, letting them pass by. A gunshot was sounded off in the room they had just left and Miles looked at the ground. Jordan grabbed his hand, causing the child to look up at his older brother.

"Keep moving." Jordan quietly said to him. Miles nodded and the two continued walking. Teresa was in front of them, leading them to the exit. Jordan looked back to make sure Gianna was behind him but saw her frozen in fear, surrounded by walkers and nowhere near them.

"Gianna!" Teresa loudly whispered, seeing what they saw. Jordan's eyes went wide as he saw her beginning to cry.

"Gianna, come on!" Jordan loudly whispered as well. As she began to loudly cry, the walkers surrounded her and began to sink their teeth into her. Blood began to pour out of her neck and arms. She tried to push the walkers away but was surrounded and devoured quickly.

"Keep moving." Miles whispered to Jordan, tugging on his hand. Jordan looked back at his brother and nodded, moving forward with Teresa and making their way out of the house. They grabbed a few bags that they had dropped before the herd arrived and got into a car, the three of them setting off.

* * *

Right as the car left, Cooper and Nathan walked down the road, seeing walkers slowly making their way out of the house now. Cooper patted Nathan's back and Nathan's face was filled with sadness and despair. The two turned to the left, making their way into the woods where the bikers once had camped.

"It's alright little brother. You found me again. Family is stronger than friendship." Cooper said, as the two walked away from the now wrecked house.

"They were all ripped to shreds in there…" Nathan said to himself.

"Don't think about that. Think about yourself and me. We are alive. That is what matters now." Cooper said, leading Nathan through the woods.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

Backdoor Surprise Walkers

Bailey

Edith Wilson

Dr. James Wilson

Upstairs Assault Walkers

Stacy Bradford

Gianna Banner


	33. Season 4 Episode 1

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 1: Salvation**

Jordan, Miles, and Teresa drove until the sun began to set. They had turned and began driving through the woods shortly after they had left the house. Still going forward, and driving through the woods caused them to go slowly and lose some daylight. Eventually, once night had finally settled over, the three had discovered a small abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. Jordan parked the car on the side of it. He looked in the backseat and saw Miles sleeping, his head resting on the bags.

"I'm gonna clear the house." Jordan said. Teresa nodded and pulled out her knife to have it ready just in case. Jordan exited the car and took his pistol out of its holster. He took out his knife as well and kept that under the gun as he kicked open the door to the shack.

"Hey!" Jordan shouted, banging the gun on the wall of the shack. When nothing came out he stepped inside and took a look around. It was just the one room but had a small bed and a couch in it.

"Is it clear?" Teresa asked, standing outside the car. Jordan came back out and nodded to her. He holstered his weapons and grabbed Miles from the backseat gently, not wanting to wake him. Jordan carried Miles inside and put him down on the small bed while Teresa carried in the bags they had filled with clothes and some food.

"You can get the couch." Jordan said, walking out of the shack and sitting on the steps that led to the wood. Teresa didn't argue with him and laid down on the couch, after changing out of her bloody clothes. She then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Later, in the middle of the night, Teresa woke up after seeing the images of Bailey and Gianna ripped apart in her sleep. She looked around and saw Jordan was still awake, now sitting against the door, inside with her and Miles. His clothes were changed along with Miles. She stared at Jordan and he stared back at her.

"It's okay to be upset about it." Teresa said.

"I am upset about it. But I need to be strong." Jordan said. Teresa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No you don't." Teresa said.

"Yes I do. I'm all Miles has now. I can't let him see me being weak. He needs to be strong to survive." Jordan said, raising his voice slightly.

"Bottling up your emotions will get you killed. You'll just end up frustrated and do something stupid." Teresa said. Jordan didn't respond, instead he got up and walked over to the opened bags they had and began to sort out the food. "Miles has me too now." Teresa said after the brief moment of silence. It remained quiet but Jordan stopped what he was doing and just sat there. Teresa thought she could hear him start to cry but she ignored it and laid back down.

"Good." Jordan quietly said, going back to organizing everything.

* * *

Nick and Monty continued running, not looking back to see if anyone else had gotten out of the house, or if the walkers were now coming after them. They thought they had heard a car coming towards them, but when Monty took the chance to look back, there was nothing there. The two eventually had to stop running and sat down in the middle of the road, out of breath and exhausted.

"They're all dead." Monty said, staring at the ground. Nick looked at him, not used to seeing Monty in such a bad mood.

"Why do you think that?" Nick asked.

"They would've run away too. We haven't seen anyone." Monty said. "I just found them again and now they are all gone."

"They aren't all gone. Maybe they got out and ran wherever they could. But we can't be upset about it. Not right now. Right now, we need to get back to that town." Nick said. Monty looked at him and nodded. The duo stood up and began walking forward again, not looking back yet again.

* * *

Jordan woke up to the sound of the shack's door opening. He grabbed his pistol and sat up quickly, aiming it at the door. Teresa was standing there with dead squirrels in her hands. She dropped them on the floor and raised her hands while Jordan squinted at her and lowered the gun.

"Someone's on edge." Teresa said, picking up the squirrels again and walking over to the small kitchen area that the shack had. Jordan looked over and saw Miles still asleep in the bed. Jordan had fallen asleep on the floor next to him and didn't even realize it.

"You should be too." Jordan said. He stood up and holstered his pistol, walking over to where she was. "How many did you get?"

"Enough for a few days." Teresa said. "Staying with those bikers taught me a few good things. One of them, hunting."

"Yeah." Jordan said, walking away from her and going back to the door of the shack and staring outside. He saw a few walkers making their way through the woods, but he didn't bother to kill them. It would be a waste of energy, and they didn't notice him anyway.

"You think anyone else made it out?" Teresa asked, looking back at Jordan.

"No. I think we are the only ones." Jordan said, and that wasn't his depression talking. It was the reality of the situation. Teresa just nodded, knowing it was the most likely possibility. Jordan shut the door to the shack quietly and sat down on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him.

* * *

Nick and Monty made their way back into the town during the middle of the night. The two cleared out one of the small houses that were in the town. They barricaded the door to the house with a couch. They did the same to the back door and then hid their gun bag. Each held an AK with them for the night though. Neither one bothered taking watch and both immediately fell asleep on the floor.

By the time morning hit, both were still asleep. After for running and walking for most of the day and into the night their feet were bruised and even a bit bloody. Both needed their rest and knew they were safe if they slept in just a bit.

* * *

Teresa was preparing to cook the squirrels. She knew Jordan and Miles had gone outside and looked out the window to see the two talking. Jordan had handed a pistol to Miles who held it at his side. Jordan then taught Miles how to aim the pistol.

"Two hands on it at all times. Make sure to look down the barrel." Jordan said, standing behind Miles and helping him.

"Like this?" Miles asked, squinting one eye and looking down the barrel of the gun, two hands on it like Jordan had instructed.

"Just like that bud." Jordan said. He then grabbed an empty can and put it on the stump of a tree and ran back behind Miles. He checked to make sure Miles was aiming at the right place and saw that he was. "Fire."

Miles shot the gun and just missed the can, hitting the tree a bit to the right behind it. Miles pouted and lowered the gun but Jordan smiled. He patted Miles on the back and cocked the gun again for him, making sure to show him how to do it.

"Practice makes perfect buddy. Let's try again." Jordan said. Miles nodded and the two continued to practice while Teresa watched on, smirking and not even realizing it.


	34. Season 4 Episode 2

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 2: On the Road Again**

Andrew and Wes sat against the door as walkers banged against it, trying their best to break in. Eddie was sleeping in the bed with Lucy sitting on the edge of it, a pistol ready in her hand. Jason was throwing the bodies into one of the corners, trying to clear up the way to the door. Mary loaded up her own pistol, getting ready to take back the house with her fellow survivors.

"We need to open this door." Andrew said. Wes nodded, the two of them agreeing on something for the first time in a while. Lucy stood up and Mary took a step back.

"I'll stay in here with Eddie." Mary said. Andrew nodded and picked up a knife. Wes took out a snub nose revolver and cocked it. Jason got behind Wes and the four were ready.

"That gunshot from the room next door must have distracted most of them." Jason said. Andrew slowly began to open the door.

"Who do you think it was?" Lucy asked.

"Let's find out." Wes said. He took a step into the hall as Andrew stabbed the two walkers behind the door in the head. The top floor was clear after that, the only noises coming from the room next door. The four traveled to the room and saw Stacy lying against the wall, a bullet hole in her head. Two walkers were chomping at one of her arms and one of her legs.

"No…" Lucy said. She shot the two walkers in the head and Andrew walked into the room, seeing the sight.

"Shit. Jordan…" Andrew said. He looked at the bed and saw four walkers around the elderly couple who had stab wounds in their heads. "Someone put them down already."

"Maybe it was Stacy, then she got bit." Lucy said. Andrew took out one of the walkers while Jason stabbed another in the head. The two of them then took out the next two and examined James and Edith's dead bodies.

"No, Stacy doesn't have a knife on her." Wes said, looking at Stacy close up. "Jordan must have gotten out with some of our people." Andrew, Jason, and Lucy cleared out the walkers from the room and then shut the door. "Let's take back what's ours."

* * *

Most of the house was cleared out by morning. They had found Gianna's body basically torn apart and destroyed by walkers. Bailey wasn't even recognizable when they had first found her. Other than that, they hadn't found anyone else. Andrew was watching Eddie while everyone else sat around the kitchen table, quiet. No one knew what to say.

"So did everyone else get out?" Mary asked, staring at the table.

"We didn't find anyone's bodies. They could be alive, they could've been taken down during the night. Who the hell knows?" Jason said, leaning against the wall to the kitchen.

"This place isn't safe anymore with just us. Guns are missing, the walkers destroyed everything inside basically." Andrew said. "We need to keep moving."

"Why would we leave here? It's perfectly fine." Wes said as a piece of the railing to the stairs fell off. "That's fixable."

"Our people are out there. We need to go and find them!" Andrew said, standing up from his chair. Jason rolled his eyes, knowing an argument was incoming. He walked away from the two, grabbing a duffel bag from the armory while Mary followed him. Lucy looked back and forth between the two men who fought to be the leader of the group.

"Our people have lived this long. If they can't make it now, they didn't deserve to live." Wes said. Lucy was shocked to hear her husband say such a thing and she turned to look at him.

"Wes!" Lucy said.

"What? It's true!" Wes argued. He saw how Andrew and Lucy were looking at him and he just shook his head. "Do whatever the hell you want." he said, storming off and heading upstairs. Andrew put his hand over his eyes while Eddie wandered off to the outside of the house.

* * *

"What are you up to?" Mary asked, leaning against the closed door of the armory. Jason was stuffing whatever ammo and guns he could find into the bag he had. He turned to look at her and shook his head.

"I can't deal with those two arguing. I also can't live in a house knowing friends of mine died in it. Whatever they decide to do, I'm out." Jason said.

"Where are you going to go?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Somewhere. I'm a man of action sweetheart. I'll do what I gotta to survive. There ain't nothing out there that is going to scare me to running back to those two blubbering idiots." Jason said.

"When I joined you guys, it didn't seem so broken. You guys seemed like you were on top of the world, and that's what I liked." Mary said, helping Jason pack now as she walked farther into the room and picked up some handguns.

"We were on top of the world. Then Andrew lost his hand and all he wanted to do was show he was still capable of leading. The kid lost his mom and then his hand. He had it rough, and Wes thought he needed the break. Both have too much pride to admit they sound stupid." Jason said.

"And Jordan? He always seems to have a plan. Why didn't you guys ever ask him to lead?" Mary asked. The two picked up everything off the ground and Jason shrugged.

"Honey, who the hell knows. He's been through enough shit too. Especially with yesterday." Jason said. Mary nodded and the two left the armory to see Wes and Andrew had left Lucy at the table.

"Wes stomped upstairs and Andrew is burying our people." Lucy said. Mary nodded while Jason headed for the kitchen, going to pack what food they had left.

* * *

Eddie was wandering around on the side of the house, running around like any normal kid did. He knew bad things were going on with his big brother and friends, but couldn't quiet figure out what. Miles and his brother had disappeared, while Miles' mom had passed away. Everyone else was missing too, like Alicia and Darnell. Eddie also felt sad when he realized Bailey had passed away with Miles' mom.

"They get to see mommy." Eddie said as he hopped onto a stone in the ground, which created a path to the back yard. As he began to hop to the next stone he was pulled onto the ground by a walker that was lying in the tall grass. Eddie fell onto the grass and his eyes went wide as the walker tried to bite his foot. Eddie tried to crawl away, attempting to get underneath the van that was in front of him.

"Oh no!" Eddie said to himself as a walker crawled out from underneath the van as he got close to it. The walker grabbed Eddie and bit into his shoulder, causing Eddie to scream out in pain as his skin was pulled off of him and blood began to pour out of the bite wound.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Wes." Lucy said, standing behind Andrew as he dug the grave for Stacy, already having buried James, Edith, and what was left of Bailey. Andrew briefly turned his head to look at Lucy and then went back to digging.

"I get he wants to be leader, but he doesn't have to be an asshole." Andrew said. Lucy could see him struggling to dig with one hand, but knew if she tried to help it would hurt his pride.

"Before all this he was nicer. A lot nicer. He would never raise his voice like that, or say such harsh things." Lucy said. "But this new world changed him."

"This world brings out who we truly are." Andrew said. He was about to drag Stacy's body into the grave when he heard Eddie scream out. He dropped the shovel and Stacy's body and ran over to the side of the house.

"No!" Andrew screamed as he pulled out his knife. Lucy ran over as well and saw Eddie bleeding out as the walkers continued to bite into his shoulder. Andrew stabbed both walkers and kneeled next to his brother who was crying.

"Shh. Shh. Don't cry Eddie. It's alright. Don't cry." Andrew said as he put Eddie's head into his lap. Wes, Jason, and Mary ran out and stood behind Lucy and saw the same thing as her. Andrew began to cry as Eddie quickly grew pale from all the blood he was losing.

"Andy…" Eddie whispered. Andrew used his hand to wipe away the tears, trying to look strong for his brother. "I love you." Eddie whispered right after.

"I love you too little bro." Andrew whispered back. Eddie's eyes slowly began to close, and he fell lifeless in Andrew's arms. "Mom will be happy to see you." Andrew whispered to his deceased brother. He kissed his forehead before picking up his knife, and putting Eddie down so he wouldn't turn into a walker.

Andrew looked up and saw the others staring at him. Wes stepped up from the small crowd and nodded at Andrew. "Let's get out of here." Wes said, and Andrew nodded in return.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Knock Knock Walkers

Upstairs Walkers

Surprise Walkers

Eddie Douglas

* * *

Author's Note:

While it is a sad loss to see such a young life go in the apocalypse, it just goes to show that anything can happen. I want this story to be surprising. Not everyone will die just in Mid Season Finales and Season Finales. I'm going to make it more shocking. Anyone can go at anytime. Even the main characters like Jordan and Andrew. Anyone can go at anytime. Death will not be easy to deal with in this story. And on that note, there is a poll on my page about this story. For those of you who read this, you have the chance to vote on who you think will not make it past this season. You can vote two times so if there are two people you think will die before season 5, you have the chance to pick them. Make sure to review your thoughts, predicitons, or criticism. Vote too! Have a great day/night, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	35. Season 4 Episode 3

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 3: Left Behind**

After escaping the house and running through the woods for most of the day, Steven and Alicia let Darnell go, letting him fall onto the ground right next to a river. Night was setting over and the two were exhausted from carrying Darnell through the woods. Darnell however was still in extreme pain after injuring his ankle from the drop. He put his face in the water, letting it wake him up and refresh him. Steven and Alicia did the same, drinking some too, not caring about if the water was dirty or not. Once the three were refreshed, they sat by the river side, not knowing what to do next.

"We should rest, and take shifts keeping an eye out." Alicia said. Darnell nodded, pulling out his large hunting knife and holding it tightly as he laid down on his back. Alicia backed up, leaning against it and keeping her sniper in her arms.

"You sure you want to take first watch?" Steven asked, sitting next to Darnell who was already sleeping. Alicia just nodded, not wanting to go to sleep.

"If I sleep, I'll see their faces. I'll hear the screams again. I don't want to go through it again." Alicia said. Steven looked at the ground.

"Don't think like that. Everyone could have made it out just like us." Steven said. He looked up to see Alicia shaking her head, staring out at the woods.

"You heard it too, don't lie. The screams of our people. How could you not?" Alicia said. Steven had no hopeful remark for that. He just laid down, staring up at the sky, watching the stars, holding a knife tight in his hands just like Darnell was doing.

"At least they are up there now. Among the stars and everyone they lost. They can be somewhere peaceful." Steven said. Those were the last words spoken that night as he soon fell asleep, and Alicia was left awake, defending them and herself in the night.

* * *

Around the same time that Alicia began her watch, Nathan and Cooper had reached the older bike camp on the opposite of the road that Alicia, Steven, and Darnell were on. Headed away from everyone else, the two brothers decided to look around the old destroyed camp to see if anything useful was lying around. Nathan saw a few dead bodies lying around the place, slowly rotting away. Cooper meanwhile whistled loudly, picking up canned food that was left behind.

"This place looks like a Goddamn goldmine." Cooper said, smiling as he put a can in his bag. "You guys killed these people then just left their shit here?"

"We didn't have time to come back here and fully look everything over." Nathan said, looking around and seeing dried blood on some of the sleeping bags. He found a clean one and threw his bag down onto it, then sat down next to his bag.

"Why the hell would you leave this shit behind little brother?" Cooper asked, sitting onto one of the old motorcycles that was left with the camp. He smiled and looked around for the keys, while Nathan stared at the dirt on the ground.

"Our group lost too much to worry about stuff like that." Nathan said, thinking back on the losses they had suffered, and how everyone was probably dead in the house right now. Cooper noticed the sadness in his brother's voice and walked over to him, sitting down next to him.

"Look Nate. Loss is a part of life. Those people, they weren't fit for this kind of world. You and I, we are. We were meant to survive in this world together. You'll realize that soon enough. Now get your sorry ass up and let's find the keys to two motorcycles and get the hell out of here!" Cooper said, slapping his brothers back and smiling. He stood up and began to look around again while Nathan just sighed and stared at the dirt still.

* * *

Alicia was sitting in a tree, as the sun rose. Darnell was awake as well, washing his face by the river. Steven was just waking up, while Alicia was looking down the scope of her sniper, looking for some place they could go. As she was scanning the distance, her gaze stumbled on a few buildings surrounded by a gate. She could see a small blur of people walking around in the gate and she smiled.

"I see someplace! A community!" Alicia said, jumping out of the tree and landing next to Steven who was standing up.

"How far?" Darnell asked, trying to stand and wincing every time he put weight onto his bad ankle. Steven walked over to him and put one of Darnell's arms around his neck to help balance him. Alicia took Darnell's other arm and the three began walking through the river, soaking their pants as they crossed it.

"A day's walk. We can make it by tomorrow morning if we walk all day. Tomorrow night if we stop to rest at all." Alicia said. Steven and Darnell could tell that she was determined to get to this place, but both also wondered if they should worry about the people there.

"What if they are like the people who took the Parthenon. The bikers?" Steven asked, looking across Darnell and at Alicia. Darnell looked at her too and she just stared straight forward.

"I don't care. We'll become like them. Look, we can't stay out here just the three of us. It isn't safe. Being with people, it's a better chance of survival." Alicia said, as the three continued walking through the woods, leaving a trail of wet dirt behind them.

"But if their community isn't safe-" Darnell began to pipe in but was stopped when Alicia stopped walking.

"I've lost too much recently to argue about this. You two can do your own thing if you want, but I need to be somewhere behind a gate where I can feel safe. Selena, George, Bailey, Wes, Lucy, Jordan… I don't want to think of them. They're all gone now and I can't change that. And not being able to change that kills me inside." Alicia said. The other two looked at her now, seeing the pain on her face. "I need to go somewhere safe, where I can protect people and not feel this way… So are you with me or not?" She asked, looking up at the two of them now.

"I'm with you." Darnell said without hesitation.

"Me too." Steven said. Alicia nodded, and the three began to walk again.

* * *

Cooper and Nathan walked through the woods, pushing two bikes with them and an extra bag on each of their shoulders. They decided to leave the camp once morning hit, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. Cooper was whistling again, looking around, not caring if a walker or person were to hear him. Nathan continued to stare at his feet as he walked, annoyed with his older brother deep down, but didn't want to say anything.

"So, were one of those girls, your girl?" Cooper asked, looking back at Nathan. Nathan looked up at his brother, confused by what he was asking.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"You know… were you romantically involved with one of them?" Cooper asked.

"No… There was one girl who was nice but…" Nathan said, not wanting to think about what happened to Selena.

"But?" Cooper pushed. Nathan just shook his head and Cooper rolled his eyes at him. "Come on Nate, work with me here. I wanna know what you were up to while I made my way through the states towards you."

"I was with those people. That's what I was doing. The people we just left to die there. Maybe, we could have saved some of them." Nathan said, dropping the motorcycle and staring at his brother. Cooper turned around, dropping his motorcycle as well. He raised an eyebrow and took a step towards Nathan.

"What did I say before? They were a lost cause. They weren't cut out for this type of world. There was absolutely nothing we could do for them. If we had gone toward that house, both of us would have ended up dead, just like them." Cooper said. Nathan could feel the rage building up inside him, but he resisted the urge to hit his brother.

"Don't say that. We could've taken care of those walkers easily. Just because you think your ideas are so great doesn't mean they are. Numbers are better to have." Nathan said.

"Then we'll find new people for you to hang out with. Stop whining about it. There's nothing you can change now. All of them are dead. Accept it." Cooper said. Nathan balled his hand up into a fist, getting ready to strike his brother. Cooper quickly pulled out his pistol, cocked it, and aimed it at Nathan.

"Unball your fist." Cooper said. Nathan hesitated, keeping his hand in fist form. Cooper then put his gun against Nathan's forehead. "Now baby brother." he said, an angry tone in his voice. Nathan listened this time, relaxing. Cooper lowered his gun and holstered it. "Don't ever try something like that again. We're brothers, we shouldn't have to do that to each other."

Cooper then began walking again, picking up his motorcycle along the way. Nathan left his lying on the ground, staring a hole into the back of his brother's head as he slowly followed him, wishing he had decided to go into the house instead the day before.

* * *

Night set over again, but this time Darnell, Alicia, and Steven didn't stop. All three were exhausted but they knew they could make it to the community if they kept going. Darnell was losing it though, getting closer and closer to passing out which made him heavier for Steven and Alicia to hold. His eyes closed and Steven looked at him, panic on his face.

"Darnell!" Steven said, falling down onto his knees as Darnell collapsed onto the ground. Alicia was on her knees as well, falling onto her side, to tired to go on. Steven remained on his knee, staring forward, thinking he saw something. "Guys… someone is here."

"What?" Alicia asked. She slowly got up and heard a gun click. She reached for her knife when she heard a whistle. Flashlights shown on the three and multiple men and women wearing camouflage came out of the bushes and trees around them, aiming high powered guns at them. Steven and Alicia put their hands in the air and dropped their knives.

"Shit." Alicia said, looking over at Steven as he was hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun. She tried to turn around and see the face about to hit her, but she was hit before she could get a look, being knocked out on impact.

* * *

Author's Note:

I said this last week and I'll let it be known again. There is a poll on my page about this story. For those of you who read this, you have the chance to vote on who you think will not make it past this season. You can vote two times so if there are two people you think will die before season 5, you have the chance to pick them. Make sure to review your thoughts, predicitons, or criticism. Vote too! Have a great day/night, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	36. Season 4 Episode 4

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 4: Last Man Standing**

Nick and Monty were sleeping on the floor of the petstore that they had secured yet again. Each had a gun next to them and under their bags which they used as a pillow. However, a loud noise caused the duo to wake up. Both shot up, grabbing the AK's they had next to them. The sound that woke them though was no walker, it was the sound of multiple engine's and voices not too far away. Monty jumped to his feet and ran for the door, but Nick grabbed him before he could open it.

"What if it's Andrew and the rest of them?" Monty said.

"Why don't you look out the window before jumping to conclusions." Nick suggested, and Monty listened. The two peeked outside the window to see army jeeps and a large M939 Truck. In the truck were multiple men and women dressed in military gear with advanced weaponry. Guns with scopes, infrared scanners, laser sights, and silencers.

"What the hell?" Monty asked. "I thought the military was disbanded after the government fell."

"Maybe there are still some people trying to keep the world together." Nick said. Right after he said that, two of the men began to fight each other, tackling each other to the ground. While they fought, the squadron kicked in the door to one of the buildings in the town.

"I think we need to leave." Monty said, backing away from the window. Nick nodded and the two went back to their sleeping spot to gather their things.

* * *

Jordan, Teresa, and Miles were sitting in their new shack, eating breakfast. It had been quiet for them the past two days and it was something none of them were used to. Teresa had become a full time caretaker of Miles while Jordan would go out and scout the area once a day to hunt and see what was around them. The two Bradford's were going to trust Teresa, and she was finally feeling happy again after the world had gone to shit.

"Do you think Eddie is okay?" Miles asked, interrupting the quiet that had settled over the three. Jordan and Teresa looked at each other, nervous and not knowing what to say.

"I think so." Teresa said, keeping her eyes locked on Jordan.

"Yeah. I think Andrew is taking care of him right now. Maybe we'll find them again some day." Jordan said, nodding and looking at Miles. Miles nodded his head and began to eat again.

"What about everyone else?" Miles asked, staring down at his plate, moving his food around on it. Jordan put down his fork and took a deep breath.

"Miles, I'm gonna be honest. They could be anywhere right now, but I promise you, they are safe. I told you what happened, how we lost Bailey, Gianna, and mom. No one else was lost, alright? They're just catching up to us." Jordan said. Miles looked up at him and smiled slightly. He then got up and walked over to the small cot in the corner and lied down on it.

"Nice save." Teresa whispered. Jordan shot her a look as she smirked and began to clear the table. Jordan got up and followed her over to the sink where she dumped all the plates and he began to help her wash them.

"I never got to ask you, how old are you?" Jordan asked, handing her a rag to use. Teresa looked at him and took the rag, focusing on the plates now.

"Twenty." Teresa said. Jordan was surprised, assuming she was older due to the way she acted.

"That's the same age as me." Jordan said. Teresa nodded. "So those bikers you were with… they must have been a lot older than you…" Teresa nodded again, keeping her focus on the dirty dishes.

"You do what you have to to survive nowadays." Teresa said with a sigh. Jordan felt a wave of anger overcome him and he dropped the rag he was holding.

"If I could go back I would make sure each one of them suffered." Jordan said. Teresa just smiled.

"You were getting the shit kicked out of you if I remember, so your goal would be very hard to accomplish." Teresa said, bumping her elbow into Jordan's arm. He gave her a side look and picked up the rag, continuing with washing the dishes.

"That won't happen again. We have a new home now, the three of us. Nothing bad is going to happen to us here." Jordan said. He now focused on washing, becoming quiet. Teresa looked over at him and smiled.

* * *

Nick and Monty quietly peeked around a corner to see the military people kicking in more doors of the town's houses and shops. They had just reached the Pet Store where the two had been hiding and were walking around, aiming their guns all over with the flashlights turned on. Nick and Monty moved to the next building quickly, which they hid behind.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Monty asked, peeking around a corner again. Nick kept one hand on his holstered pistol, not liking how the situation looked for them.

"We just need to get out of here." Nick said. Monty nodded and the two quickly began to walk to the next building. A man and woman walked through the backdoor of the Pet Store which was two buildings over. They seemed to be going in the opposite direction, but Monty stepping on a stick and snapping it caused the two to look over at.

"Oh shit." Monty said as he made eye contact with the two people in camouflage. The two just stood there as more men and women ran through the backdoor and began running at Nick and Monty. "Run!" Monty yelled, turning around and sprinting away, with Nick right by his side.

* * *

Jordan and Teresa were up while Miles was sleeping away his afternoon. The two twenty year old's were sitting on the floor, passing a jar of alcohol back and forth. They had been talking about how they ended up in this situation, and how their paths had come together.

"You're starting to grow on me Teresa." Jordan said with a smile as he handed her the jar. She took a sip and smiled back, putting the jar on the ground.

"You too Jordan." Teresa said. The two just stared at each other now, both smiling. Teresa then cleared her throat and looked around. "I never got too apologize for Gianna. I know I said sorry about your mom but not your girlfriend."

"It's fine. I'm not gonna grow too attached anymore. Gianna made her choice, and everyone I meet here on out will make their own choice too. It's life." Jordan said. Teresa seemed to become disappointed when Jordan said he wouldn't grow attached anymore but brushed it off.

"With a mindset like that, you're going to be the last man standing Jordan Bradford." Teresa said with a smirk.

"Oh please. I don't want to be the last man standing. If it ever comes down to it, I'll make sure it's Miles who is." Jordan said, looking over at him to see him sleeping soundly on the cot. Jordan smiled and looked back at Teresa who smiled too.

"I think we need to get actual work done now, instead of drinking and talking." Teresa said, starting to sound. Jordan reached out and grabbed her hand and she looked down at him.

"One more drink?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Teresa rolled her eyes and sat back down, picking up the jar and taking a sip before handing it to Jordan.

* * *

Monty and Nick continued to sprint down the back alleys, as the people in military clothing, holding big fancy guns chased after them. Nick and Monty both began to notice that they weren't shooting at them. Maybe it was to save bullets, or maybe they just didn't want to kill them. Either way, they didn't really want to find out. Nick looked down an alley and saw a restaurant that the military didn't break into yet, and thought they could hide there. He turned down the alley and Monty began following him as a walker popped out of an open door and tackled him to the ground.

Nick looked back, his eyes wide while Monty struggled with the walker. Nick pulled out his knife but Monty looked at him. He shook his head, fighting the walker to stay off of him.

"Run." Monty said, and Nick did. He sprinted down the street and to the restaurant as the military people reached Monty and the walker.

"Zach, help him." a female voice said. Monty looked up and realized that it was the two people that had stared at him instead of chasing him. The guy, Zach, who was tall, had short brown hair and brown eyes, pulled out a knife and stabbed the walker in the head.

"Good job Madison, you caught him." a man said, walking up next to the two as the rest of his military friends joined him. Madison was much shorter than Zach. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and seemed far too nice to be with these people.

"What happened to his friend?" someone else in their group said. The lead man shook his head and looked down at Monty, and just smiled.

"Knock him out." he said. Zach and Madison looked over at the man as someone else walked up to Monty and bashed the butt of a gun against his head, knocking him out.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Alley Way Walker


	37. Season 4 Episode 5

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 5: Surrounded**

Wes and Jason walked down the road, bags on their backs and sweat and dirt covering their faces. Lucy and Mary were behind the duo in the same situation. Sweaty, dirty, and carrying the little things the house had left. Andrew was behind everyone else, staring at the ground as he walked. In his mind, it was Wes' fault for his brother's death. If he had agreed to leave earlier, Eddie would be walking with them right now.

"You alright?" Lucy asked him, looking back at him. Andrew just nodded his head, holding a duffel bag in his only hand. They all remember the small town that Jordan and his scavenger team had checked out before. That's where they decided to head.

"As far as I know, this is south." Wes said. "Which means we are getting closer to Atlanta. I just hope the whole world hasn't gone to shit yet."

"Has Jason always been so strong headed?" Mary asked Lucy quietly, making sure he doesn't hear. Lucy looked at her husband's best friend and shook her head.

"He used to be a family man. You weren't there but his wife was with us at one point. And before that… they had a son that was with us." Lucy said. Andrew looked up, never knowing this about Jason.

"Jason loved that kid… but one day when they were running around the safe zone we had taken refuge at… walkers made their way in… his son was bit and the military there put him down right away." Lucy said. "He never got to say goodbye or watch his son grow up. Then he has to watch his wife get bit and suffer the same fate."

"Jesus… That's terrible." Mary said, looking down as they continued to walk. Jason heard Lucy whispering to Mary about him, but he didn't say anything. He was trying to forget everything that happened. He wanted to live his life, and not be stuck in a depression, but hearing the story and remembering the sight of his son and wife… it would and always will get to him.

* * *

"Find that other one now! We can't have him running off and getting his group to come after us." Nick heard one of the men say outside. A lot of banging went on and he could tell they were breaking into places again. He was hiding in a restaurant, underneath a table. He knew that soon enough, the doors and windows to the place would be knocked down and he'd have nowhere to go.

Shots were fired from the building next door to the restaurant, causing Nick to jump. He heard someone yelling and then screaming followed by more shots. This town may be quiet, but it is filled with walkers just waiting to devour you. Nick looked up and saw Monty on the back of a truck knocked out. The truck slowly took off and Nick sighed and knelt back down under the table.

"I'm screwed." he said to himself.

* * *

Cooper and Nathan were sitting by a dying fire, just waking up. The bikes they had taken were right beside them and there were two cans lying on the ground, emptied out. Cooper stood up, kicking out the fire while Nathan stared at it.

"Let's move." Cooper said, grabbing his bag. Nathan looked up at him and nodded. He grabbed his bag too and picked up his FAL when they heard gunshots in the distance. Both looked in the direction the gunshots had came from.

"Avoid that area." Nathan said, looking away and going over to one of the bikes. He started to push it and walk, looking back at Cooper who was still staring at where the gunshots had come from. He had a big smile on his face as he put a hand on his holster. Cooper started walking in the direction of the gunshots and Nathan watched his brother almost start running. Nathan dropped the bike and ran after him, grabbing him and pinning him against a tree, his arm against Cooper's neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked. Cooper stared at his younger brother, annoyed that he had stopped him. Cooper pushed Nathan off of him and rubbed his neck.

"I thought you were one to love a fight little bro? I know I do. And I hear a clear fight this way." Cooper said. He turned and began walking again, starting to run again. Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes, following Cooper only to make sure he won't get himself killed.

* * *

Wes, Jason, Andrew, Mary, and Lucy were walking down the road even slower than before now. All of them were tired from walking all day but they knew that they had to keep going and couldn't stop. Andrew hadn't talked to anyone the whole walk, just stared at his feet. Lucy and Mary had chit chatted along the way and Jason and Wes discussed what the plan was for the future. All Wes seemed to be interested in was going to Atlanta. That was what they were currently talking about and Andrew wanted to say something. He wanted to yell at Wes. He wanted to remind him of their friends who were still lost out there. But he couldn't. Andrew couldn't find the strength to make the words.

"What's so special about Atlanta?" Mary asked, not in the exact way Andrew would have questioned Wes' call.

"They've made it a safe zone. Going there will be better for us." Wes said, looking back at her. He made eye contact with Andrew when looking back, and he could see that Andrew wanted to strangle him right then and there. Wes wanted to apologize to him for the loss of his brother but he saw something in the distance.

"Into the woods now!" Jason shouted to them all. He started sprinting and everyone looked back. They saw a convoy of cars coming up the road. Mary was the next to start sprinting into the woods. Wes was right behind and Andrew behind him. Lucy froze in the middle of the road, not able to move for some reason. Andrew turned around and saw her. He ran back for her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the woods with the others.

The group didn't stop sprinting until they were a good distance in the woods. Andrew let go of Lucy when they stopped and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Lucy said. Andrew just nodded. Wes and Jason stared at the road as the convoy drove by, heading for the town they were walking to. The two looked at each other and then back at the three others.

"We need to keep going." Andrew said, surprising everyone.

* * *

Cooper and Nathan ran out of the woods and took cover behind a restaurant in the small town they heard the shots come from. They saw men breaking into the buildings in the town, except for the restaurant they were hiding behind.

"Looks like they didn't reach this place yet." Cooper said, walking to the back door of the restaurant quietly. Nathan was still staring at the men and women wearing camouflage.

"I think they're military." Nathan said, looking back seeing Cooper enter the restaurant. "Cooper!" Nathan loudly whispered. He looked back at the soldiers and then followed his brother into the restaurant.

"It looks all clear." Cooper said, not bothering to whisper now. Nathan ran in behind him and cocked his FAL, not wanting to take the risk.

"If anyone is in here, come out now with your hands up." Nathan said, not expecting anyone to come out. He was shocked however when someone stood up from underneath a table with their hands raised.

"Nick?" Nathan asked, aiming his FAL at him. Nick's eyes went wide and he began to smile seeing the familiar face.

"Jesus Nathan, I didn't think you got out of the house." Nick said with a smile. Nathan was about to speak when the front doors of the restaurant were kicked open. Nick immediately dove for cover and Cooper cocked his AK, aiming at the soldiers with Nathan.


	38. Season 4 Episode 6: Mid Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 6 - Mid Season Finale: Won't Back Down**

Cooper started firing at the men who bursted in the restaurant, unloading a whole clip into the first three men. He took cover behind a table, reaching into his bag for another clip of ammo. Nathan dove down with him, not having fired a shot yet. Nick stood up and sprinted around to where they were, avoiding death as bullets flew over his head. The three were now huddled behind an overturned table, outnumbered and outgunned. Cooper cocked his gun again and handed his pistol to Nick, even though he had plenty of weapons in the bag he had with him.

"Come out now, and we forget you killed those three men." one of the men said, standing there, aiming his gun at the table, ready to shoot at it. Nathan stood up, his hands in the air.

"We don't want any trouble." Nathan said. He looked down and saw Cooper smiling as he was about to stand and fire at the other group again. Nick cocked the pistol as quietly as he could and looked up at Nathan. "But sometimes… we have no choice." Nathan finished, aiming his FAL at the lead man, shooting him in the head.

Cooper and Nick stood up, joining Nathan as they began shooting at the men and women who wore camouflage. They began firing back at the three who ran for cover behind a concrete wall. On the dash to cover, Nathan was shot in the shoulder, dropping to his knees behind the wall as Nick covered the brothers, firing shots at the other groups feet.

"I didn't think you had it in you little brother." Cooper said to Nathan. Nathan just shook his head, sitting against the wall and holding his shoulder. "I'll get you out of this alive. Don't you worry." Cooper said.

* * *

Miles was outside, practicing his shot on cans that Jordan had set up. He was getting better since Jordan began training him, knocking down most of the cans with his first shot now. Jordan watched his younger brother from the window right above the sink, smiling as he saw that his brother was quickly learning.

"He's a good shot." Teresa said, standing next to Jordan. Jordan looked at her and smiled more noticeably.

"When I go he needs to defend himself." Jordan said. "Now I know he can actually defend himself." Teresa looked at Jordan as if he had grew a second head.

"You plan on dying anytime soon?" she asked, turning to face him now. Jordan was shocked by the question, looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"No but-" Jordan began to say but was cut off when Teresa continued to talk.

"Then shut up about how you'll be gone one day. What did we talk about? Jordan Bradford will be the last man standing. Plus, you aren't going anywhere while Miles and I are still here. We need you." she said, walking away from the window. Jordan's eyes followed her as she walked to a different part of the cabin.

"You need me?" Jordan asked, following her around the cabin. "What do you mean you need me? I didn't think you needed anyone." Teresa turned around and the two were just inches away from each other. Staring at each other.

"Watch yourself Bradford, or I'll change my theory about you being the last man standing." Teresa said, brushing past him. She went back to the sink to wash dishes and try to get her mind off the conversation that was currently taking place.

"I need you too." Jordan said, still standing there. Teresa stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. The two stared at each for a moment again before Jordan shrugged. "Being the last man standing doesn't mean shit when the people who got him there aren't acknowledged." he said, walking out of the cabin to go and watch Miles.

* * *

"You are our leader right? And you want us to keep going forward to the small town Jordan talked about. Well I'm going to follow your orders and keep moving." Andrew said, starting to walk out of the woods and back toward the road. Jason looked back at Wes who was staring at Andrew.

"It clearly isn't safe that way. Did you not see the trucks going toward the town? That was military." Wes said, taking a step forward to try and stop Andrew from doing something stupid. Andrew stopped in his steps and turned around to look at Wes.

"Our military. I'm sure they are driving around looking for refugees. I'm gonna keep moving forward like you ordered. If none of you follow, I don't care. I'm just following what you say boss." Andrew said. He turned and began walking again.

"Andrew, don't do this!" Lucy said, walking up next to Wes. Andrew ignored her and made his way back to the road.

"Go with him. Make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Wes told Jason, who nodded and ran after Andrew, walking next to him on the road. The two walked in silence as Wes looked back at Lucy and Mary.

"Let's keep moving through the woods. We might get lucky and find something or someplace." Lucy said. Mary and Wes both nodded and the three began traveling through the woods, hoping to find something good.

* * *

Jordan and Miles had just gotten back inside, locking up the cabin for the rest of the day. Teresa had fallen asleep on the couch while the two were out and Miles instantly went to the cot and laid down. Jordan sighed as he sat down in front of the couch, his head near Teresa's feet.

"Sorry if I freaked out earlier." Teresa whispered, causing Jordan to jump. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath looking over at her. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the cabin door, causing all the three to stand up and stare at the door.

"Move to the back of the cabin where we hid the guns." Jordan said as Teresa and Miles went to the back and opened up a closet where they kept the few guns they had. Jordan pulled a Glock out of his holster and cocked it, slowly moving to the door and opening it.

"Put the damn gun down Jordan." Lucy said with a smile, standing at the door with Wes and Mary next to her. Jordan began to smile, hugging her right on sight. He dropped his glock and went to hug Mary next, then shaking Wes' hand and laughing as the two just smiled at each other. Mary and Lucy both walked into the cabin, hugging Teresa and Miles.

"I thought you guys were…" Jordan said.

"We thought the same about you. I'm glad we were both wrong." Wes said, walking inside with Jordan now.

"What about the others? Alicia? Monty? Nathan? Andrew?" Jordan asked. He sat down on the couch with Wes while Lucy and Mary both sat down on the cot, happy to have a place to rest.

"We just split up with Jason and Andrew." Mary said. "They were headed toward that town you found a while back."

"What about everyone else?" Teresa asked.

"We don't know. They could be gone or anywhere. Eddie though…" Lucy began to say then looked at Miles who was staring at the ground.

"Was he bit?" Miles asked, speaking for the first time in a while. Lucy nodded and Miles looked at the ground again. "Did he turn into one of those things?" This time Lucy shook her head and Miles sighed in relief. "Good." was all he said after that.

* * *

Cooper reached in his bag to pull out more ammo but felt nothing. He looked at his gun and pulled the trigger, hearing a clicking noise, signaling that he was out of ammo. He cursed under his breath and threw the AK on the ground, pulling a pistol out of his holster. He cocked it and peeked out from behind the wall, shooting a woman in the head that was making her way towards them. Nick had run out of ammo a while ago and was checking on Nathan's injured shoulder.

"He needs to get out of here." Nick said, looking up at Cooper who had no idea what to do. Cooper looked back at Nick and squinted his eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me my brother is too much of a bitch to stand and fight? I'd have to call you a liar." Cooper said, turning back to look at who was coming for him. He fired a few more shots, to make sure no one was approaching them as Nathan stood up slowly, grabbing his FAL and holding it with one hand, his other arm killing him.

"Fight through the pain." Nick told him. Nathan glared at Nick, not wanting to get advice from the person who was kicked out of their group. However, Nathan listened to him. He knew the bullet went through his shoulder because he had Nick check so no serious damage was done. He groaned as he used his other arm to hold up his FAL and start shooting at the other group with his brother.

From the front entrance of the restaurant, two men walked in and began to shoot the men and women against Nick, Cooper, and Nathan. The three stepped out of cover to watch as the two almost clear out all of the group, but more ran in through the front entrance, surrounding the two and causing them to surrender. Cooper aimed his gun at one of the men and attempted to fire it, but his pistol clicked.

"Shit." Cooper muttered as the other group made their way toward him. He looked at Nathan and shoved him out an open door, with Nick throwing his bag to Nathan as the two were grabbed and pushed onto their knees. Nick saw that the other two were Jason and Andrew, right before being punched in the face and being knocked out.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

Multiple Unnamed Soldiers


	39. Season 4 Episode 7

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 7: The General**

Andrew let out a groan, a ringing still present in his head after the hard he hit he received. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Nick, Jason, and Cooper were sitting next to him in a line. All of their hands were tied together along with their ankles. Andrew looked up and saw a man standing in front of them, writing something down on a clipboard he held. The man had dark brown hair, that was slicked back. He also wore sunglasses and a military uniform like everybody else. On it, was the name "Silverman."

"What are we doing with these four Trevor?" one of the men asked him. He looked up and then down at Andrew and the others.

"Load 'em up. We'll bring them back to the general and see what he wants to do with 'em." Trevor said, looking at Andrew in the eyes and then smirking. Andrew just stared back at him, not showing anger of any kind, but just staring. He was then grabbed and pulled up and over to a truck where he was thrown into the back of it. Nick then followed, then Cooper, then Jason. Two men climbed into the back of the truck with them, holding M16 assault rifles.

"Now what the hell are we gonna do?" Cooper asked. He made eye contact with Andrew and then gave a fake smile. "By the way I'm Cooper. Nathan's brother. I don't think we got to properly meet."

"You're really doing this now?" Nick asked, rolling his eyes as he watched the town slowly disappear as the truck began to roll out, a convoy of jeeps and cars in front and behind it.

"Andrew." he muttered back, looking at the two soldiers who were staring out at the town just like Nick.

"Don't get any ideas. We don't want to die." Jason whispered to Andrew, who nodded and looked forward again.

* * *

Nathan watched from behind the restaurant as his brother and the others were tied up and loaded into one of the trucks, being shipped off to who knows where. He grabbed the bag of guns and heard voices coming his way. He turned and sprinted into the woods, not wanting to be caught or wanting to waste any ammo in a fight he would clearly lose. He looked back once more and saw the truck disappear behind the trees and he sighed in frustration. He slung the bag over his shoulder and began walking.

* * *

Jordan stared out the cabin window, looking at the convoy of vehicles that was heading down the road, clearly not knowing about this place he had been hiding out in for a few days now. He looked back at Teresa who was talking to Mary and Lucy, and Wes who was cleaning his snub-nose revolver. He walked over to Wes and sat down next to him.

"Miles is outside if you are wondering. He told me you trained him with a gun and that he has one on him for protection." Wes said, looking up from his gun at Jordan, who nodded.

"Were those the same cars that passed you?" Jordan asked, picking up a glock that was sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"It sounded like a lot more than I saw, but I don't know what else it would be." Wes said, nodding his head slowly.

"Does that mean that Andrew and Jason are…" Mary began to say before the words got caught in her throat. She shook her head and stood up, going outside and closing the door behind her.

"They are most likely goners." Wes said.

"Wes!" Lucy said, snapping at him and slapping him in the back of the head as she walked behind him.

"With that much fire power, it's fair to suspect that. I don't want it to be true but that doesn't mean it won't be." Wes said, looking up at Jordan who didn't know what to say. Teresa and Lucy were also silent, not finding a way to argue with what Wes had said. The morale of the cabin quickly fell as everyone sat in silence.

* * *

Monty had a bag ripped off his head, causing the sunlight to blind him. His hands and ankles were tied together and he was seated in a chair with a military woman standing behind him holding an AK-47. Monty looked up and saw a man standing in front of him, with his back turned to Monty. His hands were behind his back and he was looking over the edge of a wall. He turned and smiled at Monty. The man had gray hair on the side of his head and light brown on the top. He also had stubble on his face, but his moustache was fully grown, and also wore a military outfit just like the rest of the people Monty has seen.

"Good afternoon." the man said, sitting down on the side of the wall, staring at Monty, trying to figure out what was going through his head. "I know you must be very confused but I want you to know that you were never in any harm."

"Really?" Monty asked, lifting his hands and showing the bonds that kept him together.

"Simply a safety precaution. You were never in any harm but we needed to make sure you would not be a harm to others upon arriving here." he said. "Before you ask, you are in Memphis, Tennessee. This is one of the few, maybe the only, still standing safezones left in the country. We have people, weapons for defense, food, water, and doctors. Most of those things a traveling group can't say they have." the man explained.

"I used to have that. Now…" Monty began to say before staring at the ground. The man nodded his head before standing up and moving closer to Monty, squatting down in front of him.

"My soldiers tell me they found you with another survivor. But, you let this other survivor run and almost let yourself die. Why?" the man asked.

"I… I don't know. It was the right thing to do… I'm not afraid to die." Monty said, making eye contact with the man again. He nodded his head, standing from his squatting position.

"My name is Douglas. Douglas Cohen. Here, they call me the General. I run this safezone." Douglas said, turning to look out over the wall again. After a minute of silence he turned to face Monty again. "This is where you introduce yourself."

"Monty." he said simply.

"Well Monty-" Douglas was about to say but was cut off by the sound of the convoy slowly pulling up to the gate and entering the community walls. Monty looked back and saw the truck, also seeing his four friends tied up in the back of it.

"You have my friends… you have my friends!" Monty yelled, turning to Douglas again. "What the hell do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything Monty. I only have an offer. For you to join my community and help us out. Someone alive this long has what it takes to survive. We need that." Douglas said.

"I don't need you people." Monty shot back coldly. "I have my people. I'll survive with them."

"Well it seems your people are my people now. Bag him again. Take him back down to the cells." Douglas said, nodding to the woman. Monty began to struggle in the seat as he felt something hard slam into the side of his head, knocking him off the seat, and knocking him out.

* * *

Nathan dropped to one knee, completely out of energy. In the distance he saw a cabin where a girl was sitting on the front step of it. He squinted and realized who the girl was. He grunted and stood up again, stumbling towards the girl, still with the bag slung over his shoulder.

Moments later, a knock came on the cabin door. Jordan opened it and saw that a teary eyed Mary was now smiling but he had no idea why. Wes came up behind him as Mary took a step inside the cabin.

"I have a surprise." she says. Jordan raised an eyebrow as Nathan came around the corner, his face covered in dirt and sweat, his arms and legs shaking from having no rest. Nathan and Jordan made eye contact, both thinking they would never see the other.

"You son of a bitch." Nathan said with a smirk, stepping forward, hugging Jordan who enthusiastically hugged Nathan back.

"Jesus man, you don't know how happy I am to see your ugly face." Jordan said with a smirk as the two backed away from each other. Nathan then hugged Wes, Teresa, and Lucy, before falling onto the couch and lying down.

"I'll tell you all what I told Mary. The others are fine. My brother, Nick, Andrew, and Jason aren't dead. Neither is Monty, least that is what Nick says. They were all captured, by these men in military gear. Knocked 'em out and tied 'em up. Have no idea where they took 'em all though." Nathan said, closing his eyes as he dropped the bag on the floor. "That's a peace offering from Nick."

Wes stepped over to the bag and opened it up, seeing most of their armory was still around and now with them. He smiled, looking back at the others. "Holy shit." was all he said.

* * *

While everyone was dealing with the news that the others were alive, Miles was outside. He had been chasing a rabbit, trying to catch it and keep it as a pet. Once he cornered the rabbit inside it's home he saw it had babies it needed to take care of so he left it alone, knowing what it was like to be a child without their parents. He stepped back from the hole the rabbits had and looked in the opposite direction of the cabin and saw a girl standing there, staring at him.

"H-Hello?" Miles quietly said. He took a step towards the girl who took a step backwards when he did. When he took another step forward, she took another step backward. This made the girl giggle and Miles smiled.

"Stop doing that." he said with a smile, starting to run after as she turned and ran away. He continued to follow her, getting farther and farther away from the cabin.


	40. Season 4 Episode 8

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 8: New Sanctuary**

Miles continued to follow the strange girl through the woods, his feet beginning to burn from walking and running for so long. He was out of breath but couldn't stop, feeling hypnotized when he saw her. He wanted to know who she was and couldn't let her get away so easily.

"Hey! Slow down!" Miles shouted after her, stopping and putting his hands on his knees, taking deep breathes. He just heard the girl giggle and looked up to see her crawl through a hole in a large fence. Miles took small steps towards the fence and realized it protected a community, seeing a bunch of people walking around, smiling and talking with one another.

"Come on!" the girl encouraged, standing on the opposite side of the fence, waving her hand, motioning for him to crawl under. Miles shook his head and started to back away, not sure if he should trust her now or not. He saw her frown but he turned around, drowning her voice out as he began to run back towards the cabin.

* * *

Miles returned right before nightfall, sure that his feet were bleeding from the back and forth run he had just done. He stood outside the cabin door as Teresa rounded around the corner of it, a flashlight in her hand. Her face lightened up when she saw Miles, and Miles thought she was about to cry.

"Jesus, there you are!" Teresa yelled, running up to him and hugging him. "Don't you ever, run off like that again, you hear me?"

"Yes." Miles said, hugging her back, the sound of a few walkers rustling through the bushes causing the two to snap back into reality.

"Get inside. I'll make sure Jordan doesn't rip your head off." Teresa said, rolling her eyes as the two entered the cabin, locking the door behind them. Teresa gave Jordan a certain look, who was clearly relieved to see his little brother.

"Miles…" Jordan began to say but was stopped by the younger Braford.

"I need to tell you something Jordan." Miles whispered to him, and Jordan looked concerned. Jordan looked back at the others and shrugged, walking back outside with Miles where the two say the walker stumbling around getting closer to the cabin. Jordan pulled out his knife and walked up to it, stabbing it in the head and letting it fall to the ground.

"I found something." Miles blurts out, and Jordan looks back at him, clearly more confused than before. Jordan walks over and sits down on the steps with Miles, cleaning his knife off with his shirt.

"What did you find?" Jordan asked, leaning back.

"This girl. She was out in the woods like me. I followed her back to this weird place. It had a fence and a bunch of buildings with people there. I ran a long time to get there and a long time to get back." Miles said. "I think it was like our home before the dead people took it over."

Jordan stared forward, knowing his brother had quite the imagination but this sounded like more than just a game he was playing to entertain himself. Jordan put his hand on Miles' shoulder and squeezed it.

"Thanks for telling me. Now don't ever run off like that again. I mean it." Jordan said, using his stern voice. Miles rolled his eyes and then nodded his head, standing up and walking back into the cabin. Jordan stared forward, thinking about what Miles had said and then came to a conclusion in his head. He then stood up, and went back into the cabin.

* * *

Unlike Monty, Andrew wasn't restrained or bagged as he was taken to a tent in the middle of the safe zone where they now were. He did have two armed men escorting him, but other than that, he was being treated much better than Monty so far. When he reached the tent, he saw a man standing there, looking over a map that had markings all over it. The man looked up and smiled at Andrew, nodding his head slowly.

"I heard a lot about you young man. Walking in on a firefight with only a pistol, unloading all you have on my men and then using your pistol to whack the ones around you." the man said, stepping towards Andrew slowly, his hand moving towards his holster.

"That was me. And?" Andrew asked, watching as the man put his hand on his gun. Andrew didn't tense up though, he wasn't afraid. In his head, he had nothing left. The man smiled at Andrew and quickly moved his hand away from his gun.

"I'm messing with you kid. I'm not gonna kill you. What you did takes a lot of guts. I respect guts. I'm General Douglas Cohen. Leader of the place you are standing. You are?" Douglas asked, extending his hand.

"Andrew Douglas." Andrew said, shaking the General's hand.

"It's like we were meant to meet then! The two Douglas' coming together!" the General said with a smile, laughing a bit. Andrew forcefully smiled, hating the corny joke. The General began to walk out of the tent and Andrew took that as a queue to follow him.

"The tour is for another time Andrew. Right now I need you to know something. You are safe here. Your people that we have here, they are safe. We want to help build society back up. Killing each other wouldn't solve anything that way. Not unless those people had gone too far of course. I know you and your friends were only acting in self defense, and I forgive that. But here. Here you follow my rules. No one steps out of line or they end up back outside for the rotters to eat. They will all remain in lock up until I see they can control themselves. You though, I want you as a Captain in my army. I like what I've heard about you and feel like I can trust you right off the bat. Can I trust you right off the bat?" the General asked.

"Yes sir." Andrew said with a slight head nod. Douglas smiled as he looked back at him.

"Great. These men will escort you to your new house. I will come meet with you in the morning. Have a great night Andrew. Welcome to the community." Douglas said as the two armed men motioned for Andrew to walk, and he did. Andrew felt like he would fit in well here, and the feeling of him having no reason to go on was slowly being picked away at.

* * *

While Andrew got to live in a new house, the others were stuck in an underground cell. Alicia, Steven, Monty, Nick, Cooper, and Jason were chained to a wall with a cell door keeping them inside a small space. They were all kept in the same cell, but they all sat there silently. Jason, Cooper, and Nick were recently placed in the cells but Alicia, Steven, and Monty had been there for a while. They were given food every three days and water every two. The soldier named Trevor Silverman came down the steps into the prison, holding a clipboard with a few other soldiers behind him.

"It's the third day in the cycle. Grab some shit for these ones to eat." Trevor said, looking up at the group that was chained to the wall. Alicia rolled her eyes and leaned against the hard wall, feeling exhausted.

"Come on man, can't we change this whole schedule. Give them food every two days and some water everyday. We have enough to do that." one of the soldiers, with the name Hunn on his uniform, said.

"Zach, I do not need to be told how to do my job. It is the General's orders. Have a problem, go take it up with him." Trevor said, looking back at Zach.

"It's just not right. They don't deserve this kind of treatment. They aren't animals." Zach said. Trevor sighed and turned to look at Zach.

"This is how shit has been since the beginning. Once they decide to join us, and show that they will be loyal, they can be treated like everyone else outside of this prison." Trevor said walking away from the Cell, continuing down the corridor. Zach looked at everyone, and then looked down at his feet.

"Sorry." he muttered, walking after Trevor as Monty groaned. Nick tried to break out of his chains, clearly having no luck, only making it rattle.

"Save your energy. There's no use fighting it." Steven warned him. "You'll become exhausted eventually."

"He's right. The lack of food and water starts to get to you. It's gotten to us already." Alicia added on, closing her eyes. Nick sighed and began to relax his body, while the footsteps of the soldiers filled their ears.

* * *

Darnell woke up, his arms strapped to a hospital bed, his ankle wrapped up and propped up in the air. He looked around and saw that the rest of the room was empty except for medical supplies scattered around. Darnell heard footsteps coming towards him and he tensed up, not knowing what to expect. The door to his room opened and a girl walked in, whistling as she carried in a tray of food with a cup of water.

"Hey I'm glad to see your awake." the girl said. She had blonde hair and was wearing a nurse's outfit. She put the tray down on a table next to Darnell then sat in a chair next to his bed. "I'm Madison by the way. I took care of your ankle, and am just making sure you heal properly now."

"Thanks." Darnell said, not knowing what else to say. "Do you know where my friends are?"

"Probably in the cells. So if I were you, I'd try to stay in here as long as possible. Being down there isn't exactly the most fun thing…" Madison said, looking down at her feet before removing the strap from one of Darnell's hands. "You don't seem harmful, so I'll let you eat by yourself."

"Why are they in cells if they did nothing wrong?" Darnell asked. He took the tray and put it on his lap, slowly eating the food that was on it.

"The way this place works is… strange. They'll be fine though, I promise. So will you. What's your name by the way?" Madison asked.

"Darnell." he said, sighing and continuing to eat.

"Get some rest Darnell. I'll check back in on you again in an hour or two." Madison said, standing and walking out of the infirmary.

* * *

Jordan held two bags in his hands and had one on his back. Miles was by his side, a pistol in a holster that was given to him by Jordan. Behind the two was Teresa, Lucy, and Mary carrying a few bags of food. Wes and Nathan were behind the three, carrying their weapons. Jordan had been following Miles' directions, walking through the woods that Miles had ran through.

Once they reached the fence where the girl had crawled through, Jordan began to follow the fence around until they reached the front of it where a gate was. A dirt path led to it and the group of seven all stepped onto the dirt path, looking around the gate to see if anyone was around.

"Let's just go back to the cabin." Wes said, turning around but Nathan grabbed his shoulder. Wes turned back around to see the gate slowly opening, which caused everyone to start smiling.

* * *

In Memoriam:

Lonely Walker


	41. Season 4 Episode 9

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 9: The Queen**

Jordan, Miles, Teresa, Nathan, Wes, Lucy, and Mary stood inside the community, their hands raised in the air as two men had AK-47's raised at them, not saying a word. Jordan saw a woman walking up to the group, two men by her side with AK-47's as well. She wore a brown leather jacket with a white button down shirt underneath it. She also had on cargo pants, with a gun holstered on her leg. She motioned for her men to put their guns down which they did.

"Welcome to the Memphis Safe Zone. I am Maria, one of the leaders here." she says, smiling at the small group. "I assume you have been traveling a while."

"Not as long as you would think." Jordan said. Maria nodded and motioned to her men. They began to pat down Jordan, Wes, and Nathan while Maria motioned for women to pat down Lucy, Mary, and Teresa. They took the pistols they were carrying and proceeded to check their bags, finding the bag full of weapons.

"I hope you don't mind but we'll hold onto these until you decide to leave." Maria said. Jordan just shrugged. "Take the bag down to the armory." she says to one of her men.

"Yes Queen." the man says, nodding and walking away. Jordan raises an eyebrow, and the rest of his group looks curious, hearing Maria being called Queen.

"Queen?" Jordan asked. Maria smirked and began to walk down a path, into the small city outside of Memphis Tennessee. Jordan, Nathan, Teresa, Miles, Wes, Lucy, and Mary began to follow her.

"I never told anyone to call me it. It just happened. When the people who ran this place fell, and I stepped up, people admired me and thought of me as a ruler. Trust me when I say that isn't the case. We have a council here." Maria explains. Lucy looked over to the side and saw people walking around, talking as if everything was normal. She noticed an elderly couple sitting on a porch. Little kids ran around, playing by a small lake.

"Here we are." Maria says, breaking Lucy's daze. They were standing outside an apartment building. "This building is one of the few that are empty. Your group can stay here until you get more adjusted to the safe zone."

"Thank you." Lucy says with a kind smile. Maria nods her head and stats walking back towards the direction they came. Jordan looked back at everyone and sighed.

"Home sweet home right?" he said, walking up to the apartment building and going inside, the others soon following him.

* * *

Andrew was met at the front door of his new house by General Douglas Cohen, who was smiling, a few of his men behind him. Andrew saw that Jason was with his men, not in any kind of restrictions.

"This is the one you said you trusted right?" Douglas whispered. Andrew nodded in response and the two walked down to the small group. "Well, I'd like to give you two a small tour of my compound here. So if you two would just follow me."

Jason and Andrew looked at each other, and Andrew gave Jason a head nod. The two were in a circle of men in camouflage, while the General led the group. He walked by the housing section of the compound, explaining how all the common people and soldiers stayed in the same area. He then showed the farm which was right next to the housing section. Jason saw a few animals and lots of crops with people working on the field.

"Down over there is the hospital." the General pointed out and pointed at. It was a large white building with troops stationed around it. "That's where my daughter works. She's always willing to lend a helping hand if you need medicine or something patched up." he said, continuing to walk past the farming area. Andrew and Jason saw some people training at a makeshift shooting range. "Over there you can sharpen up your aim, in case you feel like you're getting a bit rusty." the General explained.

"What's that?" Jason asked, pointing at Quonset Hut building, seeing two men in lab coats going inside. General Douglas looks back at Jason, the friendly demeanor gone.

"If I show you that, you can't say anything to anyone. Shit in there is top secret." the General said.

"You can trust us General. I swear it." Andrew said. The General relaxed a bit, going back to smiling. Jason gave Andrew a puzzled look and Andrew just smirked back in response. The General nodded his head and the small group began walking to the Quonset Hut. They soon entered it and saw the two scientists standing by the door, looking at multiple clipboards.

"Good morning General." one of the scientist said. The General nodded his head.

"I'm here to show two of my new soldiers what we keep in here." The General said. The two scientists nodded in response and moved out of the way letting The General, Andrew, Jason, and a few soldiers walk forward onto a balcony.

"Jesus Christ…" Jason said, in complete shock and awe. Andrew walked forward and held onto the railing that was around the balcony. He stared down at a room full of walkers, standing there, groaning and chomping on what looked like old raw meat.

"Say hello to my secret army boys." The General said with a large smile, putting his hands behind his back and walking up to the rail as well.

* * *

Alicia was sleeping in the cell, stuck in the fetal position due to how her hands were still chained to the wall. Monty, Nick, Cooper, and Steven were all stuck in the same position. While everyone was sleeping, the soldier, Zach, was on guard, sitting in a chair. He had a book in his hand and was staring at it, completely unfocused as Trevor walked by, noticing how everyone was asleep and Zach was reading.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trevor asked, causing Zach to look up at him. Zach looked back at the prisoners, not realizing he had done anything wrong.

"Um, I'm reading a book." Zach said. Trevor slapped the book out of Zach's hand, causing it to slam down onto the ground and make a loud enough noise to wake Alicia up, but not the others.

"You have a job to be doing soldier. Don't sit around with your thumb up your ass." Trevor said. Zach slowly stood up, face to face with Trevor. He noticed that Alicia was awake and looking at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" Trevor said, slamming his hand on the iron bars separating them.

"Come on man just let them be." Zach said. Trevor ignored him, slamming his hand against over and over until the others were awake as well.

"It's morning shitheads. Better stay awake. I don't want to see anyone sleeping." Trevor said. Alicia glared at him, squinting.

"It's not like we are going to do anything. We are chained to this damn wall all day and night. Why not let us sleep?" Alicia asked. Trevor cocked his head to the right, letting out a small laugh.

"What the hell did you just say?" Trevor asked. Zach put his hand on Trevor's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

"Trevor, knock it off." Zach said. Trevor pushed Zach's hand off of him and turned around, immediately punching Zach in the nose. Zach stumbled backwards, covering his nose while Trevor shook his hand.

"Your shift is over. Get the hell out of here." Trevor said as another soldier came and looked at the two, clearly confused. Zach walked away, holding his nose as Trevor continued through the prison.

* * *

Darnell was limping as he walked around the medical room, wincing in pain when he put pressure on his bad ankle. Madison was sitting there, writing things down on a clipboard as she watched him. Darnell put his hand onto the edge of his bed and slowly sat down.

"My ankle is killing me Madison." Darnell said, closing his eyes as he laid down on the bed.

"Well you are making progress, which is extremely good. You should be able to walk in a week. Although, it will take a bit longer before you can run without being in pain." Madison said. The door to Darnell's room was opened and the two looked and saw Zach whose lower face was covered in blood. His hand was holding his nose and he smirked.

"I need a bit of help here." Zach said, sitting down in a chair that was by the bed. Madison jumped up and began grabbing medical supplies to help clean up Zach's bloody mess.

"What happened?" Madison asked, wiping Zach's face off. Zach winced as she used peroxide to clean up his wound. Zach winced as she touched his nose, making sure it wasn't broken.

"Trevor happened." Zach said. Madison froze, looking at Zach and filling with anger.

"Are you kidding me? Where is he? I'll go put him in his place." Madison said taking off her gloves and about to storm out when Zach grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. Just stay here and help the patients. Thanks for cleaning me up." Zach said, standing up. Madison just stared at him as he left the infirmary.

* * *

Jordan, Teresa, Miles, Nathan, Mary, Wes, and Lucy sat in one of the apartment rooms. They were eating real food instead of the canned food they had grown used to. One of the people in the community had brought over lasagna and they had began to chip away at it.

"So what's the gameplan?" Mary asked, causing Jordan to look up at her. She shrugged, continuing to eat. "Are we staying here for good? Or are we gonna get some rest and keep moving."

"I wanna stay!" Miles interrupted. "I met some kids and they are really fun! Please can we stay?" Miles asked, looking at Jordan.

"I still plan on heading out for Atlanta. That place is so much more well known than here. It will probably be run by the government too, and not some lady who is called 'Queen'." Wes said, leaning back on the couch. Lucy looked at him and seemed upset.

"We found a perfectly fine place and you want to run off again?" Lucy asked. "What about Jason? Are you just gonna leave him behind?"

"I've known Jason longer than anyone else besides for you. I know he will be completely fine to handle himself." Wes said. Lucy scoffed and shook her head, getting up and leaving the room that everyone was in. Wes stared at her as she walked away. "That's not good." he whispered to himself.

"Wes, you can do whatever you like… after we get our people back." Jordan said, looking at Nathan who nodded and pulled out a map that was in one of the apartments. He laid it out on the coffee table in the living room. The city of Memphis was circled on it and the other safe zones in the United States had small stars next to them.

"The closest place they could be is Jackson. It's like an hour and a half away from here." Nathan said, pointing to it on the map. Everyone looked at it and Jordan nodded his head.

"We save them, get them back here, then we can all do whatever the hell we want." Jordan said.

* * *

Alicia and the others were sitting there silently, starving and feeling exhausted despite already sleeping through most of the night. The guard watching them was snoring up a storm, sitting on the chair with his mouth hanging open. The loud obnoxious noise was infuriating Alicia.

"Look." Alicia said, causing everyone's eyes to look to her. "I'm not staying in this place for ever. We are going to get out of here."

"How the hell do you plan to do that?" Monty asked, wiggling the chains making sure she remembered their situation. Alicia looked at the guard again to make sure he was sleeping.

"For being military, they aren't the best at checking for weapons." Alicia said, lifting her boot up to her hand and pulling a knife out of it, smiling while everyone else was in shock.

"Holy shit." Nick said, smiling at the knife.

"That could help." Steven said, smiling as well. Alicia nodded her head and slipped the knife back into her boot.

"Once one of them enters this cell, I need you guys to trip him down so he's close to me. Then, I pull out the knife, stab him in the head, and you guys should be close to the keys or a gun. We build off of it from there." Alicia said. Everyone nodded their head, agreeing with the first part of her plan. "I'm going to kill that shithead Trevor." she muttered.


	42. Season 4 Episode 10

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 10: Family Comes First**

Jordan was awake before anyone else. Everyone slept in the same apartment for the first night, since that was what they had been used to in the cabin and the house they stayed at for quite some time. He slowly got up and tiptoed to the apartment door. He opened it and say Maria standing there, about to knock. Jordan held a finger up to his mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. He closed the door behind him and the two stood in the hallway.

"I was a bit worried. I knocked on the other doors and didn't get an answer from any of them. This explains why though." Maria said.

"We got used to staying close by each other." Jordan said, starting to walk down the hall. Maria followed him and nodded her head.

"Whatever you guys are comfortable with as long as it is safe for the other people here in the community." Maria said.

"I wanted to ask you something." Jordan said, turning to look at her as the two stopped at the front door of the apartment building. "It's a lot to ask seeing as how we first got here, but my friends… our family… they were taken by people. I was talking with my people, we were looking over a map… the closest safe zone, or community, would be Jackson. Do you know if anyone is there?"

"Oh yeah… don't get me started on the people there. They are a bunch of assholes. They kidnap people surviving on their own thinking they are doing the right thing. That's probably what happened to your friends." Maria said, folding her arms and looking at the ground. "I'm assuming you want help in getting them back."

"Looks like you figured me out." Jordan said, raising an eyebrow. Maria looked up at Jordan, avoiding an answer.

"Let me give you a tour while you're awake." Maria said, leaving the apartment building. Jordan felt a bit annoyed not being given answer but knew he needed to play along, he followed her out into the streets of the Memphis Safe Zone.

* * *

Eventually, everyone else was awake and moving around the apartment. Finding a way to keep themselves busy. Miles was looking out the window when he saw the girl from before, playing with other kids. She looked over, feeling like someone was looking at her, seeing Miles and immediately recognizing him. The two smiled at each other and she waved at him to come outside.

"Hey Teresa do you think I can go out and play with the other kids?" Miles asked. Teresa looked back at him since she was sitting on the couch.

"Um, sure. Just don't run too far away." Teresa said with a shrug. Miles nodded and was out the door quickly, running outside to the girl who was with the other kids. They all stopped playing the whatever game it was they were playing to come and see the new kid.

"Hey guys, this is…" the girl, said looking at Miles.

"Oh. Miles." he said with a smile. Everyone said hi and immediately went back to playing.

"I'm Taylor. Taylor Higgins." the girl said with a big smile. "You want me to show you around the place Miles?" Taylor asked. Miles shrugged and the two began to walk around the gated community. Taylor pointed out which people hated the kids running around and which ones always said hi. She also pointed out the places to go and play games, or read. That they had dogs and cats in a specific house for kids to play with.

"This place sounds amazing." Miles said as the two walked up the house with the cats and dogs. They walked in and were met with a mixture of barks and meows from the animals. Miles began to laugh uncontrollably when a dog jumped up onto him and began licking his hands and his face.

* * *

Wes and Lucy had left the others and gone into their own apartment, bringing some food and clothes with them. Wes had began to pack a small bag full of his own clothes, looking back and seeing Lucy with an annoyed expression. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow and Wes sighed.

"Lucy… Can you try to understand why I need to do this?" Wes asked, turning around and putting his hands on her face.

"I'm trying, but I think it's stupid. I'm your family and you want to just leave to try and find something that might not even be there." Lucy said.

"And if it is there, I'm bringing my family there. Nothing would be safer than Atlanta." Wes said, kissing her forehead. He turned back around and zipped up the small bag, leaving it there. "Once we get our group back, I'll take two or three people to scout it out then come right back okay?"

"No that's not okay. What happens to family comes first?" Lucy asked.

"I am putting family first!" Wes argued. He turned around to see Lucy with her hands on her stomach, her eyes filled with sadness and on the verge of crying.

"I'm pregnant Wes…" she said quietly. Wes was speechless. He walked up to her and hugged her, softly rubbing her back as she began to cry into his chest. His mouth hung open, in complete shock.

"We'll… we'll figure this out." Wes said, not so sure of himself this time around.

* * *

Jordan and Maria had walked around most of camp, avoiding some of the more important buildings so Maria could explain them last. The two made their way to a small house near the back of the safe zone. Maria stopped outside the front door of the house.

"This is where I live. We also have the council meetings here." Maria said. "I know I called for some of the members so come inside." Jordan was a bit confused but followed her inside to see a large table set up in the kitchen. One man sat there, wearing a white lab coat and glasses on his face.

"Hello Maria!" the man said, standing up. "I came after getting your message, I'm not sure where the others are though."

"It's fine. I told them it wasn't mandatory." Maria said smiling at the man. She turned back to Jordan and motioned to the man. "This is Doctor Higgins. He is in charge of anything medical. Helping injured survivors, handing out medical supplies, taking inventory. We have someone like that for the farms, for other supplies like food and water, for the armory, and for going on supply runs."

"So… you're called Queen but don't run everything." Jordan said. Maria smiled again.

"Nope. It's just a name the people gave to me. I'm only a small part of what goes on here." Maria said. Doctor Higgins walked up to the two and shook Jordan's hand.

"Welcome to the community." Dr. Higgins said.

"Thank you. I'm Jordan by the way." Jordan said.

"Dr. Higgins, as you've heard." he said. "Well if you will both excuse me. I will be heading over to the hospital we have." he said, leaving the two. Jordan watched as the man left while Maria sat down at the meeting table.

"I would never be able to run this place without the help from my council. I'm only twenty-three. I'm still a kid to most people." Maria said with a small laugh.

"I know the feeling." Jordan said, sitting down across from her. Maria stared at him for a few seconds, causing Jordan to grow confused.

"You know what Jordan. I'm going to show you a sign of good faith. I name you the head of the army. You will be in charge of any raids that happen, security around the safe zone, and any negotiations with other communities." Maria said. Jordan was shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Why me?" he asked.

"I want people to know everyone is accepted here. You joining the council would be a great way of showing that." Maria said, standing up. "Come on, there's still more I need to show you." The two then left her house and continued the tour.

* * *

Miles and Taylor were sitting on the steps of the apartment building Miles, Jordan, and the others were staying at. Taylor and Miles had spent most of the day playing with the animals that they visited, and not doing much of anything else. Taylor was waiting for her father to call her home for the afternoon, but started a small conversation with Miles while she waited.

"So you guys have been outside this whole time?" she asked him.

"Yeah I guess. We've had to move a lot… I saw a lot of people have to be buried… My mom, dad, and sister were some of them…"

"Wow…" Taylor said, looking at the ground. "I lost my mom too." she added quietly. "Sorry about your family."

"Sorry about your mom." Miles added. The two sat in silence for a moment before Miles started to talk again. "My best friend Eddie was the most recent person to be buried. All I know is he didn't turn into one of the monsters."

"I saw my mom turn into one of those things. It was really… ugly… and sad. It happened in the gates too. It's cause she got sick and my dad didn't have the medicine to help her out." Taylor said, dragging her foot on the floor.

"My mom was sick too… but she didn't become one of them. She stopped that from happening somehow. I don't know, I try not to remember that much." Miles said, looking down at his feet now. Taylor looked over at him and could see how hurt Miles was just thinking about it, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"At least you're here now with your brother. You'll be safe, both of you. I promise." Taylor said, standing up. "I gotta go home now, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Miles said with a shrug. Taylor walked away while Miles slowly stood up. Teresa was standing at the door, overhearing the conversation that just took place. Before Miles turned around to see here, she silently walked back to their apartment building.

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the floor of one of the empty apartments. He had the map of Tennessee laid out on the coffee table and was figuring out ways to ambush the Jackson safe zone in order to get his brother and the others back. He looked up as Mary walked over and handed him a water bottle, which he accepted. She sat down on the other side of the map.

"See anything useful?" she asked.

"Just a lot of open space. Doesn't look like we'll be able to surprise 'em." Nathan said. He took a sip of water before drawing X's around the safe zone. "Maybe we set up some good shots here and here. In case shit goes down."

"Have a few people in the front obviously, to talk it out with whoever is in charge." Mary added, drawing three X's in front of the safe zone.

"Someone should scout the area before we head out there." Nathan said, standing up. Mary looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think they'll have scouts looking for people around the area? Don't be dumb now Nathan." Mary said. Nathan sighed and looked back down at her. He gave in and sat back down on the floor.

"I hate not doing anything." Nathan mumbled to himself as Mary began to fold the map up.

* * *

"Thank you for the tour Maria, it wasn't necessary though." Jordan said, the two stopping in front of what was now his apartment building. Maria smirked and looked at the ground.

"I didn't want to come off as someone cruel. I know others may come off like that, and the name 'Queen Maria' isn't the most inviting either. So forgive me for trying to get on your good side." Maria said.

"Forgiven." Jordan said with a smirk of his own.

"Look, I've decided I will help you get your friends back. Tomorrow I will show you the militia and you can prep them for your negotiation. I'm sure you'll want your people there with you, and that is entirely up to you." Maria said.

"Wow... thank you Maria." Jordan said, surprised she agreed to it.

"Just make sure none of this will come back to haunt us Jordan. I don't want my people dying." Maria said, her mood changing instantly.

"Understood." Jordan said, nodding his head. Maria gave a head nod back, walking away from him now. Jordan stared at her as she walked away, seeing the side she had been hiding all day. Jordan walked up the steps of the building and walked inside, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everybody, almost to the end of season 4, wow... I have a few ideas for future seasons but just wanted to make a few... announcements I guess is the word. So, in case any of you are wondering, I will be adding a character from the TV show into a future season. Yes yes yes I know. How exciting. Leave your predictions in your reviews, and make sure to please leave reviews, because I love feedback. Also, let me know who you think might be biting the dust by the end of the season. There has not been a lot of death recently, even to walkers. I feel like I took out a lot of main characters recently with George, Selena, Stacy, Gianna, and Eddie. I've wanted to calm that a bit and build up the cast we have and introduce more characters for future seasons. There is also a poll on my page about what story of mine you guys think deserves more work and focus. I for one am putting a lot of focus into this story but if I see recommendations that say otherwise, I'll focus on that. Alright, thanks for reading. Remember to Just Stay Alive, love you all.


	43. Season 4 Episode 11

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 11: Negotiations**

Jordan, Nathan, Wes, Mary, and a few militia soldiers that the Queen had ordered to follow Jordan walked through the woods, slowly approaching the safe zone where the others were being kept. They had drove half way, but decided it would be best to go on foot so they wouldn't attract any attention.

"What are we even going to offer for them? We have no bargaining chips." Mary whispered to Jordan. Jordan looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess we better hope I'm on my 'A' game when it comes to debating then huh." Jordan said. Mary didn't know how to respond, falling silently again as the group of ten traveled. Nathan held his hand up, causing everyone to stop moving. The sound of shuffling could be heard through nearby bushes and everyone looked at it.

"Walker." one of the militiamen said. Jordan motioned at it with his head, causing Nathan to silently move up towards, pulling out his hunting knife. Mary whistled to attract it's attention. The walker began to growl, walking towards Mary. Right before it could reach her Nathan slammed his knife down into the walker's head.

"Keep moving." Jordan ordered. The small group continued moving, eventually reaching a clearing where they saw the large concrete walls of a gated community. "Nathan, Mary, go around the sides." Jordan said. Nathan looked back at him and nodded, going towards the left side while Mary went towards the right.

* * *

Trevor was patrolling the wall when he saw the small group of eight walking out into the open clearing, slowly making their way towards the Jackson safezone. Zach was right behind him, seeing exactly what he was seeing. Trevor turned around and noticed how all of the troops were looking at him.

"Get the General." Trevor ordered Zach. Zach reluctantly nodded his head, going to the stairs and getting down from the wall.

General Douglas was sitting in his house, reading a book while Madison was walking down the steps, getting ready to go the infirmary for the day. There was a loud knock on the door, causing both to leave their train of thought. The General stood up and walked up to the door, opening it and seeing and out of breath Zach.

"Zach…" Madison said.

"What's wrong boy?" the General asked.

"There's a group at the gate. They're armed." Zach said. "Trevor told me to come get you." The General sighed, putting down his book and grabbing his holster with his pistol inside. Madison followed her father and Zach.

Andrew was standing on his porch when he saw the three walking by in a haste. "Andrew, come with us." The General said as he walked by. Andrew grew confused, following the three without question though. The four climbed the stairs back up to the wall. Jordan, Wes, and the six militia soldiers were standing as close as they could.

"Jordan…" Andrew said quietly.

"Drew!" Jordan said, smiling seeing his best friend for the first time in what seemed like forever. The General looked at Andrew and then back down at Jordan.

"Who the hell are you?" The General asked.

"My name is Jordan. The only reason I am here is because you have my friends." Jordan said. "I just want them back and nothing bad has to happen."

"You think I'm just going to hand them over like that? I wasn't born yesterday kid. They are able bodies that I would just be giving up and getting nothing in return for. Now if you want to trade that's a different story."

"General maybe we should give them up." Zach said quietly so Jordan didn't hear. Andre, The General, and Trevor all looked at Zach.

"Soldier." Trevor hissed at him. The General stuck his hand out to stop Trevor, and then waited for Zach to give a reasoning.

"We have no idea how big of a group they have and how well armed they are. I don't think we should be making enemies right now." Zach said. Madison looked at her father who was clearly annoyed by the outburst.

"Are you trying to say that my training isn't good enough? If we just hand them over, it's like bending over. I am not going to be anybody's bitch." The General said.

"I think you are making this a bigger deal then it needs to be." Zach said. The General gave him a look, telling him to be quiet or else the worst would happen. What he did do though, was motion for two soldiers.

"Go down to the cells and get the new ones. Make sure you have guns aimed at everyone one of them. No funny business." The General whispered to the two troops. They nodded and walked away.

* * *

"General is sending us down for the new prisoners. Have them ready for us." the two men radioed down to the other soldiers on guard duty. There were three soldiers on guard duty, and all three went to the cell where Alicia, Jason, Cooper, Nick, Monty, and Steven were being held. Alicia had the knife in her hand, ready to strike when she saw that the timing was right. The three soldiers entered the cell, one of them standing in the doorway.

"Make sure they aren't gonna try anything." the woman said, looking at Alicia as the two stared down each other.

"Watch your hands man." Cooper said with a smirk as he was pulled up, free of his chains. The soldier shoved him into the wall and then out the cell door where the woman aimed a gun at him. Nick and Monty were freed next and soon Alicia would have her hands free.

* * *

"Jordan, why don't you just stay here? Look at this place. Don't you see how well defended it is. They have tons of supplies and an army! What place have we been to that had this amount of stuff? We can make this home for everyone in the group." Andrew tried to reason.

"Andrew, don't you see this is just like the bikers? They kidnapped you man." Jordan said. Andrew raised his arms into the air.

"But I'm not in chains. I'm not anybody's prisoner." Andrew said, causing The General and Trevor to smile.

"Yeah, but what about the others? Monty, Alicia, Jason, Steven… where are all of them huh?" Jordan asked. Andrew grew silent, slowly lowering his arms and looking down at the ground. Jordan forced a laugh out. "And you think you are actually free? If you wanted to leave what would happen to you?"

"We would let him go no problemo." Trevor said.

"Then why can't I have my friends." Jordan said. Wes smiled as he saw the look on Trevor's face go from cocky to scared. He looked back at The General who was furious, filled with rage. He was being made a joke of in front of his people.

"Just let him have his friends back dad." Madison said, putting a hand on his arm. The General looked down and sighed. He stepped up to the edge of the wall and looked down at the small group.

"You can have your friends back. But, if any of them choose to stay, then let's honor they wishes." he said. Jordan shrugged. Zach began to smile but stopped when The General kept going. "And another thing. Zach, you are finished here. As soon as the gates are open, you are out of them." he said, turning around. Madison's heart sunk, looking at one of her only friends in the safezone who was now being forced to leave.

"What?" Zach asked quietly, feeling like he couldn't breathe. "You're kicking me out?" He looked behind The General and saw Trevor with a smile on his smug face.

"Face it Zach. You aren't fit to be here. You're a failure and we can't have that." Trevor said with a shrug. The General nodded his head. Zach looked at Madison and then turned around, slowly walking down the stairs.

* * *

Alicia looked up at the soldier who was undoing her chains. She had put her knife on the floor so it wouldn't be felt as the soldier clumsily messed around with the key. Eventually, he finally unlocked her, backing away and looking down at her. She slowly began to stand up, grabbing the knife in the process

"There all se-" he was in the middle of saying before Alicia slammed the knife into his temple. She quickly grabbed his pistol out of his holster and tossed it to Monty. Monty caught it and fired it at the soldier standing in the cell door way, aiming her gun at Cooper. The bullet went through the back of the soldier's head, killing her instantly as her body dropped to the floor. The last soldier stood there horrified. He dropped his AK-47, raising his hands in the air.

"I surren-" he began to say before Nick hit him in the back of the head with his own gun. The soldier fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Let's move." Alicia ordered. She held out her hand for Steven, who accepted it and stood up. He grabbed the shotgun that the female soldier had been carrying and the group of six slowly began to make their way up the stairs, towards the surface.

* * *

Zach stood outside the fence now, next to Jordan who was staring up at Andrew, Trevor, and The General. Nathan had been looking through a scope this whole time, still in the woods, hiding behind a large tree. He had his gun aimed right at The General's head, waiting for something to go wrong so he could take the shot. Mary was on the complete opposite side, looking around the safe zone to find any weak points in case the two communities were to start fighting.

"You can come back with us." Jordan said to Zach, not breaking his eye contact with Andrew. Zach looked up at Jordan, surprised to be shown any sort of kindness.

"Thanks." Zach whispered back.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" The General roared, looking back and seeing his troops, hands in the air and their weapons stripped from them. Behind his men was Alicia, aiming an AK-47 at them. Nick, Monty, and Steven held guns as well, backing up Alicia while Jason and Cooper were a few steps behind them with no weapons.

"You want us to stay?" Cooper whispered to Jason who nodded slightly.

"We need to make sure Andrew doesn't get himself killed." Jason whispered back. Soldiers on top of the wall came running down, aiming more guns at Alicia and the others.

"Don't fire!" Trevor shouted. "Let them go, and you can leave peacefully." Trevor said, looking at Alicia.

"Damn right we can." Alicia said, pushing one of the soldiers forward with a kick. Jordan took out a pistol and aimed it up at Andrew.

"Weapons down." he said, still not breaking the eye contact. Andrew didn't flinch when Jordan aimed the gun at him, knowing it was only to get the others out of there. Trevor sighed and looked at The General, who nodded his head. His soldiers then began to lower their weapons, and made a path for Alicia, Nick, Steven, Monty, Jason, and Cooper to walk through. Jordan smiled once Alicia was through the entrance, hugging her as soon as she was close to him.

"You alright?" he whispered. She nodded her head and she walked by him, going towards the small militia he had. Jordan smiled at Monty and Steven too, hugging both before they walked by. Nick stopped in front of him, the two staring at each other.

"Glad you're okay." Jordan said with a small nod. Nick smirked and nodded back, walking by him giving Jordan a clear view of Jason and Cooper who were still standing at the entrance.

"We're stayin'." Cooper said, looking around, knowing Nathan was in the area. "We'll be safe don't worry." he added on. Jordan looked at Jason, who nodded.

"Those people with you, are never allowed back in my community again." The General said, looking down at Jordan, causing Jordan to look up at him. "We have one more of yours in infirmary, once he's healed he can make the choice to stay or go back to you. I'll send a messenger once he's healthy. Not get off my Goddamn land." The General said, turning and walking away, getting down from the wall and going back home.

Jordan looked at Cooper and Jason as the fence around the wall began to close, with the two still inside the community. He then looked up and saw Andrew looking back down at him. The two shared another silent stare before Jordan turned and began walking away.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

Forest Walker

Three Soldiers on Watch


	44. Season 4 Episode 12: Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 4 Episode 12: The Ultimate Betrayal**

 _Cooper sat around a small fire, a gun in his hand a cigarette hanging on his bottom lip. He had a picture of his wife and son in his other hand and he stared down at it. He closed his eyes and sighed, putting the picture into his pocket. People were talking around him but he wasn't making any sense of it, his mind focused on the memories of his family._

" _Tommy and Deborah." he whispered to himself. He had found them after getting out of the car wreck. The man who crashed into him had turned into one of the dead. Cooper was forced to walk home, only to find that Tommy and Deborah had become apart of the dead as well. Seeing how trauma to the head put down the man who had crashed into him, Cooper had to bring himself to put down his wife and son. He spent a week at his house, grieving over his family. He eventually buried them, and got on his way, knowing it would be best for him if he were to get away from his house. Along the way, he found a group who he had been traveling with up until this point._

" _Cooper, you alright?" someone behind him asked, slapping his shoulder. Cooper was snapped out of his memories, looking around and putting the picture back into his pocket. He turned around and saw a man in a leather jacket standing there._

" _I"m good Dave, I'm good." Cooper said. Dave nodded his head, looking around at the other bikers who were beginning to fall asleep._

" _Luke put you on prisoner duty. Just wants you to feel them out so we can see what to do with them." Dave said. Luke, Phil, and a few other bikers walked through the woods, guns in hand as they let out a sigh of relief._

" _A group left the Parthenon." Luke said, a big grin on his face. "Looks like it should be ready to take." Dave nodded his head._

" _Round up the fighters Phil." Luke ordered, walking away as Cooper got up and walked over to a place a few feet away from the camp, where three men were tied up to trees. Cooper sat down in front of the three men, taking a puff of the cigarette in his mouth and blowing the smoke out of his nose._

" _You got another one?" one of the men asked who had a thicket Spanish accent. He had tan skin and stubble, along with a black eye that one of the bikers gave to him. Cooper sighed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a beaten up pack of cigarettes. He took one out and put it into the Spanish man's mouth. He then pulled a lighter out and lit the cigarette for him._

" _Thanks." the man said, closing his eyes and taking a large puff. Cooper just nodded his head, sitting back down in front of the three._

" _That shit will kill ya Sebastian." the pale man in the middle said. He had a heavy Scottish accent. His hair was reddish brown and he also had stubble on his face._

" _Would you shut up. We're all doomed for death anyway." The third man said, who had a heavy russian accent. He had a full beard, and was bald, with a cross tattooed on the back of his head._

" _I ain't lettin' them take me easily." the Scottish man said._

" _Seamus, callate la boca." Sebastian said, giving a sideways look at the Scott. Seamus just rolled his eyes, struggling against the ropes that held him to the tree. Cooper looked over and saw Luke, Dave, Phil, and others leaving the camp. He watched as Luke walked out of his tent, knowing he had a girlfriend of his in there, but none of the bikers saw her and she never saw them._

" _Screw it." Cooper mumbled. He looked back at the three men who were staring at him, wondering what he was going to do. Cooper pulled out a large hunting knife and stood up, walking towards Nikolai._

" _Into your hands I commend my spirit." Nikolai whispered, closing his eyes and tensing up as Cooper stood over him. He slammed the knife down into the ropes holding Nikolai to the tree. He did the same to both Seamus and Sebastian's bonds._

" _What is this?" Seamus asked, standing up as Cooper handed Sebastian the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. He then handed Seamus his pistol and a smaller knife to Nikolas._

" _Get the hell out of here and don't turn back." Cooper said. The three nodded, not wanting to question it. They ran off as Cooper sheathed the knife and looked back at the remaining bikers. He shook his head and flicked his cigarette onto the ground, stomping on it before turning and walking away, taking off his leather jacket and leaving it on the ground in the field._

* * *

Wes stood outside the apartment complex, while Lucy sat on the steps watching him. Steven, Monty, and Nick were with him and the four were in a mini huddle. The three of them had decided to join him on his journey to Atlanta to see if the safe zone there was still up and running.

"We have a car waiting for us at the gate. I'll meet you there." Wes said. The three nodded their heads and slowly walked away, towards the front of the community. Wes turned around and looked at Lucy who shook her head at him.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Lucy said, standing up. Wes walked up to her and grabbed her hand as she tried to turn away.

"Lucy, I'm doing this for us. So the baby has someplace safe to live." Wes said. Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes as she yanked her hand out of Wes'.

"This place has soldiers, a fence, and beds to sleep in. Why can't you see that this place is safe?" Lucy said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Because it isn't. Not while that General guy is around." Wes said. Lucy just shook her head, turning around and walking back into the apartment, tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly now as she began to sob. Wes felt a pain in his chest but knew he needed to go, so he slowly turned and walked away.

* * *

Jordan sat in a warehouse that had been given to him by Maria. She was standing in the doorway, a smug smile on her face as she saw Jordan begin to throw around empty boxes and cans that had been piling up in the warehouse.

"Sorry that we haven't cleaned it out for you." Maria said, as Zach walked through the doors to the warehouse.

"It's whatever." Jordan said, not turning around as he sighed and rubbed his forehead. Maria turned and walked out as Zach stood there. "Get the door." he told him. Zach turned and shut the door, looking around.

"I'm gonna need your help… Zach, right?" Jordan said.

"Y-yeah." Zach said, not knowing if he should be afraid of the stranger that took him in. Zach walked up next to Jordan, helping to separate the junk in the warehouse.

"Not with just the junk. You and I both know that General guy isn't going to let us forget what happened. You need to tell me the strong points and weak points of his army. Places we can sneak into the compound. Anything useful." Jordan said, turning to look at him. Zach nodded and Jordan sighed.

"Let's clean this shit up." he said.

"There's a weak wall in the underground prison. We could try to blow it up or break through it… arm the prisoners with weapons to surprise attack some of his men." Zach said, tossing a box behind him. Jordan's serious face began to grow into a smile as he looked over at Zach.

"Music to my ears." Jordan said, causing Zach to smile as well.

* * *

General Douglas sat in his house, staring at a fireplace that wasn't lit. Andrew and Trevor stood in the room with him, not sure why they had been called or what he wanted with them. Madison was sitting in the dining room, which was one room over, waiting to listen to the conversation that should eventually happen.

"Those sons of bitches." the General muttered to himself.

"I didn't know they would end up killing our people. I have no idea how they even did it." Trevor tried to explain.

"You let one of them hide a weapon! How can you be so Goddamn stupid!" the General said, raising his voice and standing up. He turned around, his face full of anger. He walked up to Trevor, getting in his face.

"You are the Colonel of those men for a reason Silverman. Don't make me regret choosing you." he said, causing Trevor to look away from him. The General took a step back and adjusted the military suit he had on. He cleared his throat and turned around to look at the wall again.

"Andrew is going to be our new Captain. The two of you will be in charge of running the army. I want smooth sailing boys. We are going to destroy each and every one of them." the General said. "Now out."

Andrew and Trevor both nodded and left his house, while Madison stood up and walked into her father's makeshift office. He turned around to see her standing there and could tell that she was angry with him.

"Another fight?! What's the point?" Madison asked. "Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"That's why I am going to stop this before anything bad comes of it. We don't have to lose anyone else." the General said, not looking back at his daughter.

"You let those insane people constantly try and attack us, and when you sent out a few guys to stop them, and what happened? Michael died. Your son. My brother. He was shot, right in the head." Madison said, tears starting to roll down her face.

"Shut your mouth." the General said quietly, his hands shaking as he picked up a small glass. "I'm trying to keep everyone else alive, you especially."

"Starting a fight won't do that." Madison said.

"It will eliminate any threat to us. Now leave me alone. And don't ever dishonor your brother's memory again." the General said. He listened to Madison walk away and leave the house, slamming the door behind her. Douglas looked down at the small glass he had in his hand and threw it at the wall, causing it to smash into sharp tiny pieces that scattered all over the floor. He then sat down in his chair and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Cooper was walking around the community, taking note of things in his head. For example, he was noticing when patrols would pass by a certain point, or where someone was on the wall at a certain time. Cooper wrote all this down on a small notepad, then looked up to see a man and woman standing guard at an underground entrance. While watching them, he looked down at his watch to write down what time they would walk away from it. Once they did, he scribbled it down and walked towards the entrance, making his way down the steps.

"Hello?" Cooper asked, wanting to make sure no troops were down there. When he got no response, he started walking down the corridor. He whistled to himself as he did, looking at the empty cell where he was just a few days ago. Cooper continued walking and saw more empty cells as he made his way through the small prison.

"Someone out there?" a voice called out. The voice had a heavy Scottish accent to it and Cooper's ears perked up and he jumped a little at the sudden voice. He looked around and realized it must have come from the last cell in the hall. Cooper walked down all the way to the end of the hall, seeing a soldier asleep in a chair, with three men in the cell he was watching.

"What the hell?." Seamus said, looking up at Cooper.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Cooper said, looking into the cell to see Seamus, Sebastian, and Nikolai.

"If it ain't the man who saved us from certain death once before." Seamus said with a big grin.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Sebastian added in, rolling his eyes. The soldier on duty slowly began to wake up and Cooper looked at them.

"Don't do anything dumb." he told them, quickly making an escape from the prison, silently moving back to the steps and going up them, back out onto the street and walking as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Jordan stood in a somewhat cleaner warehouse, which had everything separated into trash piles. With him now was Nathan, Zach, Alicia, and Mary. He had managed to get a small table and a few chairs and put those in the relatively clean area of the warehouse. The four of them were sitting while Jordan wiped his forehead of the sweat.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, scratching the stubble he had growing.

"I haven't told you guys, but before we went to Jackson, the 'Queen' named me head of the militia." Jordan said, turning around, looking at his friends and new acquaintance in Zach.

"So what's that mean?" Alicia asked, her arms crossed. "Between us, I don't exactly trust anyone else after what happened. How do we know this 'Queen' isn't using us to just get rid of the Jackson threat?"

"She could be, but I have a failing she won't want to mess with us if we actually take them out." Jordan said, pulling up a chair and sitting down with the others. "But, what it means is I have power here. I'm in charge of anyone who gets to hold a gun. The security around the gates, I talk with the supply run leader, and I lead the militia in battle."

"That's not so bad. It's not like she'll be able to take the weapons and turn on us then." Mary said. "If she were to. I don't know. She gave us a place to live that isn't going to be attacked by bikers."

"Let's not go that far. Who knows what will happen." Alicia said, rolling her eyes. Jordan looked back and forth at the two.

"You guys done? We have bigger problems to worry about right now. Andrew's new friends. That General guy. He's clearly a hot head according to Zach and won't be shy on bringing a fight to us." Jordan said.

"He's always got his finger on the trigger. It's like the guy is looking for a fight." Zach said.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Nathan asked, looking at Jordan.

"You guys are going to help me train the militia we have. All of you are good at something that helps keep you alive. Zach, you were about of that army for a reason. That's what this warehouse will be for. So, being my helpers, you'll also help clean up." Jordan said with a smirk, standing back up.

"Really?" Mary asked with a sigh, standing up. Nathan stood up without a word, along with Zach. Alicia joined the others and the five of them began to clear out the trash from the warehouse.

* * *

Teresa walked into Lucy's apartment, knowing that Wes had left and Lucy had been extremely upset about it. She saw Lucy sitting on the floor, her back resting against the couch with her face in her hands. Teresa sighed and went over, sitting on the couch and putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Why would he leave when he knows we are going to have a baby?" Lucy asked through sobs, leaning her head on Teresa's knee.

"Maybe in his mind, he's doing what he thinks is right." Teresa said, squeezing Lucy's shoulder.

"I've said it over and over, it isn't the right thing." Lucy said, wiping her face clear of the tears. "Him and I have been married for what seems like forever, and ever since this hell started he's been away from me once. I was thrown into a cage with my friends when he was gone."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you now. And nothing bad will happen to him. He has Monty and Steven with him. You have a whole community around you. I promise you, nothing bad will happen." Teresa said.

"Okay. Okay. I believe you. I'm just nervous for him. Usually, when he goes off, he has his friends with him. Jason, there used to be Billy and Carlos. Now it's people he's not very familiar with." Lucy said, calming down and sitting on the couch now.

"He led our group, why would he have a problem with Monty, Steven, and Nick?" Teresa asked.

"Wes would rely on his friends for help making decisions. Just like he would come to me when it came to our group." Lucy said. Teresa looked at her, piecing together that Lucy was the 'brains behind the operation' to put it.

"He'll be fine. And you? You might have a bright future for our group." Teresa said with a smile. "I need to talk to Jordan, you relax and rest."

* * *

Cooper had found his way to the infirmary, looking around at the few rooms it had. Madison had walked by him, clearly distracted by something and not in the cheery mood she usually is. Cooper continued walking, seeing a door partially open. He looked into the room and saw Darnell, attempting to walk around, using the bed to help him.

"Hey, you Darnell?" Cooper asked, standing in the doorway of the room. Darnell looked over at him, the two never having officially met while at the house in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, why?" Darnell asked, clearly confused as he sat down on his hospital bed.

"Just keep getting healthy. I'm gonna make sure I get you out of here and back to your friends." Cooper said. "I promised my brother I would." Cooper added on. He then walked away, looking down at a note that had written on it, "Get Darnell out - N."

"The things I do for family." Cooper said to himself, smirking and putting the note into his pocket.

* * *

Andrew and Trevor sat in a small room, with a whiteboard on one of the walls. Trevor was writing down strategies to use and how to approach the Memphis safezone. Andrew was staring at the ceiling, not knowing what to expect from Jordan and his former group.

"We should send scouts. We have scouts right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah we have multiple teams. I can send the smaller one out there to see what kind of protection they have." Trevor said, writing that down on the board. "Look, if they are light on watch, we march on them. I don't wanna play around with this. We go in, wipe them out, come home happy."

"Wipe them out?" Andrew asked. "Kill everyone?"

"Is that a problem?" Trevor asked, turning around to see if Andrew was regretting his choice. However, his face was serious, like he wasn't even considering the options.

"Not a problem at all. Everyone gets eliminated." Andrew said. "This is their fault anyone. They betrayed me. They committed the ultimate betrayal. No love lost from me."

"Glad we're on the same page." Trevor said with a grin, putting down the marker. "Let's go get our troops prepared for a hunt."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And with that, Season 4 of The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive is over. Not a lot of big character deaths in this season, and I did that for a reason. It's clear we are headed to war so I wanted to develop and let some more characters shine before anyone else bites the dust. Walkers will become a much bigger threat going forward, especially since they were absent in the last couple of chapters/episodes. I plan to treat this story just like a TV show would be run. So expect longer chapters around 2,000 or more words. The reason this one took so long was due to the length and I was planning Season 5 during the same time. Anyway, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I really would love to hear what you guys think even if it is "omg you suck lolz". Let me know your favorite character even, and what TV show character I will bring into my story. It could be multiple, who knows. Also, let me know who you think will bite the dust come Season 5. Again, thank you all, and as usual, love you all. Buh Bye


	45. Season 5 Episode 1

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 1: The Council**

Set up in the now clean-of-trash warehouse were cans for the militia to shoot at. Jordan had set them up all over and was letting three soldiers go at once, watching how they aimed and correcting them when he saw them off or holding the gun wrong. Zach, Mary, and Nathan were teaching the other soldiers how to hold the gun, where the safety was, and how to load it with a clip of ammo.

"Isn't this how your father taught you?" Alicia asked, walking up to Jordan. He nodded and helped someone aim at a can that was closer towards the roof of the warehouse.

"There are a few recruits who were already good with a gun. I'm gonna put them under your command. Make them sharpshooters like you were for our group." Jordan said, giving her a small smile.

"I'm not a sharpshooter." Alicia said, looking at Jordan as he walked away.

"You just know how to snipe right?" Jordan asked with a smirk, looking back at her. He whistled which signaled the troops to switch with the others, giving more people a chance to work on their shot. Jordan looked over at Nathan who had gone over to a knifing area, showing a few recruits where to stab a walker.

"Stab anywhere but the head, and the things will still come after you." Nathan said. "Same with people."

"Alright people. Take a break. Go get something to eat and shower off. You did good for your first day." Jordan shouted out after a short while. Everyone began to mumble as they walked out of the warehouse, leaving Jordan, Nathan, Alicia, Mary, and Zach.

"Some of those people know absolutely nothing." Nathan said, sitting down in a chair and putting his feet up on a table. Alicia snickered as she left the warehouse with Mary. "We got a lot of work to do." Nathan sighed, pulling out a cigarette and leaning back in the chair.

* * *

"They should be over here." Trevor said, walking up to the shooting range that the General had set up for his army. Andrew and Trevor walked through the range, making their way towards a duo of scrawny guys who were struggling to shoot the targets set up.

"Robbie. Jay. Over here." Trevor said, walking by the two and stopping at the edge of the shooting range. The two men looked at each other and then made their way to the General's right hand man.

"Yes sir?" Jay said. Both men had buzz cut hairstyles and wore the standard camouflage gear that was given to members of the army.

"You two are the best two scouts we have, and I need you two for an important job." Trevor said. Andrew stood next to him, his long hair now cut down to a high and tight hairstyle. Jay and Robbie nodded together, their hands behind their backs.

"Whatever you need Colonel. " Robbie said. Trevor smiled and put a hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"Pack your things and get ready to head out to Memphis. We need to see what we are dealing with." Trevor said. Both men nodded again and turned around, walking to their houses to prepare a few things while Trevor and Andrew quietly left the shooting range.

* * *

Cooper and Jason were walking around outside the Jackson community, being watched by one of the patrolling guards. Each one had a pistol and a knife, not being given much as they made their way into the woods, still being watched as best as the soldiers could. Cooper pulled out his notepad and ripped off the page where he had all shifts written down, rolling it up and putting it inside a tree with a hole.

"They might plan to surprise attack Jackson. I don't want them turning a corner and being shot up. Especially with the innocent just walking around." Cooper said, leaning against the tree and pulling out a cigarette. He offered one to Jason who hesitated but then took one, using Cooper's lighter to light his.

"You aren't as bad as you come off Cooper." Jason said, blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, you aren't the stuck up asshole I imagined you would be." Cooper said, smirking as he flicked the cigarette, then taking another puff.

"Those prisoners you talked about, you think they'll be able to help us?" Jason asked, as a walker slowly approached the two. He saw that the soldier on the wall had readied their sniper as Jason stepped out of the way, letting the sniper take out the walker.

"They'll help, especially if I am able to get them out of there." Cooper said, dropping his cigarette onto the ground and stomping it out. Jason nodded, then did the same thing with his cigarette. The two then walked back to the community, Cooper waving to the soldier so they could open the gate for them.

* * *

Madison sat on a stool, reading a clipboard as Darnell walked around the medical room, a slight limp in his step but otherwise okay. He no longer was holding on to anything when he walked, and the cast he had on his ankle had been taken off.

"So when do you think I can go back to my friends?" Darnell asks, leaning against the hospital bed he's spent nearly two weeks in. It had been a week since Jordan and the others came to free Alicia and the rest of the prisoners.

"I… don't know. My father won't trust sending someone with you. He'll think it's a trap and will get his people killed. And I don't want you going alone. It just wouldn't be safe." Madison said, putting the clipboard down.

"Why is your father going to war with my friends?" Darnell asked. "Don't tell me because he's an asshole. I figured that out already."

"Your friends killed some of our people in their escape. It wasn't right, but it wasn't right for us to keep them locked up either. He's a stubborn old man. Anything he does is right, and anything someone else does is wrong. Even self defense." Madison said, sighing.

"Damn. He is an asshole." Darnell said, sitting down on the bed. Madison gave a nod, standing up.

"He's my dad, but this place would be better off without him in charge." Madison said. She picked up her clipboard and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a little bit with your lunch."

* * *

Jordan walked into Maria's large house, knowing that there would be a council meeting today. Being in charge of the militia, he was told to come. He walked through the house, to the room where the long table was set up. Maria sat at the head of the table, with two men standing behind her. Dr. Higgins sat on her right side, while a woman sat to her left. Next to Higgins was a man Jordan didn't recognize, and next to the woman was another man he didn't recognize.

"Jordan! It's time you meet the council. Everyone is present, so feel free to take a seat." Maria said with a welcoming smile. Jordan sat down at the other end of the table, staring at Maria.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Jordan asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Behind me, we have Jose and Lucas. Lucas is actually my younger brother, and Jose is his best friend." Maria said. Both men were hispanic, just like Maria. Lucas was a bit taller than Jose, and was bald. Jose had a mohawk a tattoos up and down his arms. Both men were cargo pants, all black Timberlands, and bullet proof vests.

"A security detail. Smart thinking." Jordan said with a head nod.

"You already know Dr. Higgins, next to him is Daniel. He is the one in charge of farming. You have any questions about the crops, or the animals we raise here he is your guy." Maria said. Jordan looked over at the man who gave a head nod of his own. Daniel seemed to be older than everyone here, with his short black hair starting to grey. His full beard was also turning grey. His flannel shirt was dirty and so were his jeans.

"Next we have Rebecca. She is in charge of supplies. Everything. Ammo, guns, food, tools, blankets, anything people can use, she keeps track of it." Maria said. Rebecca smiled at Jordan. She seemed to be in her mid 20's, with long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Next to her is Joshua. The man who is in charge of supply runs. His men are your men and vice versa. You two are going to be working together very often." Maria said. Jordan looked at Joshua, who was an Asian-American man with gelled up black hair. He had on a red and white baseball t-shirt.

"Now that we all know each other. Why don't you tell the council here what you know." Maria said. Jordan sighed and leaned forward.

"It's another community. A week ago, I went there with a few people and got my friends back from them. My friends killed some of their people and now, their leader wants all of us dead." Jordan said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel asked. He turned to Maria. "I knew these guys were bad news Queen. We should have never let them or given one of them a spot on the council."

"Calm down Daniel. We need to have trust in each other if this place is going to work." Dr. Higgins said.

"We don't have the people to fight another community." Rebecca said nervously. Joshua looked over at her and then looked at Jordan.

"I think we can handle it. What about you Militia leader?" Joshua asked, crossing his arms.

"I cleared out there warehouse. My right hands have been training the people chosen for the militia. We'll have something. Not an army, but it's something." Jordan said with confidence. Maria looked at everyone, then sighed.

"We can handle it. Like Dr. Higgins said, we need to have trust." Maria said looking at Daniel. "I don't want word of this getting to the people, it will cause an uproar. Keep it to yourselves. Council dismissed." she said, standing up. The others stood up as well while Jordan sat there for a moment.

"Better get to work. My runners can help train some people, but not a lot." Joshua said, slapping Jordan's shoulder. Jordan stood up after that and the two left Maria's house.

* * *

Teresa and Lucy were sitting outside the apartment complex, watching Miles run around with a puppy. Teresa had a smile on her face while Lucy looked around the community. She noticed how there were just two guards watching the front gate, and how weak the gates looked for the community.

"What are you thinking?" Teresa asked, looking where Lucy was looking.

"Our defenses are… pretty shitty." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Jordan was telling me how we don't have any workers to reinforce anything, since they are all being trained to fight." Teresa said.

"What else does Jordan tell you?" Lucy teased, nudging Teresa with her elbow. Teresa rolled her eyes and began to blush a bit. "Anyway, it should be fixed. Especially with psychos out there like that General guy. And only two guards at the gate isn't smart."

"Look at you go. Maybe you should be the one running this place." Teresa said. Lucy was quiet, shaking her head. The idea of being a leader never crossed her mind and she didn't think it would be good for her.

"Oh my God. You should be the leader!" Teresa said, slapping Lucy's shoulder and standing up.

"Teresa no." Lucy said quietly. Teresa just brushed it off, thinking it would be a perfect fit for her.

"I'm gonna talk to Jordan about this. Once everything with this other place blows over. You might not see it now, but you can do it. I know you can." Teresa said, going back inside the apartment building. Lucy sighed and continued to sit there.

* * *

Wes, Steven, Nick, and Monty were driving down the barren road. The car was quiet, since Monty and Steven were sleeping in the backseat. Wes and Nick had never really gotten along so the two had nothing to talk about. Wes drove, one hand on the wheel and another on a map, making sure he was going in the right direction. In the week they had been away, they had made it pretty far and were pretty much on the outskirts of Atlanta right now.

"Shit." Wes said, snapping Nick from his daze. He turned from the window to look at Wes, and then looked at the road. In front of them were cars crashed into each other, or just blocking the way.

"Looks like we need to get o-" Wes began to say as a bullet came through the windshield. Wes ducked, while Nick opened the door and fell out of the car, taking cover behind the opened door. Monty and Steven jumped awake, both getting out of the car as well. Wes followed the others' lead and got out, using his door as cover.

"Come out! We won't bite!" a man shouted, walking through the valley of cars. Behind him he had four guys, all holding hunting rifles. Each one had a bag on their back, clearly moving from place to place.

"Bandits." Steven said quietly.

"We prefer the term scavengers." another one of the men shouted out. The window above Wes was shattered, along with the one above Steven's head. Glass fell on to both of their heads as the bandits got closer.

"We'll just take your car, and any shit you have, and go." the leader said. He cocked his rifle and fired it at the windows above Nick and Monty's head. Nick pulled his pistol out from the glove compartment and cocked it silently.

"I'm not going to be pushed around." he said, looking across the car to Wes. Wes nodded, grabbing his snub rose revolver he kept next to him in the car. Nick popped his head up, firing a shot at the bandits and missing all of them.

"Shit." Wes said, firing a shot as well and only shattering a window near the leader.

"It's the hard way then." the bandit leader said with a smile.

"Look we just want to get in the city." Wes said back, not knowing what else to do. They were too far for a clear shot.

"The city? You hear that boys?" the leader said with a laugh. "Be our guest." the leader said. "You'l-" he was in the middle of saying before a bullet went through his head. Nick took a deep breath, surprised he had hit him.

"Oh shit." one of the bandits said. They all held up their rifles before moving back and away from the Wes, Monty, Steven, and Nick. Monty took this as a moment to gain some ground, running up to one of the cars blocking the road.

"We gotta go back!" one of the men said. "Let's mo-" he was in the middle of saying before Monty fired his pistol and shot the bandit through the neck. Wes, Nick, and Steven both moved up with Monty now, all firing at the remaining two who quickly fell.

"What a waste of ammo." Steven said, walking forward and picking up one of their bags. He also grabbed one of their rifles and pulled out his knife.

"No." Wes said, causing Steven to look at him. "Let them turn." Wes said. He had his bag from the car and began walking towards the city, the buildings in his sight. Monty followed him, then Nick. Steven looked down at the man who was shot through the neck, his eyes wide and staring back at Steven. He sighed and walked away from the man, following the others into Atlanta.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

One is the Loneliest Walker

Atlanta Bandits


	46. Season 5 Episode 2

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 2: Like Toy Soldiers**

Robbie and Jay left the community, both with bags on their backs and a gun in a holster around their waist. Trevor and Andrew were standing on the wall, watching the two as they made their way into the woods. The two had suggested to walk, not wanting to attract attention by using a vehicle.

"You think this is gonna go okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. We're only scouting the place out." Robbie said with a shrug, taking the water bottle he had with him out and taking a drink.

"The General said these people are like animals. Wouldn't you be worried?" Jay asked, looking back as he couldn't see the Jackson safezone anymore.

"I would be, but Trevor said we are the best scouts he has. He has faith in us." Robbie said with a smirk, putting the bottle back in his bag. "You know where there place is right?"

"Yeah, just outside Memphis, near the Lake. It's gonna be a long walk." Jay said with a sigh. Robbie nodded his head and the two continued their way in silence.

* * *

Trevor and Andrew made their way to the Quonset Hut where the small walker army was being stored by the scientists. The head scientist, Kevin, had called for them. They walked inside and saw a man sitting on one of the steps to the upper level, a book in his hand and a pencil in the other. He looked up at the two and smiled. Kevin closed the book and pushed up his glasses, standing up.

"General said you two are in charge of making sure this battle goes smoothly." Kevin said, looking at Trevor, then at Andrew. "I just wanted to make sure that a few things were clear."

"What's that?" Trevor asked, walking by the scientist and going up to the observatory level. Andrew followed him and Kevin sighed, following the two. The three walked to the edge of the balcony, looking out at the hundreds of walkers that they had been keeping there since the safezone had started.

"We can't use this army for the battle. It wouldn't be smart. I know we'll be having a lot of our people near the release zone. Logically thinking-"

"Would you shut up." Trevor said, looking back at Kevin. "We get it. You're too much of a pussy to win this war easily. I'll make sure the General hears about your 'loyalty'." He looked out at the walkers and then turned, leaving Kevin there speechless.

"You're right. We don't need unnecessary people dying." Andrew said, still standing at the fence. Kevin brushed his short brown hair back, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks for seeing my view on things." Kevin said. Andrew turned to look at the head scientist who he had just met.

"If their people get anywhere close to that wall out there, you'll release them. We can handle a lock in for a little bit if it means the human threat is gone." Andrew said. Kevin was shocked, not expecting to be bossed around by anyone who wasn't the General.

"Uh yeah, sure." Kevin said. Andrew nodded and left the balcony, needing to go catch up with Trevor.

* * *

Cooper and Jason stood on the porch of Jason's house in the community. They were looking at the front gate, where all of the people who were apart of the army had gathered and were standing in lines. The General was standing on the wall, above them all and looking down upon them. Trevor and Andrew were by his side. His daughter Madison was standing at the back of the crowd of people who were behind the lines of soldiers.

"Do you think he was actually a General?" Cooper asked.

"If he wasn't, he pulls it off really well." Jason said.

"Men. Women. Children. If you haven't heard by now, some people came by here about two weeks ago. We had some of their people in the cells, trying to help them. You all know we find people and bring them in. Well these people clearly did not want to be here, going so far as to kill some of your fellow people. Those animals are out there still, and they initiated an act of war. We've been in this situation before. We've lost people." The General said, looking past the crowd and at his daughter, knowing she was looking at him. She turned and stormed off, causing an anger to start building inside of him.

"Daughter sure isn't happy." Cooper said, taking notice of how she stormed off.

"Could be useful." Jason said with a nod.

"I promise you, we are more prepared. Our soldiers are stronger, better armed. We know the landscape more, and we will make them come here. Our defenses are too strong for whatever small army they are able to muster. Whoever surrenders, we will give them a chance, but their leaders will be wiped out. It is our job to keep the peace now! I will guide us through that! I need your cooperation, and we will be safe again." The General continued to preach, making sure everyone was able to hear him.

"I can't believe Andrew just fell into his palm like that." Jason said, crossing his arms across his chest. "He seemed like such a loyal person."

"Heard he lost his whole family." Cooper said. "Loss can make you do stupid things." Cooper said, looking at the ground. Jason saw the image of his family pop into his head.

"I know." Jason said, looking up at the sky. The two took a second as the General continued to ramble on, looking back at the soldiers.

"Look at them. Their like toy soldiers just standing there. He doesn't care if any of them die. As long as he has a place to live." Jason said.

"...This world will be a better place when all the evil in it is wiped from existence. We'll start that cleansing with this group. Now! Back to what you were all doing, and if any of you need anything, please let me know." he said, raising a hand. The people clapped and the soldiers saluted and soon they all dispersed.

Cooper looked down at his watch and ran down the steps of the porch. "Gotta run, see you later." Cooper said, heading towards where the cells were. Jason just nodded his head, going inside his house.

* * *

"Aye, who's there?!" Seamus yelled out, hearing the footsteps as Cooper appeared on the opposite side of the cell. Sebastian rolled his eyes, shaking his hands against the chains. Nikolai closed his eyes, mumbling to himself.

"How the hell did you guys get here?" Cooper asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down outside the cell, looking towards the entrance.

"Why don't you open these doors and we'll talk around a nice warm campfire." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, would you shut the hell up." Seamus said, kicking at him.

"Why is it, you are always on the opposite side of where we are caught?" Nikolai asked, opening his eyes.

"Fate." Cooper said with a shrug. "I have no clue man. You guys owe me one though, and you'll owe me a second if I get you out of here. Trust me I'm working on it. Finding out who has the key is difficult."

"At least we have someone on our side." Seamus said with a smirk.

"When you freed us, we were just running and sleeping after we couldn't run. Repeating this process over and over. Eventually we saw this place, but we didn't think people would be here. Next thing you know, we're being told to get on our knees and put our hands behind our heads."

"You'd think we had just killed an entire nation the way they treated us." Sebastian said. "Don't tell me… you're one of them too."

"No. I'm trying to stop them. Trust me." Cooper said. A voice was heard coming down the steps and Cooper looked out his watch, a look of confusion forming on his face. He got up and turned around, seeing a closet, quietly and quickly going inside of it as a guard made his way toward the cell where the three were.

"Well if it ain't my three favorite. The pipe blower, commie, and beaner." the guard said with a smirk. "Hope you guys didn't have too much fun while I was away." Cooper peeked out of the crack the door left, spotting a keyring on the man's belt.

"You…" Sebastian muttered to himself.

"Hey hey. I could call you a lot worse. And I could make your living conditions a lot worse." the man said, kicking the cell door.

"Heath! Get out here, Captain wants to talk real quick." a voice called out from outside the prison. Heath looked down at the three and grunted, walking back up the stairs as Cooper exited the closet.

"I'll get you guys out of here don't worry." Cooper said quietly, making his way up the stairs and sneaking by the small group close by the entrance.

* * *

Night had settled over and Madison was sitting in her small office in the infirmary building. She looked over at the door and saw Trevor standing there, leaning in the doorway. She rolled her eyes when she saw him, going back to gathering her things. She locked her desk and stood up and he took a step into the office, closing the door behind him, not leaving much room between the two.

"Your father seems to think you could be a problem." Trevor said, looking down at her. Madison stared him down, not backing down as she scoffed.

"I'm not going to do anything that will hurt us. I just think this whole thing is dumb." Madison said, trying to get by Trevor who pushed her back slightly.

"Whatever you are thinking about doing, don't. I will shut you down so quickly, you won't even be able to blink. Your little boyfriend, Zach, is going to die. All those people are going to die. You really think your father is going to take in anyone who surrenders?" Trevor asked with a smirk. Madison's face was in shock. "I'll see you around." he said, opening the office door and leaving, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Two days had gone by and Robbie and Jay were just outside Memphis. The two were extremely tired, having to sleep on dirt for the past two days. In their eyes was a small shack, that looked like a shed. They reached it and saw a lock on the door. The two looked around and then decided to bust the lock.

"Get your gun out." Robbie said, taking his out. Jay cocked his and looked around, making sure that nothing was coming towards them. Robbie shot the lock, causing it to break and fall onto the ground.

"Keep watch." Robbie said, banging on the wall of the shed with his pistol. When nothing came stumbling out he went inside and saw it was deserted. There was one blanket on the ground but nothing else.

"All clear." Robbie said to Jay who walked in as well. Jay shut the door behind him as a head popped out of the bushes. Nathan was holding his FAL, aiming it at the door as he pulled his radio off of his belt.


	47. Season 5 Episode 3

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 3: Cold Blooded**

"What's up Nathan?" Jordan asked over the radio. Nathan was standing in the doorway of the shed, his FAL aimed at the head of Jay, motioning for Robbie to slide over the pistol in his hand. He did and Nathan put his foot on it.

"Got something you might wanna see." Nathan said, keeping his FAL aimed back and forth at the two.

"Where are you?" Zach piped in over the radio. Nathan looked at the two, wondering why only one of them was armed, even though Robbie had given Jay the other pistol and he was hiding it.

"Near the old abandoned shed, a few miles outside the camp." Nathan said. It was silent for a moment, the two scouts just staring at their captor.

"Be right there." Jordan said. Nathan nodded his head, putting his walkie talkie down and shut the door to the shed. His sweaty hair clung to his head, which almost hung in front of his eyes, not being able to groom himself for a while. His shirt damper and darker around the neck and under his arms. His stubble was starting to grow into a full beard.

"Sit tight. Someone's gonna wanna talk to you." Nathan said, leaning against the door, not lowering his gun as he stared down the two.

* * *

Maria had her hair back in a ponytail, fanning herself with a piece of paper while her brother Lucas and her other bodyguard Jose sat in front of her. She had her feet up on her desk, reclining in her chair. The two were just looking at her, waiting to hear what their orders would be.

"What did you think of the new guy?" Maria asked, looking at her brother.

"You know I don't trust new people right away." Lucas said.

"Seemed fine to me." Jose added in with a shrug.

"Usually I'm a trusting person, but there's something about him and his group of people. They rub me the wrong way. I don't like it. I want you two to keep an eye on all of them. Don't let anyone know, just make sure to be watching them." Maria said, sitting forward, putting down the paper she was fanning herself with. She reached under her desk and pulled out a snub-nose revolver.

"You think they wanna take this place?" Jose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna find out. It took me long enough to become the damn leader. I don't want my work to go to waste." Maria said.

"You got it sis." Lucas said with a nod, standing up and walking out of her office, Jose right behind her. She smiled to herself, leaning back again and sighing.

"It's good to be Queen." she said to herself.

* * *

Miles and Taylor were hanging out around the outside of the apartment buildings, sitting on the steps. It was a clearly hot day, both of them sweating as well as everyone else. They would be inside where they had air conditioning, but Taylor had convinced Miles to go outside.

"Look." Taylor whispered. The two looked over at the warehouse where Jordan and Zach were leaving, getting into a car and then leaving the safezone. Also leaving the warehouse were a man and a woman, with pistols holstered on their belt.

"What about it?" Miles asked looking at her.

"People have been armed, when usually it's just the guards on the walls." Taylor said.

"You think something bad is gonna happen?" Miles asked.

"Maybe. I'm sure they would've told us though." Taylor said with a shrug.

"What if it's just so more people are trained to help guard this place? It doesn't mean something bad is gonna happen." Miles said.

"My dad said bad things might start happening, but not to us in here." Taylor said. Miles looked at Jordan's car as it left the safezone. He sighed and stood up.

"I'm going inside. It's too hot." Miles said. Taylor sighed as well before getting up and following him.

* * *

Teresa and Lucy were together as usual, neither really having any idea on what was going on besides the rumors that were traveling around the safezone. Alicia had stayed back for the day, getting the day off from Jordan due to the heat. Alicia was with them, sitting on the couch and relaxing. She had a bottle of water pressed against her neck while Lucy and Teresa gave each other a look, and Teresa gave a slight nod.

"Hey Alicia." Lucy said nonchalantly.

"What's up Luce?" she asked, looking back.

"Do you think you can tell Teresa and I what's going on with the militia?" Lucy asked, walking over and sitting down in a reclining chair. Alicia scoffed and shook her head.

"I can't do that. Jordan doesn't want anyone knowing anything. It keeps things peaceful that way." Alicia said.

"It's us though. We've been together for who knows how long. You can trust us." Lucy said with a caring smile. Alicia looked at Lucy then over at Teresa.

"We knew each other well cause we could only tolerate each other when Gianna and Bailey were the other girls in the group. And she used to be with the enemy." Alicia said, looking back at Teresa.

"You really think of me as that? Just someone who could tolerate you? We're a family Alicia." Lucy said. Teresa gave Alicia a dirty look.

"Haven't I done enough to prove I'm not an enemy. I'm trying here." Teresa said throwing her arms up and rolling her eyes.

"Just cause Jordan thinks you're okay doesn't mean I have to. In fact, go ask him about the plan, cause he told us to keep you two out of it." Lucy said, standing and going towards the door.

"He told you to leave us out of it?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah he did. So leave me alone." Alicia said, leaving the apartment and going to one of the empty places to relax.

* * *

Jordan and Zach got to the shed, and saw Mary waiting outside for them. The two got out of the car and walked up to her, and she stopped leaning against the shed's wall. Jordan gave her a confused look and she lifted up her walkie talkie.

"I can hear things you guys say too you know." Mary said with a smirk. Jordan nodded his head and Nathan opened the door from inside, his eyes not looking at his friends but remaining on the scouts.

"These them?" Jordan asked, walking in as Nathan handed Jordan the pistol he took for them. Jordan looked at it, cocked it, then kept it in his hand.

"Look we were just wondering about. We don't want no trouble." Robbie said, putting his hands up. Mary walked in after Jordan and leaned against the wall again, keeping a straight and serious face. Zach walked in last and Nathan shut the door again, leaving the shed slightly packed.

"You recognize them?" Jordan asked, looking over at Zach. He noticed both of them immediately, and their hearts sank when they realized they had no chance of getting past this.

"Yeah. Trevor's scouts." Zach said. Jordan looked back at them and Robbie was staring at the floor.

"Hey man, we can tell Trevor you guys are stacked with people and weapons, that this fight shouldn't happen." Jay said.

"Shut up Jay, there's no point." Robbie said. Jay looked at his friend and was shocked that he had given up so quickly. "Trevor will know if we lie, and these guys aren't gonna let us go that easy."

"He's right. I'm not. I need to know about Jackson. What are we up against?" Jordan asked, leaning against the door with Nathan.

"I'm not ratting either." Jay said. Robbie shook his head, not speaking either. Jordan sighed and closed his eyes.

"You guys won't leave this shed until I hear what I need to know." Jordan said, rubbing the spot between his eyes.

"Go to hell." Robbie said. Nathan walked up to him and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall onto the floor, aiming his FAL at him right away. Robbie looked up at Nathan who cocked his FAL.

* * *

Wes, Monty, Nick, and Steven continued making their way through the woods, passing by multiple walkers as they did. Wes would take down the ones coming at them head on, while Monty and Nick would handle the ones nearly going at Wes.

"Something feels off." Nick said as he stabbed one in the head, kicking it to the ground right after. Wes kicked one in the back of the knee, then stabbed it in the back of the head. Steven took a hold of one of the bandits rifles, aiming it at walker coming towards Monty.

"Don't, it will just make more come." Wes said, looking back at Steven. Nick took the walker down, kicking that one to the ground as well. Steven put the rifle down, letting it hang by his side.

"You think we're close?" Monty asked, kneeling for a moment and looking at a map they had. They marked on it the point on the road where they had to stop.

"We'll be there by night." Nick said, looking over Monty's shoulder. Wes smiled, patting down the walkers to make sure they had nothing useful on them.

"Soon enough you'll get your wish." Steven said to him and Wes nodded.

"Hopefully we can all move into the city. Someplace normal, with actual military. Something stable." Wes said, standing up. Everyone looked at him, and he could see the hope in their eyes. "Let's go." Wes said with a smile.

* * *

Jordan put a hand on Nathan's shoulder, who relaxed and backed away from standing over Robbie. Nathan lowered his FAL and took a deep breath. Jay and Robbie looked at each other. Jordan kept a tight grip on the pistol Nathan had given him, not knowing if the two would try something.

"Look, I told him everything I knew, there's no need in being secretive. Tell him the strategies Trevor and Douglas came up with." Zach said, shrugging. "It's not the end of the world. You'll be allowed to live if you do. We won't forget you helping us."

"Listen to him. It's the smart thing to do." Mary said with a head nod. Nathan decided to get a breath of fresh air, leaving the shed as Jordan turned his back towards the two. Robbie looked at both Zach and Mary and noted how they were unarmed.

"This is why you got kicked out. You're a Goddamn traitor." Robbie, said, getting back onto his knees, looking at Zach. "There's no way I would give up the General. He's done everything for us."

"He's done nothing for you. Why do you think you're here right now and not him?" Zach said. Robbie stood up, not wanting to hear his leader be talked about in such a way.

"Shut your mouth." Robbie said, taking a step toward Zach. Jordan turned around, seeing Robbie approaching his people.

"Stop moving." Mary said, sticking her arms out as a warning.

"Make him shut the hell up." Robbie said.

"Why? Can't bear to hear the truth?" Zach asked, crossing his arms. Robbie took a deep breath, then took another step towards Zach before a gun went off and the shed fell quiet. Robbie's expression quickly turned from anger to shock, blood slowly covering his shirt as he felt a pain slowly take over in his chest.

"Robbie…" Jay said, his eyes wide as he watched his friend collapse onto the floor of the shed. Jordan held the pistol in his hand, the gun smoking.

"Oh shit." Jordan said quietly, his hands starting to shake when he realized what he had done. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"You son of a bitch." Jay said, a tear running down his cheek, still not having moved from his spot. Nathan burst back into the shed, not knowing what had happened. He looked down at the dead Robbie and then at Jay.

"Shit." Nathan muttered. Jay looked up at the four and pulled the pistol out from behind him. He aimed it at Nathan before Jordan shot Jay in the head, causing his body to fall limp and against the ground. He stood there in shock as the other three looked at him, and he dropped the pistol.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

The Outside Walkers of Atlanta

Robbie

Jay

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Just a brief Author's Note to my faithful readers. I'm posting two chapters this weekend for missing a post last weekend. The next chapters should be filled to the brim with stories, so for me, it will be long to write them up. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with the story for the Five Seasons its going on so far. I plan on developing more of the established characters so you can get to know them better, and I have some regrets too. Killing off people too soon mainly (Claire, George, Eddie, Selena, if you remember them). Anyway, let me know what you think with a review, even if it is that I suck. See you all next weekend!

P.S. Fun Fact: This is the first episode title that wasn't a quote for the exact episode. Keep an eye out for "Cold Blooded" in the next chapter.


	48. Season 5 Episode 4

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 4: Welcome to Atlanta**

Jordan sat against the outside of the shack, his hands on his head, his arms shaking slightly. Mary and Zach were standing over him while Nathan dragged the bodies out of the shed, leaving a small blood trail. Nathan took a deep breath before going back in and dragging out the dead body of Jay.

"Jesus man." Zach said. Mary sat down next to Jordan and began rubbing his shoulder.

"Shut up Zach." Mary said, looking up at him. "It's okay."

"I killed him for no reason… he didn't have a weapon… he wasn't attacking anyone…" Jordan said. "I'm a cold blooded killer."

"Relax. If you didn't do that, Jay would've killed one of us. He had a gun, you saw it." Nathan said, as Robbie began to growl, his eyes turning to a mucus color as they popped open. Nathan had put Jay's body on him, stopping him from getting up.

"Let's go back to the safezone. Come on." Mary said, helping Jordan stand and walking him to the car he drove out there. She got into the driver's seat and he got into the passenger seat. Nathan pulled out a hunting knife and slammed it into Robbie's head, putting him down. Zach grabbed a shovel from the shed, starting to dig a hole for the bodies.

"It won't look good with these two not going back." Nathan said, taking both of their bags and putting them into the back of the car Mary had left behind.

"No it will not." Zach said shaking his head.

* * *

Madison was packing a few medical supplies into a car she had taken from a lot in the Jackson safezone. She had some of her own things in the car as well, mainly clothing, some food, and some water. Darnell hobbled out of the infirmary, looking at Madison who closed the trunk of the car and looked back at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready to take you to your friends." Madison said, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"Why is there women clothing in the car though?" Darnell asked, walking down the steps of the building and standing in front of Madison and raising an eyebrow. Madison looked at the ground and sighed.

"Look, I gotta get out of here. I'm not sticking around to watch my father burn this place into the ground over stupid arguments." Madison said. She looked up and saw Darnell smirking at her.

"Well, let's get moving." Darnell said with a shrug, walking around the car and getting into the passenger seat. Madison slowly nodded her head and got into the driver's seat, slowly driving off and out the front gate.

* * *

Cooper was walking down the street when he saw Heath talking to a woman. He took a deep breath and looked down at the ground, walking straight ahead and right into Heath, bumping into him and snagging the keyring off of him while the two stumbled away from each other.

"Watch where you're walking old man." Heath said.

"Old man?" Cooper asked, putting his hands behind his back and sliding the keyring into his back pocket.

"Why don't you just keep moving along Cooper." the woman said. She was short, with her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore the standard camouflage gear that everyone else had on.

"Better keep this one on a short lease Chelsea, quick to start a problem." Cooper said, realizing the woman was Trevor's right hand. He started walking away from the two. Heath scoffed, continuing what he was saying while Chelsea stared at him as he walked away, having a feeling the run into Heath wasn't an accident.

* * *

Wes, Monty, Nick, and Steven climbed through a gate and into the parking lot behind a large tower. The lot was empty, except for a few abandoned cars which were clear of anything useful. The tower they were next to had to have been an office of some sort, looking like something straight out of a TV show.

"It's quiet." Nick said, looking around. The four made their way across the lot safely, reaching another gate that was locked with a chain and padlock.

"You'd think a safe zone would have guards patrolling all around." Monty said, looking back at the first gate while Wes began to play around with the padlock, trying to open it with his knife.

"Guys there's a sign attached here…" Steven said, trying to reach the top of the gate out. He knocked it onto the ground outside the parking lot and his eyes went wide. "Shit."

"What?" Monty asked, turning around as Wes looked down at the sign, dropping the padlock, causing it to crash loudly into the metal gate. The growls of the undead could be heard, as all four saw the "DEATH TRAP" sign left on the parking lot entrance.

"Get that gate open." Nick said, turning around to see walkers coming out from behind the tower, slowly stumbling towards the four survivors.

"Just climb it." Steven said, putting his fingers through the small holes the gate had to offer, pulling himself up, using his feet to stay on the gate. He reached the top and jumped down from it, stumbling but remaining fine.

"Screw it." Nick said, jumping onto the fence as the walkers continued to make their way towards them. Monty was right behind him and Wes grew frustrated, forgetting the lock and following the three others. All three jumped down at the same time, while the walkers pushed themselves against the gate, causing it to move forward slightly due to all the weight.

"Looks like nearly a hundred rotters." Wes said, putting his knife away and taking out a pistol. The weight of all one hundred pushing against the gate, caused it to slowly start falling over, despite being cemented in the ground.

"Guys…" Steven said, turning around to see the deserted city, with bodies scattered all around. Walkers were everywhere, not focused on the living… for the time being.

"Wes don-" Monty was about to say when Wes fired the pistol, shooting one of the walkers in the head that walked over the others that were lying on the gate. Every other walker in the street and in alleyways turned to look at where the gunshot had come from, spotting the four survivors and the fresh meat they carried inside them.

"I think I screwed up." Wes said, looking back, terrified out of his mind. Monty grabbed the strap of Wes' bag and pulled him, beginning to run, with Steven and Nick right behind them. The four sprinted down the street, with every walker that heard the gunshot stumbling after them.

* * *

Kevin stood on the balcony overlooking the walker army that was built to protect their community incase a serious threat had ever come to try and harm them. He heard footsteps coming to where he was, and he turned around to see Trevor and Andrew. Kevin sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, we already talked about this, I can't give you control over it as of right now." Kevin said.

"No, yeah, we get it. But we needed you to explain it to someone else." Trevor said, moving to the side as the General made his way up the steps. He walked right past Kevin and to the railing, looking down at the walkers.

"Do you know who they are?" he asked, not turning around. Kevin was in shock, having never talked to the General face to face.

"Answer him." Andrew said, leaning against the wall.

"N-n-no." Kevin said, his body visibly shaking.

"People. Our people. Some of them stragglers we caught out in the world. But most of them, they're us. People of Jackson. They died, and I'm sure they wish they had done more for us. So what did we do? We gave them a chance to do more. We used this place, to store them. For the inevitable moment where they would be released into the world and take down our enemies." the General said, his eyes landing on his son, who had turned into a walker after a failed defense from the last time they were attacked. He closed his eyes and turned around.

"Sir, I understand… b-b-but, it wouldn't be safe for our own people if we did that. The tunnel they would travel through would lead them right out to area in front of our gates." Kevin tried to reason.

"We can corral them after they deal with those pests trying to tear us down. If we got them all in there now, we can do it again dammit." the General said, facing the scientist now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. The chances of zero casualties is very small. I'm doing my job and keeping the people of Jackson safe from our private army." Kevin said. The General nodded, clearly not happy as he walked right by Kevin. Kevin looked back, seeing Trevor and Andrew shake their heads before following the General out.

* * *

Later that night, Jason was outside the walls, taking his "daily walk" while Trevor was on the wall keeping an eye on him. What he did differently than the usual watch guard, was continue walking along the wall, keeping the binoculars in his hand. Jason was at the usual tree where he hid notes for Nathan, and was putting one in the trunk while Trevor watched him through the binoculars. He smiled, knowing he had him caught. Jason stood there for a minute before he walked out from the woods, looking up to see Trevor where every other soldier usually stood.

"Have a good night." Trevor said, smirking at Jason who smiled.

"Yeah, you too." Jason said, walking through the gate. Trevor turned his head and watched Jason walk past the first few houses before entering his.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

One Walker Above The Rest

* * *

Author's Note:

So clearly I took a break, college started up again, and there was also the holidays so I got very lazy! I plan on writing for this again though don't worry. If you read any of my other stories those should be updated eventually. Very little "In Memoriam" action by the way, I'm sure you've all noticed. Well that is about to change. As Kevin Hart would say "It's about to go down." Love you all :)


	49. Season 5 Episode 5

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 5: One by One…**

Jordan stood on the porch of Queen Maria's house while she stood behind him. The other council members were behind him as well, Daniel, Rebecca, Dr. Higgins, and one of Maria's bodyguards, Lucas. Standing on the street and listening to all the council members were the members of the community.

"We haven't been honest with you lately… but it's been for your own safety." Jordan said, looking out at all the innocent people. His eyes landed on Lucy, Teresa, and Miles standing near the front of the crowd and he smirked. "You might not all know me, I'm Jordan. I'm in charge of our new militia. That militia, is on their way right now to Jackson. In Jackson, there is another safe zone which is a huge threat to us. Some of my closest and most trusted helpers are there right now leading the way." He looked down for a brief moment, his hand shaking uncontrollably. He looked back up and saw Mary waiting towards the front gate, a car ready.

"If everything goes right, nothing bad will happen to the place behind these fences. Your trusted council member Joshua is out there right now. I'm about to head out but I didn't want all of you to worry about half of us missing. Stay indoors just in case, and look to…" Jordan looked back at Maria who smirked. "... your Queen for advice if something goes wrong."

The people began to mumble amongst themselves as Jordan stepped down from the porch, passing by Teresa, Lucy, and Miles on the way. The three followed as he quickly walked towards the front gate to meet with Mary.

"You should've told us it would come to this, I could have been helping you prepare." Teresa said, grabbing Jordans arm and turning him around. He sighed and looked at Miles.

"I'll see you when I get back buddy alright?" Jordan said with a sort of half smile. Miles nodded and Lucy led him towards their apartment building. Teresa slapped Jordans arm to get his attention and he looked at her. "You too. I'll see you when I get back." he said, kissing her cheek before turning and jogging towards Mary. Teresa was in shock as she watched him run off.

"Jordan!" she screamed after him as he reached Mary who got into the driver's seat. Jordan got into the passenger seat and the two left Memphis, headed for the rest of the militia which was outside Jackson. Jordan put his head in his hands, which continued to shake.

"You alright?" Mary asked, which caused Jordan to shake his head. "Is it about those two we found?" she asked, not wanting to say anything else about the two scouts. Jordan nodded his head and the car got quiet quickly.

* * *

Alicia was crouching behind a tree, with five other militia members with her. Each one had a sniper in their hands and were set up in the woods right outside the open area in front of the front wall of the Jackson safezone. Alicia held her hand up and the five crouched with her, taking cover behind trees and in bushes.

"We wait until we see the first shot fired." Alicia said, looking back at them. "No one get trigger happy early." she warned, looking back towards the enemy.

* * *

Jordan and Mary quickly caught up with the others, zooming through the woods and down the roads in order to meet up with them. All the cars used to get the militia outside of Jackson were lined up and their car was added to the line. Nathan, Zach, and Joshua were there, waiting for those two. Jose, Maria's other bodyguard was apart of the crowd standing before them.

"Everyone ready?" Jordan asked, stepping out of the car, a hand on his pistol. Nathan nodded and motioned for Zach to start slowly moving towards the safezone. Mary joined the four at the front but Jordan grabbed her arm.

"If he asks, tell him I'm gonna try to go around and get into the safezone to take down the General." Jordan said. Mary nodded, then jogged to catch up with Nathan, who ad his FAL at the ready. Joshua had an AK, which is what most of the militia had since they didn't have many unique weapons. Everyone stayed crouch while they silently marched their way into position, except for Jordan who went into the woods and began moving around to the right side.

* * *

Andrew walked into the Hut where Kevin and the walker army were. Kevin was there as usual, looking down at the hundreds of walkers they had kept in there, writing something down in his clipboard. He heard the footsteps and turned his head to see Andrew, but then felt a slap on his back, causing him to drop his clipboard into the horde down below him.

"Andrew… what the hell?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, must not know my own strength." Andrew said raising his right hand. "All the strength from the left one came to this one."

"I had important notes on there!" Kevin said, clearly annoyed with him.

"Hopefully one of those notes had something to do with them?" Andrew asked.

"Nope." Kevin said plainly, turning his back to lean on the rail. He crossed his arms and stared at Andrew who sighed.

"You really don't understand what's riding on this fight do you? It's my past. I don't live in the past Kevin. These people need to die for me to be at peace. This plan, will help me do that." Andrew said, walking towards the switch that opened up the tunnels.

"Andrew stop." Kevin said, pulling out a snub nose revolver, aiming it at Andrew, shaking his hand nervously and beginning to sweat. Andrew's eyes went wide and he smirked, raising his hand in the air again.

"Wow. Kevin grew some nuts. Good for you." Andrew said. "Fine. You officially win. We won't release them." Andrew said, extending his hand for a handshake. Kevin took a deep breath and put the gun down on the control panel for the Hut.

"Thank you." Kevin said, smiling at him. Andrew smiled back. He took a step back before he stopped and looked back at Kevin.

"Shit I forgot… you're clipboard." Andrew said.

"Oh it's fi-" Kevin began to say before Andrew ran at him, using his left forearm and right hand to push him over the barrier. Kevin landed on the ground, crying out in pain as the walkers down below gathered around him and began to claw and bite on his limbs, blood pouring out of every cut and bite. Andrew stared down at him and shook his head.

"You had to make this difficult." Andrew said, grabbing the snub nose revolver and putting it in his pocket. He then pulled the switch lever and caused the gate to the tunnels, which led outside, to open. Andrew then left as Kevin's screamed filled the hut, while the walkers began to leave through the tunnels, a few staying back to munch on Kevin.

* * *

Wes, Steven, Nick, and Monty continued to sprint through the overrun city for what seemed like forever until they came across an office building which they had run into. Monty and Wes overturned a desk and pushed against the door, managing to give them some time before they would need to run again. Steven put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths while Nick laid on the ground, his chest heaving up and down.

"Holy shit." Wes said, leaning on the desk to give it extra weight as the horde outside pounded on the glass doors. Monty saw that most of the first floor had glass windows as the walls. The walkers had yet to figure that out but soon enough the pressure would make the glass break and get them all killed.

"We need a way out, now." Monty said. Steven looked up and nodded his head, walking off towards the back of the building. Nick sat up and took out his water bottle, taking a big swig of it. Wes felt the desk budge and his eyes went wide.

"We got a problem." he said, pointing at the right wall where the walkers were starting to crowd around. Monty looked around and saw stairs going up, and stairs going down towards a basement.

"Upstairs." Nick said, noticing the same thing. Monty nodded and the two began to head towards but the sound of glass shattering stopped them. Steven ran back towards them, walkers stumbling behind him as he pulled out his pistol. The sound of the glass shattering caused walkers from upstairs to slowly make their way down.

"Come on!" Wes yelled, moving off the desk and jumping through the left wall set of windows, going back out onto the street and sprinting. Monty and Nick were right behind him while Steven fired two shots, hitting two walkers in the head, and then following his three companions.

* * *

Jason was in his house, the eeriness of the safezone was a clear sign for him that he needed to pack his things up and get the hell out before he was caught up in anything. He had a duffel bag in front of him and was packing away clothes and one pistol, not thinking he would need it. He began to zip the bag up but stopped halfway when he heard the door of his house open and close. He turned around to see Trevor standing behind him, a gun aimed right at him.

"What's wrong? Don't wanna stay to see us win?" Trevor asked with a grin.

* * *

Cooper stood outside the entrance to the jail, the keys in his hands to go and release the prisoners. He looked towards the front gate and saw all of the General's army was gathered there, leaving a clear chance to help the three escape yet again. He went down the stairs, seeing no guards on duty and smirked.

"You three alright?" Cooper asked.

"'Bout damn time!" Seamus shouted, a grin on his face when Cooper reached the cell.

"Bless you amigo." Sebastian said with a smile of his own. Nikolai just nodded at Cooper who unlocked the cell and then unlocked the cuffs keeping them chained inside. The three stood up, rubbing their wrists and leaving the cell.

"We'll probably see you again sometime in the future." Seamus joked. Cooper just smirked.

"Nah. I'm going with you." Cooper said. The three looked at each other and then him. They all nodded and the four then made their way up out of the jail, and headed for a back exit Cooper had prepared for this specific moment.

* * *

The Memphis safezone was quiet. Most of the people were in their houses like instructed, but there were a few who needed to be out. Lucas was patrolling the fences, and was the only one which left them wide open a few times. Daniel was out in the fields, teaching Lucy how to work with crops. Rebecca was standing outside the garage where all the supplies were kept. Teresa was walking back from the armory, securing a pistol for the time everyone was out. Miles was sitting on the steps, with Taylor right next to him. Maria was standing on the porch of her house, overlooking what looked like a barren safezone.

Teresa looked up and saw Miles smiling at her, which caused her to smile back. She put the pistol between her pants and shirt and continued walking towards him when the sound of cars screeching to a halt outside the front gate caused her head to whip around. Miles stood up, also surprised to hear the cars back so early.

Lucas was at the back gate when he realized it, turning to see the front gate being driven right through by an all black Hummer. Maria ducked down on her porch, using a table as cover. Chelsea, Trevor's right hand, jumped out of the passenger seat, shooting out wildly.

Rebecca ran into the garage, shutting the door behind her as Teresa sprinted for cover. Miles helped Taylor get inside their apartment. Teresa dove behind the garage Rebecca was in. Daniel and Lucy looked and saw what was happening. One of the bullets went right through Daniel's chest, causing him to drop to the ground. Lucy quickly dove onto the ground, covering her head and hoping not to be seen. Lucas began firing back, using the side of Maria's house as cover. One of Chelsea's men fell from Lucas' shot and Chelsea used her door as cover. Lucas and Chelsea both took a deep breath, reloaded, and aimed at each other.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

Kevin

Two More Walkers of the Atlanta Population

Daniel

* * *

Author's Note:

I felt bad for taking a break so here's another chapter! Plus, the Mid-Season Finale is this weekend! Woo! I feel like these chapters are so long, and I always feel bad. Some characters don't get enough time to shine. Like Farmer Daniel. Or Scientist Kevin. There memories will go on... probably not. Anyway, see you guys in a few days! GO EAGLES!


	50. Season 5 Episode 6: Mid Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 6: …They All Fall Down: Mid-Season Finale**

Jordan walked through the woods, one hand on the pistol in his holster. His other hand was wrapped around the hunting knife in his hand. He was on edge, not knowing if he would run into walkers, soldiers, or both. He stared at the ground, making sure his steps were quiet and wouldn't be heard by anyone or anything in the surrounding area.

"Someone had the same idea." a familiar voice said. Jordan looked up to see Andrew standing across from him, a smile on his face. "Come to switch sides?"

"No, asshole. I came to bring you back to the right side." Jordan said. Andrew just laughed.

"The right side? HA! How many times is this gonna happen between us? Everytime we meet, it'll be the same conversation." Andrew said, shaking his head, looking down at the ground.

"It doesn't have to be like this everytime." Jordan said, loosening the grip on his knife.

"You're right. This is the last time." Andrew said, pulling out the revolver he had taken from Kevin, aiming at his former friend.

* * *

General Douglas Cohen stood on the wall, looking down at his troops. He looked back and saw the approaching militia, taking a deep breath and then looking back at the people looking up to him. He shook his head, picking up a sniper.

"You don't need a speech. Go out there. Kill them, all of them. Strike them down one by one. I wanna see how they all fall down." he said, smiling as he cocked the sniper rifle. Everyone silently nodded their heads. Cover had been set up on their side of the field, already prepared for an attack. Sheet metal, sandbags, even extra bricks that were left over from building the wall.

General Douglas turned to look at the crouched militia, waiting on the edge of the woods. He looked down the sights of his sniper, waiting to pull the trigger as a dozen troops made their way out of the front gate, quickly taking cover where it was available.

"They're stuck out there like a deer in the headlights. No mercy!" the General ordered. He watched as the militia began to lay on their stomachs, some going behind trees in order to become hidden.

* * *

Madison and Darnell had finally arrived at the Memphis safe zone, after a few hours of very careful driving by Madison. Her grip was tight on the steering wheel and they came to a stop. The sight of the same trucks that were used to search towns for people caused Madison to move down in her seat, attempting to hide her face. Darnell did the same thing, looking at her then back at the vehicles.

"Did you bring a gun?" Darnell asked, the sounds of gunshots close by within the gates. Madison nodded and pointed at the glove compartment. Darnell opened it and a Desert Eagle was sitting there. Darnell took it and slowly cocked it. "Stay in here. If I don't come back, drive far away from both safe zones." Madison just nodded her head as Darnell got out of the car and slowly made his way over to the gate, peeking around it to see multiple camouflaged men and women taking cover behind different things, firing at people from the safezone. All the vehicles near him were empty and he used them to hide, while he made his way closer to the action.

* * *

The four survivors stranded in Atlanta were exhausted as they jogged through the streets. Their faces were covered in sweat and dirt, their clothes damp with their sweat as well. Their arms and legs shook from exhaustion. The city filled with walkers continued to follow them through it as they made their way around, back towards the way they had came.

"Don't… stop…" Wes said, his dirty blonde hair covering the top half of his eyes as he stumbled down the street. He heard someone fall next to him, and looked over seeing it was Steven.

"Just keep going. Leave me." Steven said, kneeling on the ground, sweat dripping off of his nose, his body shaking. The walkers slowly made their way toward him.

"Get the hell up." Monty said, grabbing his arm and his shirt and pulling him back up to his feet. Steven began to walk again, with the others right by his side. Each one pulled out a gun and turned to look at the sea of walkers that was looking to engulf them.

"Fence is right over there." Nick said quietly, cocking the rifle he had. Steven cocked his rifle as well, looking over at Monty and Wes.

"Building next to us. Break down the door." Monty said, nodding his head at Wes who ran over to it and slammed his shoulder in the door causing it to fly open. Wes fell into the building, quickly standing up and aiming his pistol at the empty room they were in.

"Let's go!" Wes hollered at the others. Nick ran next, sliding underneath Wes who was looking out at the street to provide some cover. Monty was right behind Nick while Steven began to fire his gun. A walker was slowly making his way towards from an alley he was right next to. It grabbed him and Steven screamed, pushing it off and shooting it with his rifle. Another walker grabbed him while he was reloading and he kicked that one off, while Wes shot it. Steven then ran into the building, falling right onto the ground.

"Shit." Wes said, slamming the door and then sitting against it. The building seemed to be a small convenience store on the edge of the city.

"Guys…" Monty said, looking down at Steven, whose arm was bleeding. Steven looked at them and pulled up his sleeve, showing them that he was bit while he was out there.

"Quick! Someone pull out their knife." Wes said while Monty was already on it. Steven sat up and backed away from Monty who tried to grab his arm.

"Stop!" Steven shouted, lifting his shirt and showing a bite mark on his stomach. "Forget it. I'm doomed. Lets just keep moving." he said, staring at the ground. Monty just stared at him, the knife falling out of his hand. Nick's mouth was wide open. Wes closed his eyes, rubbing his face and softly banging the back of his head against the door.

* * *

Teresa was hiding behind the garage, the pistol in her hand as she stared at the enemies making their way closer towards where Miles had ran inside. She popped out for a second and fired the pistol, shooting one of the soldiers in the head and causing them to collapse as the person next to them was splattered in blood. This caused a few soldiers to turn their attention on Teresa.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Lucy whispered to herself, next to a dead Daniel with no weapon to defend herself. She laid there, pretending to be dead as well as she saw feet stomp through the crops, making their way past her. Lucas shot one of the women, causing her to fall right in front of Lucy, a bullet hole right in her forehead.

"Get out of my home!" Maria yelled, firing her own pistol, missing the first two shots but hitting a soldier in the shoulder with her third shot. Teresa ran around the buildings, trying to lead the soldiers farther away from Miles. She had three following her, and when she looked back, two were on the ground. The third was turning around, about to fire their gun. Teresa shot them in the back three times and saw Miles with a pistol, his eyes wide.

"I saw them chasing you and I just… I didn't want you to die too…" Miles said. Teresa heard him muttering that to himself as she ran up to him, kissing his forehead.

"You aren't trouble. You just saved my life. Get somewhere safe and keep that gun with you." she said, and Miles nodded his head, running off. Teresa picked up one of the M16's a soldier had and made her way back out to the main street. The soldiers who tried to march towards Maria were now surrounded, with shots coming in front of them, from Maria and Lucas. There were shots to the right, Teresa. And surprisingly shots from behind, where Teresa saw Darnell behind one of the vehicles.

Chelsea had run off on her own, sneaking into one of the apartment buildings where an elderly couple, a middle aged woman, and two children were sitting, huddled together. Their faces were filled with terror as they looked at Chelsea who was in shock. Gunshots continued to roar outside, knowing her squad was giving it there all, lighting up the houses that belonged to… regular families.

"I'm so sorry…" Chelsea whispered as she left the apartment. When she made it outside to see her squad kneeling, firing at those who shooting back at them, and how quick her people were falling due to the element of surprise, Chelsea dropped her gun, got down on her knees, and put her hands behind her head.

* * *

"Screw it. I ain't waitin for no damn signal." Jose said, firing the first shot at one of the soldiers that were making their way out of the front gate. Nathan followed his lead, shooting up the people trying to get out. Mary was one of the people lying on the ground and she began to fire as well.

"Give 'em hell." Nathan said with a smirk, looking over at Zach who began to fire as well. He was aiming at the wall, where he knew snipers would be set up. Joshua added to the shots, while the militia followed the five people who were leading them, a valley of bullets began to shower the wall of the Jackson safe zone. The General took cover behind the wall, still on the rampart.

"Hopefully our snipers kick in soon." Joshua said, taking cover behind a tree as bullets started to come their way. The sound of gunfire going off only attracted the walkers that had made their way out of the tunnels, and were headed towards the battlefield.

* * *

Jordan stood there, frozen as Andrew pulled the trigger. The gun only clicked and Andrew's eyes went wide. He opened it and saw that it had blanks in it, groaning as he threw it on the ground. He silently cursed Kevin, looking up to a fist coming his way from Jordan. He connected with Andrew's right cheek, causing him to stumble backwards and almost fall to the ground.

"You tried to kill me." Jordan said. Andrew held his cheek, looking up and tasting a small amount of blood in his mouth. Jordan slashed at Andrew with his knife, but Andrew moved out of the way, grabbing Jordan's wrist, pulling him forward and sticking out his leg to make him fall on the ground, which he did. Jordan's knife went flying into the dirt, and Andrew pulled out his gun. Jordan looked back and kicked up at Andrew, causing him to stumble again and fire the gun, sending a bullet straight up into the air.

"Why can't you just die?" Andrew asked, aiming the gun at Jordan who ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Jason tried to knock the gun out of Trevor's hand, but his grip was tight on it. Instead, Jason tackled Trevor to the ground and punched him across the face, weakening him and taking the chance to knock the gun away, making it slide across the ground. Trevor spit up into Jason's face and then punched him in the throat, causing Jason to cough and get off of him. Trevor got up and ran for the gun, but Jason reacted quickly, grabbing Trevor's legs, pulling him back down, and making his face slam hard into the floor.

"It's not gonna be that easy." Jason mumbled, grabbing Trevor's hair and using it to slam his face into the floor again. Trevor's nose began to bleed, but he had enough strength to pull out the ka-bar knife in its sheath. He then slammed the knife down into Jason's leg, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Shit!" Jason screamed backing off of Trevor and scooching across the floor. Trevor quickly leaped forward and grabbed his gun, turning around and aiming it at Jason.

* * *

"Do you really think we should just be leaving?" Sebastian asked, sitting against a tree, his face covered by the shade from the leaves. Cooper was sitting against the tree as well, his eyes closed. Seamus was standing at the edge of the shade, listening to the gun fire being shared by both sides.

"All of them must die." Nikolai said, standing next to Seamus, his hands on his hips.

"I gotta agree with the russian on this one lad. Those bastards deserve a righteous death." Seamus said. Cooper opened his eyes, looking at the two standing there.

"Really? After being locked up by them you guys want revenge? What a surprise!" Cooper said with fake enthusiasm. "Be smart. Don't get yourselves killed now."

"Right… then you two stay here." Nikolai said, looking at Seamus who nodded. The two began walking back towards the safe zone. Sebastian stood up, looking at Cooper and then Nikolai and Seamus.

"Shit. You can go Cooper. I've been with them for so long it feels weird watching them walk away." Sebastian said, jogging to catch up with them. Cooper just scoffed, closing his eyes again and leaning against the tree. The sounds of gunfire caused him to open one eye.

"God dammit." Cooper muttered to himself, getting up and running after the three.

* * *

"Walkers!" Mary shouted, looking to the left as the snipers were ambushed by the undead. Nathan turned to look and saw Alicia fall to the ground along with the five others she had with her. He grunted and looked back at the Jackson safezone.

"Finish what we started." Nathan said, aiming his FAL at the soldiers. Joshua sat down behind a tree, reloading the rifle he had, his hands shaking. Zach saw one of the men on the wall had a shot at Mary and fired first, watching as the man he shot fell backwards.

"I'm moving in!" Jose shouted, crouching and taking tiny steps forward, keeping his aim on the doorway.

"Don't be stupid." Nathan tried to reason, but Jose walked out onto the open field. The General aimed his sniper at the man with nothing around him and took the shot. Jose's blood splattered on the ground behind him, a bullet hole right in his forehead. His body fell back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Queen won't be happy about that." Joshua said, looking over at Nathan who shrugged.

"I warned him didn't I?" Nathan said, firing at the General who went back in to cover.

* * *

Alicia quickly stabbed the walker in the head that was on top of her. She looked to her right and saw the snipers with her being bitten and ripped apart. She reached behind her and pulled out a pistol and shot the walker on top of someone who was already dead. The wave of walkers released by Andrew were now making their way onto the middle of the battlefield. Alicia grabbed the dead walker next to her and pulled it on top of her, hiding herself from the ones walking by.

* * *

"Look, it doesn't need to end like this." Jason said, raising his hand as Trevor stood up. He wiped the blood off of his face, and then spit some onto the floor in front of Jason.

"You and your friends are finished. I knew you were no good. No one ever listens to me though." Trevor said. Jason tried to stand but collapsed onto his knees, grabbing the leg that was stabbed.

"We can stay together. We have enough supplies and houses to keep everyone safe. You have the power to tell the General to stop all this." Jason said. Trevor laughed obnoxiously.

"You're grasping at straws now huh? Nothing else to say with death right in front of you?" Trevor asked, keeping the gun aimed at Jason. Jason stared at the ground and sighed. He slowly stood up, keeping a hand against the wall to help him stay up.

"You're right. Screw the peace. You'll burn in hell no matter what." Jason said. Trevor smirked and nodded his head. He then fired once into Jason's stomach. Jason used all his strength to keep himself up. Trevor fired another shot into Jason's chest, followed with another, then another, and finally a fourth. After the fourth shot, Jason couldn't stop the pain and fell over, bleeding out of five spots on his body.

Trevor dropped the gun right next to Jason and then walked out, grabbing his AK-47 that he left outside the front door. He cocked it and made his way towards the front gate, ready to join the action. He fired a few shots into the woods and smirked, getting behind a small wall of sandbags.

* * *

Jordan and Andrew rolled around, trading blows. Both began to bleed from the mouth, and Jordan was even starting to bleed from his head from all the punches Andrew had landed on him. Andrew stood up and stumbled backward, picking up the knife that belonged to Jordan. Jordan stood up as well and wiped his mouth.

"Come on. Finish me off." Jordan said. Andrew swung the knife at him and Jordan side stepped it and grabbed Andrew's arm. Andrew stopped him from doing anything else by kicking him in the back of the knee, which caused Jordan's leg to buckle. He dropped to his knees and Andrew stabbed him in the chest with the knife.

"You asked for it." Andrew said, pulling the knife out quickly. Jordan grabbed the spot where he was stabbed, feeling the blood quickly pooling on his shirt. He slowly stood up and turned around to look at Andrew, who had the knife ready. Andrew went to swing again but Jordan quickly kicked him below the belt, and finished him with a punch to the jaw. Andrew fell to the ground unconscious and Jordan fell down as well.

"Asshole." Jordan muttered. He kept a hand on his stab wound and got back up, his head feeling dizzy. He picked up his gun and began walking towards the Jackson safezone, leaving Andrew there.

* * *

Wes was still leaning against the door, looking at Steven who was using his bag as a pillow. He had been asleep ever since revealing his bites to the others. Monty and Nick sat near him, keeping a watch over him. The slow movements of his chest moving up and down had stopped, and the small breaths of air he was taking in had stopped. Nick slapped Monty's arm slightly and the two looked at him.

"Someone get the door." Wes said, starting to stand up. Monty raised a hand.

"No it's okay. Stay there. I got this." Monty said. He pulled out his knife and walked over to Steven. He kneeled down next to him and nudged Steven's arm, getting no response.

"Rest in peace man. You deserved better than this." Monty said. He closed his eyes and stabbed Steven in the head to make sure he wouldn't come back. He then turned to look at the other two who nodded at him.

* * *

Jordan made his way towards the hole in the fence Cooper had told him would be there. He climbed through, breathing heavily due to the amount of pain he was in. He looked up and saw Cooper and three others aiming guns at some of the troops who had their hands on their head. Jordan walked by them and towards the entrance. He pulled out his pistol and cocked out, seeing the General looking through his sniper.

"General." one of his soldiers said, causing him to turn around. He saw Jordan, shock on his face as he tried to aim the sniper at him. Jordan quickly lifted the pistol and fired it, shooting the General in the neck. He began to cough up blood, stumbling off the wall and falling onto the ground, the bullet and the impact killing him. Trevor looked back and saw the body of his now former leader and was in shock. He dropped his weapon and raised his hands, immediately giving up. Everyone began to follow his lead as Nathan led the militia towards the safezone, and Alicia regrouped with them. Jordan smirked and fell onto the ground, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

Steven's Last Stand Walkers

Chelsea's Squadron

Jose

Alicia's Sniper Unit

Alicia's Two Walkers

Jason Turner

Steven Phan

General Douglas Cohen

* * *

Author's Note:

Just wanted to say a brief few words since this is a long chapter. 1) Don't worry, the walkers released by Andrew didn't just disappear and 2) the next chapter will pick up right where this left off. That's all. Rest in peace Jason and Steven, Rot in Hell General.


	51. Season 5 Episode 7

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 7: The Queen Stands Tall**

Jordan's eyes slowly opened as he felt himself being dragged. He saw Zach and Joshua closing the doors as walkers attempted to make their way in through the front gate. The banging rattled through out the silent community as Jordan slowly lifted himself up, with Nathan giving him a hand.

"It's over." Nathan said, putting a hand on Jordan's shoulder. Jordan nodded and clutched at his chest, the pain still immense after being stabbed by Andrew. His shirt was drenched in blood and he nearly collapsed, but Nathan caught him before he could.

"Hey, get over here." Nathan said to Alicia and Mary who ran over. Alicia saw the wound and ran off to grab medical supplies while Nathan and Mary carried Jordan over to where the injured people were. Jordan took a deep breath, which didn't help ease the pain at all. He looked over and saw that he was lying next to an unconscious Andrew and sighed.

"Just hang on. We're gonna close that shit up." Nathan said, kneeling next to Jordan who nodded his head. He closed his eyes and soon passed out again.

* * *

The Memphis safe zone was quiet. Some of the people had come out of hiding to help bury Daniel's body. Teresa, Lucy and Lucas stood around the still living members from Jackson. Chelsea was among them, staring at the ground. None of them had spoken a word. Maria had gone inside her house after the chaos had calmed down, but anyone outside of it could hear her smashing things and yelling to herself. The sound of a gun cocking was heard and Maria walked outside, a pistol in her hand as she walked up towards Chelsea and aimed the pistol at her head.

"Woah. Woah." Lucy said, stepping between the two, holding her hands up. Maria looked at her and sighed, putting the pistol into the holster on her belt.

"I know." Maria said quietly. She looked over at her brother and nodded her head. "Clear out some space in Jordan's warehouse. Make it a makeshift jail. Throw them in there." she commanded. Lucas nodded and motioned for a guys to go and help him clean it out.

"Thank you for your help. My brother and I wouldn't have been able to defend this place without you guys. Let's just hope Jordan won." Maria said. Teresa looked at the ground and Maria turned and went back inside her house.

"Teresa!" Miles screamed, running up to her a big smile on his face. Taylor was right behind him along with Darnell and Madison. Lucy and Teresa both smiled seeing their old friend. They each ran up to him and hugged him.

"How y'all been?" Darnell asked with a smile, hugging each of them back. "Some crazy stuff huh?"

"Did you see Jordan? Is he with you?" Teresa asked. "I saw you shooting at them but only you…"

"We left before all of this started." Danrell said, looking back at Madison. "Oh, this is Madison. She helped me get away before we got stuck in the war over there." Madison just smiled shyly at the others and gave a small wave.

"Come on. Why don't we all go and relax inside." Lucy suggested. Everyone seemed to agree as they walked towards the apartments while Lucas came back to get the new prisoners.

* * *

Nathan stepped away from Jordan while Mary and Alicia helped close his stab wound. He walked over to Cooper who was hanging out by the back gate where the hole was. Nikolai, Seamus, and Sebastian were with him. Nathan looked at them and Cooper nodded his head.

"They're cool." Cooper said.

"Cool." Nathan replied.

"You guys go, I'll catch up." Cooper said. Seamus nodded as the three went through the hole in the gate and slowly began walking away from Jackson.

"Where are you goin'?" Nathan asked, his expression a mix of anger and confusion. Cooper looked at the ground and rubbed his forehead.

"Little brother, I can't stay here." Cooper said. Nathan looked at the sky and closed his eyes. "I can't keep losing people."

"We didn't lose anyone." Nathan said, raising his voice. Cooper was quiet, still not looking him in the eye. Instead he pointed forward, past Nathan. Nathan turned and looked, seeing a body lying on the ground.

"Jason…" Nathan whispered to himself.

"I swept the houses with the three guys you just saw. Found him. He might've been the first friend I had in a while we were stuck in this place." Cooper said.

"And those three gonn' live?" Nathan asked, turning to look at his brother again. Cooper looked up, finally meeting his brother's stare.

"I think its fate… I keep running into 'em. So I'm gonna see where it goes. I love you little brother." Cooper said. He put a hand on Nathan's shoulder and then stepped through the hole, walking and catching up with the others. He didn't look back while Nathan stared at him.

"Run then!" Nathan hollered at him. He balled his hand up into a fist and let out a grunt of anger. He grabbed a piece of sheet metal and covered the hole up. He then walked over towards Jason body and picked up a shovel.

* * *

Lucy, Teresa, Miles, Taylor, Darnell, and Madison sat in Teresa's apartment. They were sitting down, eating and finally getting a chance to relax. The sounds of footsteps running through the complex could be heard and quickly approaching the door.

"Taylor? Taylor are you alright?!" Dr. Higgins could be heard yelling throughout the building.

"Daddy?" Taylor asked, jumping up and running to the door. She opened it and he was standing, relief washing over him as he knelt down and hugged her. She hugged him back and Lucy smiled at the scene.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for keeping her safe." Dr. Higgins said, looking at Teresa and Lucy. The two just shook their heads as she walked back into the apartment.

"I need to get back to the infirmary." Dr. Higgins said, standing up. Darnell's eyes shot open and turned to look at him.

"You're a doctor?" he asked, and got a nod as a reaction. "Need any helpers?"

"I would love some." Dr. Higgins said with a small laugh.

"She knows enough to be a good helper." Darnell said lightly pushing Madison's arms. She looked back at him and looked at the ground.

"Is that true?" Dr. Higgins asked. Madison looked up and nodded. "Come with me then." he said, walking away. Madison slowly got up and followed him, looking back at Darnell before heading off.

"She wasn't this quiet in Jackson." Darnell said.

"Probably scared of being kicked out." Teresa said, leaning back against the couch. Darnell nodded and continued to eat.

* * *

Jordan was leaning against a wall, sweat dripping down his forehead. He was awoken by something steaming out being pressed against his chest to help close and cauterize his wound which was done by Alicia. It was then stitched up by Mary. A large GMC army truck was found towards the back of the safe zone. It was loaded up and put near the entrance by Zach who was waiting in the driver's seat.

"We were thinking let's load up the injured and army members first." Nathan said, walking over to Jordan. Jordan raised his hand and Nathan took it, helping lift him up. Jordan put a hand on his chest and looked over the dozen survivors that were apart of the General's army.

"Wasn't there more?" Jordan asked.

"They ran." Trevor said, looking up at them. "Or were trapped outside with the walkers."

"We grabbed everyone we saw before closing those gates." Joshua said, looking down at him. Trevor looked towards Joshua, scoffed, then looked back at Jordan.

"Some of us went to Memphis. Who knows what you're coming home to." Trevor said with a smirk. Jordan balled his left hand into a fist and looked at Nathan and Joshua.

"Load the injured and captured into the back." Jordan said. The two nodded and started with Andrew and Heath, who had injured his ankle and shoulder in the fight. Once those two were in the back, Joshua went to lift up and take Trevor to the back of the truck. Trevor shoved Joshua, but was quickly tackled by Nathan.

"Put something over his mouth and tie him up." Jordan said, climbing into the back. Nathan nodded and began to do just that. Mary climbed into the passenger seat next to Zach while Alicia walked around to talk to Jordan.

"I'm staying." she said looking up at him. Jordan was confused for a second, but didn't want to argue.

"You sure?" he asked. Alicia just nodded and he nodded back. Once all the injured and captured soldiers were in the back, Nathan climbed into the back with Jordan. "Joshua hang back with some of the militia. Need you and Alicia to keep things safe here with the innocents." Joshua just nodded and ran around towards the gate. Alicia went with him.

"Let's do this quick." Zach shouted out the window. Alicia and Joshua opened up the gates wide enough for the truck to drive through. It quickly ran over and walkers that tried to stumble into the community. Once the truck was out, Alicia and Joshua closed the gates as quickly as possible. The militia members shot any straggler walkers that made their way in. Joshua put a hand on his belt and cursed to himself.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"My knife is missing." he said, looking towards the gate.

* * *

After an hour or two on the road, the truck pulled up outside the Memphis safe zone and slowly pulled into as the gates opened. Everyone came out to see who was coming, armed in case it was the worse situation. Maria stood on her porch, slowly making her way down towards the truck, her hand on the holstered pistol.

Teresa, Lucy, Darnell, Miles, and Taylor ran out of the apartment, but cautious to not be to open in case it was another attack. Dr. Higgins and Madison came out from the infirmary to see what the commotion was as well. Even Rebecca popped out from hiding in storage to see what was about to happen. The truck stopped and all anyone saw was two feet hop out of the back, followed by another pair of feet.

Jordan hobbled out from behind the truck with Nathan right behind him, smiles on their faces as they looked towards their friends who were perfectly fine. Teresa immediately began sprinting once she saw him, as well as Miles. Jordan opened his arms and the three quickly came into a group while Jordan let out a small groan.

"My chest." he said quietly. "Ow. Ow." he whispered which caused Miles to laugh. Miles went over to Nathan and had his hair rustled by him. Nathan and Teresa hugged while Lucy hugged Jordan after making her way over with Darnell.

"Look who got away before we could rescue him." Nathan said with a smirk, putting Darnell into a headlock before pushing him into Jordan. The two hugged as well while Mary got out, and went through the same routine. Zach got out of the driver's seat, his eyes landing on one person.

"Hey." Madison said, already having walked over to the truck when she recognized who was driving. Zach's eyes lit up and he quickly hugged his old friend, laughing as he slightly lifted her.

"Hey doc, need a hand." Nathan said. Trevor looked at Heath and then wiggled his boot, causing Joshua's knife to fall out of it. Heath grabbed it right before he was pulled out of the truck by Nathan.

"Ah I see." Dr. Higgins said with a nod. He saw how Heath couldn't put weight on his ankle, and his left arm was in a sling. "Let's get you to the infirmary." Dr. Higgins said, taking Heath from Nathan and helping him walk. Nathan then grabbed Andrew out from the truck who was finally awake.

"We lost didn't we?" he asked, his arms tied behind his back. A blood curdling scream was heard throughout the safe zone as everyone looked over at Dr. Higgins who had a knife sticking out of his neck. Jordan's eyes went wide and Taylor dropped to her knees standing near Maria.

"Daddy?" she said quietly, tears quickly running down her face. Dr. Higgins fell to his knees, blood gushing out of his neck. Lucas ran over once he heard the scream and then heard a gunshot soon follow it. Heath's body fell over, a bullet hole right between his eyes.

Maria had her pistol out a small amount of smoke blowing away from the barrel of it. She holstered it and then walked away, going towards her house. Everyone in shock from what had happened.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

Roadkill Walkers

Jackson Straggler Walkers

Dr. Higgins

Heath


	52. Season 5 Episode 8

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 8: Brain Over Brawns**

 _Day 300_

"Wow, it's really been that long since all this started?" Teresa asked, looking over Miles' shoulder as he wrote into a journal. He was a bit surprised, since he hasn't let anyone look at it since he began writing it.

"Um yeah… My mom told me I should write about each day… so I have." Miles said, slightly embarrassed. "We were at home for awhile until everything started going wrong."

"Well I imagine we'll make this place a long lasting home." Teresa said with a smirk. Miles smiled back and went back to writing into his journal while Teresa looked over at the closed bedroom door where the sobs of a little girl could be heard. Miles looked up too and put his journal down.

"Taylor sweetie, let Miles and I in." Teresa said, walking up to the door. She wasn't giving an answer, only more cries from the girl. Teresa opened the door and Miles followed right behind her. They both sat down on the bed, while Taylor put her head against Miles' shoulder and continued to cry into it. His eyes went wide and he put a hand on her back, slowly rubbing it.

"It's gonna be okay." Miles said to her.

* * *

Maria sat at the head of the meeting table, leaning back in her chair, her feet on the table. Her expression was hard to read, but she was clearly furious with the news she had just learned. Jordan was sitting to her left, and had just told her how Jose had been one of the people lost in the battle. Lucas, to her right, had his head in his hands, distraught about her best friend.

"So who's over there now?" Maria asked quietly. Rebecca was next to Jordan, but she hadn't spoken to anyone since Memphis was attacked.

"Joshua and one of my trusted leaders." Jordan said. Maria looked over at Lucas who was now rubbing his eyes.

"Lucas, I need you to do something for me." she said, causing him to look up at her and nod. "I'm putting you in charge of Jackson for the time being. When you get there, Alicia and Joshua will be your council for the time being. Go as soon as you can." Maria said. Lucas nodded and stood up. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before leaving the house.

The room was now even emptier. There were three vacant seats at the council, two belonging to dead men. Maria sat straight up now, looking at the only two council members who were left and still in Memphis.

"I want them all dead." Maria said, looking to her left at Jordan and Rebecca. Rebecca's eyes went wide and Jordan mouth hung open in shock.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"Why? Because they killed one of my right hand men. They killed two of our council members. We have militia members who are injured over in their community. Didn't one of your friends end up dead because of them?" Maria asked, standing up and raising her voice towards Jordan.

"Yeah…" Jordan responded quietly, being told about Jason during the truck ride. He looked up at her and stood up. "But killing them all will make us just as bad as they were."

"I don't care. I want to protect my people. Anyone who is locked up right now is a threat. The longer they live, the likelihood of danger rises." Maria basically yelled, getting into Jordan's face. "You two are dismissed!"

* * *

Nathan leaned against the fence, as two walkers slowly approached him. He pulled out his Kbar knife and slowly knifed each walker in the head, and then watched them both fall down. He heard a whistle and turned his head to look and see Darnell waving his hand. Nathan nodded his head, cleaning off his knife with a rag, and going over to Darnell.

"You hear our new job?" Darnell asked once Nathan was close enough. Nathan nodded his head and the two entered the warehouse. Bars had been set up in the time they were gone, not the strongest looking things, but they kept all of the General's army in line. Zach was sitting in a chair, leaning back and looked up to see the two join him.

"Hey guys, welcome to Hell." Zach said with a smirk. Nathan noticed how each prisoner had their arms tied behind their backs to keep them from doing anything or knocking over the makeshift cell walls.

"Damn, this place is depressing." Darnell said, taking a seat next to Zach. Nathan kept a hand on his Kbar, while he leaned on the wall, staring at the prisoners.

"Are we going to get food anytime soon?" Andrew asked from the back of the cell, making eye contact with both Darnell and Nathan. No one answered him and he just smirked, shaking his head and looking back at the ground.

"Nah, they aren't gonna feed us. They're probably just counting' their bullets and gettin' ready to put them in our skulls." Trevor said. The rest of the prisoners began to whisper to each other. "Thats what happened to Heath, why won't it happen to us?!"

"Shut up Trevor!" Chelsea said over the murmurs that had begun to fill the room. Everyone became quiet once they heard Trevor's right hand turn on him. "Heath killed their doctor. They weren't going to congratulate him! Jesus…" she said, not looking up from her feet. The cell quickly filled with silence after that, and Zach smirked when he noticed Trevor seemed to be seething with fury.

* * *

"I'm not going to be able to deal with her." Jordan said, lying down on the couch, his hands covering his face. Teresa looked over at Lucy who was sitting in a recliner close to him. The door to Miles' room was closed, only because Teresa wanted Taylor to not have to feel uncomfortable in front of everyone.

"Look, you're gonna have to change up your style." Lucy said, looking over at Jordan. He moved his fingers to be able to look at her. "You're a more, fight first person. We all know that."

"Right?" he asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"She's the leader of the community you live in. Fighting her will not help your cause. At least, not in a physical way. But fighting her mentally. Getting in her head… that's how you do it. Brains over brawns." Lucy said. Jordan sat up now, leaning forward.

"So, like, politically?" Jordan asked. Lucy nodded her head and Jordan looked at the ground. "I'll need the council on my side before I start challenging her in front of people."

"Don't even worry about that." Lucy replied, stopping his thoughts immediately. "You want to continue to clash with her. Always fight against her choices. It'll build up her anger until she explodes. And when that happens… you'll look like a breath of fresh air." Lucy said with a smirk. Jordan smiled at her and looked back at Teresa.

"Can you believe this woman? Beautiful advice." Jordan said, jumping up and leaving the apartment building. Teresa and Lucy just smiled at each other.

* * *

Maria sat behind her desk, keeping her head in her hands. Her pistol was on the desk beneath her and she was looking down at it. She heard the door open and she quickly put the pistol into a drawer and looked up to see Madison walking in. Maria gave a half smile to the new girl and stood up.

"Hello there Madison." she said. Madison gave a half smile back.

"Hi, someone told me to come talk to you…" Madison said.

"Yes, being in charge of the council and of this safe zone I've made a decision. You will be the newest addition to the council. The unfortunate passing of Dr. Higgins has left a spot void for head of the medical department. I've heard you have the most experience so you have the chair." Maria said with a smile.

"R-r-really? Thank you… thank you so much!" Madison said, her face starting to glow as her smile turned into a full one. The two shook hands and Madison quickly left to get back to the makeshift hospital. Maria sat down and looked at her desk again. She pulled her pistol back out and set it down there, continuing to stare at it.

* * *

Jordan came back into the apartment after walking around the safe zone and making sure everyone recognized him and saw him as a kind and caring person. He kicked off his boots at the door and took off the leather jacket he wore and hung it up. He slowly began to take his black t-shirt off, groaning when he lifted his arms. He made his way towards his room, tossing his shirt on the ground, a small blood stain on the bandages covering the knife wound on his chest.

"Oh… my bad… I'll go to the couch." Jordan said, stopping when he saw Teresa lying on the bed. Teresa quickly sat up.

"No no, I can go to the couch it's fine." Teresa said, standing up. Jordan put his hand out.

"Seriously stay here. I can sleep on the couch." Jordan said. Teresa tried walking by but Jordan stood in her way. They looked at each other, their faces inches apart.

"You know, the big is bed enough for two people…" Teresa said quietly. Jordan continued to look down at her, nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah I guess it is…" Jordan said quietly back. The two stood silent for another moment, before kissing each other. Teresa fell back onto the bed, causing Jordan to fall with her and the two let out small laughs. They looked at each other and began to kiss again.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

Nathan's Kbar walkers

* * *

Author's Note:

Ah yes, romance is back in the air. I started the seeds for this a while ago, it was probably noticeable back when I did. Reflecting on how I handled Jordan and Gianna, it was way too unrealistic. More Superhero-y than anything else. He saved her from a bad guy and she fell for him. Teresa and Jordan, I think, have been much more built up. She's been helping him look after his little brother, and was there to take care of both of them after they left the big ol' house. Anyway, the next morning should be interesting. As well as the future of all the characters. Love you all!


	53. Season 5 Episode 9

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 9: No Survivors**

 _Day 299_

"You guys ready?" Monty asked, cocking his pistol. He had five bullets left in it, and he kept his knife in his free hand. He was looking back at Wes and Nick, who both nodded. Nick had Steven's body over his shoulders. Wes had a rifle in his hand, and ammo in his pocket. Monty nodded back at them and opened up the backdoor to the building they were in.

He stepped outside, slowly making his way across the parking lot to the fence that got them into the hell hole of a city. He stabbed a walker in the head and kept moving, with Nick right behind him, doing his best to be quiet and carry their friend's body. Wes covered him, looking around with his rifle.

"Don't fire unless you have to." Monty said, looking back at the other two. He stabbed another walker, his knife getting caught in its skull. Two walkers standing still in the lot slowly turned and looked at Monty who was struggling to get the knife out of it's head. He kicked it down onto the ground and his knife slid free.

"Go go." Monty said. Nick quickly walked by him to the hole in the fence and got through it with Steven's body. Monty fired a few shots at the walkers coming towards them, knocking them both down. Wes fired one shot from his rifle and the two quickly got out of the parking lot right behind Nick. Monty and Wes then pushed a few barrels lying next to the fence, in front of the hole and blocking the rest of the walkers.

"Let's move." Monty said, jogging to where they had left their car. Nick was right behind him, making sure to hold on tight to Steven while Wes stared at the walkers for a second, and then soon followed.

* * *

Monty was kneeling next to two sticks that had been made into a cross. Steven was buried on the side of the road, right outside of Atlanta. They had done it as soon as they got there. Monty put a hand on the dirt covering his body and stood up.

"Woo! Lets go!" Wes shouted in excitement. He looked over at Nick, who was sitting on the roof of one of the cars apart of the blockade. Monty grabbed his things and walked over, tossing them into the trunk. Nick did the same and the two got into the car.

"Back to Memphis." Nick said with a sigh. He was in the back, while Monty was riding next to Wes. The three survivors made a turn, and started heading back towards where they had come from.

* * *

"Shit! Don't die on me now!" Wes said as the car slowly came to a halt. The sun was beginning to set and they hadn't even made it out of Georgia. Smoke was shot out of the exhaust and Wes smacked the steering wheel.

"It's getting to dark to go on foot. We should just stay in the car for the night." Monty said. No one seemed to disagree. They all locked their doors, and relaxed. Nick stretched out across the back seats while Wes and Monty slightly slid down in the front seats.

A few hours went by until banging on the window caused Monty's eyes to shoot open. Nick somehow was still asleep, the noise not affecting the exhausted man. Wes however was up just like Monty while walkers groaned right in front of their faces, clawing at the windows and trying to get in. The two sat there, staying quiet and staring at the walkers.

"I can't do this anymore man." Wes quietly spoke. Monty looked over at him, and saw tears slowly going down his face. "I… I'm gonna be a dad… How can I protect my child when I can't protect my own people…"

"Don't worry about that." Monty told him, doing his best to comfort him.

"I'm supposed to keep everybody safe Monty. That was my job and I let someone die. Hell, I've let multiple people die along the way." Wes said, staring down at his feet.

"Not anymore. The only people you need to worry about are Lucy and your child. You understand? Jordan, Teresa, Alicia, hell… even me. We'll handle things from now on. You just focus on your family." Monty said. "Steven… that wasn't your fault. He let that happen to himself to buy us time. It was dumb yeah… but he chose to go out."

"All these people… everyone that died…" Wes said, pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "It's all on me. Stacy, George, Selena, Bailey, May, Billy, Alison, Eddie… now Ste-" Wes almost finished saying before Monty grabbed the paper out of his hand.

"It doesn't matter. You won't ever be a good father if you are always worried okay? Stay focused, and stop killing yourself slowly with all this damn guilt." Monty said, putting the paper into his pocket. Wes sat quietly and slowly nodded his head, as the walkers began to move on from their car.

* * *

"So, Memphis is North right?" Nick asked, looking at a map they had. They had all got their bags from the trunk and any supplies that were lying around in the car. Monty grabbed the map out of his hand and then handed it back to him.

"Yeah, lets keep walking." Monty said, taking a sip from a water bottle. He continued walking, the sweat slowly rolling down his forehead. He wiped it away and sighed, knowing a long journey was ahead for him and the two others. They were right behind him however, following every command he made.

* * *

 _Day 302_

"There should be no survivors by the time this is all over! They are people who attacked us, and killed some of our own. They enslaved people, and kept them down in those cells. You of all people should be with me when it comes to killing them." Maria said, looking at Jordan. She stood at the front of the council table, her face red from yelling so much.

Jordan stared at the table, tapping his fingers on it. He thought being here was a waste of time since yesterday all she did was make the same arguments then kick out her council members. Rebecca sat across from Jordan, huddled up in her chair and wanting to avoid the confrontation. Madison was next to Jordan and basically doing the same as Rebecca.

"Look, some of them never fired a gun at us. The least we can do is speak to them and get a sense if they are good or bad. Get rid of the rotten fruit and keep the ripe ones." Jordan said, looking up at the Queen.

"Get out. I can't believe this. Again you go against me. It should be clear." Maria said. When no one got up she slammed her first down on the table. "I said out!" Rebecca, Madison, and Jordan all stood up and left.

"Might as well get used to this." Jordan whispered to the two as they left.

* * *

"Hey! Jordan!" Teresa yelled, grabbing his attention as he left Maria's house. He smiled at her and walked over and the two stood in front of each other, awkwardly smiling.

"Um, did you need something?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Oh shit… yeah." Teresa said, slightly blushing. "There's one prisoner who threw down her gun during the attack here. She was the first to surrender and all she kept saying was how she was sorry. I think she saw a family hiding and it made her realize we are real people too."

"Or she knew she was going to die." Jordan said.

"You didn't see the terrified look on her face Jordan. There's a difference between guilt and survival." Teresa said. Jordan nodded his head. He asked for a name and Teresa smiled. "Chelsea." Jordan nodded again and kissed Teresa on the cheek, walking off to the warehouse.

* * *

"Can we get some water here? Being cramped up like this with no air conditioning is killer." Trevor said, a smirk on his face since he knew his men would cause an uproar about it. The mumbles began again, and Nathan rolled his eyes. He picked up his FAL, cocked it, and fired a shot into the ground, causing everyone to shut up.

"Next person to talk, gets a bullet in their brain." Nathan said, putting his FAL down. Trevor looked at Andrew and raised his eyebrows, grinning at how he was getting under Nathan's skin.

"Everything alright in here?" Jordan asked, walking into the warehouse and immediately feeling the heat on his face.

"Just Nathan keeping the peace." Mary said with a smirk. Darnell let out a small chuckle and Zach even smiled as well.

"You didn't kill anyone right?" Jordan questioned, looking into the cell. Nathan shook his head and Jordan let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed the keys off the desk and opened the makeshift gates padlock.

"Chelsea, stand up." Jordan said. The woman slowly raised up from the ground and Jordan motioned for Nathan to go in and grab her. Once he brought her out, Jordan pulled out his knife and cut the zip ties off of her hands. "Free to go." he said, and Chelsea was in shock.

"Which one was the prick?" Jordan asked. Nathan immediately went in and grabbed Trevor and pushed him out of the cell. Jordan locked it back up and tossed Darnell the keys. "Zach, Mary, Nathan, take him out of here for a while. Maria wants them all dead, him probably the most." The three nodded and led Trevor out of the warehouse. Some members of the militia came in to replace their guard posts and Darnell was put in charge.

"Come on, let's go get you some friends." Jordan said to Chelsea, leading her out of the warehouse.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

Parking Lot Walkers

Wes' Sweet Ride


	54. Season 5 Episode 10

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 10: To The Gallows**

 _Day 304_

Maria stood at the safezone center, overlooking as most of the men and women in the community contributed to building a large wooden structure. She walked around the structure, nodding her head, as the workers finally finished making the large podium that would soon be Maria's stage. They had worked through the night of the previous day and many were becoming exhausted.

"Give them all an hour or twos rest. Get them fed, get them some water, then get back to work." Maria ordered the construction foreman. When he didn't answer Maria looked down at him and saw him taking a knee with his eyes closed. "Jeremy."

"Right, right." the man said. He wiped his bald head of sweat and wiped his face off with a rag. "Let's go people!" Jeremy shouted. Maria nodded her head and began walking back to her house as the workers took their hard earned break.

* * *

Lucy was lying on the couch in Teresa and Jordan's apartment, not wanting to be alone since Mary and Nathan left on the orders of Jordan. Those two roomed with her in one of the apartment rooms, and she felt safer having others around her during the night. Her eyes slowly opened and she stretched slightly. A shocking pain hit her out of nowhere and her hands immediately went to her stomach.

"Teresa!" Lucy shouted out, causing Teresa to run out of her room and come to her side. Lucy held her stomach and shut her eyes, breathing quickly.

"What? What's going on?" Teresa asked, putting a hand on Lucy's stomach.

"Cramps." Lucy said breathlessly.

"Just breathe. Just breathe." Teresa said, getting up and grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen and bringing it back to her. "Relax and breathe." Teresa continued saying, taking a hold of Lucy's hand who squeezed it.

* * *

Jordan was checking up at the warehouse, making sure everything was in order with the prisoners. He had to spend the night being a guard since most of the militia was still in Jackson with Alicia, Lucas, and Joshua. He finally had some people take over for him and he made his way outside. Darnell was carrying a stack of wood over his shoulder walking by Jordan who was confused at the sight.

"Darnell?" Jordan called out, causing his friend to turn and look at him. "Where are you going with all that wood?"

"You didn't know? Maria has us building something in the middle of town." Darnell said with a shrug, turning back and walking to the center. Jordan's mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were squinted, staring at the back of Darnell's head.

"Wait a minute what are you building?" Jordan asked, jogging to catch up with Darnell.

"No idea man. She hasn't said what, just gave Jeremy instructions and he's leading us." Darnell said, adding the wood to an already large pile of it. Other workers were starting to return from their break while Jordan looked around. He ran over to Jeremy and stopped him as he was walking.

"Hey hey, Jeremy right?" Jordan asked, causing Jeremy to nod. "What is being built here?"

"Maria didn't tell you? She's building Gallows." Jeremy told him, walking by and beginning to order around his workers again.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" Trevor asked. Zach immediately grabbed a rag and stuffed it into his mouth, stopping him from talking. Trevor smiled and laughed to himself, turning his head and looking out the window.

"We need to head more North. I'm giving Jordan a few days to deal with Maria. He wants to keep you and your people alive. But, when we get back after two days, if there is still a problem I wouldn't mind seeing you die." Mary said, staring down the road as she drove. Nathan looked over at her and smirked.

"I'd kill him myself if I was given the chance." Nathan said. "I know though, Jordan has a reason for doing this."

"Why do you think he wants to keep them alive?" Zach asked, leaning forward so he could try to get farther away from Trevor, who looked over wanting to hear the answer.

"He's being smart. Not everyone needs to die." Nathan said. He turned his head and looked back at Zach and then kept his eyes connected with Trevor's. "Some people though, they don't have the sanity to be apart of a community."

"I'm not insane." Trevor spat, actually spitting the rag out of his mouth. Zach grabbed it and stuffed it back into his mouth, shutting him up again. He sat back in the seat and looked back out the window. Nathan smirked and leaned back in the front seat.

* * *

Over in Jackson, Lucas had been there for a day, bringing every little supplies with him to help those that are injured or starving. The people who were there with the General were sectioned off into their own part of the community. The militia had spread out and were working on clearing out all walkers that had started to surround the community.

After his first night, Lucas had began going over the people that had been lost and making sure they were properly buried. Alicia and Joshua had been helping him go over it, marking the graves with pieces of wood that stuck out of the ground.

"What does this dot mean?" Lucas asked, going over the list. Alicia walked over and looked at the list she had made.

"The body wasn't recovered." Alicia answered, then headed back to mark more of the graves.

"Jose wasn't recovered?!" Lucas asked, almost yelling at the two. Joshua and Alicia looked at each other before looking back at Lucas. "Where the hell is his body then?"

"Devoured." Alicia said with a shrug.

"After he was killed we had to press forward. Walkers started coming at we ran inside the walls as quick as we could. He wasn't the only one left out there." Joshua said. "I doubt the walkers left anything worth burying."

"What the hell did you just say?" Lucas threatened, taking a step towards Joshua. Joshua's grip on one of the sticks tightened and Alicia stepped between the two.

"Relax. If we can clear enough walkers by sundown we'll go out and look. Right now it's not safe for anyone to even think about leaving. It's a miracle you got in here." Alicia said, calming Lucas down. Lucas continued to glare at Joshua, who kept eye contact. The two eventually walked away, going to different parts of the cemetery. Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed, putting her hands on her hips and taking a break of her own.

* * *

"Stop up here." Nathan said, pointing to a small dirt road that led to a parking area. It was a small area for people to park while they went for a hike or a walk in the woods. Mary pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car, putting the keys in her pocket. Nathan held his FAL, closing his eyes. "Small rest."

"We're just stopping?" Trevor asked, having spit the rag out again but not talking since it happened.

"Shut up and get some sleep." Zach told him, turning on his side so he didn't have to look at his enemy. Trevor noticed how everyone had their eyes closed. He turned so his back was towards the door and began to try and pull the door handle open. His hands finally got a hold of it and he managed to pull the handle forward, slowly opening the car door. Once the door was open enough, Trevor fell out of it, making a loud thud on the ground. Zach's eyes slowly opened and saw the door open.

"Oh shit! Nathan! Mary!" Zach said, opening his door and looking over at where Trevor was on the ground. Trevor found a way to get up with his hands behind his back and began running into the woods.

"Shit!" Nathan shouted, looking out the window to see him getting away. "Let's go." he said, opening his door and getting out, running after him.

* * *

Maria looked out her window, making sure construction was going as planned. The gallows were almost finished, nooses already hanging off the support beams at the top of the structure. While she was looking out the window her eyes landed on Chelsea, not recognizing her as part of the original community that she was in charge of. In her mind, she recognized Chelsea from the group that had attacked them.

"Son of a bitch." Maria said slamming a hand down on her desk. She got up and went outside. Instead of going towards Chelsea, she walked over to Jordan and Teresa who were just walking up to their apartment building.

"Queen." Jordan said with a slight nod.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Maria said, getting right into Jordan's face. He looked down at her, having the height advantage and squinted his eyes.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"What the hell is that killer doing outside of the prison gates? Did you let her out?" Maria asked.

"Ye-" Teresa began to say before Maria stuck her hand up in her face.

"Shut your mouth. I'm not talking to you." Maria ordered. Teresa was stunned. "I did not order you to let any of those scumbags out. She should not be allowed to walk free."

"She didn't-" Jordan tried to reason. Maria shut him up by putting a hand on the gun in her holster. Both Jordan and Teresa went wide eyed, closing their mouths and taking a step back.

"I will not stand for this. I'm in charge here. I am the boss, the Queen! Try to go over my head again and you will see what happens." Maria threatened. She turned around and Jordan turned and looked at Teresa, a slight smirk on his face. "I won't have you throw her back into the cell, but if anymore of them are seen walking around, after what they did, I will have all of them thrown out into the woods with nothing. Even the people in Jackson. Innocent or not. You can't come in here and expect to take over. I made you a part of the council as a show of good faith. I'm regretting it, and don't let your actions kill those innocent people." Maria said. She then walked away, leaving Jordan speechless and staring at her as she went back inside her house.


	55. Season 5 Episode 11

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 11: Home Sweet Home**

 _Day 305_

The gallows had been finished during the night, and Maria was there to witness the finishing touches. She couldn't sleep through the night, too anxious and panic-ridden to get any rest. As soon as the sun began to rise she was out of her house, a foghorn in her hand. She walked to the gallows, and climbed the steps onto it. Her hand slid over a support beam and she smiled. She walked to the middle and stood there, raising her hand in the air with the foghorn. The Queen pressed down on the button, causing it's obnoxious noise to echo throughout the sleeping safezone.

People began to slowly make their way outside, forming a crowd in front of the podium. Some of the guards who kept watch were called down from their posts by Maria. She whispered something to them and they disappeared. While the community gathered around to see what was going on, the guards soon returned with more armed men, who all had their guns aimed at the prisoners. The prisoners were being escorted towards the gallows, with Andrew at the back of the line.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Jordan asked, wiping his face as he stepped outside. Teresa, Miles, Lucy, and Madison were right behind him, quickly becoming part of the crowd. Chelsea managed to join into their small group as they gently pushed aside the others to see what was happening. When Jordan and Maria made eye contact she smiled and waved him up. Standing behind her were Madison, Rebecca, and Jeremy.

"Don't go." Teresa whispered, Jordan gave her hand a squeeze and shrugged.

"I have to if I want to try and stop it." Jordan whispered back, pushing further into the crowd until he was at the front and right at the front of the podium. He looked at the line of prisoners and sighed, walking around and going up the steps to speak to Maria.

"I'm glad you decided to show up to see." Maria said with a smile.

"See what? You plan on hanging all of them?" Jordan asked.

"Yes I do." Maria said, waving the first four up onto the stage. A guard motioned for them to move forward and Jordan felt his stomach drop. There were twenty prisoners in line, and four now had nooses around their necks and were standing on chairs.

"Maria, we should talk about this." Jordan said, putting a hand on her arm. She snapped her arm away from him and looked out to her people. Madison, knowing most of the people in line to be executed, was near tears. Rebecca couldn't look at the sight and Jeremy, even after knowing what he was building, was still in shock.

"If you have children out here, send them inside. They don't need to see this." Maria spoke loud enough for the crowd to hear her. When she started to speak everyone else became quiet. Jordan saw most parents send their children back to their homes, and even some parents left. "I wanted you all to see that anyone who attacks us will not be allowed to go easy. They need to pay for taking some of our own. Daniel, one of our beloved council members is now buried outside these fences because of their actions."

"Hang 'em!" someone shouted. There were some applause and Jordan was terrified.

"They're people too!" another voice shouted out. The crowd seemed to be torn, beginning to argue with each other. Maria stood their and silently raised her hand into the air.

"This is madness." Jordan whispered to Jeremy. Jeremy didn't know how to respond as he stared on at what was about to happen. The crowd grew quiet again and Maria turned to a militia member that was on the stage.

"Go ahead." she ordered. The militia member went down the line, kicking out the chairs from their feet. The four began to struggle, wiggling their legs as they dangled and their breaths were cut short.

"Jesus." Jordan said to himself. Madison finally began to cry and Rebecca pulled her into a hug.

Teresa covered Miles' eyes since he refused to leave. Chelsea let out a gasp and fought back tears herself, watching people she fought beside being executed. Darnell closed his eyes and put his hands on his head. Lucy covered her mouth, turning away to not see as the four soldiers faces nearly turned purple. One by one they stopped kicking, and eventually were taken down from the nooses. The militia member stabbed each one in the head before four more were brought up.

* * *

"You see that?" Monty asked, his voice raspy due to the lack of water he's had in the past days. He dropped to one knee, then forced himself to stand again, hobbling towards the gated community off in the distance. Wes and Nick were right behind him. Nick was using a large stick to help himself walk, while Wes pushed through, going in front of the two.

"I'm gonna see my wife." Wes muttered to himself, fighting the pain that was in his legs. Everyone's body was shaky, and they were fighting dehydration and exhaustion. Monty nodded his head, pushing through it and moving forward with Wes, with Nick right at his heels.

* * *

 _Day 304_

Zach sprinted through the woods, not letting Trevor get too far away. Nathan and Mary were a bit behind him, seeing that Zach was going off pure adrenaline. While Nathan was running he was looking around the woods, and on a tree he spotted something. He stopped, sliding to a halt.

"What is it?" Mary asked, stopping with Nathan. In the tree was a carved letter "C". Nathan put his hand on the carving and nodded his head. He looked around and didn't see anything else on the trees.

"He's headed North." Nathan said to himself, looking at Mary. "He's alive."

"Are we talking about Trevor?" Mary asked as they began to jog to catch up with the two who they had lost sight of.

"Cooper. My brother." Nathan said, ducking under a branch. Mary nodded her head and the two stopped at a creek. Nathan looked down and saw footprints going up the creek. "Let's keep going, can't let both of them disappear."

"I have a brother. Well had. I don't know where he is now. Him or my mom… or my dad. They're all somewhere on the other side of the country." Mary said. Nathan looked at her and nodded. "I was out here cause of college ya know. I was so close to finishing it." she said with a small laugh. "Just one more semester and I would've graduated. Then dead people rose from the Earth, and well…" Mary said, motioning to everything around them.

"You weren't the only one who had their life turned upside down." Nathan said with a shrug. "Quit your chatting and let's move. You can tell me your life story another time."

* * *

 _Day 305_

Jordan felt like throwing up. Everytime he tried to speak with Maria she would shake him off and go about killing the imprisoned soldiers. Sixteen had been hung already and the final four were up to the stage. People had left from the crowd, sickened by the act. Madison was on her knees, uncontrollably crying. Chelsea, Lucy, and Miles had left back to the apartments.

"The last of the scum is about to be wiped from this world." Maria said to the remaining crowd. Jordan looked up and saw Andrew staring forward, the noose around his neck. Jordan's hand immediately went to his K-Bar knife.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy whispered to him.

"Shut up." he said, confidence flowing through him. Jordan's other hand went to the pistol in his holster.

"End it." Maria ordered. The militia member's foot was on the chair underneath Andrew, but Jordan quickly drew his pistol. He aimed it at his own soldier, who quickly backed away from the chair. Teresa's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What is he doing?" Teresa whispered to herself.

"Saving Andrew." Darnell answered. Jordan stepped forward, aiming the pistol at Maria now.

"I shouldn't have let you kill all of those people. Some of them probably never even fired a bullet. They could have families living over in Jackson. Children even. You just murdered them, executed them. For what? Revenge?" Jordan asked her, making sure he was loud enough for all to hear. "Is that anyway to lead a community? With revenge? What happens if someone steals a flower from your garden? Do they lose a hand, because they wanted a flower. They were following orders Maria. Anyone would've done the exact same thing with someone like the General in charge."

"Put the gun down." Maria angrily said.

"No." Jordan simply replied.

* * *

The gates to Memphis were left unguarded, which Monty, Nick, and Wes found weird. The three worked together to pull the front gate open just enough for them to walk in. Once they were in they closed it so no walkers could follow them in. A large wooden structure was now at the center of the town, and a crowd was standing in front of it.

"What the hell is that?" Monty asked. The three slowly walked over, only noticing Teresa and Darnell were at the back.

"Holy shit." Nick said. Monty looked away from the crowd and onto the podium. Jordan had Maria at gunpoint, and they saw Andrew and three others with the rope around their neck. Jordan stepped up to Andrew and found a way to stand on the chair with him. He used his knife to cut the rope, and Andrew let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna be the one to kill you." Jordan whispered to him, not wanting him to think he's forgotten what he did. Andrew just smirked as the rope snapped, and Andrew hopped down from the chair.

"Cut the other three loose." Jordan said to his soldier. The man nodded and took out their knife, proceeding to cut down the remaining three.

"Don't-" Maria began to say.

"You and I need to talk." Jordan said, stepping up to her. Maria slapped him in the face hard, the noise echoing out. A handprint was left on Jordan's face, while Maria stormed off, going right to her house and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

16 Jackson Soldiers


	56. Season 5 Episode 12: Season Finale

The Walking Dead: Just Stay Alive

 **Season 5 Episode 12 - Season Finale: Jailbird**

 _Day 308_

Lucas and Alicia were doing a sweep around the Jackson safezone, taking out any walkers that were trying to push against the fences. Lucas stabbed one in the head and pushed it back, so the bodies wouldn't pile up. Alicia used a crowbar to reach the walkers farther away. Luis wiped his knife with a rag and tossed the rag to Alicia who used it to clean off her crowbar.

"I know I'm a hardass. Especially with the Jose situation." Lucas said, continuing on their routine. Alicia raised an eyebrow and followed him. "He was my best friend since I was a little kid. Probably even since birth."

"There was nothing we could do." Alicia muttered.

"I know." Lucas replied calmly. "I've come to terms with that. I just thought you should understand, I'm this way because it's necessary. No one is going to take me seriously if I was all smiles."

"Yeah, I understand." Alicia said with a nod.

"I taught Maria the same thing, but sometimes she can take it too far. Trust me, I know she can." Lucas said, looking back at Alicia who was staring at the ground. "I think her and Jose had a… budding romance. We should keep the whole devoured thing between us."

"Sure." Alicia said, looking up at him and giving a small smirk. Lucas smiled back and nodded, stabbing another walker in the head. Alicia did the same with her crowbar and the two went on making their rounds.

* * *

"Queen, they are waiting for you." Rebecca said, standing in the doorway of Maria's small office in her home. Maria looked up from her desk to see her council standing there, except for Jordan. Jeremy had been added to it the night after being shown up by Jordan. Madison and Rebecca were staring at the ground, not able to make eye contact with their leader.

"What do they want?" Maria asked herself. She stood up quickly, causing her chair to push back against her wall. Rebecca flinched from the loud bang in the room. Maria walked by the three, and to her front door. She opened it and saw the people of the Memphis safezone in a crowd right outside her porch.

"Who's in charge here?!" someone shouted out to her. The crowd roared, chatting amongst themselves as Maria's face turned red.

"That guy held a gun to you and he walks around like nothing happened!" a man shouted.

"Is he in charge or you Queen?" a woman asked. Maria balled her hands up into fists and looked at everyone.

"Anyone who wants to question my authority can gladly do it. But if you come to my house and say this shit to my face… heh… I will make sure you are thrown out into the world with nothing! Jordan will get the right punishment, I'm just thinking of what fits it. Go back to your daily routines unless you all want to be homeless." Maria shouted at them all. The crowd quickly quieted down and slowly dispersed. She looked back and saw her council standing there.

"Queen-" Jeremy began to speak.

"That goes for you three too. Anyone wants to doubt my leadership can gladly find yourself on the other side of those fences." Maria said, pushing past them and storming into her house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy!" Jordan said, grabbing the foreman's attention. Jeremy walked over and Jordan pointed at the gallows that were still standing after the previous day. "You think you can get your guys to tear this stuff down?"

Jeremy looked back towards Maria's house and then back at Jordan. "Yeah, I can get them on that right away."

"Thanks boss." Jordan said with a smile, patting his shoulder and walking away as Jeremy whistled for his workers. Jordan made his way back to his apartment building, walking in to see Lucy and Wes sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe he's gone." Wes whispered, his head in his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sniffling. Lucy was rubbing his back, having told him about what happened to Jason.

Miles and Teresa left the second bedroom in the apartment, having just helped Taylor eat a small amount of food. She was in still in shock after watching her father get murdered by one of the Jackson troops. Nick, Monty, Darnell, and Madison all walked into the apartment a few moments after. The room was quiet, everyone standing or sitting and staring at the ground.

"What a reunion huh?" Nick asked rhetorically.

"Home sweet home indeed." Monty said, folding his arms across his chest. Darnell put his arm around Monty's shoulders.

"Were together again guys. We need to look at the bright side of things here." Darnell said, shaking Monty slightly who smirked. "Did you guys get to meet Madison?"

"Yeah, we met her last night." Wes said, looking up and wiping his face with his hands. "So what's going on here Jordan? It's clear you're trying to dethrone the 'Queen'."

"I'm not doing it alone. If it were up to me I would've used force and just kicked her out. Lucy's been helping me do things politically." Jordan replied. "Also, I needed a break from all the shooting and stabbing."

"Don't we all." Monty said with a slow head nod.

"People show who they really are in this world. What they would do when there are no repercussions. Kill, take, fight… We're animals now." Madison said. Everyone looked at her and she began to blush. The room fell silent again, even Miles felt ashamed. He stood next to Jordan, rubbing his arm.

"Once Jordan takes Maria out of power we'll be able to relax. Alicia can take care of Lucas over in Jackson. Things can become normal again. We'll start to farm again, killing won't be a problem. Miles, Taylor, and the kids we have here will have a bright future to look forward to. That's the goal, right?" Teresa asked, rallying her friends to get out of their funk. Wes put a hand on Lucy's stomach and gave his wife a smirk.

"Yeah." Wes said softly. Lucy smiled back at him, putting her hand on his. Darnell nodded his head along with Monty. Nick, who was stood in the corner nodded his head as well.

"We're a team you guys. No one can undo that." Jordan said.

"We're a family." Miles said, with a smile of his own. Everyone looked at him, and no matter what negative things were going on, they couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

 _Day 309_

Trevor was lying on the ground, dirt covering his face as the sun began to rise. He was able to avoid Nathan, Mary, and Zach throughout the night, but he knew he wasn't in the clear. The sounds of walkers groaning could be heard close by and he had no way to defend himself. He slowly sat up, his hands still tied behind his back. The sound of a branch snapping made Trevor quickly stand up. A walker appeared from behind a tree, slowly stumbling towards him.

"Come on." Trevor whispered to himself. The walker slowly approached him and Trevor stepped out of the way, sticking his foot out and tripping the walker. He then stomped down on it's head multiple times. Trevor continued stomping until he walker's head was completely destroyed. He smile to himself, looking around and seeing a small group of walkers slowly making their way through the woods.

Trevor began walking the opposite direction, not wanting to have to fight a group of walkers with his hands tied. He slid down a small dirt hill and found a creek. Trevor looked up and down it, and began to follow it. A twig snapped in the woods to his left, and he looked to see what it was. Zach dove out of the woods, tackling Trevor into the creek.

"Thought you were getting away huh?" Zach asked, pinning Trevor down. Trevor's back, face, and head were soaked due to the splash from the creek.

"No… no I did not." Trevor said, coughing as water got into his mouth. "This was my plan all along."

"Sure." Zach said, he took a handful of Trevor's plain white shirt and kept him pinned down.

"Yeah, waste some time. That way you guys bring me right back to where you sleep at night. You think I won't get free? Better sleep with one eye open after all the shit that has gone down. You and Madison-" Trevor threatened.

"You won't touch her." Zach threatened back, pushing Trevor down.

"I won't have to. Plenty of other things can harm besides hands." Trevor said with a smirk. The smirk was quickly removed, thanks to a punch from Zach. Trevor was in shock, never thinking Zach had it in him to actually hit someone. Zach looked at his fist and then back down at Trevor and swung again. Trevor's face continued to be pounded by Zach's fist. Blood eventually flew out of his mouth, and the side of his face was starting to bruise due to the repeated pain.

"Kid!" Nathan shouted, grabbing Zach. Zach pushed back, and punched Trevor again. Nathan grabbed Zach again and threw him off of Trevor. Zach looked down at his hand to see his knuckles were bleeding. Trevor's mouth was filled with blood and it was dripping down onto his shirt.

"What the hell happened?" Mary asked, running over and pulling out her pistol, aiming it at Trevor. Nathan held Zach still and shook his head.

"Grab him and take him back to the car." Nathan said. "You sit in the back with him." Mary nodded and grabbed Trevor, pulling him up and walking him to where the car was parked. Nathan let go of Zach, who took a deep breath and put his hand in the creek to wash the blood away. "Let's get that wrapped up." Nathan told him. Zach answered with a slow nod and stood up, walking slowly back to the car with Nathan.

* * *

Jordan was outside, overlooking the final teardown of the gallows. Most of the community was outside, watching it as well. Some people cheered as Jeremy and his crew tore down the last pieces of it, and Jordan even smiled. He put his arm around Teresa and looked over at the others who were standing outside the apartment.

"Jordan Bradford." Maria said from behind him. Jordan turned his head to look at her, seeing her with two armed militia members by her side. Jordan let go of Teresa and fully turned around, putting a hand on his holster. The two militia members quickly aimed their AK-47's at Jordan, who raised his hands.

"You're gonna kill me? Is that how you're gonna prove a point?" Jordan asked. Maria looked over to the militia members and nodded her head. One kept their assault rifle aimed at Jordan, while the other put theirs down and pulled out zip ties.

"You are under arrest, for treason to the Queen." Maria said, raising her head slightly. A cocky smile spread across her face as Jordan's hands were pulled behind his back. The zip ties were used to bind him, and he was then pushed forward in the direction of the warehouse.

Everyone watched as Jordan was marched to the warehouse, being pushed inside by the woman apart of the militia. Once he was inside, the guards looked at him with confusion. When Maria appeared in the doorway they knew better than to question it. The cell doors were opened and Jordan felt the zip ties get cut, and was then pushed in. Maria then left the warehouse while Jordan sat down against the wall of the warehouse.

"Well hello there jailbird." Andrew said, sitting right across from Jordan. The two stared at each other as the guard closed the cell door and then locked it.

* * *

 **In Memoriam:**

Jackson Safezone Walkers

Trevor's Boot Bash Walker

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, this concludes Season 5 of my Walking Dead story. I know the timeline that I now have added may be a bit confusing. Any days or timeline mentioned before the numbers are now officially false. In order for what I have planned to work, it needed to be farther into the outbreak than I had thought. So that means Jordan's family in Season 1 had been at home for quite some time before everything started to go bad for them. Next Season will start up with some old friends. I also plan on using some Video-Game/ TV characters next season to make things interesting. I hope everyone who reads is enjoying! It's been really fun writing for this story and I hope enough of you like, cause if you do I'll keep it going. I still need to plan out Season 6, so updates may not pick up for a week or two. Thank you all for reading! See you soon :)


End file.
